Caught in the Middle
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: My name is Louis Maylon. I don't have much time but a few days ago, I took in a small boy with blueish gray hair. His name is Ciel and someone is coming after us. I don't know what happened between Ciel and this man but they seem to know each other. Help.
1. Sweets!

**Hey guys! It's me! I made 'Cut from the Same Cloth'. I was trying something new and improved. I had an idea and ran with it. Hope you enjoy! Review guys!**

* * *

><p>"Bye! See you guys later!" I shouted behind myself as I separated from my co-workers. I hugged my mahogany trench coat closer to my body and walked the cold streets of London. The snow on the ground was starting to melt though it left behind ice. I still hadn't gotten use to the cold yet. Coming from Florida where it is always hot, I wasn't prepared when I moved. I stopped by the shortcut. It was a dark alley. My body shivered as I thought of all the bad things that could happen. I rustled through my pocket with my thick black gloves for my shopping list. I took out my cell phone and checked the time.<p>

_Well its 8:07 now, so if I don't go through, the Pit-stop Shop will close…_

I mustered up my courage and walked into the alley. My heeled boots clicked against the stone pavement. I slipped on a stray sheet of ice and caught myself against the brick wall.

"Oh…my…God…" I breathed.

I quickly walked out the alley.

My hazel eyes looked from left to right at the busy cars. I became uneasy and began to bounce on the tips of my boots. "Come on, come on," I complained, pressing the 'walk' button dozens of times. A cold wind blew coating me in chills. The light finally changed and I scurried across the street.

He scared me at first. He was just sitting there on the curb. I think he was homeless. He was about 14 years old or 6 from how tall he was. His hair was a blueish gray and choppy. I walked over to him and looked him up and down.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tapping his shoulder.

The boy lifted his head piercing his azure eyes into my hazel ones.

"D-Do you need something?" I asked him, smiling sympathetically. I'm not sure why, but this little boy creeps me out.

The boy lowered his head and snuggled his head against his knees.

"_Okay…" _I thought.

I walked into the store and dug out my shopping list. I struggled to push my red hair back with my gloved hand and memorized my list. I peered back out the window. The little boy had stood up and was watching me. I got a better look at him.

He was definitely 14 years old. His left eye was azure with a faded purple symbol on it.

_What is that?_

His hair covered most of his eyes and touched his neck. He wore a large black trench coat that swept the floor, a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black combat boots. He was staring at me with his hands over his mouth, curiously.

I smiled and waved at him.

He tilted his head to the side.

I gestured him to come into the store. I wore my best smile.

The boy slowly made his way to the door and peered inside the store at me. He scurried over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Oi! Don't just waltz in here, ya' bum!" the shopkeeper yelled.

"Hey! He's with me, fatso!" I yelled back. I grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into the nearest aisle. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked. The boy ignored me and looked around, his eyes growing wide in delight. "What?" I asked him, looking around.

It was the candy aisle.

I looked down at the boy as he stared at a bag of chocolate and vanilla marshmallows. He looked up at me and grinned. I chuckled and placed a pack in the basket. He quickly took it out and held it to his chest. I rolled my eyes and gazed down at the shopping list in my hand.

"_Let's see: Chicken, red and green peppers, ramen, cat food, tomato sauce, rice, and microwaveable meals."_

I gazed up and saw the boy staring at the shopping list then at me. I couldn't help but smile. I held his free hand and led him to the aisles.

It was still cold outside. I almost froze my butt off. The little boy (I think I'll call him 'Popper') was popping a marshmallow in his mouth every few steps. I carried the heavy bags and watched out for him. We finally arrived at my apartment and I frantically searched for my key. "Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" I prayed to myself, digging in each pocket. Popper put his bag of marshmallow on the floor and looked through the bags. He tugged on my trench coat and handed me the keys. "Oh…Thank you," I said, surprised. I opened the door and let us in.

I have never jumped off the floor so high before in my life. When Popper sneezed, I thought a grenade went off near me. Popper began to sneeze uncontrollably when he stepped into the house. I looked around frantically for what could be causing this. Then I saw Celestial sitting on the table, cleaning herself. She looked at me and purred. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Are you allergic to cats?" I asked.

He responded with a squeak.

I panicked and grabbed my hair tussling it, trying to figure out what to do. I picked up Celestial and put her out on the balcony. I'm sure she won't mind it. Wrong. She scratched the hell out of me for it later.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving his hands from his face. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was running. Now I feel bad. I was trying to help him, trying to be a good Catholic, and I nearly kill him in a minute and 45 seconds. What is wrong with me?

I made him stay right there as I attacked any evidence of a cat from my apartment. I went through 4 lint rollers. I invited him in and packed away the food. He wandered around the house looking into each room. Was he looking for something? I watched him closely.

"You can bathe if you want," I said. He stared at me. "The bathroom is over there. By the way, do you like spicy foods?" I asked. His eyes grew wide in fear and he shook his head 'No' frantically before speed walking into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow and brushed it off.

"_I think I'll just make some cobble soup," _I thought.

He came out just in time to eat. But then I realized that he didn't have any fresh clothes to wear. I rushed into my room and dug up some of my younger brother's old clothes. Why I still have them, I have no idea. I gave him an extra large T-shirt and a small pair of boxers. I handed them to him and poured the soup into to bowls, placing them on the table. He scurried into my room, his towel falling off, and locked the door. I grinned and sliced some garlic bread. He came out and sniffed his clean shirt. He plopped down in the chair and kicked his feet happily. I sat across from him and handed him some bread.

"I hope that you enjoy it! Its Irish cobble soup," I said.

Popper picked up his spoon and quickly ate. I ate also. I think this could actually work.

"So what's your name?" I asked him, putting on an old jersey. Popper sat on the bed and snuggled against the pillow.

"I am Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

I thought to myself. "Ciel Phantomhive? Cool name," I said, smiling.

Ciel hugged the pillow close. "Who are you?" he asked.

I sat next to him and hugged my knees. "I'm Louis Maylon."

'Humph' was all I got as he fell asleep.

I carefully kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

And I woke up to him screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Should I continue? I really want to but I need your opinions...R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. The Guitarist's Song

**Hey guys! I decided to continue so here it is! Its kinda jumbly but it's good I assure you...unless you guys tell me other wise. Btw, the beginning scene is the exact dialogue and actions except for Ciel's thoughts (those were mine). And the song is Monochrome no Kiss by SID. If you don't know what that is...you fail my friend.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We're here, master." Sebastian placed Ciel down on the stone bench, taking a few steps back.<em>

"_So this is where it ends…" Ciel reminisced, his eyes sad._

"_Yes…"_

_Ciel looked behind himself at a crow that appeared to be watching him. He narrowed his eye. "What about that bird?"_

_Sebastian looked up at the bird and narrowed his eyes in anger. "I will see to it," he assured._

_Ciel rested back on the bench, flashing a smile till it disappeared. "Maybe you can give to it what's left of my soul," he suggested._

_Sebastian smiled. "As kind as ever, master."_

_Ciel gazed deep into Sebastian's eyes. "So will it hurt?" he asked curiously._

"_It will a bit. I'm sorry," Sebastian apologized in advance. "I will endeavor to be gentle," he assured._

"_No!" Ciel barked._

_Sebastian's eyes widened in astonishment._

"_Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me. Its proof I had a life worth living."_

_Sebastian wore a heartfelt smile. He bowed on one knee, his hand over his heart. "Indeed, my young Lord."_

_Ciel rested his head against the back of the bench. He looked up at the dark sky and thought to himself._

_Sebastian bit down on the middle finger of his right hand and pulled off his glove, watching it fall to the floor. He walked over to his master, his eyes gleaming a pink fluorescent. He wore a cat like smile. He leaned forward slightly and stroked his master's face._

"_I-I'll never be able to feel this touch again," Ciel thought to himself._

_Sebastian brushed his hand underneath Ciel's eye patch, sweeping it off._

"_I will never be able to see the blue sky or white roses." Ciel thought._

_Sebastian took a step back and admired his complete meal._

"_And I'll never…smile…ever again," he thought also._

_Sebastian leaned forward with a large smile on his face. "And now…master…" he said._

"_I don't want to die just yet!" Ciel shouted to the heavens._

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I capsized out of my bed when he started screaming. I gripped my head as it began to throb from the contact with the floor. "Ow, ow, ow…" I mumbled to myself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ciel screamed in complete terror. He gripped his face and tugged at his hair. "MAKE IT STOP! JUST MAKE HIM STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" he shouted. He screamed louder and louder the same statements. I rushed up to the bed and shook him.

"Wake up, Ciel! Wake up!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

Ciel's eyes popped open as he breathed heavily. He looked around the room and then at me. His eyes squinted and he began to cry, hugging me close. I calmed down my breathing and stroked his head. "It's going to be okay, Ciel. It'll be okay," I assured.

He told me his dream when he calmed down. Some man was going to take his soul. It was a contract between Ciel and this man. Though Ciel agreed to it in the beginning, when it came time to give up his soul, he panicked and pleaded for his life. That's all he got from his dream. I can still feel him shaking against me and it's been an hour since then. I looked over at the time. It was already 2:10 pm.

"Oh shit." I said bluntly. I tried to scurry out of bed. Something snagged my jersey. I looked behind me. It was Ciel.

"Please…Don't leave me alone…" he pleaded. Tears were forming in his eyes.

My face sulked. Great, now I'm a bad person for leaving him alone because I have to go to work. God…

"I'm sorry Ciel, I really am. But if I don't go to work, I'll miss rent," I explained. He tilted his head. He began to whimper. Ciel covered his eyes and cried. I freaked out.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll take you with me…" I said, defeated.

His tears disappeared quickly. "Good. And I would like sweets for breakfast," he said with a smile.

I sulked. _I just got tricked by a midget._

Ciel happily licked his ice cream as we walked to work. I didn't know what he should wear so I let him choose. Ciel chose torn gray skinny jeans, a white button down, a checkerboard tie, black Converses, and chains for his pants. He kept his trench coat though, but he didn't look half bad. I just wore a gray long sleeve tucked inside a gray tutu skirt with leather boots wearing my everyday trench coat and silver hoop earrings. I was going to put my hair in a side bun, but every time I did Ciel would undo it because I was taking too long. Spoiled brat…

"What do you do, anyway?" he asked, licking ice cream off his nose.

"I am advisor. I have my own advice column in the newspaper. I give advice on anything from relationships to what to do every day."

I slipped on a patch of ice and caught myself on the wall. I released a sigh. Ciel watched me. He smiled.

"Here's some advice: watch where you're going."

Now he's pissed me off.

I glared at him and put on an evil smile. "Ciel? Do you want to have kids someday?" I asked.

He raised a brow. "Yes…"

"Shut the hell up or I'll ruin that chance for you…" I threatened.

He inched away from me. I maneuvered around the ice and continued walking. I dwelled back on his dream. "Ciel?"

He looked at me.

"That man…From you dreams…Do you think he's still out there?" I asked.

Ciel gazed down at his ice cream and licked it. "Probably…He wasn't normal…"

That caught my attention. "What do you mean 'wasn't normal'?" I asked. Ciel bite into the cone. "It's just that…his eyes…they were red…but then they were pink,"

I thought to myself. "But lots of people's eyes change color."

"But his were different. When they changed to pink, it looked like mist was flowing in his eyes." Ciel said.

"That's strange…In the dream; did it show anything that could hint us towards who this man is?"

Ciel thought hard. "All I can remember is that he had jet black hair…and red eyes. Anything else the dream showed were indescribable. His features were…" Ciel blushed.

I patted his back. "We can go to the police later and look for this man together, okay?" I said, holding up a rocker sign. Ciel smiled and held up one also. "Okay."

"Why the hell did you bring a kid here?" Lucy yelled. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and chuckled. "I couldn't leave him by himself so I brought him with me. I should have called first, I know…" I said. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently. Her Jerry curls bounced against her shoulders. "Look I'm sorry, I really am. But I have a really good reason for him not to be home alone," Lucy sighed and looked Ciel up and down. "Whose kid is he anyway?" she asked.

"He's homeless," I answered.

"You bring a homeless kid here? Seriously?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Make sure you keep him under wraps or your outta here," she threatened. Lucy turned on her black high heels and walked away, her brown skin glossing and her hoops clinking.

Ciel sat in a computer chair next to me and played with a ball of rubber bands. I clicked away at my article, checking on Ciel every once in a while. The next time I looked it was dark out. Most of the people were gone. Lucy was leaning against my cubicle, smirking.

"Come on, we're goin' out drinkin'," she said.

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Come on, the girls are going to a café not far from here."

"I can't. I have to take care of Ciel."

Ciel peered up at me as he pulled off a rubber band. "It's alright. I don't need a baby sitter. I can get home on my own."

I stared at him with a worried look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

I shrugged. "Um, okay." I leaned close to his ear. "Are you sure? What about the guy?" Ciel gazed over at me, his cold eyes. "I'll be fine." I sighed and turned off my computer, standing up. I handed Ciel his coat and put on my trench coat. "Alright, where are we going?" I asked, fixing my hair.

"Faustian Café."

It was decent. It was just a brick house with a flashing purple sign saying 'Faustian'. Music was blaring out of the windows. Lucy told me that the owner lets bands perform here. I felt uneasy about this place. It was in the ghetto of London.

"Are you sure about this place?" I wondered, staring at the flashing sign. Lucy and the others stared at me. "What are you so worried about? It's just a café. Calm down," Lucy said. The other girls nodded. "Um, alright."

We sat at a table nearest the stage. I order a virgin daiquiri, just to be safe. Everyone else got hard alcohol. The last act just ended; some cruddy rock band from what I could tell; and a lone guitarist was walking up to the stage. He wore a blue button down shirt with a gray vest over it. He also sported gray jeans and short raven black hair. I couldn't see his eyes. He sat on the stool center stage and began to strum his guitar. He leaned close to the microphone and sang.

_The monochrome blows  
><em>_Through our colorless encounter.  
><em>_I shall entrust each of my pains to you_

_The unforgiving autumn,  
><em>_Which forcefully traces my scars, comes  
><em>_While you're cool fingers still beckon me_

_After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
><em>_The troublesome, icy me  
><em>_And toy around with me with a kiss_

_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love  
><em>_Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
><em>_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
><em>_Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too_

_How many nights  
><em>_Did I come to love since then?  
><em>_In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe_

_Even with your captivation, you only leave behind tepid warmth  
><em>_In the art of knowing when to quit  
><em>_I dislike your conceited kisses_

_Don't leave me alone, perceive and color me already  
><em>_What words will slip out of your room?  
><em>_Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those?  
><em>_Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles_

_When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
><em>_You won't be around anymore  
><em>_I won't need you anymore_

_Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
><em>_Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
><em>_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
><em>_Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain_

_Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss_

_The moon illuminates our final night_

The whole time he was singing, he was peering into my eyes. I felt like I was in another world. His eyes were red…His eyes were red! Wait, what if he's the guy?

After the show, I walked up to him as he packed up his guitar and cleared my throat. He gazed up at me and smiled. "Hello," he said, in his British accent. "Hi," I greeted. My feet shuffled nervously. "Is something wrong?" he asked, putting the guitar case on his back. "Oh, it's nothing. May I ask you something?" He raised an eyebrow. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Also tell me what I need to change and other suggestions. Please review! Reviews make me happy :)<strong>


	3. Midnight Ride

**Hello guys! I finally updated ! I just lacked the energy to do so...Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That's an interesting name," I commented. Sebastian hoisted the guitar case over his shoulder and looked me up and down. "Thank you, Louis." I blinked in surprise. "How do you- -?" Sebastian pointed at my chest. I looked down to find my rose shaped nametag still pinned to my chest. I ripped it off and threw it in my bag.<p>

"Well that was embarrassing…" I mumbled under my breath.

Sebastian chuckled. "I thought it was cute." I blushed. Sebastian moved closer to me. "Are you here alone, Louis?" I chuckled nervously. He was a **bit **too close. "N-No I'm not. I'm here with my- -" I looked back at the table where my friends were supposed to be. They were gone.

I face palmed and sighed. "Well I'm alone now." Sebastian looked past me. "I see your dilemma. Do you have a ride home?" I stared daggers at the empty table. "I use to…" I uttered through gritted teeth. Sebastian smiled. "If you accompany me somewhere, I'll give you a ride home." I stared at him. "Are you serious? Did you just technically ask me out?" I asked my hands on my hips and eyebrow raised. He moved the hair in his face. "If you see it that way then, yes I did," he said with a smile. I bite my lip. "Fine…But don't you try anything." I warned, walking out the door triumphantly. Sebastian followed me saying, "I wouldn't dream of it. You're not an idiot. But then again…" I slammed my foot onto his.

"Shut up…" I warned.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel clutched the pillow and looked out the window. He was confused as to how he got here. He was in a field but now…he's not sure. He gazed over at the calendar and looked at the date.

"December 11, 2009," he said aloud. Ciel gripped the sides of his head and forced himself to think. "Meow." Ciel looked to his right slowly. Celestial sat on the nightstand nearby, wagging her tail. Ciel sneezed. Celestial hopped over to the bed and sat next to Ciel. "Meow," she greeted. Ciel pushed her off the bed and sneezed again.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"No." I said automatically. Sebastian tilted his head at me as he sat on his yellow and black Suzuki GS 500. "Why not?" he asked, patting the spot in front of him. "Because I have seen a motorcycle accident and it wasn't pretty…" I explained. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Then I am afraid that this is where we will part ways, Louis. Good evening." He reached for his helmet and checked it over. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." I began. Sebastian stared at me. "Alright I'll come. But nothing fancy." I warned. "Of course," he said a smile on his face. I couldn't tell whether it was an "I'll do anything you ask of me" smile or an "I'm gonna scare the hell out of her" smile. I shrugged it off. I sat in front of him and held onto the throttle. Sebastian handed me a helmet and placed his on his head. I stared at the black symbol that monogrammed his helmet. "What does that say?" I asked. He flipped up his visor and smiled. "It's says 'Kuro'. It means 'black'." I tilted my head and looked at mine. I looked at him. "It says 'Sumairu'. It means 'smile'," he answered. He placed the helmet on my head and adjusted it.

"There we are." He leaned forward and placed his hand over mine. I blushed. He kicked off the kickstand and we sped off.

"Yoo-hoo! Louis!" shouted a voice. Sebastian stopped the bike and took off his helmet, his hair blowing. I pulled off mine and looked at the curb. Lucy was waving at me with a faint drunken blush across her nose. I stared daggers at her. "Where the fuck were you? Who leaves their best friend alone at a café surrounded by men?" I screamed. Lucy laughed. "I was just trying to help you out, honey! If a guy sees a girl all alone, he's obviously gonna take her back to his crib and do the do!" I blushed profusely.

"But obviously you got some man candy of your own! Good for you!" I shook my head to come out of a daze. "Man candy? I just met him!" I yelled back. Sebastian was very amused by our conversation because he decided to chime in.

Sebastian looked down at me in "disbelief" and asked, "But I thought you said you wanted to fuck and we were going back to my place…?" Lucy cooed and clapped on the curb. I slowly turned my head to Sebastian. "You are **not **helping!" I whispered/yelled. Sebastian chuckled. "I find you quite entertaining so I thought maybe I should keep this going," he whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe I should leave you two alone. Have fun with the midnight ride! Oh, and the motorcycle ride too!" Lucy laughed as she walked away. I lowered my head.

"I hate you."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"A library? Why here?" I asked as he led me up the stairs. "Yes there is something I need to find. But this is only the first stop." I ran up to the door and pulled on the doorknob. "It won't open," I announced. Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Is this okay?" I asked not taking another step. Sebastian turned to me and smiled. "It's okay. I work here."

It was really dark. When I stepped on the floor, it creaked loudly. It floor creak sounded like a warning. It said, "Get out" in an eerie voice. I jumped and clung to Sebastian's arm. He chuckled. Sebastian stopped at a book case and looked around. "It should be about here." His pale hand scanned over a row of books. He plucked a book off the shelf and flipped through the book. I hung back near the entrance. "What are you looking for?" Sebastian put down the book and took off another one. "Spells and incantations. I'm afraid that I'm into that kind of thing," he said with a shy smile.

I tilted my head. "Alright. Let me help you." I offered. I walked to the bookshelf next to him and scanned the books. There were so many spell books. Footsteps echoed through the empty hall so I turned to look. A bright light was shown into my face. "What are you doing here?" asked a voice. I shielded my eyes and focused on the voice. It was a security guard. He moved his flashlight to Sebastian. "Sebastian? What're you doing here?" Sebastian smiled. "I was just looking for something. I hope I'm not in trouble." I couldn't tell what Sebastian did, but the man's stare almost went…well…blank. The man slumped slightly. "N-No. It's alright. Carry on." The man swayed away. I turned to Sebastian, a confused look on my face.

"What did you do?"

Sebastian raised a brow. "Nothing."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "What?" I asked. Sebastian took the book that was in my hand. "This is it. How did you find this?" he asked with a hint of persistency. "Someone put it behind a lot of books. I didn't do much." Sebastian smiled. "Thank you. Now we can go to the second location."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where's that?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the grace. I clutched my hands and blushed. The view was amazing. All of London could be seen from this spot. I smiled. "It's amazing!" I yelled, looking back at him. Sebastian opened his guitar case and patted the spot next to him. I sat close to him and hugged my knees. He tuned his guitar strings and began to play a beautiful Spanish song. I closed my eyes and swayed to the sound that spewed from his guitar. "What is that?" I asked, hypnotized. "Flamenco," he answered in his best Spanish accent. He finished playing and began to play a salsa song. He sang along with the words in French. The music was beautiful. When he finished, I asked again what that was. "El Porompompero by Enrico Macias. Did you enjoy this?" he asked. I clapped happily. "Yes, yes! You play magnificently! How could I not enjoy it?" I looked down at my watch and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry I have to leave now." I grabbed my bag and walked past him. He grabbed my wrist. "Shall I take you home?" he asked. "No it's alright. I live near here." Sebastian rose. He pulled my close and kissed me on my forehead. "Will this be the last time I see you?" he asked. I smiled. "Of course not." I ran down the hill. An evil smile spread across Sebastian's face. "I hope that you will bring **him** next time as well. It is time I got what I deserve."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! See you guys later!<strong>


	4. FoulMouthed Game

**This chapter is for giggles! I made it funny because I watched so many romatic comedies and comedies yesterday so I am like all movie crazy. This is a build up for the next chapter. Enjoy! Yes the characters may seem OOC, but you try to fit Ciel and Sebastian normal attitudes in the 21st century. They would be dead by now. I try to keep them as IC as I can. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Louis."<p>

I fumbled to catch my Chocolatte from Starbucks before it just clattered to the floor. I stomped my foot and groaned at the wasted beverage. I turned to stare at Ciel. "What the hell is wrong with you? I needed that!" I yelled. Ciel sat in a chair in the middle of the hallway in his "night shirt", his arms crossed. I stared at the clock behind him. It was 4 in the morning.

"What are you doing up at 4 in the morning? You're not gonna get any taller if you don't sleep enough, Pee Wee…"

Ciel's brow twitched. I smiled.

"Ah…so you don't like being called short…Shorty, Half Pint, Vertically challenged, midget, dwarf," I just kept going and going. Ciel threw his arms into the air and went into our room. I threw my bag on the couch and wet a dishtowel to scrub away the stain from my Chocolatte. That boy owed me one. Celestial trotted over to me and spun around, presenting herself. I smiled and picked her up, lying down on the couch. Her white paws stroked my face as she tried to get my attention. My mind was on Sebastian. There was something off about him yet he seemed completely harmless. And he was kind of…nerdy. I hugged Celestial's black body close to me and dwelled on Sebastian more. A faint blush spread across my cheek.

"Alright, it is time for bed before I think of something dirty." I cringed at the thought. I kicked off my shoes and pulled the blanket over my body. "Night, Ciel! By the way, you owe me a Chocolatte!"

Celestial loomed over my face, her green eyes smiling.

"OH SHIT!"

Wow…what a way to start a morning. I rushed about the house grabbing articles and food. I had 10 minutes to get to work and I had just woken up. I threw on a simple white blouse, a black skirt, brown stockings, and black heels. I fixed my hair into a revolting bun and raced out the door, with my coffee of course. I raced down the stairs.

"Hello again," greeted Sebastian. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" I asked. It can't just be a coincidence that he shows up near my house. He smiled. "My motorcycle is having a few complications so I decided to venture on the bus." It took me a while to process what he had just said. "You have never ridden a bus before?" Sebastian smirked.

"Sadly no. I'm afraid that where I come from, there are no buses. Let alone cars."

Um…okay…

I ignored that comment and moved my legs to keep warm. Sebastian watched me. He opened his jacket and nodded his head at me. "Come here, Louis."

I sashayed over to him and snuggled inside. Is it odd for a girl to snuggle into the jacket of a guy she barely knows? …Frankly I don't give a damn what you guys think. I was cold. Case closed.

"I would scream 'stranger danger' but it's too cold…" I mumbled. Sebastian chuckled. "You truly are unique…"

Sebastian leaned close to my ear. "May I ask what you are doing after work?" I woke up from my daydream and looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing so far."

"I was wondering if you wished to spend the day with me…"

I blushed. "What do you mean by 'spend the day'? As in a whole 24 hours or - -?"

Sebastian laughed. "If you wish, my dearest…" he said seductively.

My knees turned to 'Can't believe it's not butter!' butter."

Damn…this guy was good.

"Alright, I will. But only for a little while. I have responsibilities at home."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And what would those be?" I looked down the roads for the bus. "A kid I'm taking care of…" Sebastian smiled sinisterly. "And my cat…" His eyes widened in shock. "You have cat?" he asked, sounding giddy. "Yea, a little kitten with black fur and white paws. She's adorable." Sebastian hugged my body. "I would like to see her sometime…"

Oh no, a dirty thought!

My butt isn't too far away from…IT!

I started to freak out a little. I pushed him away. "I don't like having my personal bubble invaded," I snapped. He bowed slightly. "I am deeply sorry." I tilted my head at him. "Why do you talk like that?'

"Like what?" he asked, seriously confused. "All formal and shit. It's weird. You don't even curse."

"I cursed before when your friend was around. I said 'fuck'." I rolled my eyes.

"'Fuck' doesn't count. It comes from the German word 'streiken' which means 'to strike'."

Sebastian smirked, almost like he was impressed by my knowledge. "Where did you learn that?"

"YouTube."

Sebastian chuckled in his fist.

I looked down at my watch and cursed. "Great, I have three minutes to get to work." I thrashed my head from side to side, searching for the bus. "Fuck it." I tore off my high heels and ran down the street.

"Bye, Sebastian!" I shouted behind me! Sebastian waved.

I leaned against Lucy's cubicle, panting out my life. "G-Good morning." I stuttered. Lucy looked me up and down. "Sheesh, you look like hell. What happened?" she asked. I raised a finger to make her wait. I couldn't breathe. "I-I woke up late. Then I waited at the bus stop for the bus, but it never came. So I ran my ass over here. The end." I collapsed in the seat by her cubicle.

"Maybe this is a sign that you should BUY A CAR!" she yelled. I fanned myself with an article. "I know, I know. You've been giving me that speech for years. But I want to get a nicer house before I get a car. Or my good friend could give me one of hers," I begged, giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Hell no. I've seen you drive. A retarded monkey could do a better job!" she commented.

"A retarded monkey has 4 hands! Why are we even arguing about this?" I yelled. Lucy shook her head, her hoops clanking against her skin. "Look, I'll help you. All you have to do is show me what car you want and how much money you can offer up. I'll fill in the rest." I squealed and hugged her. "Oh I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Please get off me." Lucy pushed me away. "By the way, what happened to that kid you had here?" "Oh you mean Ciel? I kinda found a baby sitter…" Lucy stared at me. "You asked Helga, didn't you?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel stared up at the tall woman before him. She was old fashioned with a tight brownish gray bun, glasses hanging off her nose, a mole at the side of her lip, large breasts covered by a button down which was tucked into a skirt that went right underneath them, and stockings with boots.

Ciel backed away. "W-Where are you from?" he asked, more nervous than he had ever been. "Russia," she answered. "Come," she said, picking him up. "We feed you now. You like goat guts?" she asked, walking to the kitchen. Ciel struggled but eventually gave up. His eyebrow twitched. "LOUIS, I'LL KILL YOU!"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I smiled weakly. Lucy shook her head at me. "Poor kid." I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What was I supposed to do? Run here while holding his hand? I have a life, you know! I actually have a date tonight!" I yelled. Lucy patted the stool next to her. "Oh do tell!" I sat down. Lucy looked down at my feet. "Where are your shoes?" she asked. I followed her gaze. "Oh yea…I threw them in my cubicle." I answered, nodding. I think I overshot my cubicle and hit someone, but whatever.

"Okay, you remember that guy I was with last night when you were all drunk and shit?" I asked. Lucy stroked her imaginary beard. "I believe I do. He had raven black hair, right?" "Yea! Well this morning, I saw him at the bus stop and he asked me if I was doing anything after work." Lucy's eyes widened. "And, and, and?" she pressed. "Well I said no and he wanted me to spend the day with him after work." "As in a whole 24 hours?" Lucy asked. "That's what I asked! Then he said 'If you wish, my dearest…' all seductive so I said yes because of my raging sexual hormones." Lucy rested her chin on her knuckles. "Wow…Good job." I leaned back. "What do I do now?" Lucy perked up. "Duh! We go shopping for a slutty outfit!"

"Why do you have to say it like that? I just want normal clothes…"

"Do you want him in your pants or not?" Lucy asked.

"Not!" I shouted, shielding myself.

"Is that unproductive chatter I hear?" a voice said. Lucy and I turned with smiles. "Hi Greg."

Gregory was the owner of the newspaper. He was a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red and white picnic table button down, a black tie, and black slacks with matching shoes. And he was gay, so BONUS!

"How are you ladies doing?" he asked, sipping on his coffee. "Okay, I guess." I answered. He sat on my lap, stroking my head. "Aw, what happened?" I rolled my eyes. "You don't really care do you?"

"…No," he answered. "By the way, the boss wants to see you."

Oh no…

I slipped on my shoes as I knocked on the boss's door. "Y-You wanted to see me?" I asked, pushing the door open.

"Have a seat," he suggested. I quickly sat down. I haven't been this frightened since 5th grade. We were doing a musical on Romeo and Juliet. I got casted as Juliet. She had the most lines. Mostly singing. The rest dying.

But it wasn't because my boss called me in the office. It was because of the way he looked. He creeped the shit outta me. He was hot. I mean, REALLY hot. It was just so creepy that no one has tried to make a move on him. He had curly brown hair, blueish gray eyes, and dorky like glasses. He wore a white polo and blue vest with white pants. Doesn't sound hot, but wait till you see his face.

"Is there something you need, sir?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"Yes, it's your article." He threw it on the desk. "We can't use it…"

I deadpanned. What did he just say? "What? But why? I worked my butt off for this article. I'm tired of being an advisor. I want to be an actual journalist…I-I…"

He placed his hand up to stop me. "I know, and you would be a great addition. Your article is fantastic, believe me. But we need something more…Interesting…"

"What the hell did you just say?" I demanded.

"Just come back with something that would be useful for all age groups and you're in…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Helga?" I called into the dark house. "Ciel? Are you still alive in here?" I turned the corner and jumped. "Oh my God, Helga! Hi…" I greeted. Helga stared down at me over her glasses. "You back early…Little boy hide from Helga. Not sure where he went." I looked past her. "It's okay. You can go now. Thank you." I gestured her to the door and locked it.

"You can come out now Ciel." I said into the dark, throwing my bag into the couch. Ciel crawled out of the cabinet and tackled me to the ground.

"How dare you leave me alone with that madman! Are you insane?" he shouted at me. I stared up at him. "You may be younger than me, but this is rape in some country." Ciel blushed and crawled off me. I bounced up and dusted off my clothes. "And second of all, Helga is a woman; not a man." Ciel stared at me. "How would you know that?" he yelled. "Oh calm down, you crybaby. Look, I'm here now even though I'll be leaving again soon."

"What?" Ciel shouted, looking for a new hiding spot. "Oh calm down and come here," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

I turned on the TV to some romantic comedy and opened a bottle of Smirnoff.

I wonder if Sebastian drinks…Probably not.

Ciel sat next to me, sipping on a Caprisun. Sweets were the only thing that made him shut up. And sugary juices.

"Hey Ciel…" I began. He looked at me. "What?"

"How old are you?"

"13, actually."

"Huh…" I began again. "I always thought you were 14. Have you received the sex talk yet?"

Ciel stared at me. "What?"

I looked at him. "You heard me. The sex talk. Have you been told the story?"

He shook his head 'No'.

I nodded. "Want me to tell you?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel stared wide eyed at the blank TV screen. I nodded. "You know, I wore that same expression when my dad told me. And I was 4." I looked at my cellphone screen. It was 6:20. I got up and finished my Smirnoff. "Well, I gotta go." Ciel didn't move.

"Um, Ciel?" I called. Ciel turned to me, still wearing the same expression. "Have you…done that before?" I slipped on a white polo and black jeans. I nodded. "Yea…it hurt." Ciel's eyes grew and he ran into our room.

"It hurts for girls!" I shouted after him, leaving.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Hi." I greeted Sebastian. He wore black skinnies, a maroon button down, black shoes, and his black trench coat. He looked me up and down. "You look nice," he commented. I blushed. "Thanks. I'm not wearing my work pin, am I?" I asked. He circled around me. "No. You look fine." He walked ahead. I hugged my trench coat to my body and followed. Per usual, I slipped on a stray patch of ice. "Oh…my…God…" I mumbled, clinging onto a pole.

"Walk much, dumbass?" Sebastian asked stopping and turning.

My eyes widened. "What did you just say?" I asked, chuckling.

"I said 'Walk much, dumbass?'. You did want me to start cursing more, yes?"

I laughed and shook my head at him. "That doesn't count. No, no, no, no, no." He tilted his head. "I was not aware that there were rules to your foulmouthed game. Please tell me them…"

I counted on my fingers. "The curse can't be set up by an individual. It has to be out of the blue. The curse has to have emotion behind it. No apologizing after you do it." Sebastian nodded. He turned and laughed. I caught up to him and latched onto his arm.

"You're a bitch. How's that?" he asked.

I laughed and smacked his arm.

"No, not even close."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Louis and Sebastian's date. We learn alot about Louis and she does some awesome stuff. Also to see how Ciel is dealing with the aftermath of the sex talk. Review if you liked it! Bye :)<strong>


	5. Hot Date with a Twist of Jealousy

**Hi everybody! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I have high hopes for this story! The weird things is...my other story has like 17 chapters and this story has only 4, well 5 now, and this one has more reviews. Maybe its easier for me to write, well type, in first person...Oh well, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wow…Nice place…" I said, looking around the restaurant. It was a really nice place. Like, really, REALLY, nice. "Sebastian…I'm extremely grateful for you taking me here but- -…"I began. I would feel really bad if a guy spent so much money on me. Even though it's really nice.<p>

Sebastian chuckled in his fist. "Do not worry about it, Louis. I want to make our first date special…" he said. He walked ahead to the bouncer, taking to him in French.

I felt my head tilt. "Da fuck? You can speak French?" I asked. Sebastian turned to me, smiling. "I enjoy your company. And I find your English quite…odd," he commented. "Also, yes. I am fluent in French."

"I tried to learn French in high school. Failed miserably…" I said. Sebastian smiled. He walked close to me and held my waist. "Maybe I can teach you the language of _love_ sometime, my dear," he said with a seductive smile. My knees shattered like the container to my hormones. Damn him.

We were ushered to a table and Sebastian pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he pushed me in. He sat across of me while taking off his jacket. I saw his muscles ripple. I bite my bottom lip. Sebastian noticed me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

A waiter came along with two menus. Sebastian waved for him to stop. "Nous aimerions salades César, escargot, fettuccine, et fraise vierges daïquiris. "

I raised my eyebrow. The waiter chuckled and nodded, walking away swiftly.

"What did you order?" I asked, impressed and concerned.

Sebastian moved his long bang that peeked through his hat. "I ordered us Caesar salads, escargot, fettuccine, and strawberry virgin daiquiris. Is that an issue?" he asked, his face concerned. I smiled. "Yea, it is." Sebastian rested his elbows on the table. "Tell me about yourself, Ms. Louis…"

"Well…My full name is Louis Annabelle Maylon. I am 21 years old. I have a little brother named- -…"

_Ahh! Me so horny!  
>A-Ahh! Me so horny!<br>Ahh! Me so horny!_

_Me love you long time._

_Ahh! Me so horny!  
>A-Ahh! Me so horny!<br>Ahh! Me so horny!_

_Me love you long time._

Sebastian and I tilted our heads at the sound. Sebastian looked past me at my bag resting on my chair. I fumbled through my bag and dug out my phone. I gripped it tightly. "Felix…" I breathed in utter rage. I swear to God I am gonna kill that perverted little virgin! I hung up on him. Sebastian laughed. I blushed. Now I'm totally embarrassed.

"May I ask what that abomination was?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter. I sighed and threw my phone into my bag. "Apparently that was my new ringtone courtesy of my little brother Felix."

Sebastian's eye twitched slightly. "Hmm…I see." Sebastian closed his eyes, remembering that name.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_Ciel ran down the hill away from the destroyed palace. Sebastian walked slowly towards him, his eyes glowing and his fists clenched._

"_Now young master... Is this any way to act during the final curtain of your life?" Sebastian asked. Ciel cowered away from him at the edge of the cliff. His Faustian mark slowly began to fade. Sebastian smiled. "Are you aware of reality, young master? If you violate our contract and do not give your soul to me, a thousand demons will pour out of Hell and devour you whole. Won't that be a waste?"_

_Ciel stepped back a little, patches of dirt falling into the ocean. "I am well aware of that! There are certain things that I am not ready to leave behind yet. The contract can still be intact, can it not? I will still give you my soul but not now!" he hollered. _

_Sebastian chuckled evilly. "I guess you are just a naïve child. The terms of our contract were that I would help you achieve your goal and then you would give me your soul. Right now, you are violating that."_

_Ciel stood his ground, staring Sebastian down. Sebastian raced forward and grabbed Ciel's collar, bringing him close to his face. Ciel's feet dangled as he hung helplessly over the edge. If Sebastian had the dark intent to watch Ciel suffer, all he had to do was release. Ciel stared at Sebastian._

"_What are you going to do?" he asked. Sebastian smiled._

"_I am sure that the former guard dog can figure it out…"_

_Sebastian snapped his fingers, making Ciel's eyes roll back. A blue light began to pulse and glow from Ciel's throat, traveling upward. Ciel's mouth opened as his soul floated out._

_Sebastian licked his lips. "How lovely…" He began to reach for it._

_Then a white blur raced past Sebastian, slashing him on his face. Sebastian stumbled back, holding his cheek and covering his eye. The blur quickly drew a large transmutation circle on the space behind Ciel. It glowed and ripped a hole in the space behind him. The blur pushed Ciel into the open space._

_Ciel screamed as he fell into the hole. The hole slammed shut like a jaw._

_Sebastian grabbed the blur's arm. The blur was actually a young man. He had light blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white and blue Tangzhuang, white pants, and light blue Chinese cotton shoes. He stared at Sebastian._

"_Who do you think you are?" Sebastian asked, twisting his arm. The boy winked and shredded into Forget-me-not pedals. "Felix…" answered the breeze._

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"- -Bastian? Sebastian!" I called. Dude, he spaced out more than Celestial. Sebastian thrashed his head and looked at me. "Yes, my dear?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "You totally spaced out. Umm…" I fixed my shirt to cover my chest. "You weren't staring at my boobs, were you?" I asked.

Hey, don't get me wrong. I don't think Sebastian is that kind of guy. But you never know.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh no, I was not. Well…at least then, I wasn't," he answered with a seductive smile. I blushed profusely. "You perv!" He laughed. "I was only joking, Louis."

"Who is Felix, as you were mentioning?"

"Oh. He's my little brother." I answered, putting up my shirt all the way. Just trying to be safe. "He's 16 and apparently from my **embarrassing **ringtone, I guess he hacked into my phone chip again." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Hacked?" "Yea, he's really good at it, but antagonizes me with it. You have no idea how many sexts he sent to guys in my phone. I would get at least 10 weird calls at night before I found out," I explained, hiding my face.

"I see. I guess your parents do not keep a close eye on him…"

"Oh…Well, he was adopted. My mom passed away."

Sebastian's face saddened. "I'm sorry."

I sat back in my chair. "No, it's okay. My mom died in childbirth. My father was devastated but he always told me that he was happy that he got me. But growing up an only child was lonely, so we adopted Felix. He was nearly drowned by his parents when he was a kid so they put him in foster care. But we fell in love with him and adopted him."

"Does your brother stay with your father?"

"He use to, but last year, my father was killed in a car accident. So he came to London to stay with me. But then he began college early and stays on campus."

Sebastian touched my hand. "I shouldn't have asked you. I am truly sorry."

"It's alright."

The waiter set down our food and nodded to each of us. Then I saw the escargot.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, staring at snails on a plate. Is he trying to embarrass me?

Sebastian tilted his head. "Its escargot, which is cooked snails. Try it, it is actually quite tasty." He skillfully pulled out the creature inside the shell and feed it to me.

It actually tasted…like chicken. I looked at it, surprised.

"I told you, Louis. I would never lie to you."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel sat on the bed and tried to think. He could not remember anything at all about how he got here. All he could remember was that dreadful talk he had with Louis an hour ago. All that information and explicit demonstrations were etched into his brain.

"Why would anyone want to do something so dangerous for a living? Secondly, why does she even know of these explicit sites?" Ciel wondered (and worried) a lot about his roommate.

Celestial trotted over to Ciel and sat next to him. Ciel pushed her off the bed and threw an empty water bottle at her. She hissed and ran off. "Stupid cat…"

Ciel decided to watch TV. He checked the time. It was 10:30PM. He flipped through the channels, grabbing a Caprisun. A strange title popped up on a channel. "Co-Ed?" he asked.

**(A/N: If you have Optimum and the first time you got it, you were flipping through the channels at night, you probably know what Co-Ed is. If you don't, DON'T look it up!)**

All he heard coming from the TV were obnoxious moans and heavy breathing. Ciel threw the remote at the TV, shattering the screen. Ciel's eyes widened from the act he had done and hid under the bed.

Louis was going to kill him.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian and I laughed. Dinner was awesome and now we were just talking.

"You really did that? What did your father think?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay, I really didn't expect that getting my stomach pierced and a tattoo on my 18th birthday would be such a crime! I was 18 for Christ sake! He totally blew it out of proportion! He's freaked out like I just told him I joined the porn industry or something!"

Sebastian laughed. His smile was really cute.

"What did he do?"

"He ground me for the rest of the year! And he took away anything that connected me to the outside world." Sebastian sipped his daiquiri. "I see. Well, what did you learn?"

"I learned to not share anything with my brother again because he would tell my dad. And it wasn't the first time something like that happened…" Sebastian snuggled against his wrists. "Do tell."

"Well you see- -…"

The waiter set down a Blue Blazer in front of me. I stared at the blue flame. "Who is this from?" I asked the waiter. He smiled. "It is from zee man over zere, Mademoiselle."

A man sitting on the other side of the room smiled and waved at me. He was probably in his 30's, had ash blonde hair, gray eyes, and wore a long sleeve with a scarf. I looked back at Sebastian. Sebastian was staring daggers at the man, his eyes deepening to a blood red. I could hear the muscles in his neck tense and his fists clench. He was REALLY pissed.

I blew out the flame in the drink. "I'll be right back…" I said. I stood up and walked over to the man, holding the drink in my hand. When I reached his table, I looked around to make sure there were no waiters. I saw that the coast was clear.

I threw the drink on him. Sebastian stared at the scene, surprised.

"What the hell is your problem, lady?" he hollered, wiping his shirt. I slammed the drink on his table.

"Maybe you haven't realized that I am on a date! I don't need some fucking dick like you buying me drinks, okay? Leave me the fuck alone! And here's some advice: Try going for a girl that is around your age!" I stormed away from the table.

Ugh, men…

I sat across from Sebastian, really pissed. I lived in New York for most of my life, people. Shit like that really pisses me off.

Sebastian stared at me, astonished.

"What?" I asked, with a hint of menstrual cycle rage. Not that I was on it, but I had the rage of it.

"I would never expect that from a girl like you. You surprise me every day, Miss Maylon." Sebastian said.

That made me smile. Why can't more guys be like that? "Thanks, I needed." Then I thought to myself.

"Won't we get kicked out of the restaurant for what I did?" I asked him.

Sebastian tilted his head. "Probably."

"Then we should leave…"

Sebastian and I quickly left.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"I had a really great time, Sebastian." I said, walking ahead of us and looking at the sky. There usually weren't any stars in London which was sad. I loved the stars.

Sebastian dug his hands into his pockets. "I am glad. Thank you for coming with me. Maybe the next date can be at your lovely home and with your cat."

I laughed.

Sebastian raced forward and grabbed my hand. "Will there be another date, my dear?" he asked.

I bite my lip. "Prove to me that you're worth seeing again…"

Sebastian cupped my face in his soft hand. He kissed my forehead and looked into my hazel eyes with his red ones. I moved closer to his face. He moved closer to mine. The tips of our noses brushed against one another. We got closer and closer. Our nostrils brushed against each other.

We breathed the same air. I could feel the heat of our lips near the others. He whispered something I couldn't hear. His lips curled into a smile.

And…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What did Sebastian do to make himself worthy? You guys shuld guess! However gets it right can suggest a scene they want to see or a challenge for me in the story! Bye bye!<strong>


	6. Perverted Little Virgin

**Hello again! So I have been on fire with this story! I haven't even gotten the slightest clue about what to do with my other ones yet…But do not worry my people. Sebastian's past in 'Was it All a Dream' or whatever will be revealed later. Just not now. It's all about 'Caught in the Middle' right now.**

**Thanks to: Narutopokefan, promocat, Jay D. Moore, Jenmoon1, LovelyWickedDescet, .com, Fumetsu Kaji, Quince's Blue Moon, Kitty Gets Loose, washu-the-powerful, ladida, IceDragonHikari, Miaciegirl, LittleLovesaLot, and Tailsdoll123 for reviews that helped me get better!**

**To **Tailsdoll123**: I like the idea, but Ciel is too busy with going into the witness protection program because of him breaking Louis's flat screen HD TV. Also, it would jump into the confrontation between Sebastian and Ciel and Louis too early. You can still give me a challenge or a scene you would want to see because, what the hell, I'm in a good mood today.**

**To **promocat**: Yes Sebastian will eventually see her kitty; won't tell you the circumstances though; and I'm not too sure what Felix will be yet. I have a lot of ideas though.**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>It was nice. Oh, who am I kidding? It was the BEST KISS EVER! If Sebastian's kiss was the kiss of death, I wouldn't care. Anyway, instead of blabbing, let's get back to us, shall we?<p>

Sebastian trapped my bottom lip between, sucking and biting it. I bit his top lip to make him let go and pulled his face close. Our tongues played for dominance, even though Sebastian was obviously winning. Sebastian backed me up against a pole and held my waist. I slid my leg up his. I couldn't control my body. I was just reacting. We continued to fight before we separated for a few seconds then dived back into battle. I felt Sebastian's hand slide down my back before he cupped my butt. I pulled his hands back up to my waist.

Bad Sebastian, you have to wait 9 more dates before you can do that.

Sebastian pulled away and looked into my eyes. A haze of lust covered his eyes. Wait, lust? So if he had lust in his eyes then…I had to fight the urge to look down.

He kissed me again then moved to my neck, biting and sucking on the skin. I felt a slight pinch and yelped. I don't know what he did, but it hurt. He moved back to my face, kissing my lips. I pulled him close for a long kiss. But then the moment was ruined…I hate my life.

"Twiddle Dumb, Twiddle Dee, is that a **hickey **I see?"

Sebastian and I pulled away and stared at each other. My face sulked. I had a feeling who was singing.

"Twiddle Duh and Twiddle Dore, my dear sister, are you becoming a whore?"

I ran and punched the singing douche in the face, stomping on his body sprawled on the floor.

"Fuck you, Felix!" I shouted, pounding away at his face.

Sebastian watched the whole scene wide eyed.

Felix grabbed my foot and pushed me away. He jumped up and dusted off his white sweater and black skinnies. "Now may I ask who you are, kind sir? I don't appreciate not being able to meet you first before you try to eat my big sister's face," he said, securing his red scarf around his neck. Sebastian eyes narrowed for a second. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I take it that you are Felix."

Felix smiled and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me close. I hated the fact that I was shorter then all of the males in my life. Except Ciel so, yay.

"That's right! I'm Felix Maylon-Strissenhower!" I gave him a purple-nurple. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to use your real last name?" Felix pinched my neck. "And how many times do I have to tell you that only naughty girls get hickeys on their first date?"

I blushed and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up." I pinched Felix's ear and made him bow. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'll see you some other time, okay?" Sebastian smiled and kissed me again. "I hope I do, my dear Louis." He walked off.

I pushed Felix. "What the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't wait till when we were done?"

I was really enjoying my session with Sebastian. And he obviously was too. That's right, it poked me.

Felix's face became serious. "I don't trust him, Louis. He's dangerous and bad for you. Stay away from him," Felix warned. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You just met him and he is a really nice guy, Felix. You just haven't spoken to him long enough."

"I don't need to talk to him. His aura is dark and twisted."

I stepped back. "Felix, you're scaring me."

Felix looked at me and back to the path Sebastian had walked. "He's using you, Louis. You have something he wants…"

"How would you know that?"

Felix shuffled his feet covered by black and white Converses. "I…I'm not sure. But if you stay with him, you'll be in great danger. And…I might not ever see you again."

I hugged Felix. "Don't worry! We grew up in New York! I think I can take care of myself! The walk home was a battlefield, don't you remember?" Felix laughed. "Yea I do. Hey, can I stay over?"

"Why?"

"I lost the keys to my dorm again."

I hit him.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"CIEL! WHY IN THE FUCK IS MY TV BROKEN!" I shouted throughout the house. I come home with my little brother to find the TV that I worked my ass off to buy, shattered on the floor.

Felix tilted is head. "Who's Ciel?"

I was too enraged to answer his question. I stormed through the house like Godzilla, searching for my pray. Ciel was definitely going to pay for what he had down. Damaging my house after I let you stay here…Asshole.

I walked into the bedroom and looked around. I searched everywhere for him. The bathroom, the closet, the cabinets, under tables. EVERYWHERE! Where could he have gone?

"Meow." Celestial trotted over to the bed and pawed at the sheet. Usually that would be totally normal, but an evil smile crept to my face. I heard quivering. "Gotcha…"

I grabbed hold of Ciel's foot and yanked. Ciel latched onto the foot of the bed. "Let me go, you barbarian!" he yelled. I pulled harder. "Barbarian? You're the one who broke the greatest invention since makeup!"

"I order you to let go of me!"

"Bitch, I am not your maid so shut the fuck up and take your punishment!"

"No! You can't punish me!"

"And why the hell not!"

"Because I'm not your child!"

"Ciel, I will kick your ass if you don't let go!"

"You'll do that regardless!"

"Let go!"

"Leave me alone, you lunatic!"

"Let go!"

"Stop, Louis! You're hurting me!"

I yanked with all my strength and Ciel finally let go. We went flying backwards, landing on one another. Let's see if I can put this in an awkward picture for you guys.

Ciel was pressing down my arms and straddling my lap, the tips of our noses touching. I could have sworn I felt something poke me, but I pray to God it was my hyper active imagination.

I stared up at Ciel with a bored expression on my face. "A smart person would use this moment to take advantage of a girl…"

Ciel sprang off me, his face a bright red.

I stood up and stared down at Ciel. Ciel's blush deepened and he looked away.

Felix leaned against the doorway, eating the sandwich I had made for work tomorrow.

"What's with all the hub-bub, bubs?" he asked. I tore the sandwich out of his hands. "I made this for work tomorrow you ass monkey!" I yelled. Felix swallowed. "You can always make another one…"

Ciel scoffed. "She barely has time to look presentable for work. I doubt she'll even remember her lunch." I whipped my head to look at him. "Shut up, Ciel! You're still on punishment!"

Ciel yawned. "Whatever. I would like Victoria sponge cake for my dinner. Serve it me in the bedroom."

I stared at him. "D-Did you just order me around? Me? Seriously?"

Ciel looked back at me. "Yes. Seeing as how you are not a complete moron, I believe you can manage a task such as this. I'll be waiting…" He closed the door behind him.

Felix tapped his chin. "How do I put this?...He made you his bitch already, big sister? You're losing your masculine dominance. Maybe you should- -…"

I shoved the sandwich in his mouth. "Shut up or leave." I sighed and dusted my hands off. "Do you know how to make Victoria sponge cake?" I asked. Felix shook his head. I sighed.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_Sebastian's P.O.V._

I entered my room, rubbing my moist lips. That woman was a lot harder to crack than most humans. It would have been easy for me to get her to hand over the young master to me, but I fear that she is resisting me. Even after the trouble of kissing her. Though the kiss actually peaked my interest in her. It is hard for me to say but I believe that I may be falling for this woman. The kiss had grown my arousal in her and it was quite a task to diminish my demonic nature to ravish her on the spot. But I cannot focus on the matter now. I need to seek more of her to get closer to my Lord. Soon I will have him. And I can dispose of her afterwards. But why does my heart ache when I think of her disappearing?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I sat on Ciel's lap and waited. He was still asleep but I hadn't punished him yet. So while I was sleeping, I decided that I would bother him all day! And make him feel sexually awkward every chance I got!

So I waited, and waited, and waited.

I looked down at my nightgown and adjusted it to make it more seductive. And waited.

Ciel stirred in his sleep, his azure eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning, honey." I greeted, biting my lip and twirling my hair.

Ciel flashed a bright red from his head to his toes. He hit me.

"Ooooouuuuucccchhhh!" I shouted. I hit him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled. He looked down and blushed more. "And get off my lap! You're crushing me!" I crossed my legs on his chest. "This is your punishment for breaking the TV. So be warned…" Ciel tried to push me off of him. I swear to you I felt something poke me again. I grabbed his arms and tried to pry him off of me. We capsized off the side of the bed.

"Louis? Why are you raping the little boy in there?" Felix called.

"It's not rape if he wants it!" I called back.

"I don't!" Ciel yelled.

Oh God…I love London.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This was a fun chapter to type even though I really should be getting ready to go to bed! What Felix is while be revealed later…And will Louis listen to her little brother about Sebastian? Obviously not because there would be no reason for me to be typing this story if she is going to not see Sebastian. Review if you liked it and don't forget to favorite or put on alert.<strong>

**Ciel: Wait a minute! So you are the one who is writing this? Why did you let this barbarian attack me?**

**Me: Hey Ciel, let's calm down. Put down the chair and back away from it…O_O**

**Louis: Ciel, I didn't attack you. I just wanted you to suffer, that's all. I'm treating you like any other American older sister would her little brother!**

**Ciel: So you straddle my lap when I am sleeping!**

**Me: Ciel, what do you know about straddling? What have you been up to while Louis is gone? **

**Louis: I wonder…Masturbating, probably.**

**Ciel: What?**

**Me: Bye everyone!**

**(Warning: random conversation with self caused from extreme tiredness and lack of Pocky. Also a tall glass of sugary lemonade. You've been warned...)**


	7. A Favor For A Gay Guy

**KAAAH! I'm so happy! I just took a Mary-Sue quiz for Louis and guess what…SHE'S ONLY 20% MARY-SUE! That makes her just that much more awesome! And to be on the safe side, I took another one. And she is 95% PURE! Phew…now I am relieved because I was worried about her and Sebastian falling in love too fast…Tell me if she is guys! But then again, Sebastian is just using her so it is technically one sided love…Anyway, onward with more of Ciel's punishment!**

**I am updating so soon because my friend threatened my life!**

* * *

><p>Poke. Ciel twitched, listening to my IPod. I poked him again. His eye twitched. I pinched and pulled his cheek. He twitched again. I jiggled the little bit of fat on his arms.<p>

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP!" he yelled. Everyone in their cubicles turned around, staring. I smacked his arm. "Be quiet. This is a public place and people are trying to work."

"Then stop bothering me!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't be bothering you but you broke my TV that I worked my fucking ass off to buy, so you have to suffer the dire consequences." Ciel sighed and turned up the volume. For some odd reason, he was fascinated by my IPod yesterday and hasn't let go of it since. I'm surprised it hasn't died yet.

"You have terrible taste in music," he commented, leaning back in his chair. I typed away at my article. "And you can suck the hairiest part of my left nut," Ciel stared at me, his eyebrow raised. "You're a man?" he asked. I deadpanned. I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak. "You're lucky I don't have a comeback for that yet, but when I do…" I warned. Ciel rolled his eyes and shuffled through Beyonce. He tilted his head. "Stop staring at Beyonce's ass. We get it! It's huge!" I said, clacking away. Damn boss and his damn article talking about how mine doesn't appeal to the young public. Fuck him.

Ciel blushed. "I was not!" Sure you weren't kiddo. Lying TV breaker.

Greg ran into my cubicle, jumping up and down and sweating.

I held onto his shoulders to calm him down. "Calm down, Greg. Use your words. Tell me where the pain is." Greg narrowed his eyes at me. "What? You usually come to me when you have heartache…" He rolled his eyes, as did Ciel. I sat him down and pulled down my dress. I'm surprised my boss let me in with a form fitting short black dress, fishnet stockings, and black high heeled boots. Ciel couldn't even look at me when I walked with him here. Felix couldn't either. It was so cute though. Ciel was like a tomato.

Greg held my hands in his. I got really nervous. "Why are you holding my hands?" I asked.

Greg sighed and peered into my eyes. "I need a favor…" Oh here we go… I raised my eyebrow. "What kind of favor?" I asked, signaling Ciel to turn up the volume more. When a guy asks you a favor, it's usually not PG-13. "A huge favor," he said, gripping my hands. "Dude, you're freaking me out…"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"WHAT!" I yelled. Everyone in their cubicle turned around again. "Sorry…" I apologized. I leaned close to Greg. "I thought you were gay!" "I am! But my dad doesn't know that…" "Why in the fuck haven't you told your dad?" "Because he's a homophobe…" I thought to myself. "So you want **me** to go on a **date** with **you**?" Greg nodded. "Please?" I looked around. "Why don't you ask someone else besides the person you kind of hate?" Greg stared at me. "I don't hate you. I just don't like the fact that we have to breathe the same air. And that people accept you for who you are even though you are dumber than beef jerky…"

"Hey! I have 2 Master degrees!"

"In what?" he challenged.

"In Literature and Child development." I said, sticking out my tongue.

"I have a Master in Fashion, Literature, Forensic Science, and Nursing."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're an ass…Screw you and your favor…"

"No, no, no! Please help me! It'll be just one date and then we can go back to hating each other!"

"Just one question: Does this mean I have to kiss you?" I asked. I had to know 'cause I'm not licensed to kiss a gay guy.

"Sadly, yes." I scratched my head. "Are you going to be comfortable with that? Kissing a girl and all?" I asked. Greg rolled his eyes. "I wasn't gay till high school." I opened my mouth to speak. "I don't even wanna know what happened. But okay, I'll do it." Greg squealed and hugged me. "Thank you, I love you!" I patted his back. "I…" mumble, mumble "You too, Greg." Greg sighed in relief. But he started to bite his lip. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" I asked. Please, please, please.

"I kinda told my dad that I have a son…Named Isaac…" FUCK!

I smacked my forehead. "I swear to God, man! Why, why would you tell your dad that? Where in the hell am I gonna get a s-…" A cat like smile crept to my face. I looked past Greg. Ciel was nodding his head to _Remember _by _High and Mighty Color_. "Oh, Ciel?" I called. Ciel ignored me. I patted Greg's shoulder and stepped over his lap. "Nice panties," he commented. "Thanks." I straddled Ciel's lap and waited. He froze and looked up, blushing profusely. Maybe I was showing too much cleavage. Oh well, the damage is done. I twirled my hair. "So I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Ciel coughed and composed his harsh expression. "What?" he asked. Gasp, my seductive ways weren't working! My punishment is failing. RETREAT! Sorry, I had like 4 cups of coffee this morning.

I ran a finger up and down Ciel's chest, getting a quiver out of him. I swear to you I feel something poking me but it's probably the coffee talking. "I was wondering if you can pretend to be my son for a little while…" Ciel blushed and looked away, his eyes flashing back and forth from my chest to the floor. "What for?" I turned Ciel's head to look at Greg. "For him…" Greg waved, watching in amusement. I turned Ciel's face back to me, resting my forehead against his. I ran a finger up and down his throat, making him swallow. "So what do you say?" Ciel stared at me with a bored expression.

"Nothing you can say or do will make me say 'yes'," he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dress strap. Ciel blushed like a tomato and shut his eyes. "Alright, alright! I'll do it!" I stared at him and adjusted my strap. "Um, okay. Perv…I wasn't going to show you my boobs…None for you…"I said, waving my finger at him. Ciel squirmed under me.

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF MY LAP?" Ciel yelled.

"SHH!" was the response from everyone in the office.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Felix laid in the same spot where I had left him this morning. His hand was in his boxers; hopefully he was scratching himself, and staring at the spot where the TV used to be. I paused in the doorway. "Whatcha doin?" I asked, half nervous and half concerned. He yawned and scratched his stomach. "Scratchin'…"

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the couch next to him. Then I noticed my phone under his ribs. "What are you doing with my phone?" I asked, getting really pissed. Felix looked down and took out the phone from under his ribs. "Oh yea…I forgot to tell you when you were leaving…I talked to Sebastian though…" Ciel sat down on the other end of the couch, his knees to his chest, playing Fruit Ninja. "Did you tell him that it was you?" I asked. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill.

"Nah...He sounds like a perv."

I snatched the phone from his hands and read the text messages. I felt a blush creep to my face. I covered my mouth. "Oh my God." I quickly called Sebastian.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_Sebastian's P.O.V._

I rested on my bed, looking upon the ceiling. Louis was quite the fighter…And also had a very strange sexual attitude. The messages I received from her did not seem like her at all. I wonder. I closed my eyes and slept, still wondering.

My cellular phone began to ring causing me to jolt up from my luxurious slumber. I answered to hear screams of agony and pounding noises. "Hello?" I called, concerned. "Oh, Sebastian! Hi!" said Louis. I heard a swift kick. "Um, you know those text messages you got earlier…f-from me?" I laid back against my plush pillow and smiled. "Yes I do recall them." She chuckled nervously. "Those weren't from me…My…" I heard another swift kick and a scream in unbearable agony. I had a strong sense that she kicked her little brother in the groin. "Idiotic brother, Felix, sent you sexts to make me seem like a horny bimbo…" I stroked my bang. "I see…I had a hunch that it was not you. You do not seem sexually open." She gasped. "W-What do you mean by that?" I tapped my chin, amused by her. "I believe that you are actually nervous when it comes to sex in a relationship…Am I incorrect?" I asked. My heart swelled…But not literally since I do not have the organ.

I heard a crashing noise like glass and a familiar voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted my young master. "Shut up, Ciel!" Louis yelled. My eyes began to mist and change to pink fluorescent. "Do be nice, my dear. Louis…" I called into the phone sweetly. When she is angry seemed to be the right opportunity to use her. "Huh? Oh, yea Sebastian?" "Are you doing anything this evening?" She paused. "Actually, yea, I am. Sorry. Next time, I promise." Someone, most likely Felix, shouted in the background about blood. "I gotta go, Sebastian. Bye." She hung up.

I could only smile. Maybe feelings for this woman are necessary to get to the young master. And also, I can have some entertainment along the way.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"You abusive…BITCH!" Felix yelled, holding his arm. I wrapped a bandage around his arm and kissed his cheek. "Oh calm down. You brought it upon yourself. No one told you to not move when you saw a vase coming towards you." My head shot to the time. "Fuck!" I grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted, blocking his face. I put foundation on his face to make him a little darker like Greg and ran to my closet, plucking out a red wig. I quickly cut it to look like his actually hair style and slapped it on his head. Ciel narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you do this for me, I will get you a bucket of ice cream from Ben & Jerry's. I promise." Ciel sighed. Ha-ha, I won! I reached to strip him. Ciel clutched his clothes and blushed. "I can do that myself!" "Okay, okay! Jesus, you're acting like I was trying to rape you!" Ciel flinched and pushed me out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and ran to the bedroom. Had to freshen up for my fake man.

Felix poked at his wound. "What are you two rushing about?" I sprayed myself with Katy Perry perfume. "I have a date tonight!" I shouted, fixing my dress and redoing my hair. Felix laid back on the couch and scratched his stomach. "With Sebastian?" "No," I applied lipstick and mascara. "With Greg." Felix tilted his head. "I thought he was gay…" I pushed up my boobs. "I'll explain later." I banged on the bathroom door. "Let's go!" Ciel walked out in black jeans, a red Steve Urkel sweater, and black glasses. I blushed and hugged him. "You are just the cutest thing ever!" Ciel pushed me away. "Let's just go…" Ciel pulled me along. I waved by to Felix. But then I grabbed my phone and kicked him again. Perverted little virgin.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Greg and I stared at each other for a really long time. "Would it kill you to change?" he asked. I adjusted my boobs. "I think I look perfectly fine in this outfit. But look at you, looking…" I thought for a while. "Not homosexual anymore." That's all I could think of but he looked really nice. He was wearing black slacks, a white button down, and a black suit jacket. Greg rolled his eyes. "And you looked like a whore." I smirked. "I get more sex than you probably do."

We stared at each other again. Ciel cleared his throat. Greg looked down. "Aw, he's so cute…"

"Yea, yea, yea, let's go inside." I pushed him in.

You know, I had strong belief that this plan would actually work. Until I saw Sebastian, sitting at a table.

Fuck…

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I finally finished! I am finally starting to get towards the confrontation. That'll happen maybe in 2-4 chapters. I don't know exactly yet! And drama! Not sure how Sebastian will react to seeing Louis with another guy. Not good, most likely. Until next time! Toodles!<strong>


	8. Ricky Martin

_***THIS IS A PARTIAL UPDATE! So my friend that threatens my short existence pointed out that the ending note I put was confusing apparently (maybe just to her but whatever) so I am trying to make it as clear as possible! But then again, there was a line I wanted to put in the story but I forgot about it! :) Yayz!***_

**Hi guys! I have finally decided to update! Well not finally because I have been trying for like 2 weeks or so. But I had Foundations homework and Chemistry and Math and my brother's surprise party and Family day and sleep so yea…But here is how I'm gonna make up for that! TWO FOR ONE! That's right! Two chapters for one update! Aren't I awesome? Yes I am.**

**Sebastian: *taps shoulder* Excuse me, Ms. ConfusedAuthor?  
>Me: Yes, Bassy?<br>Sebastian: *twitch* You have forgotten in all of your previous chapters to put a disclaimer…  
>Me: O_o Really? Da fuck!<br>Sebastian: *smack* A lady should not use such foul language.  
>Me:…SMD! Anyway! I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI BUT WOULD GIVE UP ANYTHING TO GET IT UNDER MY NAME!<br>Sebastian: Anything? *creeps closer*  
>Me: No…<strong>

**(Updated ****because ****my ****friend ****threatened ****my ****life ****again ****and ****most ****of ****you ****are ****probably ****cheering ****because ****of ****that. ****Also ****that **Minney **said ****they ****would ****cry.)**

**EXSELSIOR!**

* * *

><p>No…No, no, no, no, no! This is <strong>not <strong>happening! What is he doing here? Plus the fact that I'm already on another date! He's gonna get so pissed! But he looks so sexy right now…

I quickly sat down before I pounced and humped the shit out of him. Not that I would really do it, but you know what I mean.

I soon regretted that decision…Sitting across from me was a war Vet "I was bitch slappin' terrorists with both hands" dude. He had a buzz cut and a scar on his chin. His eyes were a cloudy green and his lips were in a perverse smile.

Now I see were Greg gets his looks from. Ha-ha, just kidding. Stop looking at me like that. I AM NOT A HOMOPHOBE!

Ciel squirmed under his gaze. CIEL, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Ciel is a scary ass kid! And I lived in New York. I know scary ass kids…

And the old fart was checking me out! Like, staring at my boobs and everything! My eyes wandered around before landing on Sebastian. He was staring at me, his sleek eyebrow raised in either confusion or warning. But my God, ORGASMIC!

I flashed a quick smile towards his direction before turning back to Mr. Bitchslap.

"So this is the infamous Katherine I've been hearing about…" he said, smiling. I looked at Greg harshly as Ciel rolled his eyes. Sorry, I mean Isaac. Gotta train or this date will crash and burn.

I dug my nails into Greg's leg. I mean, come on! Katherine? Not Roxan or Alejandra or something totally smexxilicious!

"Yup, this is her," Greg held my hand and looked at me. "The love of my life."

I heard cracking and looked over at Sebastian's table. He had cracked his fist obnoxiously loud and was narrowing his eyes at us. He was REALLY pissed! I slumped down into my chair, shielding my face. Ciel pulled on my dress and stuck out his hand.

"Give," he said, bluntly. I rolled my eyes and handed him my IPod. Seriously, why hasn't that thing died yet? I haven't charged it since he found it!

Ciel leaned back and played Fruit Ninja. "So you must know who I am…" asked the Vet perv. I flinched because I really didn't know.

"Uhh…Um…"

Okay, I had to think. What could possibly be his name? And second of all, why didn't I ask in the first fucking place! I mean, come on brain! Work with me!

Let's see…A war veteran who doesn't know that his son is gay…Ah what the hell…

If I guess right, everybody is getting laid…

"Roger?" I said/asked.

He leaned back in shock. "Wow. That's a first."

Everyone, drop your pants.

"Usually Gregory only calls me General Williams. He must REALLY like you."

Greg held my waist, walking his hand down. Hey, you are getting too touchy feely.

"Of course. Wouldn't you?" He caressed my chin. "She's simply breathtaking."

Aw, he's so sweet? Damn him! I can't believe he is winning me over! Why are all the gay people taking away the good men? It's so depressing…

Come on ladies! After Ricky Martin, we were fucked.

"And you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen." I was lying, but whatever. This whole date was a lie.

Ciel scoffed. "You are a terrible liar."

I smacked his head. "SHUT UP!"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

He is a dead man. Yes, I am well aware that the date is really a lie and the man Louis is with is homosexual. However, I can hear her heart flutter every time he compliments her. Demons are very possessive beings. He dare not challenge me unless he wants his arm twisted around like one would twist a rag.

I tapped my finger against the table, each time digging farther into the table. Soon I bored a hole through the table. Demon aura began to spew from my feet.

I was disgusted at him touching her body when I was not even permitted to do so.

I dragged my nails across the table to distract my attention, but my eyes would not leave her.

What was it about this woman that made my "heart" (though, again, I do not have the organ) flutter and take my breath (though demons do not have to breathe) away? I leaned back in the plush chair and thought. Was it because I knew she had my young master and I was just using her…or was I actually developing feelings for her? I looked at my young master. He turned his head slowly and looked at me with his cold eyes. But I felt…nothing. Am I becoming human?

I chuckled to myself.

That can't be it. The only way a demon becomes human is if they fall in love with a mortal. I am not in love. And I will never be in love…Why does it hurt to say that?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

We ate in silence. Not like normal silence where someone coughs every 5 seconds, but COMPLETE silence. I quietly ate my mushroom soup. Why do I even need to be here if they're not even gonna talk?

Hopefully it stays like this…

"Katherine?"

Dammit!

"Yes?"

"Tell me how a pretty girl like you met a knucklehead like him," he demanded, examining his nails.

Greg and I stared at each other in shock. We were not expecting that. Though we should…Come on, it's a meet-the-sex deprived- war vet date! Stupid me…

"Well...uh…" I began. Well, barely. I stroked my hair.

_Gotta think up a good lie. Gotta think up a good lie...God, if you're listening. Help me!_

No…? Nothing? Okay…Ah what the hell…Again.

"Well we didn't really meet under romantic circumstances. It was more of a…um," My brain shut down from the pressure.

"Accident?" Greg added, putting his arm around me. Why do I hear digging?

"Yes! You see, I was driving on a road in, like, the middle of nowhere."

"Where?" he asked. I swear on everything I own (besides a flat screen TV. Fucking Ciel) that this dude could tell I was lying out of my ass.

"Well we were in Florida actually, since I moved here not too long ago, and my car just died on me so I was stranded. So I was waving people down and trying to get a ride, and people in Miami are major assholes so that didn't work, so I waited…And waited…And waited."

Roger was laughing now. Yes, he likes me!

"Until finally Greg showed up. And he can also finish." I said, giggling.

"Well I was on my way to the airport since I had just dropped off some designs at a fashion company in Miami when I saw this girl in a blue bikini and shorts hopping up and down in the street like a lunatic. At first I was gonna just keep driving and totally ignore her, but then I saw her face and decided that maybe an angel had lost its way."

I blushed and looked away from him. And I wasn't acting. I felt…warm and fluffy inside.

"So I pulled over and asked her if she was lost and she said that her car had just broken down and she had a flight to catch. I gave her a funny look and she pleaded for me to give her a ride and tried to convince me that she wasn't a killer on the loose or a border hopper. And I thought she was a lunatic still but I let her in. Then we started talking and we really clicked. Turns out that we both missed the flight that we were both on and since another one was arriving later on in the night, we stayed together in the cafeteria/bathroom/lobby or whatever it's called."

I laughed. This guy was really good at making up stories. And I liked it.

"And we continued to talk till we fell asleep. We missed our flight again, so we had to wait another 5 hours before another plane came. So we started talking and being more 'lovey-dovey' as she called it. Here we are today."

Ciel tapped away at Tap Tap Revolution 3. "What rubbish…" he commented.

"Shut up."

Roger looked down at his watch, wide eyed. "Wow, look at the time. I gotta return to New York for the boot camp training in a few days."

"Yea, I gotta go to." I said, standing up.

"But you know what's weird…"

Ah, fuck.

"You two haven't kissed all night…What's up with that?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I grabbed Greg's wrist, pulling him towards the unisex bathroom. "Can you excuse us for one sec?"

Roger watched us leave before looking down at Ciel. "Who stuck a rod up your ass kid?" he asked bluntly.

Ciel looked up at him. "Your daughter in law."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"So what's the plan?" I asked, leaning against the bathroom wall. I examined my nails and looked at him. Greg scratched the back of his head and looked around. He ran his hand down his neck and blew out air. "I guess we have to do it." I sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, if you don't want to I can make up a- -" Greg cut me off. "No it's okay. We should practice."

I stared at him wide eyed. "Practice? You're gonna practice kissing…on **me**?"

Greg blushed and looked away from me. "Well yea. I mean, we are trying to convince my dad, right?" "No, no, no, no, no! YOU are trying to convince your dad, not me! I don't give a damn what that guy out there thinks of me!" I gripped my hair. "I don't even know why I agreed to this in the first place. This was so stupid of me…"

Greg got close to me and held my chin. "If you do this for me, I will give you an idea for your article."

"Deal." We shook hands.

I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed. "Ready…"

Greg placed his hand on the wall and shimmied closer to me. He looked into my eyes and leaned even closer to me. I just stared. He really needs to hurry up 'cause he's slacking.

Greg kissed my lips passionately, pulling on my top lip. I did nothing really. Greg pulled away and stared into my eyes. I looked him up and down. "Well?"

Greg kissed me again, holding my face and sucking on my lip. I tried to push him away but my hormones conspired against. It's tough being a girl.

He continued to kiss me, moving his head and his tongue exploring my mouth. I finally got the energy to push him away. We stared each other down. I ran out of the bathroom.

"Hi Dad, gotta go, Isaac get your lazy ass up, BYE!" was what I shouted as I ran out and grabbed Ciel.

Roger watched me leave, waving in a very confused way. Greg walked out, wiping off his lip and smiling. Roger looked his son up and down. "What was that all about?" Greg chuckled and bit his lip, looking down the path I ran. "A miracle."

A waiter walked over to Sebastian's, thrashing his rag in the air as he went to clear it off. He gazed down at the table and ran his finger along the deep scratches and holes. He whirled his finger in the hole to find it completely smooth. "What the hell?" he said bluntly. Sebastian quickly slipped out the door. The waiter called over his boss and pointed at the table. "Kids these days..."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I was being pretty emo for the rest of the time. I didn't want to go anywhere or see anybody. Felix was freaking out from my anti-social vibe. Speaking of the devil, he just walked in the room wearing my Beatles shirt and black skinnies with a black scarf. Why the fuck is he always wearing a scarf? He lifted my head up with his hand and gazed into my eyes.

"Dude…Personal space."

Felix kissed my forehead and sat next to me, hugging me in his death grip. "What's the matter?" he asked, biting my shoulder. He use to do that all the time when he would find me crying when we were kids. Not that I was crying or anything. My face was just red is all. And my eyes were just puffy. Shut up…It was allergies.

"Nothing. I feel like a whore…" Felix chuckled. "Well then I guess you're perfectly fine then." I smacked his arm. "If you're not gonna be nice, then gimme back my Beatles shirt." Felix laughed. He is such a little cutie. "Alright, alright. Why do you feel like a whore?"

"Because Greg kissed me last night." Felix slowly tilted his head. "But I thought he was gay." "Well he is. It's just that…he got into it and kissed me more and now I feel like I totally betrayed Sebastian and that he's gonna hate me and- -" I just kept rambling as tears streamed down my face. Felix licked my tears. Remember how before I said he was a cutie? Well he's also an innocent freak who doesn't understand that doing things like licking tears is awkward. "You're still not over him? I told you to be careful around him, Lulu." My heart skipped a beat. "He's dangerous…"

"Don't call me that. Don't you ever call me that **again**."

Felix stared wide-eyed at me. "But Lulu, I- -"

"STOP IT!"

Felix rested his head on my arm and wiped my tears. "Dad use to call you that every time you use to cry, didn't he?" I sobbed. Felix rubbed my back and kissed my head. "Listen to me. You are not a whore, Sebastian would never be mad at you." I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"Feel better?" I nodded.

"Want some ice cream?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Want to play with Celestial?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Want to rape Ciel?" I nodded. Felix helped me up and led me into the bedroom.

I sat on Ciel's lap and waited, leaning close to his face. He squirmed underneath me, still sleeping. I squirmed on his lap to wake him up. I swear on everything I felt something poke me. Must be my imagination. Ciel groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision focused as he looked around the room. Then he saw me on his lap.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!"

I planted sloppy wet kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He got the strength to push me off. His face was a bright red as he wiped it off.

I lunged at him and embraced him, rolling around the bed and kissing him. "Oh I love you, darling boy!" Ciel struggled and eventually gave up. He even hugged my arm. Ha-ha, he knows he's my bitch.

I lowered my guard for one second! One measly second, and I end up on the fucking floor! The floor! How did I get from point A to point B in like 2 milliseconds! Ciel looked over the edge of the bed, a triumphant smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes but formed a perverse smile on my face.

"It's okay, Ciel. I like it rough."

Ciel blushed like a tomato. Ha-ha, I love this kid.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter and it is 5:11 pm. Will I be able to type up the second one? Probably not. <strong>

**Ciel: Why are you placing an author's note if you are doing another chapter?  
>Me: Because I can. You wanna fight about it?<br>Ciel: Lunatic…**

**And the friend who threatens my existence every time I see her was wondering what Louis looks like. So do you guys know who Mila Kunis is?**

**Louis: Who?  
>Me: Duh, the voice of Meg on Family Guy! And she was Jamie in Friends with Benefits.<br>Louis: Oh! I look like her? Damn…I'm hot.  
>Me: Yea, you look like her but just with mahoganyred (whatever %$# you) hair, whiter skin, and hazel eyes.  
>Louis: Oh…<strong>

**On to the next one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson in the Language of Love<strong>

Um…How do I put this? Sebastian has been giving me...**signs** lately that he wants to advance and enhance our relationship. And don't get me wrong. I REALLY want to but…I'm kinda scared to. Yes, I can admit it. I don't really like to 'do the do' in a relationship. Sebastian said it before and he was absolutely right! I don't really like to have sex. I hated gym class in high school so why would I enjoy sweating for pleasure? I don't give a fuck if the guy does all the work! I just don't want to. It's not my thing. But he has been persistent, I'll give him that.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_10 months ago_

"I want pancakes."

"No."

"Go make me pancakes."

"No."

"You will get me pancakes."

"What are you? Some Jedi?"

Ciel crossed his arms and stared at me in his orange "There's No Such Thing As 'Awesome' Without 'Me'" T-shirt and black Bermudas. I stared right back in a blue shoulder top and shorts. It was finally warm and sunny! Yay! "If you don't say the magic words then you don't get any pancakes." Ciel tapped his foot impatiently. "Dude, I've been 13 before. I can handle a tantrum." Ciel sighed and pulled my phone out of his pocket. "If you do not make me pancakes in the next 10 minutes, I will send all of the explicit text messages on this device to your boss at the newspaper."

…He is evil! Evil, evil, evil! I quickly snatched my phone from him and shoved it into my pocket. "You are an evil little boy." Ciel smirked. "No. I am just smarter than you." I deadpanned. He walked out the door with Felix not too far behind. Ciel turned with his cold gaze. "When I return, I expect the pancakes to be done. Good day." He closed the door.

Might as well do what he says…Got nothing else better to do.

I got out the pancake mix and my IPod dock. I placed down a bowl and decided to make eggs and Turkey bacon. That's right, Turkey bacon. It is ten times better than regular bacon!

I put my IPod on the dock and scrolled through my music. Wow…Ciel was right. I have really bad taste. What the fuck is Rebecca Black doing on here? I don't even like her songs. Damn Felix…

"Let's see…Ooo! Let's Get Loud!" I clicked 'Play'.

**(A/N: Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez)**

The song began with her singing in Spanish, so I just swayed my hips to the beat. When the English finally started, I began to sing. Thank you Dad for teaching me how to sing decently enough.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up, let's do it<br>C'mon people let's get loud  
>Let's get loud<br>Turn the music up to hear that sound  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
>What you gotta do<em>

The chorus only played once and I was already thrashing my head from side to side as I mixed the batter.

_If you wanna live your life  
>Live it all the way and don't you waste it<br>Every feelin' every beat  
>Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it<br>You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
>you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it)  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta do it (do it)  
>you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it (prove it)  
>You gotta mean what you say<em>

I set the bowl down and kept singing along, spinning around the kitchen.

_Life's a party, make it hot  
>Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm<br>Every minute, every day  
>Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)<br>You gotta do it (you gotta do it)  
>you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it (you gotta prove it)  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta do it (do it)  
>you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it (prove it)  
>You gotta mean what you say<em>

I bent down and opened the freezer, pulling out the turkey bacon as my huge crepe pan thingy made pancakes. I seductively popped back up and continued to dance around the room.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell you<br>What you gotta do, oh no_

(Make it hot)  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>It's just a party, baby<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Let's get loud, pop it up<br>(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)

I started to jump up and down, fist pumping.

_Life is meant to be big fun  
>You're not hurtin' anyone<br>Nobody loses  
>let the music make you free<br>be what you wanna be make no excuses  
>You gotta do it, (do)<br>you gotta do it your way (what you wanna do)  
>To gotta prove it (say)<br>You gotta mean what you say (what you wanna say)  
>You gotta do it, (go)<br>you gotta do it your way (where you wanna go)  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say (just do it, ohh)_

Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell you<br>What you gotta do

By then, I was grinding against the air behind.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<em>

_You didn't know I could do that did ya_

I finished and flipped the pancakes and bacon over. I went to the fridge and took out 6 eggs, cracking them in the fryer. Then 'Bump & Grind' by R-Kelly came on. I had to sing the beginning.

_My mind's telling me no_

I reached up to the ceiling.

_But __my body, my body's telling me yes_

I pulled my arm down to my chest.

_Baby__- I don't wanna hurt nobody_

I waved my finger in front of myself, thrashing my head from side to side.

_But __there is something that I must confess- to you_

I rolled my hips then changed the song. I searched through my Reggae and my Dancehall songs. What? It's nice ass-shaking music.

I couldn't find anything that was appropriate to sing out loud with an elderly woman living next door, so I continued through the adventure of my shuffle.

Then I remember my pancakes and other additions and flipped them. I got plates for each of us and set them on the counter nearby, slipping the pancakes on as the bacon and eggs continued to cook. Then 'Drop It Low' by Kat DeLuna came on also. Sorry guys, I'll stop pounding you with my horrible singing voice.

_Drop it low,  
>Pop it up, pop it up, turn around<br>Drop it low,  
>Pop it up, pop it up, turn around<br>Drop it low,  
>Pop it up, pop it up, turn around<br>Drop it low,  
>Pop it up, pop it up, turn around<em>

I did the dance as I slid the eggs and bacon on the plates. I threw milk on the stove for hot chocolate and water for Ciel and his Earl Grey that I spent 20 bucks on for one fucking package!

_Move your body baby, bom bom bom  
>When I shake it, I'mma steal-a the show<br>Come one baby, run run run  
>Quiero eso, dale long long long<br>Whine up, baby, whine, whine, whine  
>Take it slow, do it one more time<br>Feel it up, perfect moment la cool-a  
>Feel it up, like tomorrow, tomorrow<br>Feel it up, you never forget it_

I walked to the table with my eyes closed as I swayed my hips and hummed. I set the plates down and sashayed to the counter for the mugs and syrup.

_I'mma see you looking it at me  
>Oh my, my sexy boy<br>Uno, dos, tres_

_Dale? Move you body!_

I stood back and admired my presentable work spread on the table, then I looked up and saw Sebastian in my doorway with a sad look on his face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

I blushed profusely. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, putting hair behind my ear and avoiding eye contact. I was so embarrassed! Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Sebastian smiled, taking of his Fedora. "Oh not long. Why didn't you sing any of the Spanish parts in 'Let's get Loud'?" he asked. Asshole. That is a long time.

"Well, I…Uh…" I was lost for words. It was like my mind was on fire and the words couldn't escape. I watch too much SpongeBob. I don't care. He is my baby daddy.

Sebastian walked over to me and smiled. "But it was very…**sexy**…" he said, his lips curling into a seductive smile. I looked into his eyes. "Really?" He got close to my face. "Really…" He kissed my lips passionately, trapping my lips between his. I broke free and claimed his lips for mine, exploring his mouth. His tongue fought for dominance but I won. Ha-ha, now I have 2 bitches.

Anyway, Sebastian hoisted me up on his waist only holding me by my legs. He walked over to the counter and sat me down on it. I took his Fedora out of his hand and placed it on my head, making out more with him. Sebastian's hands explored my waist, which were very cold by the way. He moved down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin there. I gasped and giggled at his teeth poking me.

Something always kills the moment.

My phone began to ring. I answered quickly. "Hello?" I asked as Sebastian continued to nibble on my neck, watching me. Of course it was Felix. "Hi Sis! Um, well, I was wondering if you could tell me your credit card number because I saw this really awesome game in GameStop and- -" I hung up. I held Sebastian's face and kissed him passionately, sucking on his bottom lip. Sebastian's muscles rippled through his shirt as made out faster with me. I couldn't even tell which direction we were going on.

Another interruption.

My phone rang again. I hesitated before answering. It was probably Felix again. My caller ID said 'Grandma'. I raised an eyebrow and answered. "Grandma?" I called as Sebastian rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So how about that credit card number?"

Seriously, what the fuck? I hung up and kissed Sebastian a few times as my hand slide down his chest, undoing buttons. Celestial pawed at my leg, wanting attention. Sebastian grabbed my hands and looked at her. "Is that your cat?" he asked. I looked at her. "Yup, that's Celestial." Sebastian stretched out his hand. Celestial trotted over to his hand and rubbed herself against it, purring. She rolled on her back and pawed at his hand playfully. "She's adorable." Celestial trotted away.

That's right. Momma didn't raise no fool. She knows that I'm busy.

Sebastian kissed my neck and sucked on the skin, giving me hickies. I gasped. Sebastian's hand began to slip down my pants.

Then banging on the door happened.

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it. He only saw a blur as my Landlord raced past him. She was an elderly Mexican woman with blackish grey hair and a sagging face. She usually wore a abnormally large dress and a sweater with moccasins no matter the time of year. She stomped over to me, waving her finger angrily. I cowered back against the counter for protection.

"Eres una niña egoísta! Llegaste tarde en el alquiler de nuevo! ¿Sabes cuánto dinero pierde por ti? Chica americana estúpida! Todos los americanos son estúpidos! "

I stared wide eyed at her. "Calm down, lady! What are you saying?" I asked, my arms blocking my body. "I said that you were late on rent!" I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't sound like that to me…"

"You need to get your act together or else I kick you out!" she yelled. She continued to yell in Spanish. I threw Sebastian's Fedora at him and mouthed for him to go. Sebastian slipped out.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

And that was just the first were oh so many more.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_4 __months __ago_

Sebastian asked me to meet him at the library he worked at. I'm not sure why he wanted me to meet him there, but whatever. I walked over to the library. The security guard from way back when looked at me funny before letting me in. If he has a problem with me, we can settle this right now.

Anyway, I walked in and waited for Sebastian to finish with a woman at the counter. She was a little younger than me, blonde, curvy, and a ditz. I didn't stand a chance against her. She slipped Sebastian her number and walked off, giggling. I'll dispose of her later. But I didn't have to because Sebastian threw her number in the trash.

Ha-ha, take that you dumb bimbo!

He noticed me and waved for me to come over. We leaned over the desk and kissed each other. He kissed me again and led me from the evil gazes from the other women in the library.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, looking at the billions of books in here. Sebastian looked from side to side. "Let's just say that there is a room that I would like to try out with you, if you don't mind," he answered with a seductive smile. I froze in my tracks and blushed from head to toe. Did he just come out and bluntly say that he wants to have sex with me in a library? I got cold feet. Sebastian tilted his head at me. "Are you okay, Louis?" he asked. I shook myself out of my trance and nodded. He opened the door and led me inside.

It was large and sound proof. (Of course Sebastian wouldn't leave out that detail.) I ran my hands along the furniture and old books. Not a speck of dust. That is like…impossible in a library. Have you ever been to a library where all of the books are clean? I don't think so unless you're dead and went to a library in Heaven where every book is perfect or some shit like that.

Sebastian leaned against the door, closing and locking it. He looked up at me with his amber eyes, a seductive smile spreading across his glossed lips. My heart skipped several beats. He walked over to me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. He claimed my mouth and explored inside, touching me. He leaned back against a bookcase and seductively motioned for me to come here. Damn, he's good…Damn female raging hormones…

He turned me around so my butt was on him and kissed my neck. He held my chin and turned my face to look at me. He made out with me as his hand ran over my body. I moaned under his touch and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slowly creeped into my pants, exploring there as well. I gasped and covered my mouth to stifle moans. From behind, he grinded on me, kissing my neck.

I sucked in air for my obnoxiously loud moan before there was knocking on the door.

It was some chick with frizzy orange hair. I couldn't see the rest because of those fucked up windows that are usually in a principal's door to blur the faces of people in meetings. I hate those windows.

"Uh, Mr. Sebastian? A fight broke out in the front lobby," she reported, running of and yelling at the fighters. Sebastian grunted and slammed his head against the bookcase. He removed himself from me and walked to the door. He tore off a paper towel and wiped off his fingers. "Until next time, my dear…" he said, winking. Sebastian dashed out the door.

I slumped to the ground and looked in my pants. Great. Now I had to take a shower when I got home.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

But now we are back to the present time. Sebastian has invited me over to his house. I repeat. HIS HOUSE! I have never been to his house before. He has never mentioned anything about where he lives. I WAS FREAKING OUT!

I looked down at the paper with his address. He has really nice handwriting. Makes mine look like shit on paper. I took in a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Wow, his apartment building is ten times nicer than mine. There was actually a doorman and a bellhop, who was really cute. It had golden columns that looked like they held up the ceiling. I can't even call it an apartment. I'm gonna call it a hotel. The mailboxes weren't rundown with graffiti on it. Oh no. They were monogrammed with the people's initials! IN GOLD! The lobby chairs weren't torn up or non-existent. They were Persian with golden feet. And don't even get me started on the stairs and elevator. Fucking marble stairs and a golden elevator. I tapped the bellhop on the shoulder. Apparently his name was Jack.

"How much does it cost to live here?" I asked, astonished. Jack tapped his chin in thought. "5, maybe 10, 000 American dollars a month." My jaw hit the floor. I need a sugar daddy. I wanna live here.

As I walked down the stairs, I looked at my face in the stairs. When I got up to the 1st floor, I wanted to kick a cat. The floor was covered in Indian carpeting with Golden Fleece outlines. The tables that decorated the halls were marble. A Picasso painting hung over there and a Van Go hung over there. A self-playing piano played 'Petit Chien' elegantly. Rich British walked around with their award winning poodles. They wore suits and flowing dresses. I looked down at myself.

All I wore was a black ruffle skirt, a white polo, fishnet stockings, and knee high blacks high heels. I felt so…awkward. I continued my journey to…4th Floor room 3120*****.

The second floor had an aquarium, under the sea theme to it. I'm surprised that a maid wasn't sitting on a rock in an Ariel costume handing out fliers (or money) to people. When I turned the corner, I almost ran into a statue of Poseidon. That would've hurt.

The third floor. Don't even get me started on the third floor. It had an Italian theme. Fake grapes vines (Yea I checked) curled around columns in the corners of the rooms. A tiny Leaning Tower of Pisa was on a display table. A fountain of a naked marble baby poured out purple dyed water. I thought it was wine at first but came to my senses while deciding whether or not to drink it.

Finally, the fourth. The fourth floor was a "Ha-ha I'm richer than you and always will be" theme. Well, that's the vibe I got. Gold was everywhere. Golden frames on pictures, mirrors, and tables. I'm surprised there wasn't a golden dancing statue in this place. How much money does Sebastian make? And working at a library on top of that…I walked up to Room 3120 and knocked. The door slowly creaked open. I walked in.

"Hello?" I called into the empty room. _Russian __Roulette _by _Rihanna _was playing on a TV in the bedroom. That's right. His room had **2 **TV's while I have none. Steam swirled around the room from the bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for him. I came 'cause he said he was gonna teach me some French. If it was an excuse just to see me, I didn't really care. I sang along with the song.

The bathroom door creeped open, a blanket of fog seeping into the room. Sebastian walked out in low riding black skinnies and nothing else. He dried his hair off with a towel. It was actually down to his shoulder then barely touching his neck as I usually see it. I bit my lip.

"Ah, Louis." He said, realizing I was there. He smiled and kissed me. "You are here early…" I smiled. "Well I was eager to learn the language that I failed at in high school." Sebastian smiled seductively. "I see," he threw his towel down on a chair and kneeled on the bed, crawling over to me on his knuckles. He pinned me under him, his hair fanning over my face. "I thought you were gonna teach me the language of love?" I asked like an idiot. I am not good under pressure at all.

"I am. It's just a different…**dialect **is all…" he smiled and leaned close to my face.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! <strong>**I ****am ****done ****and ****it ****is****…****9:01 ****PM!****Yea! ****So ****here ****is ****my ****gift ****to ****you ****people. **_**Now ****when ****you ****review, ****I ****REPEAT, ****when ****you ****review, ****put ****any ****of ****the ****following ****codes:**_

_**LD: ****lemony ****details**_

_**LO: ****lemony ****overview**_

_**HJK: ****Ha-ha ****just ****kidding ****Louis,****he ****doesn****'****t ****wanna ****hump ****you**_

_**DGAF: ****you ****should ****know ****what ****this ****is**_

_**C: ****just ****get ****to ****the ****confrontation ****already**_

_**IDK: ****confused**_

**_To tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. That is all I'm asking._ And another thing:**

**Me: *****reading ****off ****note****card ****made ****by ****Sebastian* ****Wow****…****He ****does ****have ****nice ****handwriting****…****Anyway. ****Anyone ****who ****guesses ****what _3120_ stands ****for ****gets ****a *****stares ****harder ****at ****card* ****A ****chance ****to ****suggest ****a ****scene ****they ****want ****to****see ****or ****a ****challenge ****to ****give ****me ****like ****the**** '****Daddy****' ****challenge ****to ****J. ****Michael ****Tatum. ****No ****I ****will ****not ****do ****the**** '****Daddy****' ****challenge. **_**Here****'****s ****a ****hint: ****3-1-20. ****Not ****a ****date.**_

**BYE! ****GIMME ****POCKY!**


	9. The Man in Red

**Hi everyone! So now I am updating because I have a creative writing class, with laptops! :) I got a few reviews with codes so I'm just going with that! My friend says that she wants Grell and will get Grell but whatever! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian is an ass. Bottom line. A big, fat, sexy, God I want to jump your balls, asshole. This is not what I wanted at all! I wiggled underneath him and turned my head away from him. "Uh, Sebastian? I kinda gotta- -" Sebastian pressed his lips against mine and gripped my hips. I moaned in his mouth and tugged on his lip. He darted his tongue inside of my mouth, grinding against my hips. I pulled away. "Sebastian, please stop," I begged.<p>

He slithered his tongue up my neck to my chin. "Why?" he asked, kissing my lips and exploring my mouth. I moaned deep in his throat and grinded my hips against his. Sure I wanted him to stop but…It was…kinky. I felt the bulge in his pants grow. Sebastian moaned softly. I pulled away. "Because I have to go…" Sebastian smirked at me and nibbled on my earlobe. "No you do not, my dear. I'm sure you can spare a few moments." Sebastian began to kiss down my body, touching me and cupping my breasts. "Sebastian…wait…" I called in a whisper. Sebastian began to slip off my underwear.

I did a G.I. Joe roll off the bed. "Whoa buddy! That area is strictly off limits without a permit!" I yelled. It didn't make sense but it made him stop. Sebastian sat up and smirked. "Do not fret, Louis. I have your _permits _in the drawer…" he answered, gesturing to the oak wood draw. I opened it.

Condoms.

I rolled my eyes and slowly turned my head to him. Sebastian smirked. "That is SO not what I meant." Sebastian patted the spot next to him. I shook my head 'no'. I was not gonna sit there. I may look it, but I am not stupid. If the dude tried to take off my underwear and show me his "permits", I don't think I wanna sit next to him.

Sebastian pulled me on his lap and kissed my back.

"You're a rapist, you know that?" I said. My phone began to ring. HALLELUJAH!

I quickly answered. "Hello?"

"_Hi __Big __Sister! __I __have __a __surprise __for __you!__" _shouted Felix.

"Should I be concerned?" I asked. I just got a surprise 5 seconds ago and I didn't like it.

"_It__'__s __all __good __in __the __hood, __Sister! __Just __come __home! __You__'__ll __like __it __a __lot!_"

"That's what you said last Christmas and I came home to a burning building…"

"_Please?_" I could hear Felix's lips quivering and his eyelashes batting together.

"Ugh, fine." He hung up. I patted Sebastian's confused little head. "Well, _my __dear_," I began with a flare of a tease. "I am afraid that this is where we part for the time being. Good evening." I kissed his cheek and walked out the door. Once the door was locked, I ran out the building.

I looked up at the window of Sebastian's apartment…I mean hotel. He leaned out the window and waved at me, but his hand was cupped around something. I pointed at him and mouthed 'What is that?' He looked at his hand and let the object unravel.

It was my underwear.

I blushed and patted my sides, wondering how he took it off. I stopped him before he slipped it off so how did he get it! I tapped my foot impatiently and gestured my hand. I don't care if all of London saw my underwear fluttering down into my hand, I wanted it back!

Sebastian shook his head 'no'.

I stomped my foot and ran up to his room. I tore the door to his room open and gestured my hand, my arms crossed. Sebastian handed my underwear to me. I grabbed a hold of it but the bastard wouldn't let go. I stomped my foot again.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I asked. Sebastian smiled and tapped his lips. I kissed him passionately and snatched my underwear. "Good day." I said snobbishly as I left again. Damn him.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

As soon as I walked in my room, Felix covered my eyes. "Whoa dude. Personal space." I said. Felix laughed and got behind me, guiding me to the living room. "Oh lighten up. I'm doing something nice for a change so you should be grateful," he offered. I giggled and felt around just in case. My brother was very bad at surprises. "Can you at least give me some hints as to what the surprise is?" I asked.

The suspense was killing me.

"Well…you know how your home has been…lacking lately?" Felix said, lacking the words. I laughed. "Nope. I think my home needs to **start **lacking since you're here…"

Felix rolled his eyes. "**Anyway**…Ciel and I- -"

"I did nothing…"Ciel said from the living room.

"Ciel and I forked up some money to get you something."

Felix stopped and uncovered my eyes. IT WAS A HD FLATSCREEN TV!

My eyes widened. There was a new stand and surround sound. I squealed and hugged the Jesus out of Felix. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Felix laughed. I grinned evilly at Ciel. Ciel stared at me. "DON'T YOU DARE…" he warned, inching away from me on the couch. I took a step towards him. Ciel narrowed his eyes on his cute little head, trying to be threatening. But when you're short and cute, you just intensify your cuteness. I tackled him and kissed his cheek over and over.

I actually think I caught his lips once but whatever. He liked it. Ciel blushed profusely and tried to push me off. "Get off of me you lunatic! You smell awful!" I looked down at him. "What? But I smell like Old Spice…" I sniffed myself. I smelt like…*shudder* Sebastian…

"Never mind…" I said quickly. I snuggled with Ciel on the couch. Ciel slapped and scratched at my arm that wrapped around his shoulders, but eventually gave up. He's still my bitch. Ciel snuggled against my arm.

"You are just the cutest thing ever! One of these days, I'm gonna dress you up as something!" I tapped my chin in thought. Maybe a cow or a cat. Ooo! A girl!

Ciel twitched as if he remembered something horrible. Wonder what it was. Felix sat on my lap and turned on the TV. He gasped. "Black Butler's on!" He lay on top of Ciel and me, reclining. "What the hell is Black Butler?" I asked. My brother was obsessed with anime. It was like…If he could marry anime, he would do it TWICE. "Only THE greatest show EVER!" I rolled my eyes and squirmed from under him. "But you know what's weird…" I looked at him. "What?"

"The guy in the show looks a lot like your Sebastian, and they share the same name. And the kid in here looks and shares the same name as Ciel. And William T. Spears in the show looks like your boss. What's his name?" he asked, watching the butler on the screen fight off a bunch of Italian bodyguards. The dude was throwing knifes and piercing people in the head!

I opened my mouth to tell him but I had no idea. My mouth slowly closed. "Is it weird that I don't know?" Ciel shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. I gave him a noogie. Felix exhaled deeply and watched Black Butler. Even though I was trapped under my little brother's 150 something pounds and had no other choice but to watch this mind rotting Japanese cartoon, it was actually not that bad. Ciel, however, looked nervous and kept trying to wiggle out from under Felix. It's like he knew all that was gonna happen.

Stop looking at me like that! Every time the Ciel kid got kicked in the face by the Italian mafia guy, Ciel would flinch. Like, what the hell?

Then my oh-so-slow mind started to go back to when I first met Ciel and he told me about his dream. The guy looked like the Sebastian on the TV, he wanted to eat Ciel's soul like the one on the TV, and Sebastian's eyes just turned to a pink fluorescent. I nudged Ciel.

"Maybe when you told me your dream, you were talking about this show…" I suggested. Ciel shook his head. "I have never seen this program in my life."

Well…That was weird. My legs began to fall asleep so I pushed Felix to the floor. "Alright, I am officially hungry. Who wants Chinese?" I asked. Ciel raised his hand along with Felix. "Alrighty then! Come on Ciel!" I said, grabbing my purse and walking to the door. Celestial meowed at me for attention.

"Man the fort." I told her.

I swear to everything that Celestial nodded at me and began to march around the house. All she needed was a cute little Army hat and a little gun. She would be so cute!

Felix looked up at me in disbelief. "And what the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked, his gaze switching from me to the TV screen. Now Sebastian was talking to his 'young master' as the show called him.

I smirked. "Don't move from that spot." I closed the door.

Felix watched us leave. Once we were gonna, he sighed in relief and loosened his scarf, revealing transmutation engravings all around his neck like tattoos. His neck began to pulse causing him great pain. He winced and gripped his neck, rubbing the spinal connection in his neck. "Something bad is about to happen…" He looked up at Celestial. Celestial's eyes were smiling as she wagged her tail in interest. "I knew he was trouble…" Felix engulfed his hand in flames, watching the flames dance around. He turned off the TV and left.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker by the second. I paced around my room in the dark, thinking of something I could do to obtain my young master's soul. I was literally dying from starvation. I had not eaten a soul since I located my young master. I needed one soon. But the issue would be how to get it. I cannot simply barge into Ms. Louis's home uninvited. I might as well rob a bank whilst I was at it. I closed my eyes and tried to sense my young master. He was close by. At a Chinese restaurant, I believe. I threw on a coat and left my home.

What I was about to do may have been irrational, but I was desperate. It was either kill or perish.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel and I walked back home, our bags filled with Chinese goodies. I had to buy some extra food since Ciel started arguing with the owner over his…What did he call it? 'Ludicrous prices for strays found on the streets that they cooked'? Something like that. Well I don't care if Mr. Wong picked up Ms. Fluffy and made Woo Young Po out of her. As long as she tasted good. And I didn't find any cat hair.

I sighed heavily as we trudged towards the house. A strong wind picked up.

"_Louis__…_" whispered the wind. I froze. I know that in scary movies, if you hear something call your name, you're supposed to keep walking. Well sorry people, I'm gonna be the dumb blond and stop. I looked down the alley. "Did you hear that?" I asked Ciel. Ciel looked at me as if I had two heads. "No."

"_Louis__…_" My head whipped towards the alley. Ow, major whiplash. "There it is again." I said. Ciel looked down the alley. "There is nothing down there. Let's go. It's hard standing outside in the freezing evening temperatures whilst holding this rubbish," Ciel complained, gazing down at the Chinese food. I stared at him. "Did you just use 'whilst' and 'rubbish' in the same sentence?"

"Yes…Why?"

I shook my head. "What are you, 50?"

"Does my speech bother you?"

"Yea…You make me sound like an idiot…"

Ciel smirked. "You are an idiot." I narrowed my eyes at him. Whilst, DAMMIT! **While** walking away, I kept looking back at the alley. I gave Ciel my keys when we reached the house and the bags. "Go upstairs. I'll be right back." Ciel raised his brow at me before going inside.

Rule #1 of Creepy Situations: Never go anywhere creepy alone.

Well guess who's breaking that rule? Both of us because you're coming with me.

I crept towards the alley and looked inside. I didn't see anything so I went in farther. All I saw was garbage bags and cardboard boxes. I peered behind myself. When I looked in front of me again, Sebastian was standing there. I jumped and clutched my chest. "Oh my God! You scared me!" I said with a laugh. Sebastian did or said nothing. I looked around hastily. "Sebastian?" I called out.

Again, nothing.

Sebastian's smile grew as he began to walk towards me. I chuckled nervously. "W-What's up?" I asked. Sebastian didn't answer. He stopped in front of me, tilting his head with a VERY creepy smile. "Hello Louis," he greeted halfheartedly. I looked around. "H-Hi." He breathed in heavily, his eyes closing as if in ecstasy. Was this dude high?

"I see. So he is around here…" he muttered. I raised an eyebrow. Sebastian exhaled and looked at me. "May I ask you something?" he asked. I took a step away from him. "S-Sure…" Sebastian's eyes began to glow. "Can you bring my young master here for me?"

"Your young master? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Humans today are truly lacking in the mind…I speak of Ciel."

"What do you want with Ciel?" I yelled. "I wish to take him off your hands and…**erase **him for lack of a better word." I blocked the alley. "No way am I letting that happen!" Sebastian laughed evilly. "I had a feeling my dear…But anyone who is a threat to my young master's soul will be eradicated. Because you see…I am simply…" His eyes changed to a pink fluorescent and his pupils black slits. "One HELL of a butler." Sebastian lunged at me, grabbing my arm. I screamed.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Ciel's P.O.V.~_

I am not completely certain why Louis was so intrigued by the alley, but whatever. Her short attention span explains it. I set the bags down on the table and went to the bathroom. My right eye had begun to burn ever since we left the Chinese food restaurant. I rubbed it continuously until I reached the bathroom. I hoisted myself up on the toilet to reach the mirror. (Damn my height) I examined my eye in the mirror. It looked perfectly normal. Then it pulsed. I gripped my eye and staggered to the floor. It pulsed more frequently. I whined in agony. My hand suddenly felt wet. I looked into my hand.

It was stained with blood. Horrid, horrid blood. Memories began to flush into my head. Memories that had been long forgotten and some that were never known.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_Ciel woke up in a field of snow. He slowly lifted his head and looked around. The air felt different. "W-Where am I?" he asked. He looked down at himself. He still had on his suit and looked unscathed. His felt his hair. It was longer than he remembered. He could barely see out from underneath his bangs. Ciel stood up and wiped the snow off of him. Ciel tried to remember everything that had happened before he reached this spot. Nothing came to mind. He walked on._

"_London looks different," he commented out loud. The buildings were larger and there were more people. 'Maybe a winter Season has started.' Ciel only had one foot off the curb before something came blazing past him. He stumbled back onto the curb. "Watch it kid!" shouted the person inside the…automobile? Ciel looked around. Many civilians were staring at him like he was foreign, though naturally it was them. The people of London had a different still than anything he had ever seen. Everyone wore pants of a strange material. The men no longer wore suits but bulky jackets with fur and sagging pants. The women wore pants also that left nothing to the imagination and shirts that did the same. Ciel looked down at his clothes. A flash of light went off near him. He looked up to see an Asian woman taking a picture of him. "Aw! Kawaii Shieru-chan!" The woman walked away. Ciel raised his brow. 'The people here are strange.' Ciel walked on._

_Ciel reached into his coat pocket and plucked out his coin purse. He had at least 100 pounds inside. He decided that he might as well fit in here for the time being. Ciel walked into the clothing store and grabbed a few clothing. He grabbed a black turtle neck, black "jeans" as they are apparently called, and a long black trench coat. He bought them and wore them._

_Now he only needed a place to stay. Ciel only had 60 pounds left in his purse. He was lucky enough to find a store that accepted pounds but finding an inn would be nearly impossible. His only option was to stay on the streets. Ciel went down an alley and sat between two boxes to block the wind. He soon fell asleep._

"_-lost?" asked a voice. Ciel slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust. He turned to the voice. It was an old woman who reminded him greatly of Queen Victoria herself. "Are you lost?" she asked again, smiling sweetly. Ciel nodded. "Very…" Her smile widened as she gestured her hand. "Why don't we get you out of the cold, huh?" Ciel took her hand._

_Her name was Vicky Vinelle oddly enough. She was 82 and actually had a son that looked a lot like Ciel. She decided to take him in as long as he wished. She had fed him and taken him in. She told him everything about the London he was in now. Vicky knew that Ciel was not from this world. But after caring for Ciel for at least a month, the old woman passed on to the other side. Ciel was on his own again, forced to live on the streets. Until another care taker came along._

_When Ciel began to live at a convenience store, he met her there. As he was sleeping, he felt something tap his shoulder. "Are you okay?" asked a warm voice. Ciel lifted his head off his knees and stared at the person before him. It was a woman in her early 20's with long mahogany hair and hazel eyes. Most likely of European descent. Probably Irish._

"_D-Do you need something?" she asked, sounding nervous. Why was she nervous around him? What could he possibly do? Rob her? It would be too much trouble._

_Ciel lowered his head back onto his lap. "Okay…" said the woman. She left. But Ciel could not get the woman out of his head. What was with her?_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I walked over to the mirror and examined my eye once again. The contract began to return to its vibrant lavender color. I remembered everything. Of Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Elizabeth. I remembered the bizarre things as well such as Grell Sutcliff and Undertaker. But most of all, I remembered Sebastian and what he had come here to do. I heard a scream ring through the air. I gasped.

"Louis!" I hollered. She screamed again. I ran down the stairs with murderous intent. Sebastian was going to pay.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Back to Louis~_

I smacked at Sebastian's hand as he squeezed my wrist, continuing to scream. Sebastian's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Quiet, wench!" He gripped my throat, squeezing the air right out of me. I couldn't even think of something to brighten the situation for you guys. I gasped for air and clawed at Sebastian's hand. I couldn't breathe and I was scared. Really scared. I wanted someone to help me. I may usually put on a tough act but I was scared. I began to cry. "S-S-Sebastian…" I choked out. More tears poured out of my eyes. Sebastian's expression remained murderous. His grip tightened. Sebastian lifted me into the air, shaking me back and forth. "Where is he? Tell me now!" he yelled. I coughed and gripped his hand. My body was going numb. I…was dying. "I…I-I…" I could barely talk. "S-Stop…P-please…" I begged. Sebastian's face saddened slightly but went back to its murderous way. He tightened his grip around his neck. My eyes slowly closed. I think…I was dead…

"Let her go, Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked down the alley. He smirked. "Hello young master. I see that the contract is in full swing once again."

I opened my eyes and looked at Ciel. Blood was trickling from his right eye and the symbol on his eye was glowing. Sebastian's grip tightened. I swung my feet, trying to kick him away. They barely moved.

"Let her go, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled again.

Sebastian tilted his head at his master. "Why should I do that, young master?" As he tightened his grip, I could hear the bones in my neck begin to crack.

Ciel closed his eyes and his body shook. "This is an order: Put her down NOW!" he yelled. Sebastian's smirk faded. He dropped me. I fell on my knees and coughed as air rushed into my lungs. Ciel ran over to me and hugged me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I coughed and spat on the floor. "Y-Yea…" My voice sounded battered. Like I just drank nails or something. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel. Ciel helped me up and walked off with me. Sebastian followed.

Ciel turned to him. "This is an order: Leave us alone!" he yelled. Sebastian froze in his tracks, opening his mouth to speak. Most likely to say something like 'Of course, master.' Seriously, what did I see in him? Sebastian looked to the floor, almost like he was searching for the words. He smirked. "I am afraid that I cannot do that, young master…" Sebastian blasted fire at us from his palm. I pushed Ciel out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone in this city!" I yelled. I picked Ciel up and ran off, Sebastian chasing after us. He continued to blast fire at us. Something blocked his path. I turned. Felix had knocked away the fireball. "Felix?" I yelled. Felix turned to me and smiled. Sebastian stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes. He clenched his fists. "Yet another nuisance…" he complained. Felix unraveled his scarf. I saw the tattoos. "What the- -?" Felix bit his thumbs, making them bleed. He put them at the back of his neck and brought them around. As he brought them around, his tattoos glowed blue and electricity flowed through them. Ciel stared in shock.

"A-An Alchemist?" he asked. Felix formed a transmutation circle in the air and blasted never ending fireballs at Sebastian. "Get out of here!" he yelled to me.

I hesitated before running off with Ciel.

I pushed Ciel ahead of me and yelled, "Don't you dare die or I'll never forgive you!"

Felix chuckled. "I would be an idiot if I ever left you by yourself!"

I ran off.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I scurried around the house, picking up bags and suitcases. We needed to get out of here fast. I put a backpack on the table and stuffed clothes for me and Ciel inside. Ciel sat against the floor, rocking back and forth in a comforting motion. "Now is not the time to be scared! We have to get out of here!" A fireball blasted near the window. I zipped up the bag and ran into my room.

When I reached the bed, I began to push it away. "Ciel, a little help would be nice!" I yelled. He got up slowly and walked over to me, putting his hands on the bed and pushing. The bed revealed a hidden cellar. I pulled it open. A silver case gleamed inside. I pulled it out and flopped it on the bed, clicking it open. Inside gleamed a silver gun…Well guns actually. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Why do you- -?" he began. I picked up the gun and turned it over in my hands. "My dad was a cop so he knew a thing or two about guns. This was his." I picked up his badge, turning it over in my hand. I pinned it on the inside of my jacket and zipped it up, putting the backpack on my back. I dialed quickly on my phone.

"Hello?" Lucy asked groggily. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. "I am so sorry but I need a favor…" Lucy yawned in the phone. "What? Don't you know what time it is?" she asked. "Yes I know I know. But this is an emergency! Can you take me to the airport?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Lucy stepped on the gas with all her might. Ciel sat on my lap, holding Celestial's cage. No way was I gonna leave her behind knowing that Sebastian is out there! Lucy looked frantically from me to Ciel then back at the road. "So…Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked. I pointed for her to turn here. "I would but I don't know how to explain it." Lucy rolled her eyes and did a deep turn. "Who are you in trouble with? The cops? FBI? Who?" she pressed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. There was no way I could explain anything to her. I would sound like I had gone off the deep end. I was close though. "If I told you, you would never ever believe me and think I'm loony." I explained. Lucy pumped the gas of her Mustang more. "I already think you're loonier than Daffy Duck! Come on, I'm your best friend! I trust anything you say!" I bit my lip. "Alright."

I told her everything. She only nodded during the whole thing. But when I told her what Sebastian really was and that he was chasing us, she paled. And she's Black! I thought that doesn't happen. "So you're telling me…that a demon…is following you?" she asked. I nodded. "Blame the boy." Ciel elbowed me. "And you honestly expect that you being in a car will protect you?" I tapped my chin. "Maybe…How fast are demons?" I asked. I really didn't know. Don't look at me like that. I never thought I would meet a demon so the information was useless to me…Shut up!

"You are crazy…" she said. Then I saw it. But it was too late.

Sebastian smashed his hand through the windshield, grabbing a hold of Lucy's neck. She screamed and tried to control the car. Sebastian began to choke her, making her let go of the wheel. I grabbed hold of the wheel and swerved out of the path of incoming cars. I quickly let go once Sebastian started pulling he out the car and grabbed her legs, pulling her back in. Ciel grabbed the wheel and swerved the car from traffic. "**Give ****him ****to ****me!**" Sebastian yelled. He didn't sound like his usual calm, seductive self. He sounded like a FREAK! Sebastian hissed at us. The car flipped over and skidded across the road.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

When I woke up, all the windows were shattered. I raised my body and looked around. Ciel was laying next to me, a pool of blood forming around his head. I shook him. He was not going to leave me. Ciel groaned and turned over, clutching Celestial in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I hugged him close. "Where's Lucy?" I whispered. Who knows where Sebastian was…Ciel shrugged until someone banged on the top of the car…Well in this situation, it was technically the bottom. Ciel and I both jumped. It was Lucy.

"Oh thank God." I said in relief. Lucy squatted and looked from each of us. "I'm glad you guys are safe. I was worried that- -!"

Something black grabbed her jacket and yanked her away. She screamed in terror.

"Wait! No, no, no, no, please! I'm sorry! Don't do it! Don't- -!" I heard the cracking of bones. Lucy dropped dead to the floor. Ciel was about to scream but I covered his mouth. Stilettos clacked around the car. Nails scratched against the paint. A black feather rained down neck to me. The stilettos paused near my side. Black feathers rained against the ground. Sebastian leaned over and peered at us, his face shining with disappointment. "My, my. Look how much damage you have placed on my young master. How sad…I'll just have to take him back." Sebastian ripped off the bottom…or top…well whatever, fuck you…off the car and threw it to the side. I looked up at Sebastian, trembling in fear. I clutched Ciel. Sebastian reached for him.

I quickly grabbed the Taser gun in the side pouch of my backpack and shot Sebastian in the chest, quickly pulling the trigger. Sebastian fell on his knees as electricity surged through his body. He collapsed on the ground. I grabbed Ciel's hand that wasn't clutching Celestial and ran off.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Ma'am, I am truly sorry but we can't let you in here with…that…" the man said, pointing at Celestial. Celestial hissed and attempted to claw at his hand. Ciel stared at the man. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the son of the owner of the Funtom Company." The man paled. "F-Funtom? Oh, I am so sorry sir! Whatever you wish for!" He typed in hastily in the computer. "There we are! First class tickets to Brazil and pets fly free! A-Anything else?" he asked, nervously rubbing his hands together. Ciel stared the man down, his eyes narrowing. "Sweets." The man nodded his head multiple times.

"Wow…I guess the appropriate name for you would be 'Pimp' because you just made that guy your bitch." Ciel smirked. But like seriously! I'm surprised the guy didn't start rolling around the floor and barking. "And another thing…"I began, tapping my chin. "You haven't sneezed yet even though you're holding Celestial." Ciel froze.

"HAAAHCHOO!" *sniff sniff*

Everyone in the airport froze. I am pretty sure that everyone thought a grenade went off. I took Celestial from his arms. Ciel wiped his nose and kept on walking. "Do you believe Sebastian will find us here?" he asked. "How am I supposed to know? He's your butler." Ciel looked to the floor. "Knowing him, Sebastian wouldn't try to endanger civilians."

I looked at the large window and tackled Ciel to the floor.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

A large fireball ripped through the terminal, scorching anyone in its path. I helped Ciel up. "Go, go, go!" I commanded as we ran through the terminal, dodging fireballs that seemed to be aimed at us. The civilians in the terminal were running around like chickens without their heads. The airport began to tilt and soon Ciel and I were on the "happy" slide towards the escalators. At the angle we were sliding, we'd most likely die. I grabbed hold of a leg chair as Ciel grabbed the silver case and my leg. I froze and listened.

_Clack. Clack. Clack, clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

I began to shake as Sebastian drew nearer.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

I heard nothing.

"_Louis. __Louis, __darling. __Can __I __speak __to __you __for __a __moment?_"

I bit my lip.

"_Louis. __Please __let __me __speak __with __you__…_"

I watched as a shadow loomed over me. Sebastian smiled down at me and Ciel. "Hello young master. Louis," he greeted acknowledging us both. I looked down at the pathway towards the escalator then back at Sebastian's face. Tears streamed down my face. "Please…Leave us alone." Sebastian tilted his head, his face shining with disappointment. "I am afraid that I cannot do that, my lovely Louis." He stroked my cheek and ran his finger across my lips. "My young master needs me more than he requires you." I looked down at the escalator drop and then his face again. I let go of the chair.

"**You ****damn ****slut! ****Give ****him ****to ****me! ****Give ****him ****to ****me ****NOW!****" **Sebastian jumped into the air and transformed into a giant creature. We continued to slide down towards the escalator shaft before we fell down. I gripped Ciel to my chest and my back slammed against the floor. Forget-me-Not pedals began to swirl around me. Felix appeared by my side, stroking my head. Footsteps pounded above us. Felix frantically looked around.

"Look, I'm going to help you." I let go of Ciel and tilted my head. "H-How?" "I'm going to send you all away from here…" "What?" "I'm going to send you back. Somewhere far away where he won't find you." Sebastian raced towards them.

"**Fatus ****Marado!**"

A glow completely surrounded us, blinding me. The floor to the airport opened like a jaw, swallowing us whole.

Ciel and I floated in cosmic space. I looked past Ciel at where Sebastian should have been. Only a black claw remained as it slowly unraveled like bandages.

"_You __will __all __be __returned __to __the __era __of __Victoria. __You __will __never __know __each __other __and __may __meet __again._" Ciel screamed. I looked down to see Ciel's foot beginning to unravel. He looked at me as he began to cry. I reached out and clasped him in a hug. I was afraid to lose him.

I didn't want to lose him.

I couldn't lose him.

Ciel's warmth disappeared from me.

I was alone now.

A giant hole opened beneath me.

"Oh…Fuck…"

I fell in.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I woke up in a field of grass, Celestial laying next to me. I groaned as I sat up. I was in London, apparently. But wasn't I just there?

"FELIX, YOU DUMBSHIT! I'M STILL IN LONDON, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled all around me.

"What is a lady such as yourself doing out here?" asked a shrill voice.

I turned around. It was a guy dressed completely in red. All over! Red hair, shirt, glasses, everything! I'm surprised his skin wasn't red!

"Who are you?" I asked. But then it started to come back to me. "Aren't you a little bit far away from the anime convention, 'Grell Sutcliff'?" I asked, making air quotes. I wonder about anime obsessed weirdoes.

The man smiled and flipped his hair. "So you know me? I am honored since you are simply beautiful being red and all…" I tilted my head. "Red?" I looked at my hair. "Oh my hair? But seriously, Black Butler came out in 2004 or something like that. Get over it…" 'Grell' tilted his head. "2004. My dear lady, I think you hit your head quite hard when you fell." A newspaper formed in his hand and he handed it to me.

_March 13, 1888._

I looked at 'Grell' then back at the paper. I took in a deep breath.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I fainted.

"Huh? Madam?" he called out. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A LADY OUT HERE ALONE!" Grell kicked my leg.

He sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>NYAH! Hope you enjoyed! Any complaints just review, unless you're gonna point out every flaw. If you are, don't bother…CUZ I WILL FINDZ U BIATCH!<strong>


	10. That Girl, Determined

**Hey guys! Now we enter the world of 1888 with Louis in it! Yay! Now since their lives are technically starting over, I am using the manga to write the story since I'm too lazy to use the episodes when I have manga lying around. But I don't use the whole entire chapter since that's boring too if you use word for word. I use bits and pieces and throw Louis in. If that's an issue, review and complain. Also that I put in my own thoughts too. Enjoy!**

**Random thought: On the 5th day of Christmas, my butler gave to me. 5 DUDES IN DRAG! (From 12 days of Kuroshitsuji on YouTube…something like that)**

**For my friend that threatens my life because I did not see her today...sad face :(**

* * *

><p><em>A short distance from London, just beyond the fog-cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house. Its resident is the Head of the Phantomhive family, a distinguished aristocrat. His day…Begins with a cup of early morning tea.<em>

Sebastian pushed a metal cart down the hall towards his young master's room for his waking. It had been 2 years since he had begun his "job" as a butler and the daily routine was etched into his skin. He softly tapped his knuckle against the door before walking in.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian said as he poured tea into a new tea set. All he got was a stir and groan from his young master. "For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and pain de champagne on the side. Which would you prefer?" he asked.

Ciel yawned and sat up in bed, stretching and scratching his head.

"…Scone."

Sebastian slipped on Ciel's shirt with ease. Ciel picked up an aroma and sniffed the air.

"This aroma…Ceylon tea, hm?"

Sebastian smiled as he buttoned up Ciel's shirt, patting it down. "Yes, sir. From Royal Doulton." Sebastian looked over at the tea set. "The tea set is Wedgwood Blue and White." Ciel raised his head as Sebastian began to tie his bowtie. "And the schedule for today?" "Professor Hugues, an authority in Kingcraft, will arrive after breakfast, sir." Sebastian tightened Ciel's bowtie.

"And after lunch—"

_BWONG!_

The Phantomhive servants and master watched at the front of the manor as Sebastian and an Asian man wearing a Tangzhuang faced each other, a tumbleweed rolling by.

The Asian waved and moved his hands in a barrage of fury. "Take this! Secret technique! The Beauties of Nature Blooming In Glory FIIIST!" The man charged at Sebastian with incredible speed, his hair flaring in the wind. Sebastian tugged down on his glove and looked down at the man.

In one swift motion, Sebastian had tattered the man's Tangzhuang and made him fall to his knees. The Asian man coughed blood onto the ground. "Th-That was the ultimate secret technique of our school…!" he coughed out. He whipped his head to look at Sebastian.

"When the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist…You fiend! **Who ****the ****hell ****are ****you**!" he shouted. Sebastian slowly turned to his fallen foe.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this."

He turned and smiled at his young master. "…Now then, young master. As I have won this battle…Please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised." Ciel clicked his teeth in annoyance. The servants stared in amazement.

The gardener's, Finnian, face glowed with excitement. "That was amazing, Sebastian! Today's the 50th win in a row!"

The house maid, Mey-Rin, clasped her face and blushed profusely. "You struck like water, Sebastian!"

The chef, Bardroy, smiled with a cigarette hanging from his lip. "This house's butler is amazing!"

Ciel sighed and rested his cheek on his knuckle. "And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese martial arts…I thought for sure today would be the day I would see you down on your knees."

Sebastian chuckled as he smiled. "That is too bad." Ciel held out a cool glass of lemonade at his butler. "Anyway…Well done, Sebastian. Here, drink this…" he began. "In one gulp," he whispered with a mischievous smile. Sebastian took the glass. "Thank you," he said, doing as he was told.

"By the way," he began, setting down his glass. The servants were happily conversing about how great Sebastian was and things of the sort.

"What are all of **you** doing here?" he asked. The servants froze and paled.

"Finni!" Finni stood at attention. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard?" "Ah!" _'__Apparently __he __had __just __remembered __that.__' _Sebastian thought. "Mey-Rin!" She touched her fingers together. "How are the shirts in the laundry?" Mey-Rin blushed. "Uh…Um…" _'__Most __likely __reduced __to __rubbish__' _he thought_._"Bard! Are dinner preparations going as they should?" Bard clicked his teeth and scratched his head sheepishly. Sebastian clenched his fists in anger.

"**IF ****YOU ****HAVE ****TIME ****TO ****DALLY ****HERE, ****GO ****DO ****YOUR ****WORK!**" he yelled, a vein popping in his forehead and horns on his head.

The servants ran away, tripping over each other and leaving a dust cloud behind from terror.

"Speaking of **work**…Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Ciel. Tanaka, the house steward, poured more of his lemonade into a glass.

"There was call from him in Italy." Ciel said bluntly, rising from his chair. Sebastian helped him out of it. "From Sir Clause?" he asked. "I need to talk to you about it." Ciel gestured his hand for his walking stick. "Come."

"As you wish."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel sat in a plush mahogany chair in the library, reading the newspaper. Sebastian stood in front of his desk, his eyebrow raised.

"And so, Sir Clause is coming directly to England?"

Ciel nodded.

"Yes. He rang to tell me he'd gotten ahold of what I'd asked for. It seems he went to a lot of trouble this time." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. "He should arrive by six and we'll talk business in here." Ciel smirked and rested his chin on his knuckle. "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?" Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, only bowing his head.

"Perfectly, sir. We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality."

"…By the way, young master…" Sebastian gripped his chest. An image of Tanaka laughing and holding lemonade showed in the background. "…Might I inquire as to what was in that lemonade?" _"__I __seem __to __have __a __spot __of __heart burn,__' _he thought.

"It's lemonade with Tanaka's 'Special Unadulterated %$#. I stopped drinking it with one sip." Ciel explained. '_The __sugar __was __different. __And __white__…_' he thought. Sebastian winced in pain before clearing his throat, a vein popping on his head. "Very well, sir. I shall begin the preparations. If you will excuse me…" Ciel looked back at the newspaper, reading about stocks and business. "Alright. I leave it to you." Sebastian tugged on his glove.

"Please do, sir."

The servants peeked from behind the wall, watching Sebastian leave. They looked at each other with gleams in their eyes, laughing evilly.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"…So?"

"**HOW! ****IN ****THE ****WORLD! ****DID ****THIS! ****HAPPEN!**" Sebastian asked, pointing at the barren yard with nothing but a single tree, shattered china sets and cabinets, and burnt kitchen. He smiled evilly at the servants that cowered away from his stare.

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding…but the lid was open!" Finni cried as he remembered himself happily spraying the plants and whistling.

'_The __lawn __got __weeded __too_!' Sebastian thought.

"I was going to take the guest tea set out…but I stumbled and fell on the cart…" Mey-Rin said, her glasses cracked and a tear rolling out.

'_She __slammed __into __the __china __cabinet__…_' Sebastian thought.

"Well, see? There was raw meat lyin' there, so…I thought I'd cook it…" Bard explained, his hair in an afro.

'_He __cooked__…__the __meat __with __a __blow__torch!_' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian sighed. "I understand." The servants continued to wail and apologize in the background. "I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults."

He put his knuckled to his lips and thought.

'…_A __garden __without __a __hint __of __greenery, __a __shattered __tea __set, __a __charred __main __course._' He flicked open his pocket watch that bore the Phantomhive crest. '_We __have __a __little __less __than __2 __hours __until __his __arrival._'

He put it away and returned his hand to his chin. '_I __cannot __obtain __top __quality __meat __or __a __tea __set __at __this __hour. __What __to __do?_' Sebastian turned away from the wailing servants.

"You should follow Mister Tanaka's example and act a little more like adu—" Sebastian's eyes widened in thought. He pointed at Tanaka.

'_That__'__s __it!_'

"Hoh hoh…Hoh…?"

Sebastian clapped his gloved hands together to get everyone's attention. "Please be quiet. Everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood?" he instructed, talking Tanaka's cup of tea.

"We shall make do with this."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I am not exactly sure how long I was knocked out, but I'm sure it was a pretty long time because it was dark now. I looked all around me. Grell was gone. That bastard! And he was talking about **ME **leaving a woman alone! He's not even a woman! He is missing the 3 things that make up a woman! Who leaves a woman alone in the dark anyway? Next time I saw him, he was gonna get his ass beat. I looked down at my clothes.

"What the- -?"

Toutou, I don't think I'm in Macy clothing anymore.

My clothes were now replaced with a black dress and a white pinafore with puffed sleeves. I still had my stockings and high heels on, thank God. But then again the clothes I was wearing before weren't exactly Victorian era appropriate, were they? I scrambled to my bag and pulled it open, digging for my old clothes. I sighed in relief, but blushed profusely.

"Doesn't that mean Grell saw me almost in the nude?" I cringed at the thought. I pulled out a tiny piece of paper with directions on it.

_Hope this will help. Grell_

I crushed the paper in my fist in anger.

"You forgot to mention where this leads, you dumbass!"

"Eh?" peeped a voice. I spun around. Whoever it was had ducked from my sight.

Do you guys think that rapists in 188 are as brutal as rapists in the 21st century?

"Hello?" I call to the darkness. I noticed a large pair of green eyes peaking at me in the dark. I narrowed my eyes at them. "If you don't come out of the dark, I'll scream."

The person crawled out, scratching their head sheepishly. It was a boy…or young man…You know what, let's just call him a gardener. He had yellowish orange hair held back with red bobby pins, pale skin, a straw hat, and a plain shirt with plaid pants.

"Wait a minute…" It was coming back to me. "Is your name, well nickname, Finny?" I asked. He blinked at me in surprise. "Y-Yes…"

"You can take me to the Phantomhive manor, right?" "Yes…" I stood up and dusted off my maid outfit to find Celestial curled in a ball, sleeping. Apparently she was under my skirt. I grabbed my bags and gave him my best puppy dog face, my hands behind my back.

"Can you please take me there, Finnian?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Finny clutched the bag in his hand, blushing profusely. He turned. "S-Sure." He led the way. I picked Celestial up and followed him.

Yay, now I'm not homeless!

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Damn, that walk was far. For Christ sake Ciel! Why are you such a loner? Can't you live closer? Not in the middle of nowhere!

Finny pushed open the door to the manor. He turned to me, blushing. "Um…Can you stay out here a little while? I'm sorry…" he apologized. I smiled. "No it's okay." I watched im enter the manor before frantically searching for my phone. I pulled out my wireless charger and put it in my phone. I pulled out my wireless charger and put it in my phone. I turned it on and prayed to every God I could think of.

One bar.

THANK YOU JESUS, ZEUS, BUDDHA, KALI, SHIVA, AND VERIZON!

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

Finnian came running down the hall, a vibrant smile on his face. "I got the pebbles and other things you wanted from the Garden shop!" he exclaimed. I grinned. This plan may work after all. "…Is that so? Good work I will do the final touches then." I took off my tailcoat and began to fold it.

"Leave the rest to me, and you all take a break. Make sure you do not – I repeat, DO NOT – touch a thing." I warned with a smile.

'_He __said __it __twice,__' _the servants thought.

Finny's eyes widened as if he remembered something of great importance. "Ah! That's right!" He grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked him. I was not exactly sure if it was of great importance or not. "There's someone I have to show you!" he explained, pulling with greater force. "Who?" I pressed, now annoyed. I had more important things to do. "A girl!" he yelled. My brow raised.

"What girl?"

Sure enough, there was a woman sitting on the steps of the manor, twiddling her thumbs. She turned and smiled at Finny. "What took you so long?" she asked, standing up with her bags. Wait, bags? Did this woman honestly believe that she would be able to stay here? I do not even have time for this! The young master's guest is on his way! I gripped my head and rubbed my temples.

The woman then looked at me, her eyes growing wide in either fear or shock. I raised my brow.

Why is she staring at me like that?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Why the hell is Sebastian here! That is the last person I wanted to run into right after he tried to kill me at every turn! But then again, he did say that he was Ciel's butler didn't he? I should have seen this coming. Wow I'm stupid.

He tilted his head at me. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, touching his face. I blushed and shook my head. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare like that…" I scratched my head sheepishly. He smirked. He flicked his pocket watch open and grunted in annoyance. "I do not have time for this right now!" He led me into the door, Finny following behind us. "I will have to deal with you later, I'm afraid." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Deal with me? What did I do?" Sebastian stopped and opened his pocket watch again. "Finny, please take her to one of the guest rooms while I go prepare dinner." Finny saluted.

Sebastian was talking to himself as he walked away. All I could pick out was "—id human. Showing up – guest coming – Annoying servants – Hate humanity." Angry much?

I looked at Finny. He stared back. I looked around the room. "Aren't you gonna take me to the guest room?" I asked. Finny blushed. "Ah, yes ma'am!" He ran up the stairs. I picked Celestial up and followed. He reminded me a lot of Felix.

Speaking of Felix, I need to kick his ass when I see him too.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sir Clause placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the illustrious manor before him. "My, my! Home is far from this!" He took off his hat and began to walk up the stairs of the manor. Ciel sat on the stairs, reading a book on economics. "And it's been a while since I've come here too." Clause continued. Ciel noticed him and closed his book. He stood and dusted off his clothing. "You made it, Clause," he greeted apathetically. Clause hugged him, patting him on the back. "Buona sera, Ciel! Have you been well? Have you grown a little taller?" Clause bombarded. Ciel led him up the stairs to the manor.

"I regret to say I have not."

Clause laughed, his smile warm. "I do beg your pardon! I'm glad you're doing fine." Ciel opened the door. "You seem to be doing well yourself."

All the servants were in the lobby, bowing and putting on their best smiles.

"Welcome, Sir Clause," they said in unison.

Sir Clause stared in amazement at the manor. "Oh…this is…You've made that mansion into something beautiful." Sebastian bowed before him. "We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause." Clause took off his jacket and smiled at Sebastian. "Sebastian! It's been awhile!" Finny smiled sweetly in his new vest. "I'll take you jacket~!" he sang. Clause looked at him. "It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?" He placed his hat on Finny's head.

"You must have much to discuss with my master. Dinner will be ready shortly..." Sebastian gestured to the door. "So please, right this way to the courtyard, sir." Clause tilted his head.

"The courtyard?"

Sebastian opened the door. "The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir. I hope you find our efforts agreeable. Clause walked into the courtyard to see and illustrious Japanese garden.

"Please make yourself at home." Sebastian said, smiling.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Yes, I'm lost. I got hungry and decided to go find the kitchen, sue me. I wandered around the manor, searching for my room. The only problem was that all the doors were the same. I mean all of them! I sat down in the middle of the floor and crossed my arms.

"Okay my room is back there so maybe I should just go back…" My stomach growled obnoxiously. I sighed. I had to go back to my room.

I opened the door and jumped in terror.

"…**THAT ****IS ****DONBURI!**"

I rushed to the window and looked out. All I saw was a Japanese garden and people. Sebastian was apparently explaining whatever Donburi is. I swear to time traveling that there were Ukiyo-e waves behind him and samurais and ships. Or I was high. I shook my head. I reached into my bag and pulled out a notepad of blank paper. I withdrew a pencil and began to draw a map, opening the door with my foot.

I was not going to get lost this time.

I checked off each guest room, drawing boxes for them. When I reached the large chamber door, I froze. Maybe I shouldn't go in…I drew a large box for it before going back towards the guest rooms and stairway. I'll go explore that room later.

YES! I found the kitchen! It took four dead ends, 1 stumble down the stairs, 14 empty rooms, and 3 give ups but I found it! It was in the basement. Why didn't I think of that?

Anyway, I was dying of hunger so I put some water in the kettle and made some coffee. Since I had some more free time while the kettle made water (God I miss technology) I made myself some coffee cake as well. Sebastian walked in with a murderous look that sent a chill down my spine. In his hands was a wine stained table cloth. A cook and Finny dragged in an unconscious maid, followed by an old man. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me.

"You again?" I waved, taking my coffee cake out of the refri—I mean ice box. "Who were you expecting? Did you think I would just leave?" I asked, cutting myself a slice of cake. Sebastian tilted his head. "I'm just surprised that you were able to find the kitchen on your own, Miss-?" he began. "Oh, I'm Louis. Louis Maylon. And I made a map of the place since you just dumped me in some random guest room. Not even asking why I was here or if I was hungry…" I explained. The kettle began to steam so I poured myself the coffee. I looked down at the maid and tilted my head. "What happened to her?"

The cook looked up at me. "The lit'le miss passed out. Not exactly sure why, but oh well."

Sebastian put his knuckle to his chin in thought. "Where have I heard that name before?" he muttered. "What?" I asked. He waved it off. "Nothing." He put the tablecloth down on the table before he took off his tailcoat and began to make dessert.

"Wow! It looks delicious!" said Finny and the cook as they hovered over each other. Even though I knew Sebastian was a mindless, heartbreaking, psycho hot guy, it looked pretty damn good. It made my coffee cake look like throw up.

Finny and the cook (I wonder what his name is) looked at it intently. "It smells good!"

Their stomachs growled along with mine.

Sebastian sighed in defeat. He was trying to drown them out but it obviously failed.

"If you behave yourselves like good little children for just a bit longer, I shall give you some as a reward." He looked at me, smiling. "And if you are a good guest then you may get some also."

I rolled my eyes. "No thank you. I'll be fine," I snapped back, sipping my coffee. My stomach growled obnoxiously again. "Shut up, you. I need to lose 4 pounds anyway." Finny jumped up and cheered. "Yay!" What they didn't see is that the old guy had already started eating them. Sucks to be them.

Sebastian picked up the desserts and placed them on a cart, leaving. The cook looked me up and down. "What are you doin' here, anyway?" he asked. That's a very good question. What am I doing here?

"Well. I needed a place to stay so I decided why not the Phantomhive manor…" I said. It wasn't the real reason but I can't say 'Well my little brother who is apparently an Alchemist wants me to correct something in the past to save the future or whatever.' Something like that.

He would immediately usher me off to the loony bin!

"What's your name?" I asked, teasing Finny with my cake. Every time he would reach for it, I would raise it higher.

"The name's Bardroy. Call me 'Bard'," he answered. I nodded. "Don't you have a guest to attend to?" I asked. He smacked his head. "That's right!"

Finny snatched the cake out of my hands, eating it with his hands. The maid made gurgling noises.

"Hoh hoh…hoh…" was all I got out of the old guy.

I worry about the people of this house…

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian walked through the halls of the manor, rubbing his head. Dinner may have been a complete success, but it was worth too much trouble. He sometimes asks himself why he even bothered to go find those incompetent servants. Sebastian senses perked up went into the kitchen. It was completely spotless. He walked around and ran his finger along the sink and table.

Not a speck of dirt was on his finger.

The tablecloth on the table caught his attention. He rubbed his finger on it to find salt covering the stain. The salt was completely dyed red. Sebastian dusted off the salt to see the tablecloth spotless as well.

'Who did this?' he asked himself. He walked on.

Sebastian walked down the hall, searching for the mystery cleaner. He noticed that the light to the study was still on. He looked inside to find the guest inside.

And in other words, go away narrator!

He saw me. You see, I have OCD and I was walking back to my room with the help of my handy dandy map when I saw the study covered with books! That really pissed me off so I had to clean! I don't why people call OCD a disorder when everyone has it!

I took all the books down, and there were A LOT, and decided to put them in alphabetic order before putting them back on the selves. But that was annoying me more so I put them in genre order too. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me. "May I ask what you're doing?" I spun around and stepped down from the chair I was using. I should probably clean that chair off. It looks expensive…

"I'm just cleaning up the place. What, I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked. I'm not sure if England was woman friendly yet. Sebastian chuckled. "So I am guessing you are the one who cleaned the kitchen and tablecloth also?" I nodded. Did I mention that I have severe OCD?

Sebastian walked over to me and took the book out of my hand, his gloved hand brushing on mine. Of course, I blushed like some idiotic fangirl.

Okay. I am making a pact with myself, right now. I REFUSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SEBASTIAN BECAUSE HE IS A PSYCHOTIC NYMPHOMANIAC!

Sebastian smiled warmly. "I thank you for the help. You can return to your room, Miss Louis." He bowed to me. My blush deepened. "N-No problem," I stammered out, putting hair behind my ear. Damn this guy. I quickly went to my room.

Sebastian looked at the book in his hand and smiled. "It seems the young master has provided me with a little entertainment without even knowing…" He licked his lips. He set the book down on the table, walking out to go dress his young master for bed.

The book on the table was entitled *_Decameron_.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel watched his butler carefully as Sebastian buttoned up his shirt. Sebastian was wearing a warm smile unlike his usual fake one. "What is it?" Ciel asked, raising his brow at him. Sebastian finished on the last button and held the candelabra. "Oh, it is nothing young master. I was just thinking of how interesting tomorrow will be for you."

"How so?"

"Well…there is someone that I wish for you to meet…"

Ciel tilted his head. "Who would that be?"

"A very entertaining human…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>**This ****may ****have ****taken ****me ****three ****days ****since ****I ****was ****interrupted ****every ****30 ****seconds ****but ****at ****least ****I ****finished. ****I ****am ****actually ****not ****sure ****whether ****or ****not ****this ****chapter ****was ****totally ****awesome. ****I feel like it ****was ****rushed, so ****tell ****me ****because ****I ****have ****had ****a ****lot ****on ****my ****mind ****lately ****so ****yea****…****Oh ****before ****I ****forget! **_Decameron _**is ****a ****book ****by ****Boccacio****a bout ****7 ****young ****women ****and ****3 ****men ****who ****escape ****the ****Black ****plague ****and ****tell**** stories ****every ****night ****about ****everything ****under ****the ****sun for soothing reasons. ****I ****put ****this ****in ****because ****Sebastian ****caused ****the ****Black ****Plague. ****Blah, ****blah, ****blah****…****GOOD ****NIGHT ****EVERYBODY! ****NEXT ****CHAPTER ****WILL ****BE ****BETTER!**

**P.S. I was thinking of drawing all of the characters I have created in the story so far...but I'm lazy**


	11. That Girl, Nervous

**Hello again! I am back with more of Caught in the Middle! I am so happy because today at school, we are going to a pep rally so I don't have Health today! FREE POCKY FOR EVERYBODY! I read over the last chapter and I still don't like it…Maybe this one will be better because I now know what I need to do in order for me to have a successful chapter. Yes, I am just blabbing and won't shut up but I need to look like I typed something before I go to lunch…**

**Ciel: Will I actually have some lines in this chapter?  
>Me: No dip Sherlock.<strong>

**ONWARD TO THE ADVENTURE!**

**Oh…never mind…Some butt-face pulled the fire alarm so pep rally got cancelled. PLUS last second the principal said Sophomores and Freshman were not allowed to go. I hate my school…**

**Never mind again because the school MIGHT reschedule it! YAY!**

* * *

><p>I was having a really nice dream. It was around Christmas time and my mother and father were wearing matching sweaters with Rudolph and they were putting up the tree. Felix and I strung popcorn together and wrapped it around the tree. It was a comforting dream. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wish I actually knew what my mother looked like. In the dream, her face was just a blank slate, no emotion or features that my father fell madly in love with. My dad always told me that I looked like her in every single way. The only thing that distinguished us was our eyes. The blank slate that was about to uncover my mother's face was blinded by a bright light. I groaned in my sleep and rolled away from it.<p>

"Do get up, Miss Louis."

I groaned and snuggled against my pillow.

"Ugh…Five more minutes…"

Sebastian strolled over to my side and shook my shoulder. "Get up…" He noticed the tears on my face and his face became sympathetic. "Do you wish to talk about it, Miss Louis?"

I smacked his hand away and pouted in my sleep. "No…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He leaned close to my ear and whispered in my ear. Actually he more blew air in then whispered.

"_Get up…My dear…"_

I jumped up from my sleep, blushing more than a lobster. I clutched my ear and looked him up and down. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. Sebastian smiled sweetly as he tied back the curtains. His hands moved so fluidly when he did chores. I wonder if his hands moved like that when he- - Okay, brain. We are NOT going there. Remember the pact…

I crossed my arms and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Sebastian looked up at the morning sun and smiled. He turned to me and raised his brow. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. That made me raise my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian sighed and rolled his amber eyes. Even though I knew he was a psychotic demon, he was attractive and his eyes were really pretty…He patted me on the head and walked out the room. "I am sure you can figure it out, Miss Louis. Also…" He turned to me and smiled a 'Ha-ha bitch, I am superior and greater than thou' smile. "My young master wishes to speak with you."

A large spit ball lodged itself in my throat. I don't know why I am so nervous. It's just Ciel. The Ciel that I use to rape and poke fun at all the time. He was easy going most of the time after all. But this Ciel is rich and well known and probably takes things seriously.

Wow, this is like job interviewing all over again.

Then again, he is still a child. How bad can it be?

Sebastian's grin grew as he noticed my nervous appearance. "He wishes to see you in his office before he departs this morning." He smiled one last time before leaving. I looked down at my body and noticed that I wasn't in just my underwear and shirt, but a flowing white nightgown.

Why is everyone in this era changing my clothes without my permission!

I crawled out of bed and grabbed my clothes, but quickly put them down. This wasn't my house where the bathroom was a foot away. God knows where the bathroom is in this house! Maybe I should search for the bathroom first. I slipped back on my maid's outfit and walked out the room. I looked both ways to make sure no one was there. I began to venture around the house. To keep myself from forgetting what I was doing or giving up, I started humming the Mission Impossible theme. I got into a badass mode and started sleuthing around. I tumbled past a hallway, smirking to myself. I AM A BEAST!

I laid flat against the wall and tiptoed past rooms, crossing my legs over each other. As long as I didn't have to catch sweat, I was good. I flattened my body more against the wall and looked down a hallway. Sebastian was pushing a cart down it towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I tumbled to the next hallway. I listened in on one of the doors before opening it. I opened it and peered inside. Just a bedroom. I curse under my breath. I hear Sebastian's footsteps and hid in another room. Sebastian looks down the hall, his eyebrow raised. He shakes his head and sighs. He walks away. I peek out the room and continue my mission.

I cartwheel down a hallway and bump into a table. The vase begins to shake and slowly tips over. I dive under the table, roll, and catch it in my hands. I sigh in relief. I stand up and set it back on the table.

Need to be more careful, Agent X06B27.

I peered into a couple more rooms before I heard footsteps again. I froze against the wall and waited. The footsteps soon passed before I opened another door.

I clicked on my imaginary headset.

"Mission Accomplished, Jim. I have successfully found the bathroom."

Now finding my room is gonna be a challenge.

"Uh…Miss Louis?" Sebastian called. I jumped and fell on my ass, rubbing my back in agony. "Don't…you…ever…do…that…again…" I threatened. Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "May I ask who Jim is? And what you are doing?" I stood up and dusted off my dress. "Who Jim is is none of your concern. And I was looking for the bathroom. Now that I've found it, I'm going to get clean." I walked back to my room. Sebastian smirked. "Strange…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I rubbed a towel against my hair since there was no such thing as a blow-dryer. Sure, people curse the invention of technology and the advances in it because it has made people lazy, but trying living in a time (until you have completed whatever it is you need to because your idiotic adopted brother forgot to tell you) where there is no curling irons, straighteners, or coffee makers. It's Hell, I tell you! HELL! But then again, there is a creature FROM Hell here so…Never mind.

I threw the towel on the chair and slipped on my black and white Converses. I was not in the mood to wear high heels. Walking over to the mirror, I checked myself out in it. Surprisingly, the wet hair look looked sexy on me. My hair was now a dark red, close to a blood red actually. I could actually see the black streaks I put in my hair last month. I reached into my bag and pulled out my make-up bag. I instantly got depressed when I saw my blow-dryer and curling iron. Crying on the inside, I put on black mascara and black eyeliner to bring out my eyes. I put lip gloss, not lipstick, on before walking out the room.

Wait a minute…Where in the hell is Ciel's office? A smirk crept to my face.

Dun-Dun-Dundun-Dun-Dun-Dundun-Dun-Dun-Dundun-Dun-Dun-Dununu!

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian handed Ciel his mail before making his young master tea. Today's tea would be Ceylon tea since it is best used fresh. He poured the tea into blue Coral cups along with scones, placing them before Ciel. Ciel looked through his mail, tossing away invitations to parties. Ciel was a complete wallflower when it came to parties. The door suddenly busted open.

"?"

I panted as my hands rested on my knees. Damn, this house was BIG! I got lost again!

"I finally…found this…damn office…" I dropped to my knees, resting my palms on the floor. Having a house this big for 6 people and a few horses (Yeah I ended up at the stables somehow) should be illegal.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, reading a water bill.

I stood up and smoothed out my skirt, not hearing him. "Dammit, Sebastian! You couldn't have told me where the office was?" Sebastian wrote down all the declined invitations. "Oh, did I forget?" Sebastian said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. A vein popped on Ciel's head. "I asked who you are!" he yelled.

Ignored.

Sebastian chuckled. "What happened to the map you created yesterday?"

I swallowed down the rest of my tiredness. "I lost it…"

"WHO THE DEVIL ARE YOU?" Ciel yelled, slamming his hands on his desk. I jumped and 'Eeped'. "Oh, I'm Louis Maylon. And I'm guessing you're Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel sat back in his chair, sipping on his tea. "May I ask what you're doing here?" I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. What am I gonna say? 'I'm here because I am meant to save you from something that is most likely the demon standing right there'? Again, loony bin. Okay, I'm good at lying…Let's see…I decided to tell him the semi truth.

"Well you see…I used to live with Dad and my adopted little brother, but then my Dad passed away last year. So I came to London because I had family here but I couldn't find anyone. So I've been hopping from inn to inn." Ciel rested his chin on his knuckles. "What happened to your brother? Why is he not with you?" Damn…

"I'm not sure…He just…disappeared…" Ciel raised his brow. "So you have no family here or a home?" I nodded, putting on my best puppy dog face. Ciel sighed. "What can you do?"

Seriously, Ciel?

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Let's see how smart you are, Ciel. It's the 19th century. I'm a woman. What do you possibly think I can do?" Ciel smirked, satisfied with my sassiness. Yeah, I'm awesome.

"I can either make you a maid or force you to work in the stables for showing up at my home uninvited and staying here without introducing yourself to the owner of this manor…" he shot back.

"I'll take maid for 500…" I said. Ciel's eyebrow raised higher. "You're a strange one…"

"So am I hired?" I asked. Sebastian flicked open his stopwatch. "I am afraid that that will have to be decided later, Miss Louis. Please stay in your room until we return. Come, young master. We have errands to run." Sebastian handed Ciel his top hat and trench coat. They walked out the door.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me which hallway my room is in?" I shouted after them. Ciel placed his top hat on his head. "To the right…"

"Thank you…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian and Ciel walked to town, heading towards the staff maker on the edge of the street corner. Sebastian opened the door as Ciel walked inside.

"Welcome, _boy_. On an errand for your father?" the clerk asked, flaring his question with a tease towards the small child approaching him. Ciel twitched, not saying a word at the insult. Sebastian stretched out his arm to stop Ciel from going any farther. He smiled sweetly and held up the receipt for the order.

"**Excuse ****me.**I have come to retrieve my **master****'****s **walking stick." Sebastian answered, emphasizing his words to make the clerk get the point. The clerk wasn't finished though…

"Ahh, yes. The owner of this stick." He took the receipt and looked it over. The clerk walked to the draw and pulled out the well carved walking stick. "I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child—"

Sebastian took the cane and swiftly pointed it at the clerk's head, to make him shut up when putting it in blunt terms. The clerk paled, choking on the words he wished to say.

"Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick." Sebastian said eyeing the clerk devilishly. Sebastian a bag of coins on the clerk's desk, smiling. "Please keep the change," he said, holding the stick and following Ciel out the room.

The clerk stared after them for a while before fainting.

"Really…" Ciel began, tapping his walking stick against the ground. "Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it…" he complained, walking along. Sebastian could only smile as he bowed slightly to his master. An image of Finny holding the two pieces of the cane and sobbing while saying 'Sorry!' flashed through Sebastian's mind.

"You have my apologies, Sir. Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble." Ciel's eyebrow twitched as a vein popped on his head.

Sebastian gestured to the carriage awaiting for them. "Now then, young master. Let us return to the manor with haste." Ciel stepped into the carriage as Sebastian closed it, going to his post at the front of the carriage. "The programme that you always eagerly anticipate will be starting soon."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Aaaaaaah!" Finny screamed as he grabbed at his hair. "I did it again!"

The tree that was once so vibrant and beautiful was now split in two…literally. Finny began to cry. "He was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday…Sebastian's gonna be angry again…"

An image of a chibi Sebastian with devil horns and veins popping on his head. 'Finny…You have absurd strength…So I am always telling you to be careful, am I not…?' It asked. Finny wailed in terror and sadness.

"I promised the young master that we'd watch 'The Wild Earl VIII ' together today!" He sobbed and sniffed. "If I'm being scolded then I won't-" Heavy footsteps that sounded like a trotting horse echoed behind him. "?" Finny turned around with a bright smile on his face. "C-Could it be? Maybe it's the Wild Ea-" The being that was actually behind him grabbed him by the throat. Finny paled in fear.

"AH! Aaaaack!" He began to choke.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I sat on the bed, kicking and swinging my feet. Sure I was nearly starving to death but I couldn't risk leaving my room. If I left and went to the kitchen (God knows where that is…It was in the basement right?) I probably wouldn't be able to find my room again…(Third door to the right?) I was hopeless in Seattle but replace Seattle with a manor house owned by some 12 year old. Wait…where are his parents?

"Maybe they're on a long trip to someplace…"

The door slowly creaked open. I raised my eyebrow and tried to peer into the crack, "Um…hello?" A figure with bright greenish blue eyes stepped into the path. From the outline, all I could make out was a puffy dress and pigtails…Weird. The being lunged at me, tackling me clear off the bed.

"RAPE! RAPE!" I yelled.

Hopefully someone comes to save me because who can I call?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The carriage pulled up to the side of the manor. Sebastian hopped down from his post before the carriage and walked to the door, opening it for his "little" master to walk out. Sebastian smiled as Ciel stepped down. The pair walked to the door. It was quiet…Maybe too quiet for a house containing idiots…

"We have arrived home, young master." Sebastian began, opening the door and smiling. Ciel paled as his jaw hit the floor, literally. The imprint was embedded in the ground. "I will have tea prepared right away." Ciel raised a shaky finger, pointing at the inside of the manor. Sebastian tilted his head at Ciel, noticing his expression. "Is something wro—" Sebastian paled as he witnessed the manor.

It was so…PINK!

There were sparkles, wreaths, bunnies, dolls, teddy bears, and streamers EVERYWHERE!

"What on Earth…has happened here…!" Ciel shouted as he and Sebastian stood in shock at the catastrophe that befell the manor house. '_My__manor__…_' Ciel complained inwardly.

The servants came running down the hall, latching onto Sebastian. "**MISTER ****SEBASTIAN!**" they yelled. "What is going on here?" Sebastian asked, uncomfortable from the close contact. "And why are you all dressed like lunatics?" he asked with an attitude. Mey-Rin was perfectly fine (she took advantage of the confusion to tackle him), Finny was rabbit equipped with ears, clips in his hair, mittens, and possibly a tail. Sebastian was not going to look for it. Bard was a smoking baby…

"**ASK ****THAT ****CRAYZ ****GIRL!**" Bard yelled, veins popping all over his body. Sebastian tilted his head as he raised his eyebrow. "What crazy girl?" he asked.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian and Ciel peeked inside the room I was being held captive in. This bitch was crazy! I cowered in the corner of the room so she would hopefully forget I was there. "_This __ribbon __looks __good __on __you__…__But __this __rose __looks __so __cute __on __you!_" said the cheery voice of the psychotic little MONSTER! Okay, I have girl cousins younger then her and they behave better! "_I __can__'__t __make __up __my __mind!_" she continued to yell. "_But __this __one __definitely __looks __the __best! __It__'__s __really __cuuuute!_" The girl yelled. I swear her voice was making my ears bleed and me consider suicide… The girl turned her head at the door and smiled widely. "AH!" Run, Ciel, run! This bitch is psycho!

Ciel gasped, most likely damning himself to hell. The girl tackled Ciel in a bear hug.

"CIEL, I MISSED YOU!" she yelled, hearts fluttering around them. I thought anime was supposed to resemble real life people? Real people don't have hearts spewing from their heads! The girl of psychotic doom rubbed her cheek against Ciel's little head. I peeked out the door, staring daggers at Sebastian to save me. Sure he doesn't know me, well remember me, but he should save the damsel in distress!

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stammered out, paling and trying to devise a plan for escape. His best option would be to bite down on the suicide chemical thingy on your tooth, dude. What are those things called? I'll Google it later. That's right! Still got connection! Verizon is BOSS!

Elizabeth rubbed her cheek against Ciel's face so hard that I was shocked that skin didn't start ripping off. "No, no, no! Call me Lizzie! Aren't I always saying that?" she squealed. Okay, now my ears are definitely bleeding.

Lizzie…Yup…Her name evens reeks of annoyance.

"AAAH! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!" she squealed. I know what I'm gonna call her. The only creatures that squeal…Pigs.

But wait, that's mean. She's adorable. I'll call her Babe. Babe is a famous pig so it makes up for it.

Ciel's spine began to snap. Sebastian coughed to get everyone's attention. "Miss Elizabeth…" he called, stifling his laughter. Even that emotionless demon couldn't contain himself. I was too busy praying to every God that Babe would forget about me.

Lizzie snapped to attention, curtseying at Sebastian. "Why…Good day, Sebastian!" she greeted as if he just appeared into the room. Ciel scurried away a bit, catching his breath as far away from Babe as he could. He looked so pale that I thought he was just gonna drop dead on the spot. But then Sebastian would get his soul so never mind…

"It has been quite some time since we saw you last, Miss." Sebastian greeted back, bowing and plastering on a fake smile. "I've brought a present for you too!" Lizzie yelled, taking something from behind her.

That's another thing that pisses me off. In anime, characters will pull crap from nowhere like weapons and shit! What brand are your jeans with fucking bottomless pockets! Where was this when I had 2 phones, a pager, and 3 different chapsticks!

Sebastian paled slightly. On his head, was a pink and flowery bonnet. Complete with strawberries and sparkles. ONLY 2 PAYMENTS OF 9.99!

"There we go!" Lizzie said cheerfully as if she was Picasso. That looked horrible on him! It totally didn't match his skin tone or his face! Not that I analyze his features like that…Shut up…A hair popped up on Ciel's head.

The servants started dying of laughter, well on the inside. Ciel crouched on the ground, using his walking stick as support as he snorted. I skillfully pulled out my phone and took a nice picture. That was so gonna be my screensaver.

Lizzie clutched her hands together as her eyes sparkled. Tanaka fanned himself, laughing his laugh. "It's fabulous on you! Aaaaaaah! SSSOOOO CUUUUTTEE! You're always wearing black so I thought some color would be good for you!" she said. Sebastian gave the servants an evil glare, demonic aura radiating from him. They instantly shut up, standing at attention. Sebastian smiled, placing a hand over his heart. "I am exceedingly grateful…For your kindness towards someone such as myself."

"Don't mention it!" Lizzie answered with a nice smile. What she failed to see was the dead servants piled on top of one another with a pool of blood forming around them. I saw it unfortunately and gave myself even more of a reason to avoid Sebastian.

Oh God…DAMN YOU WORLD! I sneezed.

"?" Lizzie turned her head at me. "Oh yes! I forgot about you!" She ran over to me, hiking up her dress. I shook my head frantically before crawling back to the safety of my corner.

"Come here so I can make you adorable!" Lizzie said.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE I TELL'S YA!" I yelled.

Everyone paled.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel placed his head on his desk in between his folded arms, clearly exhausted. Sebastian sighed as he held up a tea kettle with a rag underneath, preparing for his master. "Lady Elizabeth **is**the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family that Lady Francis married into, Young master. There is nothing you can do...You cannot simply refuse her…"

Ciel raised his head and rested his cheek on his knuckle. "It is not like I **wanted **to be her fiancée. I was **forced**to." Sebastian poured tea for Ciel. "Regardless, the only course you can take is to do what she says to satisfy her. Then ask her to leave. After all…" Sebastian placed the tea in front of Ciel. "You have not finished playing that _game_yet." Ciel took it and began to drink, leaning back in his chair. "Exactly. So just stuff some food in her mouth and send her on her way. I have no time for nonsense such as dancing."

**(A/N: I am clearly paraphrasing now because you know what, I'm tired.)**

Sebastian tilted his head. "But Lady Elizabeth wishes to dance with you…" Ciel twitched as he set his cup down, continuing to look over papers. Sebastian continued to stare.

"Young master…"

"What is it?"

"Though I have never actually seen you do it…You _do_know how to dance, yes?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow. Ciel quickly turned away from Sebastian.

"…I see…" Sebastian picked up the cake he had prepared. Today's cake was Orchard fruit cake with pears, plums, and blackberries. "_That _would explain why you are such a wallflower at events such as this, young master…" Ciel crumpled the paper in his hand as he began to sweat.

"I'm far too busy to waste my time on such a sport…" Ciel answered, hoping Sebastian would drop the subject.

"I beg to differ, young master." Sebastian said, turning Ciel's chair around. "Social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill you need when attending balls in any society," he continued, shoving Ciel's slice in his face. "An aristocrat gentleman must possess the ability to dance. For if you refuse the daughter of a wealthy business man, your social status will plummet, young master."

Ciel dropped his papers on his desk, becoming exhausted again. "Alright, fine! I'll do it. Call in a tutor. Like Madam Bright or Madam Rodkin." Sebastian thought to himself.

"We do not have the time to enlist the help of one of the Madams at this hour. A pretense of a skill as this should be enough for today, so perhaps the waltz will do nicely."

Ciel paled a little. "Who would teach me then? I doubt any of the servants here can do it…"

Sebastian shut his pocket watch. "Not to worry, young master." Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, smiling warmly. "Please allow me to be your tutor."

Ciel slammed his fork on the desk. "**Don****'****t ****be ****ridiculous! ****I ****can****'****t ****dance ****with ****a ****tall ****fellow ****like ****you!**" Ciel leaned back in his chair. "You can't dance the waltz anyway…"

Sebastian placed his hand on his chin. "The Viennese Waltz is my specialty. Permit me to teach you that, young master." Ciel twitched.

Sebastian out stretched his hand, his smile growing. "Will you grant me this dance…Young master."

BAM!

Ciel jumped in his chair a little.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I. Officially. Hate. This. Manor. House. With. All. My. Heart.

I panted heavily as Ciel and Sebastian stared at me. Sebastian's smile widened as he stared at my outfit. "Miss Louis, what are you wearing?" he asked, looking me up and down as if I was a gourmet food. Looking down at myself, I raised my finger for him to pause as I rested my hands on my knees.

My costume was very slutty. Yea, that was my expression to. What are they teaching this little girl?

It was a short corset dress with black and yellow strips that stopped at my knees, fish nets stockings, and high heels. I also had black wings and the stupid bulbs that are really bothering me. Did I mention that it even came with a honey wand?

"Damn, that little girl can run…" I complained, dropping to my knees. I held my breath and looked up at Sebastian.

"For your information, I am a bee. That is what that devilish child dressed me up as!" I yelled. Like seriously, who does that to people at random?

"That 'devilish child' is Ciel's betrothed," Sebastian answered, flicking the bulbs on my head that was apparently supposed to be sensors. I swatted his hand away. "His fiancée? But he's younger than me! How the hell can he be engaged and I can't even get a boyfriend most of the time!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

Damn nobles and their damn money…

Ciel smirked, resting his chin on his interlocked hands. "Maybe you can be of some assistance to me after all…" he said to himself, looking at Sebastian. I blinked. 'What do you mean?"

Sebastian helped me up off the floor and held me close to him. I blushed. Is everyone girl in this anime obsessed with Sebastian or something? 'Cause I saw the episode with the nun and how she lost her holiness.

"Watch closely now, young master. First, you must hold the lady's back firmly," Sebastian hand slowly crept down to my back, his finger lacing my spine. It sent chills through my body. I lowered my head and avoided his eyes, ignoring Ciel's smirk. "When the music begins, begin with your left foot…" As Sebastian stepped his foot forward, I stepped mine back. "Next is the natural turn," Sebastian and I twirled around. Ciel's smirk grew wider as my blush deepened. "And then you slide your foot forward…" Sebastian slide his forward as mine slide back before turning to Ciel and smiling, our bodies separating. "Do you understand, young master?" Ciel smirked even wider, if that was even possible…

"Yes…But maybe you should demonstrate it all together."

Sebastian looked down at me, smiling seductively…or was it evilly? I couldn't really tell…

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian closed the gap between us. We were chest to chest. Creepy, I know. His gloved hand held onto mine as the other traced my waistline. He was getting too touchy feely. "Will you honor me with this dance, Miss Louis?" he asked, his eyes beginning to smile also. I rolled my eyes to get rid of my blush.

"Like I have a choice…" I said, shaking the sensors off my head.

I was not dancing with Sebastian with these ridiculous things on…

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Mey-Rin helped the little…MONSTER into her ballroom gown. It was pink and magenta and fluffy and…_lovely_.

"I think blue is definitely Ciel's color! When I went to London, I fell in love with the clothes I bought for Ciel!" she said happily. Lizzie tapped her fist on her palm. "Oh, I know!" She turned to Mey-Rin. "Why don't we dress you up as well?" Mey-Rin paled a little. Is everyone in the manor afraid of the little aristocrat girl? "Let's start by getting rid of those glasses!" Lizzie reached for Mey-Rin's glasses. Mey-Rin quickly scurried off to the other side of the room.

"I am terribly farsighted, yes I am! I can't see a thing without them!" Lizzie laughed happily. "Well if you can see far away, that's perfectly fine!"

"That's enough." Ciel said in his new outfit. Lizzie gasped.

"CIEL!" Lizzie yelled, running up to him. Ciel whispered something to Sebastian before bracing for impact. Sebastian nodded and handed Ciel his cane, walking away. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Humans are interesting…"

"CIEL, MY DARLING BOY! YOU ARE SO CUTE! I JUST KNEW IT!" Lizzie yelled, spinning Ciel around till he became green around the gills.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

My master had ordered me to go check on our guest and sadly I was permitted to do so…I honestly do not care for the woman and she seems to be useless. But there is something familiar about her that I can't let go of…I have seen her once before…Where though is the main question. I walked down the hall to her room when I noticed the steam glazing the floor. Most likely our guest has taken another shower…Since she has simply thrown herself upon the manor, I might as well mess with her.

I tapped my knuckle softly against her door before letting myself in. I was rewarded with a lovely sight. She was in towel, brushing her red hair as she aimlessly looked out the window. Her towel hung so carelessly around her body that one wrong move would send it fluttering to the floor…Hmm, one wrong move…Ah, what the hell. She has caused me extra work so I'll just have some fun with her…

I disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind her, taking in the curves of her body through the towel and the indention of her spine. I noticed a silver case in the corner of the room and stared at it for a while, wondering what was inside. Whatever it was, she wanted no one to see it. I raised my knuckle to my lip to decide what I should do to get the right reaction out of her.

If I simply ran my finger down her spine like I did earlier, she would only shudder and turn around. If I whispered in her ear, maybe it would fall but only a little bit. Hmm…what to do?

"How long are you gonna stand there and not say anything?" she asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye. I stared down at her and raised my eyebrow.

"My apologies, Miss Louis. I was just thinking to myself, is all…May I ask you something?" I asked. She stood and stepped into the closet in her room, closing the doors behind her, most likely to change without me seeing. "Only if I can ask you something after…" she answered, rustling for something in the closet. I smirked to myself. "Fair enough. Miss Louis…What is in the silver case in the corner of the room?" I asked, eyeing it. She peeked her head out and stared at the silver case, her face saddening. "It's none of your business," she answered, closing the doors again. "Now for my question…" She stepped out in a silk bathrobe, sitting on the bed. Louis turned and crossed her legs, her hands resting in her lap.

"Why Ciel?" she asked.

My 'heart' skipped a beat, as the humans would say. "Are you asking why I work for him, Miss Louis?" I asked, becoming cautious. I did not like where this was heading…

"No…I mean why you chose Ciel to be your next victim…" she explained, her eyes peering into mine. My eyes widened. How much did this woman know about me? I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about, Miss Louis?" She rolled her eyes…

"Never mind…" she said.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

How stupid does this demon think I am? I know he is a demon! What human has red eyes and can do everything? No one expect for Chuck Norris! He was starting to piss me off, the way that he was trying to cover it up! Psychotic nymphomaniac. That's another reason why I am not going to fall in love with him again! And can he please stop calling me 'Miss'!

Sebastian cleared his throat and smiled at me. "My young master wishes for you to attend the ball Lady Elizabeth had planned." My eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" Sebastian's smile widened.

"I believe his exact words were 'If I have to suffer than the guest does as well'." If my eyebrow raised any higher, it would most likely fall off. "What does he expect me to wear? That HORRIBLE costume?" I asked, afraid of what he would say. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart.

"My young master gave me permission to help you choose and into your dress…" he answered, smiling seductively and staring for my eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that all the blood was rushing to my cheek and ears, I would have cursed the hell out of him. "Y-You're going to d-dress m-me?" I asked. Sebastian smiled.

"_Yes, __my __dear._"

My knees and hormones exploded.

_**(A few minutes later…:D…UNICORN!)**_

"Miss Louis, in order for this to work, you have to take off your bathrobe." Sebastian said, tugging on the string. I grabbed at the other end, tugging with all my might. Sure it was pointless since he is a demon but, a girl can try right?

Sebastian sighed and rolled his GODLY eyes. "Miss Louis, I **have **seen a naked woman before and I have done this many times. Now let go," he commanded, his voice hinted with ferocity. I shook my head 'No' as I wrapped my hands around my chest. None for him…

Sebastian paused and smiled seductively at me. He stepped forward quickly, my steps moving sloppily backwards. Sebastian pinned me against the wall, slamming his hand against the wall to get rid of my only escape route. He looked up and down my body, hungrily. I blushed deeply as I stared into his eyes. Sebastian's hand ran down my hip and playfully back up. He leaned close to my face but hesitated as he ran his hand across my cheek. The tips of our noses tapped each other as he drew nearer. We were breathing the same air.

Wait a second…This sounds kinda familiar…

Our nostrils brushed against each other as he hesitated once more. His hand held my cheek firmly. Our lips almost touched. My eyes slowly began to close.

SLIP!

I felt my bathrobe drop to the floor. Sebastian stood up straight, clearly satisfied with himself. "Now Miss Louis, was that too much trouble?" he asked, folding my bathrobe. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You…ASSHOLE!" I yelled. Sebastian tilted his head. "What is that?" he asked, staring at my chest. I looked down. All I had on was my Victoria Secret's red and black lace bra and underwear. What the hell was he talking about?

"That corset will never do," he said, shaking his head. He walked over to me and reached for the front of my bra. Why, oh why did I decide to wear the front opening bra today?

"RAPE!"

"…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

After 5 attempts, 10 arguments, and 2 puppy dog faces, I finally found my dress. And it's a good thing too because I think Sebastian was about to rip my head off. It was a pearl white corset evening gown with a lacey front and flowing end. Since Sebastian kept trying to put me in ridiculously high high-heels, I decided to just go with my black ones. I even put on a pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

Sebastian flicked open his pocket watch. "My young master is expecting us now. Come…" He gestured his hand to me. I looked at it before looking up at him.

"Oh, please…" I walked out the room.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian and I walked down the stairs together, talking. Apparently Ciel was still deciding whether or not to keep me or kick me out. How could he decide anyway with this psychotic girl running around and being obnoxious? I'm surprised that I haven't beaten the crap outta her yet! I just hope that he lets me stay here because I don't know anywhere else I can -

"Give it back!"

Sebastian and I paused on the stairs. Everyone else in the room flinched. A dark shadow loomed over Ciel's face as he stretched out his hand to Elizabeth. "Give it back this instant, Elizabeth!" he said sternly. Whoa…If he's calling her Elizabeth, it is about to go down…

Lizzie stifled back tears as she turned to Ciel. "W-Why are you so angry?" she asked, gripping the object that Ciel wanted in her hand. "A-All I wanted to do was—" Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. Lizzie began to cry. I slipped off my high heels and walked quickly down the stairs. I knew what was going to happen. "All I wanted to do was make you look cute…So why are you so angry?" she clenched her fists as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "You're so mean! I hate—" Lizzie raised her arm in the air. "This ring!" she yelled, throwing it to the floor.

Ciel flinched and raced towards her, his arm raised. Lizzie screamed in terror.

Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel's arm as I blocked Lizzie. It seems we had the same idea…Gross.

"**Young ****master**…" Sebastian called sternly. Ciel looked at him, his breathing heavy and his face covered in sweat. "You have forgotten your walking stick that we went through the trouble of getting," he said, placing it in Ciel's hand. Ciel looked down at the ring on the floor, his breath slowing. I kneeled down and rubbed Lizzie's head as she cried, soothing her. I gave Ciel a dirty look before turning back to Lizzie.

"Everything is going to be alright, Lizzie. Please stop crying," I assured, standing up. She tried to wipe off the pouring tears as she looked at me. I smiled sweetly. Lizzie hugged my legs close as she sobbed. I hugged her back.

"Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth." Lizzie turned and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart. "That ring was very important to my young master. It was a one-of-a-kind ring that was passed down to each head of the Phantomhives." Lizzie gasped. "Please excuse my master's discourtesy…" he pleaded, bowing. Lizzie looked up at me and then back at Sebastian.

"It was so important to him…and I…"

Ciel walked over to the remains of the family heirloom. He looked down upon it before picking up the pieces and walking over to the window. Lizzie tore away from and took a few steps towards him.

"Oh Ciel…I…"

Ciel threw the shards out of the window.

"!"

Lizzie raced to the window, looking out for the pieces. "How could you?" she yelled.

'_Um,__ it__'__s __his __ring, __chick. __He __can __do __whatever __he __wants __with __it. __Plus __it__'__s __totally __useless __now__…_' I thought in my head. My inner conscience is really mean…

"It's just…an old ring…" Ciel answered, turning to everyone. "I, 'Ciel Phantomhive'…am still the head of the Phantomhive family." Sebastian and I stared wide eyed at him along with the servants. Ciel picked up his hat off the floor, dusting it off.

"What's with your face?" he asked Lizzie. She had started crying again. Ciel plopped his hat on his head before reaching into his breast pocket for his handkerchief. "B-Because…" Lizzie tried to answer. "Your face is a fright…" Ciel continued. "How can you call yourself a lady?" he asked, dabbing her face with it. "I can't simply ask you to dance when you look like that…" he said with a small smile. Lizzie perked up and stared at him, blowing her nose with his handkerchief.

"The rule of the ball is to forget about all of your problems and dance them away. Isn't that right, my lady?" he asked, gesturing his hand. Lizzie gasped and took his hand.

"Yes!"

The orchestra in the corner of the room began to play beautiful waltzes as everyone danced. Sebastian was the lead violinist, beautiful music flowing from his violin. I stayed in the back and could only smile. That's the thing about animes, (Yes I still think that I am stuck in an anime) they always end happily. Sebastian watched me from the corner of his eye. HE set his violin down and walked over to me, tapping my shoulder. He gestured his hand with a large smile.

"May I have this dance, Miss Louis?" I smiled.

"Sure…" I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

Sure he may be a psychotic masochist nymphomaniac, but he is still sweet. I won't fall in love with him, but maybe we can be friends…

What am I saying? No the hell we aren't!

Fucking demon…

**Ta-da! I have finished this finally! I know you are all ecstatic about that! Let's see…I don't know what else to say really! Don't be shy if you have questions and don't forget to review! Au revoir! :D**


	12. That Girl, Avoiding Him

**HEY! HOW YOU DOIN! Yes I know, I am weird but I am just in a good mood today! Well, here is another installment of Louis and Sebastian and the other people that are barely mentioned because hey, it's not about them. I just got how the story is gonna end formulated in my head and it is the ISH! It is such a good cliffhanger that a lot of you are going to hate me when the story is over!**

**AmethystChou: I am following the manga line up but when I get tired and don't feel like typing word for word, I give up and just put lines that pop up in my head. Some of it is in the manga and some is in the anime. So…yea :) **

**EXCELSIOR!**

**P.S. Here's a hint for the ending: P **

**Sebastian: *taps shoulder* Ms. ConfusedAuthor?  
>Me: What?<br>Sebastian: You have failed to put a disclaimer at the beginning of your chapters. I do believe that I have told you to do this before, yes?  
>Me: Clearly I don't own it, Bassy. I don't think the people want to be constantly reminded every chapter. They just wanna read the lovey dovey stuff between you and Louis…<br>Sebastian: Lovey dovey?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I knew it…I just fucking knew it! I knew I shouldn't have danced with Sebastian last night! I told myself that it wouldn't work out in the end and I was RIGHT! You wanna know what I was dreaming about last night after the party?<p>

Me and Sebastian.

Fucking.

Yes, that's right. That's what I dreamed about. That's the only word I can use to describe it. I mean, what the hell_!_? What does that have to do with anything that went on last night_!_? We danced and that was it. Sure he took off my robe and helped me into my dress and was touching me everywhere but that dream was uncalled for! I don't even want to go into the details. But I need to vent out my life…

Okay so this is how it went: We were in a really large room that was nicely decorated with gold and red linen with a king sized bed and a HUGE bay window. From what Sebastian was wearing, I guess it was a honeymoon type thing. I was laying on the bed in a long white dress, stretching and cracking my back. Sebastian walked into the room, his white button down open and his black slacks riding low. I felt my dream self (As I am now calling her because I do not claim that slut as mine) bite her lip as she looked Sebastian up and down. Sebastian stopped and stared at me, well her, and smiled seductively.

"Ah, I see that you are awake…" he said, throwing his jacket on the chair nearby. My slutty dream self smiled seductively and crawled over to the edge of the bed, beckoning Sebastian with one finger.

I don't act like that, do I?

Sebastian smirked and walked over to her, stroking her cheek as he looked into her eyes. At this point in the dream, I was no longer her but I was more watching it like some sick voyeur. She ran her hands up and down his groan before slithering up to his face, stroking his neck. "But I'm still very tired…Maybe you can help me go back to sleep?" she said, kissing his lips multiple times.

Okay, first of all, that was really corny. 'Maybe you can help me go back to sleep?'? Oh come on, dream slut! You're a slut, do a better job!

Sebastian kissed her back, gripping her butt as he did. "I see…But there is something I need you to do…" he began, pulling her off of him. My dream slut looked Sebastian up and down, clearly confused. "What is it?" she asked.

"Suck." Sebastian said bluntly, pointing down to his erection as he smirked.

And that is when I decided that I had seen enough. I sprung up in bed with a 'WTF' expression on my face. That dream made me really concerned for my mental health. Yes, I know that I saw Sebastian and I doing the do and I know that there was a time that I did want to hump the Jesus out of him. Well, Satan because he's a demon but whatever! It kept playing in my head even after I woke up! I heard every disgusting noise! FUCK MY LIFE!

I rubbed my temples as I looked around the room. Huh, that's weird. Usually Sebastian is here to wake me up. Guess I must be early…I looked down at myself to find myself in ANOTHER new nightgown. This one was a short silk purple one with black lace. I swear to you if Sebastian picked this out…I'll kill him.

I leaned back against the mast of the bed, biting my lip in irritation. I can't go back to sleep even though I'm really tired because of that horrid dream. I can't simply get up and walk around because I'll wake up the maid—Wait. The maid_!_? I looked around the room once again to find that I wasn't in my private area anymore. I was in the servants courters. What the flubbernuggets! Did Sebastian move me here? Does that mean I'm hired? I don't like cliffhangers! Hey wait a second. Isn't this the maid from the other day? GASP! ANOTHER FEMALE IN THE HOUSE THAT IS HOPEFULLY AROUND MY AGE! YAY!

I crawled out of bed and walked over to the maid's bedside, staring at her. Hopefully she doesn't wake up or else this will be awkward. She was really pretty. We had almost the same skin tone and hair color. I wonder if she could be a—

"S-Sebastian…"

Um, what the fuck?

"O-Oh…S-S-Sebastian…"

Where the hell are her hands?

"O-Oh my…"

Okay~ Maybe I should leave…I slowly backed away from her bed and checked my phone. 0 messages. I'm not surprised since my best friend is dead, Greg doesn't give a rat's ass about me even though he apparently loves me now, and Felix is MIA. I really miss Lucy and I still haven't given Sebastian Hell for killing her yet. But since he doesn't remember, I'll have to wait to avenge her. Slipping on the slippers I found near my bedside (I swear to God Sebastian…), I walked out of my room towards the kitchen since I was absolutely STARVING!

The kitchen is in the basement, right? Oh well…I'll find it soon…

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian gazed up at me as he made Ciel's tea, his sleek eyebrow raised. He probably wasn't expecting me to be up this early. Neither did I…

"Good morning, Miss Louis," he greeted, pouring the tea into cerulean cups. I gave him the cold shoulder and opened the cabinet, reaching up on my tippy toes for the coffee powder. Sebastian smirked widely and walked over to me, taking the coffee powder down for me and placing it in my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked around to the other side of the island to make my coffee with the leftover hot water. Sebastian eyed me suspiciously and leaned against the counter.

"Is something the matter, Miss Louis? You seem tired…" Sebastian asked, his facing shining with sympathy. I sipped on my coffee and looked him up and down before turning away from him. Sebastian tilted his head. '_Did I do something wrong?_' he thought to himself.

Don't you guys give me that look. I have every right to give him the silence treatment after the scarring things I saw in my head.

I went into the icebox and pulled out some deli meats and cheeses, making a nice sandwich.

"Miss Louis?" Sebastian called. I tilted my head and pretended to look around as if I heard something that shouldn't be there. (Sebastian)

Sebastian placed back on his tail coat and carried the tray over to a cart, continuing to watch me. "Is something wrong? Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked again. I scratched my ear and bit into my sandwich. Sebastian became slightly uncomfortable and touched my shoulder when he got closer. I turned around and looked him up and down.

"May I ask why you seem to be ignoring me, Miss Louis?"

I bit into my sandwich and stared into his eyes. "Fuck off." I said. Sebastian smirked, thinking of a way to get under my skin. "Not now, my dear Louis. I am afraid that that will have to wait till later." He closed his eyes as his smirk grew wider. "I am on duty after all."

I blushed profusely.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"That's it. This wire's done for…" Bard said as he wore a construction helmet with a light, looking up into the ceiling. Mey-Rin and Finny held the ladder, staring up at him in despair. "It's those mice again, is it?' Mey-Rin asked, sighing. Finny gazed around at the floor. "We've got lots of them this year, don't we?"

Bard hopped down from the ladder, slinging the leftover wire on his arm. "This is ridiculous. I heard that there was an epidemic in London but I never thought that they would reach so far out in the city. Business will surely bust if they continue to scramble around the place. Dirty lit'l things…" Finny slowly looked past Bard as a mouse peaked its head out of its hole. The mouse looked around before scurrying across the floor, aiming for the other side.

Finny crept over to a bust of a philosopher from Greek time and twirled it over his head. "NOW I'VE GOT YOU, RAT!" He slammed down the bust.

"NO!" Bard screamed in terror. Mey-Rin gasped and tried to run away. The entire Phantomhive manor rumbled from the impact.

Finny sat down on the floor, scratching his head and giggling. "Looks like it got away."

A vein popped on Bard's head. "WHY ARE YOU LAFFIN' FOR_!_? ARE YOU TRYIN' TO KILL US TOO, YOU IDGIT_!_?" Mey-Rin chuckled nervously as the dust cleared. Tanaka calmly drank tea and only laughed his charming laugh.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The room was dark and filled with tension. The only lighted object was the pool table centered in the room. Around it stood a mysterious Chinese man wearing a navy blue Tangzhuang with a light blue dragon circling around it, a curvy woman covered in red from head to toe, a plump man with sleek black hair and a pencil moustache, a young man with blonde hair and a large scar across his face, and Lord Randall. Ciel sat slump in a chair, watching the pool game smugly as if it were nothing. The plump man chomped away on a sandwich as the noise drew his attention. "It would seem that there are **mice **here as well. How long do plan to let them run around?" he asked Ciel. Lau tapped his pool stick against the floor.

"Run around? Oh no, he will take care of them in time," The Chinese man known as Lau explained.

"He is just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Will you pass this turn as well, Lord Phantomhive?" the woman known as Angelina Durless or Madam Red asked.

Ciel tilted his head and smirked. "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know I'll miss."

The man with the scar known as Azzurro Vanel shot at the balls. The cursor ball fell into one of the pockets. Azzurro clicked his teeth in irritation.

Lord Randall gritted his teeth. "Stop with this pompous talk. When do you plan on eliminating these filthy **vermin**."

Ciel tapped his pool stick on the floor, holding it and resting his head against it. "Anytime you'd like. I already had Clause secure the necessities." Lau lined up his shot and fired with ease, inching the 7th ball closer to the pocket. "It will be quite a bother to locate the nest and eradicate them. I hope you have a nice reward prepared…" Ciel said.

"You vulture!—" Lord Randall began.

"Sir Randall." Ciel cut him off. "I would watch how you smear my family name…Even after you had spent a fortune on **bloodhounds **that haven't even caught a single **mouse**."

Lau pouted in disappointment. "Too bad. A foul. My~billiards is hard…" Azzurro laughed at Sir Randall. "You're in trouble now, Randall. So what now, Lord Phantomhive?" he asked. Ciel smirked.

"I saw we put an end to this silly game…" Ciel walked up to Randall and stopped. "How soon can you get my payment?" he asked. Randall sighed in defeat. "Tonight. I'll have it for you then." Ciel kept walking towards the pool table. "Very well." He hopped on top of the edge of the table, crossing his feet at the ankle. "I'll have a carriage pick you up later. And maybe we can even provide for you a light entertainment."

The plump man stared at Ciel. "Wait, you pass your turn twice and now you're after all of them in one go_!_?" Ciel lined up his shot. "Naturally…" Randall watched him. "Careful, your greed will undo you…" Ciel chuckled and fired at the last three balls. As the 9th ball slowly tipped into the pocket he asked, "Am I undone?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Um…What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked as I saw Mey-Rin (apparently that's her name), Finny, and Bard running around the house after mice. Finny was wearing a cat suit and apparently the cats turned into Benedict Arnold and started attacking him instead. Mey-Rin had mouse traps attached all over herself.

What the hell did she do? Roll around in them like snow?

And whatever Bard was holding made me wanna hurl.

Is there an eyeball in that pot?

Sebastian walked up next to me and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Just because I was wearing the cute yellow/tangerine sundress with the white bow around the waist that he apparently bought for me doesn't mean I am gonna talk to him. Sebastian looked up at the 3 jackasses and raised his eyebrows at their appalling state. "What are you doing?" he asked them. "WE'RE TRYING TO CATCH MICE! WHAT DOES I' LOOK LIKE_!_?" Bard yelled, running around with his soup ladle and pot-o-death. So they answer Sebastian but not me?

"Sebastian!" Sebastian and I turned around. Ciel walked down the hallway, carrying documents that he was reading over. "Young master." Sebastian greeted, surprised that he was here. I smiled. "Good morning, Ciel." I greeted. Ciel froze in his strides and looked at me. "If you are to work in this manor, you better start calling me 'Young master'," he said. I raised my eyebrow. "I'll do it when guests are around, but not when we're alone…" Ciel rolled his eyes. "Good enough. Sebastian. Send a carriage to Lord Randall's mansion tonight." Sebastian tilted his head as did I.

"A carriage, sir?"

"We will be hosting a party."

Sebastian smirked. "Very good, sir. _Once I have made the arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring you your afternoon tea._" I looked from Sebastian to Ciel and back.

"Can you tell me what's up with the double meanings? Lulu wanna know!" I said, making a puppy dog face. IGNORED. Ciel nodded and turned on his heel, walking off. "All right then…" Sebastian bowed. Finny ran past us as a cat chewed on his head. I watched him. Mey-Rin ran around panting as mouse traps thrashed around her hands.

"Right…"

In a flash, Sebastian dived and caught a pair of mice in each of his hands. He quickly dumped them off in Tanaka's net. "Now then…Stop playing around and get back to work. We are expecting a guest tonight." The servants along with me stared at him stunned. Sebastian dusted off is hands and walked off to the kitchen. "YESH, SHIIIIIIIRRRRRRR…" they groaned. Bard struggled to pull the pot on his head. "Um…You want some help with that?" I asked.

Bard nodded his head as he continued to tug on the large pot. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handles, sticking my leg back and bending my news. I had a feeling that if I didn't stand like a person trying to stop a bull, I would end up clattering to the floor. "Brace yourself. This is gonna hurt…" I tugged with all my might as Bard pulled back.

POP!

Twisting my feet to keep balance, I triumphantly held the pot-o-death which made me want to hurl even more. Seriously, what did he put in here? It's like a Yeti took a shit in the pot and marinated it in tomato bisque. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Bard pulled of his goggles, watching the shitmato bisque flowed out of it. He wiped off his face and looked me up and down. "Thanks…uh…who are you again?" he asked, standing up. He had a few good inches on me. Had to look up just to see his nose. Why am I so short?

"I'm Louis Maylon."

Bard scratched his nose. "Oh yea…" Mey-Rin continued to wail in terror and run around with her mouse trap covered self. I shook my head and walked over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to sit on the ground. Carefully trying not to injure myself, I pulled back the mouse traps off her hands and her feet.

"Uh…Thank you…" she said, rubbing her small hands together.

Finny ran around with a cat still chewing on his head in his cat suit. He may have looked really cute but he was a jackass. I stuck out my foot and tripped him.

Don't give me that look.

The cat that was attacking him went flying through the air and landed on its back, not its feet. It stood up slowly and hissed at me before running off. Speaking of which, where is my cat? I haven't seen her since we got here…I'll look for her later.

Finny peeled his face off the ground as it began to turn red from contact. He rubbed his nose and tears formed in his eyes. "Why would you do that, Louis?" he asked. "To get the cat off, duh!" I said, holding the pot under my arm. "Now you guys should get back to work before—"

"SEBASTIAN RIPS OUR HEADS OFF!" they all yelled in unison. The three jackasses ran down the hallway to wherever the hell they were supposed to be, tripping over one another. A hair popped up on my head.

"WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME_!_?" I yelled.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I washed the plates leftover in the sink that Bard had failed to wash. I swear that the servants of this manor are a complete waste of space and that I should have not invited them to work for my young master. I was a fool to think that they only skill they require is fighting and battle strategy. These imbeciles need a lot more than that. And this woman…There is something so familiar about her. It has been bothering me since she arrived only 2 days ago. Where did she come from? Why is she here? I wonder…

The door nearby me slowly creaked open. I peered at it from the corner of my eye and waited for the being behind it to emerge. It was Louis. She strolled inside of the room (still ignoring me apparently) and placed the large pot in the sink next to my own. The pot had a horrid odor and since my nose is a tad bit stronger than humans, it bothered me greatly. I smirked and went back to my work. "I see you are still going to ignore me at all costs, Miss Louis…" I said, chuckling to myself. She looked around as if she had heard something and went back to scrubbing the pot. I chuckled and finished washing the dishes, wiping my gloved hands on a cloth. "Miss Louis…Do you not hear me speaking to you?" I asked, leaning against the counter. She yawned and ran the sponge along the rim of the pot.

"You are aware that if you do not respond to my commands, I can easily fire you since I am the head of staff, naturally." She flinched. I smiled. "Are you willing to cooperate now?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"I could've sworn I heard something…Guess it was nothing…" she said as she went back to work. Honestly, I was expecting her to give up this nonsense. Guess I was wrong…I rolled my eyes and circled around her.

"I hope the dress is to your liking…I picked it out especially for you…" I noticed her twitch. I continued to circle around her. "It suits you very well…But I wonder…" I leaned close to her ear. "How you would look…**out of it**…"

A shiver ran throughout her entire body, making her feet click together. Louis performed a few deep breathing exercises to calm her nerves (or hormones, whichever one) and continued to wash the pot. I shook my head and took my young master's pie out of the oven for it to cool.

"You are aware that I can bother you all day until you do as I say, yes?"

Louis bit her lip and turned to me, her hands on her hips.

"Fine…then let me give you your punishment early…"

She pulled her arm back quite far and slapped me across the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. "Go kick rocks," she said as she left.

"…"

I licked my cheek to only be rewarded with a sting of pain. She may be human, but her slaps are powerful…My young master has rewarded me greatly with this entertainment…I shall have to thank him later.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel leaned against his study door, closing it shut. He let out a deep sigh from all the stress he was under. "Haaah…" he said as he breathed in and out deeply. Ciel looked over the document in his hand.

"Why are our servants so carefree-?"

Out from the shadows came a hand that creepily clasped a cloth with chloroform on it around Ciel's nose and mouth. The drunken chemical filled into Ciel's tiny lungs. He could taste it on his tongue…Ciel grabbed hold of the arm around his neck and tugged on it. He felt himself getting weaker every second.

_Damn_…He said to himself. His arm went limp. The capture laid Ciel's body on the floor, binding him with strong leather belts and chains. The capture lurked around Ciel's office, pulling out drawers and throwing documents everywhere.

"Damn, where is it_!_?" the person yelled. He slid his hands across the desk, knocking off all of its content. He bit his nail and thought. Hearing approaching footsteps lingering, the capture picked up the limp Ciel and leaped out the window, running off with his ransom.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian and I walked in silence. He probably didn't want to talk to me because I slapped him and I didn't wanna talk to him because I am still scarred. Well…Yeah…That's pretty much it…Don't look at me like that. You're making me feel guilty…Stop…Ugh, FINE!

"It's too quiet around here…I don't like it…" I said, looking around. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me. "Would you prefer it if the servants were running around?" My eyes widened.

"God, no!"

Sebastian chuckled. "I do agree with you, however." We reached Ciel's office door. Complete silence.

My feet shuffled nervously on the floor. "I don't like this…"

"Neither do I…" Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing. He knocked on the door lightly. "Young master. I have brought your pie and afternoon tea."

The wind blew in the distance. Sebastian and I looked at each other. "Ciel? I have sweets for you…"

Again silence.

Frightened, I pushed open the door. The study was completely empty! Documents and books were flung around everywhere! I covered my mouth to muffle my screams. Sebastian's eyes widened. "This is—Oh dear…How could this be…?"

Oh my Mary & Joseph, a demon showing sympathy and concern? I must be high…

"And after all that, the tea and pie will go to waste now…"

SMACK!

I placed my fists on my hips and stared Sebastian down. He licked his cheek and stared at me.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped slapping me, Miss Louis."

"You want me to kick you in the balls next_!_? What the hell is wrong with you_!_? Your—Our young master is gone and all you care about is the damn pie_!_? He's still a kid, I hope you know_!_!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes.

"…"

I rolled my eyes and ran over to the window, searching out of it.

"Oh Ciel…Where are you?" I asked the wind, tears forming in my eyes.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

A large manor loomed in the distance with bodyguards all around it. They wore all black and scanned the area for any unwanted guests. A clock ticked ominously in the foyer. Ciel's limp body leaned against the wall, his bangs covering his face. A large Pinscher sat near the capture's desk, growling softly.

"You, the 'order' of the Inghilterra underworld. Dissidents meet their end in the jaws of our absolute power…You, the watchdog of the queen. Over many generations has our kind done the government's dirty work…You, the aristocrat of evil." The capture laughed as he picked up a cigar and clipped off the end with a mini guillotine. "Just how many aliases do you have? And how many families have you crushed?" He took a deep drag from his cigar.

"Ciel Phantomhive…" the capture said as if his name were poison. Ciel lifted his head slowly, stains of blood on his lip, chin, and under his nostril.

"So it was you…**Azzurro Vanel**…"

Azzurro sighed and rubbed his head. "You know, little Phantomhive…Here in your country, it is hard to penetrate the tea stained minds of you Inglesi, so the Italian mafia has to find a new way to make money."

Ciel's face darkened with an angry shadow.

"Think about it. What do you think is the best way to make money?"

"…"

Azzurro became sinister. "Not murder, not smuggling…Not women, not organs…That leaves drugs, yes?"

"…"

"But once we get here, there is not a single whiff of the sweet fragrance, thanks to the Queen's guard dog…"

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree." Ciel said bluntly.

Azzurro groaned in irritation. "There it is! The reason I hate all you Inglesi! The Queen this! The Queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother! You line your pockets while thinking you're better than the rest of us, but the truth is that we are not different from each other. We would like to make some money with you if possible."

"I have no intention of colliding with sewer rats like you…" Ciel said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"So you say, but I wonder about the others…Maybe they are afraid of the watchdog and are waiting for the time being…In fear of Ciel Phantomhive…" Azzurro took a deep drag. "I was especially careful not to deal these drugs in Italy. It surprises me that you were able to find me so quickly. I didn't think you would use Clause to get them. That is why, me, I am useless." Azzurro leaned against the desk and laughed with the other members. "The boss, he will yell at me again!" he said, laughing. "Now, do you understand what I want?" His lips smiled around his cigar.

"If you tell me where the drugs are, you will be returned home safely…Little Phantomhive."

"If I fail to return home, Clause will hand over the evidence to the government." Ciel chuckled. "Unfortunate for you…"

Azzurro quickly pulled out a gun. "One must never look down on your elders, you snot nosed noble!" he yelled, pointing the gun at Ciel's temple. "I already have my men at your mansion. Where are the drugs_!_? Tell me now or your servants start dying one by one!"

Ciel's head slowly tilted as he smiled. "Oh I think they'll be alright. I hope your precious pet dogs know how to play fetch."

Azzurro smiled and shook his head before fiercely kicking Ciel across the face. He picked up a phone near himself. "You hear that_!_? The time for talk is over_!_!" He slammed down the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that wasn't a lot guys! And also sorry that if there aren't a lot of LouisxSebastian parts. It's just that if I wanted to go to the full length I wanted to, I would have taken me a few more days because I am swamped this week. Um enjoy and please review! LOUIS FOREVER!<strong>


	13. That Girl, Acting Motherly

**Hey! I am so happy that everyone liked slutty Louis! It fills me with joy! At first I was gonna keep going with the whole lemon scene but I was like 'Maybe I shouldn't…' I guess I made the right decision. Anyway, I am ready to roll on this chapter. Um…Yea. **

**Oh but before I forget and Sebastian comes to bug me, I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI BUT WOULD LOVE TOO!**

**Sebastian: *pats my head* Good girl.  
>Me: Woof.<br>Sebastian: *eye twitches***

**P.S. Another hint: T**

**Hints so far: P  
>ENJOY!<strong>

**I finally got around to drawing a picture of Louis so here yall go! Sorry if it is in bad quality…My scanner is el stupido! **

**Picture of Louis: (on profile)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian and I quickly rushed through the hallways of the manner searching for Ciel. I was extremely worried for my rape toy. Though he doesn't remember me, I definitely remember him and everything we have been through. The weird thing is that Sebastian was still holding the pie…Really dude? A glint of light flashed in my eye when we reached a large bay window. I squinted my eyes and stopped near the window, staring at the glint. The sniper outside the window clicked his teeth in annoyance and pulled his gun out of sight. Sebastian turned and raised his brow at me.<p>

"What on Earth are you looking at?" he asked.

"I could've sworn I saw something in the bushes…"

Sebastian looked down at the pie on his platter, his knuckle to his lips. '_The deep-dish pie turned out exceptional…So where could he have gone?' _he asked himself.

"M-Mister Sebastian!" yelled Mey-Rin as she ran down the hallway. Sebastian looked back at her. "?" "I found a letter, yes I did!" she continued, picking up the pace.

"Who is it from?" Sebastian and I asked in unison. I gave him the evil eye when he smirked at me.

"For the servant of the Earl of Phantomhive!" she answered. I clenched my fists. "See_!_? It's those assholes! I'm coming with you!" I yelled, grabbing his sleeve. Sebastian looked at the window then back at me. "It is quite alright. I do not require your assistance. Please do stay here. I wouldn't wish harm upon you," he said with a smile.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

The sniper outside of the window focused his aim on Sebastian before moving back to me. He wasn't sure who to shoot. Sebastian slowly looked at him, making him flinch.

"A lady shouldn't use such language…" he warned. "And besides nothing is wrong, so please do not worry yourself over such a little thing. Everything while be fine…" My eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I saw his office, Sebastian! How can that possibly be 'little'_!_?"

As Mey-Rin continued to run down the hallway after taking a short break to catch her breath, she tripped on her shoelace that she had once again forgotten to tie. Mey-Rin went flying through the air like a retarded bird. I turned my head away from Sebastian to notice her flying through the air. Time froze all around us as the sniper shot his bullet just as Mey-Rin knocked into me and Sebastian. As Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and I clattered to the floor, the bullet smashed through the window and grazed off a few of Sebastian's hair form his bangs. The bullet then hit the vase that I nearly broke the other day (Thank God it wasn't me…), shattering it into pieces.

Okay, this was very awkward position to be in. If I wanted to be in a threesome, I would've simply asked I hope everyone knows. Let's see how I can paint this…Sebastian lay on his back on the floor with the platter that had once held the pie (Where the hell did that go?) flat in his palm. He looked bored and if he was starting to consider suicide. I lay on top of him with my boobs pressing into his chest and almost popping out of my dress. My legs were spread and on either side of him. Mey-Rin was just on my back like a big idiot. I sat up, rubbing my head and sore limbs. I could feel his manhood pressing against my "ladyhood" as I am going to call it since apparently I was almost doing the splits. I blushed and looked at the position I was in, totally forgetting Mey-Rin being on my back. Sebastian looked up at me and smirked.

"My, my, Miss Louis. I never knew you were this fond of me. I am touched." The asshole said with a large smile. I sat up on his lap, making Mey-Rin roll across the floor as she blushed profusely. "You wish!" I yelled. The pie started fluttering down from the ceiling where it was currently levitating. Sebastian watched it curiously with his amber eyes. "Miss Louis?" he called.

"What?"

"Stick out your hands."

I did as I was told. "Why?" The pie and decorative sheet landed neatly in my hands. "Oh."

Sebastian sighed and sat up, gesturing the platter for me to put the pie back. I slipped the pie on the platter and blushed as Sebastian's eyes locked on mine. I felt something on my butt. It was his hand. He better NOT be taking advantage of this HORRIBLE situation. "Mey-Rin…" he called. Mey-Rin isn't in the area right now. She is too busy forming a blood circle around us as she looks upon this 'thrilling' scene as she is currently muttering. I swear that everyone in an anime is a perv whether they realize it or not. I mean I'm surprised Mey-Rin isn't touching herself right now. "Mey-Rin, the letter…" Sebastian tried again.

Mey-Rin stopped rolling around the floor and looked at the paper in her hand. "Letter? Oh, yes sir!" she yelled.

Idiot.

Sebastian looked over the letter with unconcerned eyes that made me want to punch a baby! God forbid that I am in a nursery at the time! What? I love Dane Cook…He's my husband.

"If you want your master back, bring the goods to Buck's Row in Whitechapel." I read aloud in a Russian/Italian/I don't give a fuck accent. Sebastian peered up at me from the letter. I noticed.

"What?" I snapped. Sebastian chuckled to himself before scanning over the letter again. "My, what a dreadfully written letter…" Sebastian breathed as if the letter was gonna make him purge. "So, what now?" I asked. Pounding feet echoed down the hallway as Mey-Rin continued to roll around the floor. I'm surprised she hasn't passed out from all the blood loss. Like really? Sebastian isn't that great…

"What the hell is going on here_!_?" Bard shouted, running ahead of Finny. Finny froze in mid stride when he looked down at the scene before. I'm pretty that he was picturing Sebastian and me in some lovey dovey crap with roses and everything, but that is definitely a negative. Finny's eyes blanked as his world crashed down on him. Poor kid. Sebastian carefully pulled me up to my feet along with himself, smiling reassuring at the servants. I, however, was trying not to kill this assholish demon for having his hand on my ass like he is not invading my personal space or anything like that. Is he not aware of the pulsing veins in my head and the clenched fists? Is he secretly a jackass?

"Do not worry yourselves. We are fine," Sebastian answered, completely ignoring the fact that Mey-Rin's soul was slowly floating away. Bard looked at the smashed window and vase.  
>"You sure about that?" he asked. Sebastian released me from his grip and smiled like a freakin' Ken doll.<p>

"Can I leave the cleaning of this mess and the rest of the dinner preparations to you? It seems that I have an errand to run…" Sebastian said.

"No way are you going by yourself! I'm coming with you!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"Miss Louis, I have told you that I do not require your assistance. Please do not worry yourself over something like this-"

SMACK!

"What the hell is wrong with you_!_? How can you tell me not to worry, Sebastian_!_? I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind_!_!" I yelled, crossing my arms. The servants gasped. Sebastian smirked before pulling me close to me. Me, like a dummy, blushed. "I see. I guess this will be a way for me to get revenge on you for earlier," he said with an evil smirk. Sebastian turned to Bard and placed the pie platter in his hand.

"And would you mind cleaning this up?" Sebastian asked.

"O…kay?" Bard kinda asked. Bard stared at the pie like it was the Holy Grail, flowers fluttering around him as if he had fallen in love with it. Again, anime is totally weird.

"I shall return by dinner," Sebastian assured, pushing me along with his hand.

"So, uh, by cleaning up…That means we can eat it! Right?" Bard asked, looking up to realize that Sebastian and I were no longer there. "Sebastian?" he called out.

"Louis?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"No."

Sebastian sighed as he stroked the stallion's neck. We were at the stables and this demon asshole wanted me to ride a freakin' horse to wherever the hell we were going.

"What are you possibly afraid of, Miss Louis? He **is** the young master's personal horse so he **is** well trained." Sebastian assured, gesturing his hand. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "It's not the horse. It's this freakin' dress you bought me_!_! How do you expect me to ride a horse wearing **this**_!_?" I yelled, spreading the skirt of my dress to show him. Sebastian sighed once more, looking at the horse as if they were sharing their disappointment in me. Well fuck you, horse!

"Then I am afraid that I cannot take you with me. Good day, Miss Louis," Sebastian said, walking with the silver tray for the pie tucked under his arm. I wiped my head around. "What_!_? You can't possibly leave me here with this—Sebastian?" The demon was nowhere in sight. I gazed up into the horse's eyes and back down the path that Sebastian took. I checked all around me to see if anyone was around before pulling off my dress.

…Pervs. I'm not naked, I hope you all know. Gosh, get your mind out of the 19th century London, England gutters.

Underneath my dress, I was wearing a black Avenged Sevenfold 'It's your F*cking Nightmare' band shirt and blue jeans shorts. I know…BOSS! I hopped on top of whatever the fudge his name is and snapped his reins.

"HYAH!"

The horse pounded off to the mansion of whosoever. Wait a second. This seems very familiar…Like I've seen this before…Have I?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The sniper sped off away from the Phantomhive manor in a complete panic with his getaway partner. He had completely missed his target and was probably going to get chewed out by Azzurro. He quickly called him. "Sorry, I missed!" he said in the field telephone that looked oddly like a cellphone. Back at the mansion, Azzurro kicked the desk in anger. "What do you mean you missed_!_? You useless idiots_!_! I never should have hired scum like you_!_! You bastards are finito! Get back here right now_!_!" Azzurro screamed into the phone on his desk.

The getaway driver heard something flap in the wind.

"H-Hang on. I see something back there…" he said to himself. In the rearview mirror, a wide grin showed through a giant smoke cloud. The driver gasped his face paling. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAAAAAAAAT_!_?" he yelled. Azzurro quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, his eardrums pounding.

"!_?_ What? You two girls see a bear or something?" Azzurro joked, laughing along with his lackeys in the room.

The tires screeched as the driver did a deep turn, screaming in terror. Dress shoes clacked against the floor as the being picked up speed. "What's wrong with you guys? Did someone find you? Talk to me…" Azzurro pressed.

"Go faster_!_!" yelled the sniper, screaming in terror.

"I can't_!_!" yelled the driver, the car screeching from the turns.

"NO, IT'S COMING_!_!" yelled the sniper into the phone.

"Cut it out, you bastards!" Azzurro yelled into the phone.

"I-It's no use! I-It's here!" yelled the sniper.

The being stretched out its hand towards the car.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_**!**_**!"**

CRASH!

Azzurro fell silent as he stared at the phone in disbelief. "H-Hello? What's going on_!_?"

"Heh…Heh heh heh…" Ciel laughed as he lay on the floor bleeding. "That's too bad. It seems that your little game of fetch is over…" A chill ran throughout Azzurro. "SHUT UP, YOU DAMN BRAT!" he yelled, stomping and kicking Ciel all over. Azzurro grabbed the phone in anger and desperation. "Hey_!_! If one of you doesn't answer right now, I swear I will kill you mutts_!_! HEY!" he yelled.

"Hello?" a seductive voice answered back. Azzurro jumped out of his skin.

"Hello?" the seductive voice continued. "I am a servant of the Phantomhive family." Azzurro's cigar fell out of his hand, rolling across the floor.

"Might **our **master be available?" the voice asked, with a hint of amusement on the word 'our'. Azzurro's heart began to pound against his rib cage as he sputtered unrecognizable words into the phone. "Hello?" the seductive voice called once more. "Is everything alright, sir?" it asked. Azzurro began to shake in pure terror.

"Woof!" said Ciel.

Azzurro paled.

The seductive voice only said, "Understood, young master. I shall be there to pick you up momentarily. Just hold on for a little while longer." The voice hung up the phone. Azzurro stared off into the distance in shock. Ciel spat blood onto the floor.

The seductive voice, or Sebastian; whichever title fits your fancy; snapped the field telephone shut. "Thank you for allowing me the use of your telephone." Sebastian said calmly as he tried to hand the scared hired help stared at him as he balanced their demolished car on the edge of a cliff. How was this scrawny man keeping the car on the cliff?

"Now there are a few things I would like to ask you…" Sebastian continued. The hired help only stared, shaking and crying.

"First, I would like to know who you work for…" The driver gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Come now. I'm not a very patient man. You **do **know what happened to 'Humpty Dumpty' don't you?" he asked. The driver lowered his head and began to pray.

"O-Our employer's name is Azzurro Vanel! He has a hideout in the East End!" The sniper exclaimed. Sebastian paused for a moment before smiling sweetly. "I see," he said, slipping the telephone into the sniper's pocket. "W-We were j-j-just hired by h-him…" the driver stuttered out as the car slowly began to tip backwards.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian asked, standing up. "In that case, I do apologize for holding you up…" The driver and sniper gasped as the car tipped more. "**Please…Have a safe trip.**" Sebastian said, hopping off the hood of the car. The car along with its contents plummeted down to the forest below. Sebastian watched it with bored eyes as it hit the ground and exploded in a giant mushroom cloud.

"Azzurro Vanel…" Sebastian flicked open his pocket watch. "Just look at the time. I'll never make dinner on time…"

**(Moments later… :D…PIE!)**

I pulled on Blacktide's (Oh yeah…That's what I'm calling him…) reins as I passed a cliff with smoke rising from below. Blacktide trotted over to the edge of the cliff and thrashed his head to clear the flies and ash. I leaned over a little to look over the cliff.

"Let's see: A giant ass mushroom cloud." I looked further down. "A car door." I looked to my left. "A hubcap. Yup, Sebastian was definitely here…" That demon…Sigh

"Come on, Blacktide. Let's go find the demon. HYAH!" I yelled, snapping his reins as we dashed off.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Azzurro threw down the phone and turned to his lackeys. "Phantomhive has help one the way! Move it!" he yelled at his bodyguards. "Hold the gates! Not even a single rat gets through! This is an emergency! Don't stand around twiddling your thumbs! Stop him no matter what!"

Sebastian slowly walked up to the manor house like there were not ten thousand guards awaiting him.

"Don't let the bastard set one foot in here_!_!" Azzurro yelled at his guards as they ran down the stairs.

"I say, what a splendid manor!" Sebastian shouted, staring up at the manor with a smile right behind the guards.

"Wha-_!_?" the guards yelled, turning around. "Who the fuck are you_!_?" shouted one of the guards. "—The hell'd you get in here_!_?"

Sebastian put his hand to his chin. "You seem to be rather busy. Might you be expecting someone-" The guards pointed their guns at him.

"What business does a butler have here_!_? What family are you from_!_?" yelled one of them.

Sebastian tilted his head. "Me?" He put his hand over his heart. "Aah, forgive me for not introducing myself. I…Work for the Phantomhive family."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Mey-Rin, Finni, and Bard sat around the kitchen table, pouting. They all missed Sebastian…What a pity.

"Haah…Wherever did Mister Sebastian get to?" Mey-Rin sighed, her cheek resting on her palm. Finny sat with his arms sprawled on the table and his chin resting on the edge. "Yeah…"

"I don't care where he is or what he's doin'…" Bard said with his arms crossed. He dramatically gestured to the pie. "This is all I care about! Does 'clean it up' mean we can eat the pie or not_!_?" Bard asked, slamming his hands on the table and a vein popping on his head. "I have to know_!_!" he yelled, gripping his hair. "Maybe just one bite won't hurt…" Finny suggested, drool running down his chin as he imagined the sweet taste on his tongue with stars in his eyes. "NO, FINNY_!_! IF WE EAT SUMTHIN' WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO, SEBASTIAN'LL BAKE US INTO 'IS NEXT PIE_!_!" Bard hollered. Mey-Rin slammed a bottle of milk on the table.

"You need to calm down, Bardroy. Here, give this a try…" she said, her eyes gleaming. Bard crossed his arms in disgust. "Milk? Like that's gonna 'elp me…" he said.

"Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will_!_!" Mey-Rin yelled in his face.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian stood over the fallen bodies of the bodyguards and mobsters looking…rather bored and annoyed. He glanced down at the time before shutting his pocket watch. "Do forgive me…" he began, peering down at them.

"But I am rather pressed for time…" Sebastian began to walk up the stairs to the manor home of his young master's kidnappers.

_Half-past five…I'm cutting it a bit close…_, he thought to himself. When he walked in, he looked over the area before closing the door.

"HE'S HERE_!_! FIRE_!_!" yelled one of the rat pack members as the others shot bullet after bullet at the butler in black. Sebastian quickly dived out of the way, running around the perimeter of the hall with the pie tray before throwing it like a Frisbee; slicing through guns and body parts. Members of the mob ran at Sebastian, axes in hand.

"SON OF A BIIIIITCH_!_!" yelled one of them as a pack ran towards Sebastian. He could only sigh as he grabbed a coat rack. Sebastian swung it around, smashing it against the faces and heads of his assailments. He stood triumphantly as the bodies crashed to the floor before gently placing the coat rack back down…How lovely…

The pie quickly returned to Sebastian's hand as he checked the time once more.

"5:34." Sebastian heard footsteps approaching the door. Quickly preparing his weapon(?), he waited.

The doors to the manor slowly creaked open only to show me…Hi guys! Did ya miss me?

Sebastian sighed as he lowered the pie tray to his side, shaking his head. "Miss Louis…What are you doing here? I had hoped that telling you to ride a horse here would make you stay at the manor…" He ran his hand through his locks of hair. "This is most troublesome…" Sebastian looked me over thoroughly. "And what the devil are you wearing?" he asked, examining my shirt. I looked myself over.

"Does that really matter right now?" I asked.

"What is 'Avenged Sevenfold' might I ask?"

"Don't we have more important things to worry about, Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed tucking his tray under his arm, nodding towards the door. "Then let us go…"

I pushed open the door slowly, peeking around for anyone. Sebastian gazed around lazily. Really dude? I know that you're a demon and all but I'm human! Shouldn't you be a little more worried?

Pushing open the door, I slowly walked in. Sebastian followed before freezing mid-step. I turned and stared at him.

"What?" I asked. Something behind me glinted just as Sebastian tackled me to the floor. A bullet whizzed past us and hit the glass window. I stared up at Sebastian.

"T-Thanks…" I said.

NEVER SAYING THAT TO HIM AGAIN!

Sebastian sighed and shook his head at me, leaning close to my ear.

"This is why I told you to stay at the manor. You'll only get in the way…" he whispered.

Sebastian stood up and faced the enemy, leaving me only to stare up at him.

"THERE HE IS_!_! KILL HIM_!_!" yelled the leader of the next wave of rats as everyone in the room fired. Sebastian quickly blocked all of the shots with the pie tray. (Why the hell is he still carrying that?) He ran across the table, swiping up plates and bowls.

"Tch! He's hopping around like a jackrabbit!" yelled one of the members. Sebastian threw plates and bowls at all of them, watching them pierce and cut their flesh.

A brave; or rather foolish; mobster came behind Sebastian with an axe, swinging it down towards Sebastian's head.

BANG!

Sebastian brought his foot around for a powerful roundhouse to only see the mobster already plummeting to the floor.

"Who were saying would get in the way?" I asked, holding up my smoking gun. The look on Sebastian's face was totally priceless. He smirked at me.

"Very well…"

"GET ALL THE GUYS IN THE WEST TOWER! WE'LL TEAR THESE BASTARDS APART!" yelled a gun man. I shot him in the Adam's apple. Sebastian sighed as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "That was bit unnecessary, Miss Louis," he said. Sebastian looked around at the many mobsters firing at us. "Just one rat after another…I am not making the least bit of progress…This will never do." He flicked open his stopwatch.

"5:38."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"That's it!" Bard yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm goin' to eat it! We were forced to wait so we'll drink expensive tea for interest! Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, get the silver!" He commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted back.

Finny pulled open a drawer. "Should be right in here…What the-?" Finny began. Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka peeked over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Mey-Rin asked. "How odd. It should be in here but…"

"?"

"The silver is gone…There isn't a single knife or fork…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian pushed knives and forks out of his sleeves, crossing his arms over his chest like some ninja with kunai. "Shall we go, Miss Louis?" he asked with a devilish smirk. Well actually for him, it would probably just be a smirk huh?

"Yup." I answered, pulling out another pistol.

He smiled at me and jumped off the table, throwing a set of knives into some of the mobsters heads…and eyes…and chest…Ooo! And the nuts! Wow Sebastian…You definitely don't show any mercy…

"Who the hell are these bastards_!_?" asked/yelled a gunman before I shot him in his pupil.

Wait, I know where I've seen this before! And I know what Sebastian says next! Yay anime obsessed adopted little brother!

Sebastian flipped gracefully through the air as I dashed across the room, both of us killing mobster after mobster.

"We are the servants of the Phantomhive manor. It goes without saying that we can handle a simple task such as this!" we said at the same time, both of us smiling at one another.

CREAK! CREAK!

"Goodness…That took longer than expected." Sebastian complained, hanging by his knees from the chandelier. He lazily slipped off it and landed on his feet, peering at his pocket watch. Almost like a cat.

I searched around the fallen bodies for a better gun. I found two rifles and weighed them in my hands, deciding on the lighter one.

"5:43." Sebastian looked me over like a rapist. I blushed under his gaze. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"You can't greet the young master dressed like that and covered in blood."

"Are you fucking kidding me_!_?...Do I get to keep the shorts?"

"No…"

"Dammit!"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The clock on the wall ticked ominously as the gunfire ceased. Azzurro held his gun close to himself like it was a lifeline.

_It's…gone all quiet…?_, he thought to himself.

CLACK. CLACK. CLACK. CLACK.

The sound of heels clicking on the tiled floors multiplied.

"_!_!" He gripped his gun closer as he stared down the door. The footsteps got closer.

CLACK. CLACK. CLACK. CLACK.

Azzurro began to tremble with fear. The footsteps froze.

CREEEEAAAAKKK!

The door slowly opened, a set of peering eyes peeking inside.

"Excuse our intrusion," a pair of voices said. One sounded like the voice from the other but Azzurro didn't recognize the other. It sounded like a woman. The pair walked into the light. Azzurro pointed his gun.

"…_!_?"

"We have come to retrieve our master…" the pair said, the man bowing and the woman curtseying. The man was dressed in an all black suit like a butler of some sorts and the woman wore a white lacey off shoulder dress that flowed down the floor with a large slit up the right side of her dress that stopped just below her pelvis. A red rose was placed right in the middle of her chest.

_A butler…And some hussy!_? Azzurro asked himself. Sebastian snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Ha…ha. I am amazed. To think that you two would take out all of those men…Well I'll be damned."

_Yeah you will…There is a demon in the room_, I thought to myself.

"I was wondering what sort of big man you were, but you are nothing more than some Romeo in a tailcoat…" Azzurro looked at me. "And some girl, nonetheless." Azzurro stepped closer to Ciel. "So…Who are you two? Assassins hired by Phantomhive? Or are you two ex-special forces mercenaries? You can't just be a butler and some girl…"

"Oh, but I am. Just a butler, that is." Sebastian answered with smirk.

"And last time I checked, I'm still female…" I said, shrugging.

"Ha! Is that so? In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you two…I surrender…" Azzurro said, gesturing his gun. He smirked. "However…" Azzurro pulled Ciel up by his hair. I stepped forward but Sebastian put his arm out to stop me.

"**I would have you leave the goods behind…**" Azzurro threatened, putting the gun to the side of Ciel's head. Sebastian looked upon him, bored. I swear I'm gonna pimp smack this damn demon. "You wouldn't want a hole in your adorable young master's head, now do you?" he asked the both of us.

"If you are a butler, you know what this situation calls for…" he said.

Seriously? Even the bad guy is ignoring me today?

"I have what you desire…It's right here-" Sebastian began.

BANG!

Blood squirted out of the hole that appeared in the side of Sebastian's head. I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Se-" Ciel and I said.

More shots fired out of the painting on the wall, piercing Sebastian's body and the package. His body hit the floor with a disgusting splat. I covered my mouth to stifle the screams, dropping to my knees. The guards stepped out of the painting and circled around me, their guns pointed at my temple.

"D-Did we get him? Ha…ha ha…HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, sorry dandy! But this game is mine!" Azzurro tugged on Ciel's hair to make him look in his eyes, tapping the gun under his chin. "And after he went through the trouble of coming to get you…How sad for you…Little Phantomhive." He looked at his guards. "You see, up against the 'Queen's watchdog', I had to have a trump card. And once I kill you, all will be perfecto." Azzurro smirked. "You were in our way from the very beginning, watching us like the police. Eh?" I began to tremble as the guards crept closer. My hand slid over Sebastian's and I gripped it for support.

Azzurro shoved Ciel's head back. "I'll get rid of you…And then conquer Inghilterra my way!" He slid his gun underneath Ciel's eye-patch. "But I must say..You are much too pretty to dismember…I bruised you up a little bit, but I'm sure you'll still fetch a hefty price." He pulled the eye-patch off with his gun. Ciel stared at him coldly.

"Now, now. Don't be afraid. I'll drug you up so that when some pervert comes to take you away-"

"Hey." Ciel said bluntly. "Playtime's over…"

"…_!_?"

"I can't imagine the floor makes for a comfortable slumber. Just how long are you going to play **dead**?" Ciel asked.

The hand I was holding twitched, making me jump.

"**I-It can't be!**" Azzurro yelled.

"…My goodness…" the corpse of Sebastian began. His feet planted themselves firmly on the floor.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they use to be." Sebastian's torso rose as he said this, his body lifting off the floor as he helped me up. He released my hand and smiled at me.

HACK. COUGH.

Sebastian spat the bullets into his hand.

Azzurro began to panic. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR_!_? KILL HIM_!_!" he yelled.

"**Allow me to return these…**" Sebastian said, in a seductive manner. Gross… He threw the bullets into the heads and hearts of the guards surrounding us. Azzurro was at a loss for words. "Alas…what a pity." Sebastian stretched out the tails of his coat. "My clothes are full of holes."

"You could have avoided that, idiot…" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian wiped the blood from underneath his chin. "I was simply following the young master's orders to the letter. Your order to act like a butler, that is…" He smiled. "Besides…That look really suits you…" He gazed down at Ciel. "You look just like a caterpillar…It is so hideous and wonderful at the same time. It befits someone as small and weak as you…I thought I would take in the view a little while longer…" Sebastian said, walking closer.

All I could do was watch. This is what a demon really was like…The Catholic church was right on the money…

"…Who do you think you are talking to?" Ciel asked.

"GET BACK!" Azzurro yelled. "STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Sebastian continued to walk closer, smirking.

"STOOOOP!" Azzurro yelled. Sebastian froze in place. "I-I-I-I'm telling you to stop_!_! Get any closer, and I will kill him_!_!" Sebastian placed his knuckle to his chin. "Well then…What shall I do?" he asked himself, smirking.

Ciel rested his head on Azzurro's arm. "Hurry it up. His breath smells awful."

"SHUT UUUUP_!_! BE QUIET_!_!" Azzurro screamed.

Sebastian chuckled to himself. "But young master…You will be killed if I move closer…"

"Are you going to deny our contract then?" Ciel asked, staring into Sebastian's amber eyes.

I stared at Sebastian, watching him with every fiber of my being. His eyes burned into mine as a smirk spread across his lips. "I shall do no such thing. Since that day, I have always been the young master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever the young master wishes…" he said, placing his hand over his heart though his eyes still pierced into mine…In exchange for a sacrifice…And the pleasure that has been offered…" Ciel stared at Sebastian, completely bored. "I do believe I have taught you how to beg…"

"What the hell are you two talking about_!_?" Azzurro yelled, looking between the two of them. My knees began to tremble. Yes, I may be acting like a bitch right now but…Sebastian's scary…

"**Now just say it…**_**" **_Sebastian said, tilting his head and putting a finger to his lip.

"**This is an order: Save me now!**" Ciel yelled, his right eye glowing a bright lavender.

"NO, IT'S OVER_!_!" Azzurro yelled.

BANG!

Smoke came out of the barrel of Azzurro's gun near Ciel's head. But there was no bullet wound… A vein popped on Ciel's head as he gripped his teeth in anger. "W-Why…is he alive…?"

"Are you looking for something?"

Azzurro's eyes widened as Sebastian leaned over of his shoulder with a smile. "Permit me…to return this to you…" Sebastian dropped the bullet that was in his hand back into Azzurro's pocket.

"…"

"We shall be taking back our master now…Right, Miss Louis?" Sebastian asked, smiling at me. "Y-Yes…" I stuttered out before looking around at the dead bodies. Sebastian chuckled to himself before turning back to Azzurro. "If you would please remove your filthy arm from his person?" Sebastian asked, twirling his finger in a circle.

"GYAAAAAH_!_!" Azzurro yelled as him arm twisted around multiple times.

Round and round the arm goes! Where it stops, no one knows! Ah…That was harsh but it made my knees stop trembling.

Azzurro stuttered nonsense as tears rolled out of his eyes. Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms, hugging him like a parent would hug a newborn.

"The game wasn't fun this time…" Ciel said, staring down at the awestruck mobster.

Sebastian placed Ciel in a chair nicely, patting the dirt off of him.

"W-Wait! Come work for me! I-I can't die here like this!" Azzurro yelled.

I walked over to Ciel's side and knelt before him, looking over his wounds. "Sure you can…That's kinda what we had in mind, isn't it Sebastian?" I said with a smile. Sebastian smiled back at me. "Of course…"

"I'll pay you two five—no—ten times your current wages to be my bodyguards! You can have all the women and liquor you want!" That remark made me roll my eyes. "Woman are people too, I hope he knows…" I mumbled, helping Sebastian undo Ciel's chains. Sebastian tore the leather belts around Ciel's arms like they were made out of paper. Azzurro gasped. "It's a charming offer but I am afraid that we have no interest in such materialistic things. For you see…" Sebastian stood and turned to Azzurro, his eyes closed. "I am simply…" He opened them to show that they are a pink fluorescent color. "One hell of a butler." The room became dark as feathers began to rain down from nowhere. I looked all around me and back at Ciel. He wasn't even startled.

"So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant'…I am his faithful dog." Sebastian bit down on the middle finger part of his glove, pulling it off with his teeth. "A sacrifice…A wish…" He showed the black symbol on his hand. "And this…All these things bind me to my master. Until the day I swallow his soul." Sebastian walked over to Ciel's right side, standing with his arms behind his back and a smile. I stood on his left side, waving goodbye.

"Unfortunately for you…This game is over." Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, by the way…Miss Louis." I looked at him. "What?"

"I believe I failed to mention that before Mr. Vanel called you…I believe it was a hussy…"

My head slowly turned as I stared at Azzurro…My eye began to twitch with complete rage. "You called me a **WHAT**_!_?" I yelled, cracking my knuckles. I quickly spun to do a roundhouse kick.

"**I'M NOT A HUSSY**_**!**_**! I AM A MAID OF THE PHANTOMHIVE HOUSEHOLD, DAMMIT**_**!**_" I hollered.

CRUNCH!

Ooo, right in the nuts.

"…Nicely done…" Ciel commented.

"Thank you." I rewarded with a smile.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Mister Tanaka sat in the hallway pondering. "Sebastian told us to clean up the pie, but how can we do it without any silva?" Bard asked, crossing his arms. Mey-Rin and Finny sighed in anguish. A gust of wind blew throughout the hallway.

"What was that?" Finny asked. "Is there a window open?"

"Dunno…" Bard said. He noticed a small petal near his foot and picked it up, twirling it in his hand. "What the hell?" Finny and Mey-Rin looked over his shoulder. "Hey! That's a Forget-Me-Not petal!" Finny yelled. "But…We don't have any of those in the garden…" Finny mumbled to himself. "Then where did it come from?" Mey-Rin asked. Bard noticed something white disappear into the dining hall.

"Bloody hell…"

Mey-Rin began to tremble with excitement. "Could it be a ghost? I love a good scare, yes I do…"

The white being stuck out its arm from the doorway and beckoned the four servants with its finger before disappearing back into the hall.

"Hey!" Bard yelled after it. "You three, go wait for the young masta! I'll go after that thing!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The servants yelled before going their separate ways. Bard pushed open the large dining hall doors.

"Why you little—What the-?" Bard began, looking around the hall.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian, Ciel, and I walked on home to the manor. Well actually I was on Blacktide and Ciel was being carried by Sebastian so I guess he was the only one walking. "Well this isn't how I expected to spend my day…I'm gonna need a hot bath after this…" I complained, slumping against Blacktide's head. "But you did excellent today, Blacktide! I'll give you plenty of apples and carrots later!" I assured, patting his large neck. He neighed in pleasure. Sebastian looked back at me.

"Blacktide?" he asked.

"What? He's an all black stallion with a mane that reminds me of tidal waves. Gotta problem?" I asked. Sebastian chuckled.

"No, not at all…But that is the young master's horse so you can't just go renaming it as you please…"

"What was its name originally?" I asked.

"Alacer*****…"

"Yea, Blacktide is MUCH better…" I laughed, closing me eyes and starting to drift asleep on Blacktide.

"…You did well today, Miss Louis…And I thank you," Sebastian complimented with a smile. This smile felt real to me unlike his other ones. I couldn't help but blush.

"T-Thanks…"

Sebastian smirked and looked down at Ciel before looking up at the mansion coming into view. Ciel squirmed in his arms before opening his eye. Before him he saw a mansion engulfed in massive flames. He gasped.

"You're awake, master?" Sebastian asked, not looking down at him. Ciel looked up at Sebastian then over to me.

"Hi Ciel…" I greeted, yawning afterwards. Ciel looked back at the mansion to see it perfectly fine. His expression saddened.

"Master! Welcome home, sir!" Finny yelled as he and Mey-Rin came running up to us. They noticed Ciel's bruises and scratch marks. "Oh dear!" Mey-Rin hollered, clutching her face. "Master Ciel, you're injured!" Finny yelled, his hands near his face. Thank goodness I suggested cleaning Ciel up a bit in the Vanel home. They would have had a worse reaction.

"I just tripped and fell, it's nothing to worry about…" Mey-Rin and Finny stared closer, a hint of blush on their faces. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?" Ciel asked.

"Oh no, we do!" Mey-Rin said, smiling widely.

"It's just…you look so cute…" Finny said.

Ciel blushed.

"Being held like a baby and all." Finny finished.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." Ciel spat out. Sebastian quickly put him down. I giggled. Mey-Rin and Finny laughed as they smiled. Ciel only popped a few veins.

"Stop looking at me like that! Honestly!"

"Master…" Sebastian called. Ciel turned to him.

"?"

"I'm so terribly sorry…" Sebastian said, bowing on one knee with his hand over his heart.

OMG is Sebastian about to show some more human like emotions_!_? I hopped down from Blacktide and got a little closer to him.

"I have committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I—Better yet we—" Sebastian said, forcing my head to bow. "Ever atone…We hang our heads in shame…Dinner is not ready…" Ciel only raised his eyebrow as I gave Sebastian the best evil glare I could.

Bard came running out of the house, the color in his face completely gone. Ciel and the servants turned to him. "What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Y-You gotta see this…" he said.

"?"

**(Inside the manor… :D…I'M ALIVE!)**

Spread across the dining table was a gift from God! Food from all over the world was spreading from corner to corner across the table. Me, Mey-Rin, and Finny's mouths began to water as we saw the meal before us. My stomach growled obnoxiously.

"Me amor…" I muttered to myself.

"I thought you said dinner wasn't ready, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian stared at the table astonished. "I did not do this, young master…"

"I don't care who did…as long as I get to eat it…" I said, picturing the taste of lobster, parfait, and roast beef on my tongue. "Bardroy, who did this?" Sebastian asked, staring at the chef. Bard could only shrug. "I don't know…All I saw was some white thing come in here and when I opened the door I say this…By the way, Sebastian. YOUR MESSAGE WAS TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND_!_!" Bard yelled, a few veins popping on his head. Sebastian slowly raised his eyebrow.

"My message?"

"THE PIE, THE PIE!" Bard yelled. "I THOUGHT SO HARD, I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING_!_!" Bard yelled. Sebastian sighed. "So you did nothing then?" he asked.

POW!

A triple decker scoop appeared on Bard's head. As those idiots continued to argue and Ciel just stared at them clearly confused, I circled around the table while running my finger along the silk table cloth. On the table lay a single Forget-Me-Not flower. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand.

_For whenever you need me…Fatus Marado _was written on the petals. I hugged the flower close to me, smiling. I looked up to find all the servants and Ciel staring at me.

"What? A girl can't have a moment around here?"

**(Later that evening.. D;… No es goal)**

I lay in my bed, still clutching the flower to my chest. Celestial had finally come back from wherever the hell she was (I forgot to go look for her) and was curled up in a neat ball near my chest, fast asleep. I breathed in the sweet smell of the flower, tears streaming down my face. Mey-Rin stirred and flipped over in her bed, not disturbed by my crying. I pulled up the skirt of my white nightgown (Yes ANOTHER new one, courtesy of Sebastian…) and wiped away my tears. I gazed up at the moon peeking outside my window before curling up into a ball.

"Felix…I'm so scared…I don't know what to do…" I whispered to the flower.

"I know…" a voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tis the end of this long adventure! I hope you enjoyed and I hope that you will check out the picture of Louis! Trust me, I am not the greatest artist in the world but a lot of people at my school said that they liked it so yeah…TEAM LOUIS!<strong>

**By the way, the name of Ciel's horse (That I made up) Alacer is Latin for 'Dashing'. Just in case you were wondering.**


	14. That Girl, Working Hard

**Hello my darling, gorgeous, lovely fans! Have you all missed me? As I sit here on my couch, watching my soaps (yes, I love General Hospital POOPOO ON YOU!), I decided to do something with my life and begin to update. School's over and tennis has BEEN OVER (HALLELUJAH!) so now I have tons of free time. I decided to take a crack at the chapter ONE MORE TIME. After receiving a few reviews and a threat (Sporks from the ninth layer of Hell, what?) I want to try the chapter again.**

Escape to Ouran**: I am happy to hear (read?) that you decided to stick with Louis and the gang since at times I believe that she is very Mary-Sue…ish so I thank you for that. I was curious to know what was your hidden depth that you have drawn from the story since sometimes I am not even sure myself of what it is. I more or less just jump around with ideas that fly into my head and hope they fit. But thanks my new faithful reader!**

**ONWARD TO THE REUNION!**

**Hint towards the ending: L**

**Hints so far: P T**

**HAIL DOOFENIA!**

* * *

><p>Felix and I stared each other down like acquaintances at a train station; each of us wondering if we've seen each other before and if we have, where? Time had completely frozen all around us as if the world was forcing us closer. Felix stretched out his arms, a warm smile on his lips and his hair blowing carelessly in the breeze. He motioned me to come closer with his fingers. I stepped forward clumsily. Felix chuckled as his smile widened.<p>

"Come here, Lulu," he beckoned.

Tears poured from my eyes as I crashed into his chest, my arms wrapping around his small body. Felix slowly wrapped his arms around me, humming quietly to himself a familiar tune that I could not for the life of me figure out. He rubbed his cheek against my hair, running his hand through it.

"Don't you ever leave me alone again…" I sobbed, burrowing my face in his chest.

I didn't know how to feel right now. I was happy, sad, confused, and worried. But most of all, I felt…

POW_!_!

PURE RAGE_!_!

Felix rubbed his sore chin as his blue eyes pierced my hazel ones.

"Who the hell interrupts a brother-sister moment with an uppercut_?_!" he yelled.

"That was for leaving me here, you asshole_!_! You said you were gonna get me away from Sebastian, but look! I'm right back where he wants me! Why_?_!"

Felix fell silent, his face becoming serious.

"Why did you send me here?...Tell me!"

"I need you to do something for me…" he said ominously.

"Like what?"

"In our past—well future in a way—Ciel Phantomhive breached his contract with the demon Sebastian Michaelis, right?"

What he was saying was creeping me out and making me more confused than I have ever been, but I nodded anyway.

"And in this present—well past—Ciel is still in contract with this said demon."

"Okay…what does that have to do with me?"

Felix grabbed hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "What if we were to change that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"I need you to—"

CREAK!

My eyes shot up to the ceiling.

CREAK!

Felix stared at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing.

CLACK, CLACK, CLACK.

The footsteps slowly began to cross the floor until they disappeared. Felix slowly released the breath he was holding. "Thank God…" he said.

The footsteps reappeared at the end of the hallway, the light from Sebastian's candelabra peeking from the bottom of the door.

"Dammit! He's making his rounds, already_?_!" Felix yelled as he peered at the door. His gaze moved back to my eyes.

"I need you…to kill Ciel Phantomhive."

My eyes widened in fear. I would never kill someone. Sure, I threaten people all the time on a day to day basis, but…I could never bring myself to actually…you know…do it. I couldn't even hurt a fly if I was a professional sniper! And…I could never hurt Ciel…

"You want me to k—k—kill him? Why? Why would you even ask me to that, Felix_?_! He's just a kid_!_!" Felix chuckled darkly. "Are you kidding me, Lulu?" "Don't call me that, you bastard!" I shouted, covering my ears. This is just a bad dream; he's not real. Felix would never do something like this. Damn it Louis, WAKE UP! Felix laughed hysterically, his face towards the ceiling and his arms thrown back. He stopped laughing suddenly and looked into my eyes, a large goofy smile plastered on his face. "He's a nobleman who does all the dirty work for the Queen and gave his soul to the devil for power, Louis, THE DEVIL! He knew full well the consequences!" His goofy smile disappeared as his face became cold. "If you ask me…a kid like that…that kid that you believe is just some scared little child putting up a front…deserves to die!" I slapped him hard across the face, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Don't you dare say that about him! He was scared and confused and it was either that or die! What would you do at that moment, Felix_?_! No one has been as scared as he probably was!"

"Well I have!" Felix yelled. "My parents practically drowned me in my backyard! My OWN parents! Or have you forgotten that? You don't know how scared **I** was_!_! I could feel my life slipping away while his death…" Felix raised his fist in the air and bit his lip to hold back tears. "His death would have been instant while I would be left to suffer at the bottom of that pool," he said, throwing his fist down. "And are you kidding me, Lulu_?_! How can you possibly defend his choice_?_! You have to sacrifice one to save a thousand others! Don't you realize what would have happened if that demonic scum didn't show up and kill off all the secrets of that fucking cult_?_! A thousands more kids would have been killed Louis_!_! And if that demonic scum doesn't get what he wants now…He'll come back…Don't you want some helpless child to live through that again? Huh_?_!"

I fell silent and lowered my head, my hands clenching into a fist.

"Think about it, Lulu, please. Everything in the space-time continuum is connected somehow. If Ciel dies, who knows what could change?" He gripped my shoulders. "Lucy could come back. Dad's accident could have never happened. And who knows?" he said, chuckling weakly. "Maybe Mom would come back too…"

CLACK, CLACK, CLACK.

The footsteps drew closer along with the light of the candelabra.

"Listen, I have to go." Felix said.

My eyes widened. "What! Don't leave!"

"Listen to me!" Felix shouted. "Remember this always! Fatus Marado and I love you," he said, kissing my forehead. I hugged him close.

"Please don't leave me again…"

"You're never alone. I'm always with you. If you need me, I'll be there. All you have to do is call…"Sebastian slowly pushed the door open.

"Goodbye, Louis," Felix whispered.

"Fel—_!_!"

A sharp pain ran through the back of my neck. Then…

Blackout.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

There were two people in the room…that I am certain of. It was Miss Louis and another…a male of some sort that I feel as if I have…met before. Once I ventured into the room, only Miss Louis dwelled inside, lying quite comfortably in her bed. The odd thing though was the massive amount of Forget-Me-Not pedals that littered her hair, bed, floor, and well…the entire room actually. Her window was left open carelessly to let in unwanted guests. I moved the candelabra cautiously around the room as I went to close the window securely. I gazed down at the young women's face. She was sleeping soundly, her breath only slightly harder than usual, her face illuminated by the moonlight. She looked as if she were Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her prince to wake her up. I smirked at the thought. A wind of no origin blew through the room, scattering a select few petals on the other side of Miss Louis's bed in a neat line. Out of curiosity, I strolled to the other side of her bed and stared at the petals. Burned into them was a very ominous message from and unknown sender. How interesting…

It read:

_Stay away from her  
>You Demonic SCUM<br>If you lay a single hand on her  
>I swear<br>I WILL KILL YOU  
>Go ahead<br>Try it  
>Touch her<br>I dare you  
>See if your arm doesn't get sliced clean off<br>Do it_

I chuckled and set down the candelabra quietly to not disturb Sleeping Beauty. Sweeping the petals in a neat pile, I sat near her and ran my gloved finger up and down her soft cheek. I felt as if that wasn't enough to lure out the mysterious sender. I bit down on the middle finger section of my glove and pulled it off, dropping it next to me and revealing my Faustian mark. I ran my fingers through her mahogany hair, up and down her neck, and then proceeded to stroke her cheek with my thumb. I chuckled to myself.

"Nothing…" My eyes lingered back to her face and suddenly…I was over taken by a strange sensation. It felt like…hunger…I licked my lips slowly as I stared at her body; her chest moving up and down as she breathed and her curves. My eyes glowed a pink fluorescent as I leaned in closer and stroked her cheek once again, licking my lips from the sudden surge of this unmanageable hunger…A chuckled rumble darkly in my throat as I sat back up and stood. I scooped up the pile of burned petals and sprinkled them in the flames of the candelabra that I held.

"I guess I can have some fun with you…" I said, chuckling darkly once more.

Interesting…

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

Sebastian adjusted his tie in the mirror, tugging down his vest and making sure his shirt is neatly tucked. He noticed a few long strands of hair nearly sweeping his neck.

"Hmm, my hair has grown rather long…" He grabbed hold of it and ran his gloved fingers through it. "…What a pity…I cannot trim it as I please." Sebastian simple tucked it behind his ear to shorten it. "Humans are most troublesome," he complained, slipping on his jacket. "Now then…" Sebastian tugged down his gloves, completely in uniform. "Off we go…"

_His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants._

In the kitchen, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard sat around the table waiting for him. Well, it was more like Mey-Rin and Finni were waiting and Bard had fallen asleep while smoking (Not like that's dangerous or anything). Sebastian opened the door to the kitchen and strolled inside. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted. "It is about time you should all be getting to work." Bard slowly sat up, still half asleep.

"Mey-Rin, see to the linens." Mey-Rin saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Finny, tend to the trees in the garden." Finny raised his arms in joy. "'Kaaaay!"

"Bardroy, please make preparations for lunch." Bard let out a puff of smoke. "…Gotcha."

"And Mister Tanaka, please go have some tea." Tanaka laughed his charming laugh.

Sebastian clapped his hands together firmly. "Provided you have understood you duties, off you go! Step lively!" he shouted, causing the servants to rush off. Sebastian peered at the extra seat at the servant's table and smirked, a hair falling into his face.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel rose up in his bed, stretching and yawning. He rubbed his eye bearing the contract and gazed around the room. It was still dark. The curtains had not been drawn to let in the accursed sunlight and there was no tea being prepared by Sebastian. Too tired to complain, Ciel shrugged his shoulders and curled back into a ball under his covers. Ciel yawned and smiled childishly as his head hit his pillow.

"Finally…" he said, drifting back to sleep.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I slowly opened my eyes only to quickly shield them from the rays that pierced them. I had the weirdest dream last night…Not like me and Sebastian, well…you know…doing that, but weird as in mental institute weird. Felix was here and…he wasn't being himself…It couldn't have been him because…Felix would never ask me to do something so horrible…He asked me to kill Ciel? Can you believe that? I sat up in bed, hair fanning over my face slightly. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt something in my hair. I slowly pulled it out and saw something horrible in my hand.

A Forget-Me-Not pedal.

I dropped the pedal as if it were fire and backed away from it as far as I could. My heart pounded against my rib cage. It was real…all of it was real. I remembered everything. That damn scarf, black and white…everything. I have to kill Ciel. Or at least make sure Sebastian does. I can't believe it. I picked the petal up in my hand and twirled it in my fingers. I bit my lips as tears streamed out.

"…I hate Forget-Me-Nots!" I shouted, ripping the pedal into pieces. I wish that pedal could hurt Felix. I would set every Forget-Me-Not in London ablaze if it hurt him. I need something to take my mind off of Felix before I go jump off a roof. The door to my room slowly creaked open to reveal Sebastian; the whole reason why I hate everything right now. If he takes another step closer to me, I'm gonna drop kick him in his mouth. Sebastian smiled sweetly as he walked closer to me. I peered at him through my curtain of hair as my hand crept towards a big pillow.

"Good morning, Miss Louis. I hope you had a splendid rest, but now I must inform you of—"

I tossed my pillow at him with all my strength…just for him to sidestep out the way and catch it. Fucking hate demons…Cocky bastards. They take 'Can't touch this' to a whole new level. "May I inquire as to why you threw a pillow at me?" Sebastian asked, tossing the pillow back at me. I caught the pillow and threw it to the floor, flopping back on the bed and turning away from him. Sebastian rose his black brow, tilting his head to the side like some dog. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mind your damn business…" I said, hugging another pillow. Sebastian stood there silently, waiting. I sighed and sat up, staring at him. "What do you want?" I asked. Sebastian smirked as he took a scroll from out of his jacket. Another thing I hate about anime: random shit that inconspicuously appear from people's clothing. Yes, inconspicuously. I know big words. Assholes…

"To tell you your duties, of course."

I crossed my arms. "Like…?"

Sebastian chuckled. "To begin…" he said, quickly cutting the seal of the scroll and beginning to instruct. "You are to assist Mey-Rin with the washing the clothes of all the servants and the young master, cleaning the manor from top to bottom, preparing all the beds, polishing the silver, setting tables, preparing clothes for the young master, organizing the library, cleaning the young master's office, preparing breakfast for the servants," he began.

My left eye slowly began to twitch.

"Refilling all the lanterns, replacing the candles, changing the water in all the vases. And if I am not available at the moment, opening all the curtains, preparing the young master's tea, waking the young master, drawing his bath, bathing the young master, dressing the young master, reading the young master's schedule, preparing the young master's breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, and dinner, reading off the orders to the other servants, checking on the servants every once in a while,"

My upper lip began to twitch.

"Escorting the young master to all his destinations, helping the young master with his studies, violin instructions, occasionally providing dancing lessons, preparing the young master for slumber, and checking the entire manor for unwanted guests. But most of all…" Sebastian finished, the scroll dropping to the floor in a messy pile.

Sebastian raised a single finger in the air. "You are to protect this manor and the young master…At any cost. Even if it means your life…"

"…" I capsized backwards on the bed. "Now all I need is a stars and stripes bustier, blue panties, red and gold boots, a retarded headband thingy, and a lasso so I can be Wonder Woman!" I complained, twirling my finger like a lasso. I sat back up and stared at Sebastian. "Couldn't you have just shortened the list and just told me that I had to do E-VER-RY-THING_?_!" Sebastian smiled sweetly.

"If I had said that then that would not be very specific, now would it?"

"…I hate you…" I hissed.

Sebastian smirked. "Your uniforms are in the closet over there and I expect you to be working within the hour." He flicked open his pocket-watch and checked the time. "It seems it is past time to wake up the young master. Oh dear, his schedule will have to be changed dramatically…" he said, placing a hand on his chin. "Have a pleasant day, Miss Louis…" he said, bowing and stepping out the room.

I stared at the maid outfit peeking out of the closet. It stared back. "…Might as well get this over with…Gosh why am I being so emo?" I rolled out of bed and skipped over to the closet, plucking out the black maid outfit. "Hmm…why is mine black and Mey-Rin's blue?" I thought, turning the skimpy dress over. It was actually…a lot shorter than Mey-Rin's and a short sleeve.

"I knew it…he is a pervert…" I sighed. "I can't believe I went to college…for **this**…" I draped my dress on my arm, picked up my assorted bath gels and soaps (I love you Bath and Body Works!), and walked out the door.

Oh fuckity fuck-fuck fuck…I don't remember where the bathroom is!

"What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!" I yelled, running to down the hallway to the left.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_Once he has dispatched the servants…He prepares early morning tea and breakfast in time for the master's awakening._

Sebastian hastily pushed a cart with tea and side dish assortments down the long hallway towards the young master's room. He knocked softly on the door. "Pardon me, sir," he said, opening the door slowly. "Good morning, young master," Sebastian greeted, walking over to the curtains. "I am sorry that it is a bit later than usual but…It it time for you to wake up," he said, pulling open the curtains to let in the light. "It is a fine day today…" Sebastian said, gazing out the window. Ciel stirred under his covers and rubbed his eyes.

_The master of the house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, rules a vast domain at the age of twelve. He is also the president of "Funtom," a toy and confectionery manufacturer…and has grown "Funtom" into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with his gifts of cunning and management._

Sebastian poured tea in a beautiful floral decorated cup as Ciel yawned, his toes wiggling under his sheets.

"Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" he asked. Sebastian smiled, holding out his tea to him. "Just as I would expect from the young master. I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here." Ciel took the cup along with the paper and began to read. "By the way, I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor," Ciel informed, reading through the economics.

_A noble's wealth exists to contribute to society. They practice charity using their abundant fortunes. The distinguished Phantomhive family also engages in volunteer activities without exception._

Sebastian placed a gloved hand over his heart. "That is a splendid idea. When will they be joining us?"

"Tomorrow," Ciel answered, sipping away at his tea.

Sebastian blanched.

_Why, this little bra—young master. Does he believe he can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it? He works his people (?) far too hard._

Sebastian tilted his head to the side with a great big smile. He bowed before him. "I shall entertain even the littlest guests in a manner worthy of the Phantomhive name. Oh yes…and the Herend Chinoiserie tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived, sir." Sebastian informed, taking Ciel's empty cup from him. "Therefore," he began, unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt, "afternoon tea for today will be Keemun. We also have berries," he continued, placing Ciel's jacket over his now clean body, "so I think a summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?" Sebastian asked, motioning for Ciel to raise his head. "Do what you will." Sebastian smirked as he tied Ciel's bowtie securely around his neck. "Very good, sir. Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once," he said, nodding his head. "Nn." Sebastian walked towards the door.

"Wait…"

Sebastian's hand froze as he turned and bowed. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked.

"Why were you late this morning?" Ciel asked, gazing out the window. Sebastian straightened out and smiled. "I was speaking to the new maid, that's all…She seemed to be in a foul mood this morning."

Ciel raised his brow. "Why?"

"Only she knows, young master."

"Nn…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

God damn Victorian era…God damn stone age…No fucking electricity…No good hair dye…Ugh, I hate this place. I sat in my tub of boiling water, sulking. Shut up. Are you the one who has to kill the cutest kid in the entire galaxy? No? Then shut the fuck up. I pushed my floating tub of gels and soaps around the water, thinking to myself. Yes, I do that too. So Felix wants me to kill—well let Sebastian kill—Ciel Phantomhive because it can change our future? He seem pretty pissed when I was refusing to do it too…

"Meow…" I looked up to see Celestial slipping and sliding around the rim of the bathtub as she trotted over to me. I gasped. "Baby! Where have you been?" I asked her, smiling brightly. "Come here, come here!" I motioned. Celestial stopped and looked up at me, then the water.

"N—n—no! No, Celestial! Don't jump! Don't you dare—!"

No one ever listens to me. Celestial threw herself into the water, doggy (kitty?) paddling over to me, meowing obnoxiously from being wet. I chuckled and picked her up out of the water, putting her in the floating tub. "I told you not to jump in the water…And ew~!" I yelled, looking at the cat hair all over my hands. "You're shedding!" I squealed, sprinkling the hair to the floor. I got out of the water and wrapped a big towel around myself. I took the floating tub with Celestial in it out of the water and pulled the drain plug. "And now you smell like a mixture of wet dog and cat…Gross…" I said, putting my fists on my hips as I stared at Celestial. Celestial pawed at the bath sponge I had before tossing it in the air and playing with it. She is just the cutest thing ever! I quickly decided to get my ass to work before Sebastian kills me instead and not be distracted by the cuteness!

Grabbing a small hair towel from the closet, I rubbed my hair frantically to quickly dry it then quickly rubbed Celestial down and threw it in the laundry basket. Now to get dressed up…This may take a while.

**(Moments later…:-D…PRETZELS!)**

I checked my face in the mirror and hair. I was fully dressed in my black maid's outfit (again, why the hell is mine so different?), black fishnet stockings, and my handy dandy Converse. I pushed my bangs to the side and continued to check myself out. I placed my frilly cap on my head to hold my bangs in place. Then I realized something.

"Holy fuck…Ciel is allergic to cats…" I glared down at Celestial as she slept. I smacked myself on the forehead. "Oh my God, why am I so stupid_!_? How could I possibly forget that_!_! When he sneezes, it sounds like a grenade and makes everybody shit their pants!" I looked around at the dirty towels and cat hair in the tub and on the floor. "I guess I should clean this up then…Being a maid sucks ass…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

Once I entered the kitchen, I swiftly removed my jacket from my person, neatly rolled up my sleeves, and placed an apron on. I tugged my gloves and clapped my hands together. "Well, shall we get started?" I asked no one in particular.

I went over the steps to making the summer pudding in my head.

_Finely chop the best dark and milk couverture and mix. Melt over a bowl of 60º C water. After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. _I thought as I poured the cream into a large bowl.

_Cool while stirring, and add some cointreau when the mixture is at body temperature. _I thought as I mixed the ingredients together.

_Then pour into the—_!

"GYAAAAH_!_!" yelled Mey-Rin from down the hall. My head whipped over to the door. "…_!_? What is going on?" I asked. I placed the bowl down and walked towards the laundry room where the scream came from. I slowly opened the door, quite concerned for what I may see once I venture inside. "Mey-Rin?" I called. "What on Earth is going—?"

"**MISTER SEBASTIAAAN**_**!**_**!**" Mey-Rin hollered, running through a barrage of bubbles towards me. She actually terrified me. Only slightly though…

"!_!_?" I looked around the room hastily. "WHY ARE THERE BUBBLES EVERYWHERE_!_?" I hollered. Mey-Rin held up a small box of detergent. "This detergent! I put it in! XXX (30) spoonfuls, just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrooong!" I took the box from the foolish maid and read the instruction label. I knew it…She's just an idiot.

"Mey-Rin. This reads **III (3) **spoonfuls, not **XXX (30)**," I said, calmly. Mey-Rin blanched. "**EH**_**!**_**?**"

_Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight._

Mey-Rin sobbed and apologized frantically at me.

_Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think I will ever understand it. (And I have no intention of even trying to do so.) I myself would like to wring her neck._

_I do hope the new maid fairs better, seeing her higher position and all._

"Haah…All right. For the moment, please leave this to me." I hastily scrubbed away all the bubbles with the mop, wring out all the clothes and sheets in it, and pin them all on the line. "…Whew." I panted, looking at my finished work. Mey-Rin blushed profusely as bubbles flew off of her person. "I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. Please return to work as well," I ordered, quickly walking away before anything else goes horribly wrong in the next few seconds. I walked back to the kitchen, completely irritated. "Really…all this when I am running short on time." I shut the door to the kitchen. I picked up a small skillet and a stick of butter. "Now, where was I…?"

Ah, now I remember.

_Place the butter and water in a skillet and bring to a boil. Extinguish the gas. Sift the flour and baking powder into the mixture. _I grabbed a wooden spatula and mixed the contents of the skillet. _After stirring the mixture quickly with a wooden spatula, heat on a low flame—_

KABOOM_!_!

"_!_? What is it this time_!_?" I yelled. I slammed the skillet down on the counter and stomped towards the other kitchen a few hallways over. The floor was covered in burn marks and the walls were cracked severely around the doorway. I peered in to see everything…well to put it bluntly…obliterated. The oven was charred along with the floors, brick walls, and windows…And of course the chef, his face darkened by ash (except for his eyes which were protected by goggles), a dangerous looking weapon in hand, and his hair in a disgusting afro…Imbecile. I asked him to explain what happened.

"Well, ya see, I got this new weapon from back home, but…" he started, gesturing to his new "toy". "…It doesn't work at all." Bard clicked his teeth in annoyance. Is this man blind?

"Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat…" I explained, completely exhausted. _To begin with, is that even a tool for cooking? _I asked myself.

"**Don'cha sweat the details**_**!**_**!**" Bard yelled, lifting up his goggles. "**COOKING IS ART**_**!**_**! AND ART IS AN EXPLOSION!**" he yelled. A hair stood off the side of my hair. I'm going to eradicate this man.

"Is it now?" I asked under my breath, killing him multiple times with the boundaries of my mind.

_Why, this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually "cooked" something._

Bard continued to yell and holler about cooking being an art and other nonsense.

_I believe **80 percent **of what you have managed to "cook" has been **charcoal**. (The other 20 percent was hazardous waste.) Save your art for your hairstyle, and cook something edible…otherwise…I wish for you to become charcoal yourself._

_I wonder if the new maid can cook as well as she can possibly clean._

"Haah…all right." I opened the ice box to see what it held. "We still have the ground meat and vegetables, so let us make do with that." I quickly chopped up the onions, stuffed the cabbage, and boiled it along with the potatoes. I stood back and admired my hard work. "…Whew!" Bard looked at the meal with his arms cross as if he could do better. "This should suffice for the time being. I leave the tidying up to you." I said, quickly taking my leave before he sets the whole manor on fire. I stomped down the hallway to the other kitchen, madder than Lord Lucifer after great tragedies. (The amount of paperwork he received after the black plague was tremendous.) This thought actually brought a smile to my face and made me chuckle.

Whoops.

I slammed the kitchen door and hurried over to my station. "Let us finish this right away." I announced, setting the bag of brown sugar on the counter.

_Spread the brown sugar on a baking sheet. Heat the oven to 80º C—!_

"**UWAAAAAAAAAAHN**_**!**_**!**" Finny yelled as he slammed into my back, causing the brown sugar to burst everywhere before I even began! My head slowly creaked over to see the sobbing child(?).

"…Now it is your turn I take it…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"All done!" I shouted, placing the laundry basket back in the corner of the room. I washed the towels, hand towels, rags, loofahs, rugs, even the walls. I banished Celestial outside but she refused to go alone so I was forced to give her a hand towel to play with and…yeah…Now what? I walked out of the bathroom and strolled down the hallway, looking at the various paintings that littered the walls. That's when I noticed the mud cat prints on the carpet, claw holes on the curtains, and cat fur covered windows. Its official…I'm gonna kill this cat.

I grabbed a bucket full of water and soap and a large scrubbing brush. I slipped off my Converses and put them in a corner. I looked around at the dirt and sighed.

"This is ridiculous…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I really do hate the servants of this manor (excluding those who I have not assessed yet).

"…"

I could not even speak at the sight before me. The garden was completely barren…All the once flourishing trees were bare and slim. The grass, now flying away in the slightest breeze. And the flowers…nonexistent. Finny stood behind me, sulking in shame. He should since this is a tragedy. "I was going to trim the branches…the lawn…"

"**BUT I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE HERBICIDE SPRAYER BEING BROKEN A WHILE BACK**_**!**_**!**" Finny shouted, crying like a big baby.

_Why this imbec—**THIS IMBECILE**! How can a gardener be so clumsy? _

Finny sobbed and apologized frantically.

_Though the saying goes, "An idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use," giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being "a while back." The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree. I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact, rather impressed._

"Haah…There is nothing even I can do about this," I said, reaching into my coat for my wallet. "Go and buy some trees at the garden shop…" Finny pushed his fingers together. "What sort of trees should I get?"

I sighed again…This bumbling idiot. "You are the gardener; the design of the garden is your responsibility. Purchase whatever you deem appropriate." That made Finny perk up. Tears of joy began to spew from his eyes.

"**THEN! THEN! I WANNA MAKE A GARDEN AS COOL AS A COMBO ROBOT!**" he shouted, sparkles raining around him.

_I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?_

Finny slowly tilted his head like a possessed doll. "Mister Sebastian?" I jumped out of my daydream.

"The young master'll get angry, so do please give me the money riiiight quiiiick! ⋆" Finny chuckled to himself. "Sheesh, can't just let your mind wander off like that! ❤" Finny took the coin and ran off. A strand of hair fell off my head.

_I have had enough. At times like these, yes…I want to see her. A supple body, flowing black hair, fierce eyes that shine like amber. _I broke out into a fast run towards the hidden garden. _I must hurry…to the place where she awaits me. _I slammed the door behind me, panting quietly. _Yes…_

_To her…_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Finished!" I yelled into the empty hallway, hopping down from the cushioned seat under the window. I had gotten rid of all the cat hair, mud, and claw marks from the curtain. I'm not exactly good at sewing so someone will eventually notice but oh well…A girl can try. I slipped back on my Converses and continued to stroll. I noticed the big black door from a while back and decided not to venture in…Something was telling me that if I went in, I would never be able to leave. Also that it may be Sebastian's room. Staring at it for a while, I continued on my journey of cat hair removal. I came across another pair of double doors. If my hunch is correct, this is Ciel's room. I pushed open the door and walked inside. It was a mess. There were kitty mud paw prints all over the sheets and pillow, hair balls on the chairs and dressers, and…wait…What's that smell? I sniffed around the room until I found the source. There was something foul underneath Ciel's bed. I slowly laid flat on the floor and looked under the bed to see a nice lump in the middle of it.

Ew~! Celestial that is so GROSS! She pooped on the floor! I sat on my legs and thrashed my hands in disgust. "Well, I know Ciel's not gonna clean this up…" I said to the empty room. I held my breath and started cleaning.

Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I tilted my head slowly at the cat before me. It was not the 'her' I had been speaking off. It was another; one far more beautiful and intoxicating then the other. This kitten was black with white paws. Her eyes were green and not amber. And she was…gorgeous. I set out a bowl of tuna for this new kitten that had arrived. At first it was hesitant, not accepting the food set out for it, but it grew to trust me and ate hastily.

I smiled at the young kitten. "Now, now. There is plenty more, so you must not gobble it so…" The young kitten licked the bowl completely clean.

_I can find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world. Pets do exist __**over there**__, but…_An image of the so called "pet" back home popped into my head. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie.

_They leave much to be desired. _I thought, shaking my head. The young kitten tilted its head at me, licking my hand. I picked it up and held it close to me, a perverse blush spreading across my face. I do adore these animals. I squished the pads of her paws so slightly, rubbing my cheek against her soft head. "Aah…your paw is so soft…I want to hold you like this forever…" I said, smiling perversely as well. I slowly sat her down, my heart aching. "…But I must go now." I said. I walked to the door and opened it, walking out. I turned back and smiled and waved.

"I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." I closed the door.

What I did not see was the dark aura spewing from the young kitten's tail.

**(Moments later…)**

"Dear me…After countless interruptions, this is all I could manage, hm?" I said, wiping the sweat from my brow. I soon heard stomping coming from the hallway. Oh dear…

"**MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAN**_**!**_**!**" All the servants cried as they ran in. Bard with his trademark afro, Finny crying like the child he is (I believe), and Mey-Rin with a bucket on her head. "Yes? Now what?" I asked, adjusting my work. The servants blanched. Oh…I guess they were surprised at my project. I do not see the big deal with it. All it was was a dozen small cakes and pastries, pies, jelly rolls, cookies, a 4 tier cake, an assortment of cream puffs and muffins, and a chocolate molded statue of the Wild Earl atop his horse, Big Ben, and the London Bridge surrounded by lush roses. It is nothing to be so excited about…Honestly…

"WOOOOOOOW_!_!" Finny screamed in excitement. _It's chocolate!_

"So this is what you were up to while you made us do all the work?" Bard said, placing his hands on his hips. _Made you do all the work? _I thought, wishing to stab him.

"Are these all sweets_!_?" Mey-Rin exclaimed, waving her hands frantically.

I could only sigh. "We are inviting children here tomorrow…so this is for them."

"All this for some brats?" Bard complained, crossing his arms.

"That's Mister Sebastian for you_!_!" Mey-Rin and Finny cheered. Finny stared at the statue closer. "But…what sort of statue is this?" he asked. I walked over to the foolish gardener and looked up at the statue with him. "What do you mean? It is the Wild Earl of whom you are so fo—!_!_?

_THE HEAD…IS GONE_!_!_!

"T—T—The head of the Earl t—t—t—that I casted so p—p—precisely is—_!_!" My head quickly turned to the bumbling idiots.

"Hey, hey! We were working up until now!" Bard defended, frantically along with Mey-Rin. "Y—Yes, quite right! We could not have stolen the Earl's head!" she yelled. Finny only bowed repeatedly.

My eye twitched slowly. "That means…"

**TTTTTAAAAANNNNAAAAKKKKAAAA**_**!**_**!** (There should be a Mister somewhere…)

"!" I quickly realized the time and checked my pocket-watch. "I cannot deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea. I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search out Mister Tanaka!" I shouted at the servants, dashing off to the kitchen. They saluted.

_Leaving matters in the hands of those good-for-nothings causes me no end of worry. I must return as soon as possible._

I opened the door quietly, with the tray of summer pudding and tea. I was greeted by the screaming face of the Wild Earl. Only to see the young master sleeping quiet comfortably in his chair, the Earl's head on his desk. I could only stare before hunching over in complete exhaustion.

"Really…Young master…" I strolled over to the gaped window and sighed. "You even left the window wide open…Despite my presence here, leaving yourself completely vulnerable will never do."

I sighed and smiled at my sleeping master. _Useless servants. A mercurial master. Being a butler is far from easy. But I feel living in this manner is not too bad…for… _I thought about the dinner I was to receive and 'her'. I laughed darkly and drew in a deep breath. "**YOUNG MASTER! PLEASE WAKE UP! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNACK ON THE SLY**_**!**_**?**"

"!_!_?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

**(Later that evening…)**

I spread Ciel's sheets on his bed and smoothened them out with my hands. I cleaned this room from head to toe and scrubbed the floors. I felt proud of myself since I don't even do this at home…I looked up from my hard work to find Sebastian watching me and smiling. Tilting my head, I fluffed Ciel's pillows and placed them on his bed. I gazed up again and saw Sebastian watching me still. "Alright, are you gonna move along or do I have to call the yard?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. Sebastian chuckled. "I was not even aware that this room was a mess, and I thank you for cleaning it up for me. I am in your debt." I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the blush on my face. "Well you can repay me by not watching me…You're really freaking me out, weirdo…" He chuckled once again.

"I knew I made the right choice in making you the head maid…Have a good night, Miss Louis…" Sebastian said, walking away. I looked down at my black maid's outfit.

"OOOHHH! SO THAT'S WHAT THE BLACK MEANT_!_? WHY AM I SO STUPID_!_?" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THAT WAS SO LONG<em>!<em>! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT, RIGHT_!_? Hope you all enjoyed the return of Louis, sure this chapter wasn't exactly ha-ha but it was still a good ride right? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAV THIS STORY! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS (OR A WEEK…WHICH EVER COMES FIRST! DEATH~!) **


	15. That Girl, Seeing Red

**Welcome to the Jack the Ripper arc! To begin this author's note of usual uselessness…I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated over like…what?...3 months? Almost 5 months? I had a shiatsu load of AP work to do over the summer and then school started and I had more work to do so forgive me! And also I joined this group called buildON at my school and we do community service like…all the time so I have been swamped, plus on the days I do nothing I am either job hunting or relaxing from the long week…Anyhoo, I have been thinking a lot about the ending of this fanfic (which may be near or far: who knows? :P) and also whether or not I would do a sequel (aren't I evil?) I have configured everything that will occur and you guys are gonna like…freaking cry and laugh and punch a wall and like…DIE from the pure awesomeness that will spew from my fingertips. Anyway…I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride….and uh yeah…Felix MAY make an appearance soon! BYE!**

Sebastian dropped a heavy stack of letters and invitations in front of a very irritated Ciel. "Young master, yet more letters for you have arrived today," he announced with a large smile on his face. "The season is nearly over, damned idlers." Ciel complained, tapping his finger impatiently on his desk. "Yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls...nothing good happens in London," he continued rolling his visible eye. Ciel slowly undid the bow holding together the letters and tossed them to the floor as he read the names aloud. Sebastian wrote down all the declined invitations. (And there were a lot, by the way.) "Earl Warwick, Baron Bath, Countess Gartland." Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar seal.

"This is..."

Ciel cut the letter open with a small letter opener and quickly scanned over the letter. His eye widened at a certain point before he continued to read. Sebastian noticed and raised a single brow.

"Sir?" he asked in concern.

"Get the new maid."

"May I ask for what?"

"I believe she may be able to help us in this case..."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Jack the Ripper?" I asked as Sebastian and I made our separate meals.

I decided it would be nice to make the other servants some pancakes and eggs. (Even though they are all completely useless.) Sebastian washed out the kettle before pouring in the Darjeeling mix.

"Yes. My Lord received information from the Queen about it. You do not seem as curious about it as I was expecting...Have you heard of it before?" he asked, rolling out the dough for scones and muffins.

"Well...yeah..." I said, pouring a pancake into a pot. "I-uh..." I was about to say that his identity was discovered not too long ago but then I remembered where I was. "I snuck out and read the paper before you got it for Ciel," I lied, giggling as I flipped the pancakes. Sebastian chuckled before pouring the hot water in the kettle. "I see..."

I stared down at my pancake, twirling my hair.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian placed the scones and muffins in the oven. "Hm?" he hummed, turning to me with a bored expression.

"Why are you telling me about this?"

"Well, the young master believes that you could possibly be of some assistance in this case..." he answered, standing up straight and dusting off his hands.

"Hm..." was my only response. I dusted off my pink lace nightgown as I placed the last pancake on the platter.

"Also..." Sebastian began. I gazed up at him. "?"

"Seeing as how you are a woman and all, I advised the young master it would be best to warn you to take more care when going about the town." I smiled.

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind..." Sebastian smiled back before taking out the scones and muffins and placing them on a silver platter. He then placed back on his tailcoat and put the tea kettle with the snacks. "Well, the young master has possibly fallen asleep at his desk." I chuckled as I cracked a few more eggs in the pot. "And he will probably awake hungry..."

"Well, I don't think it would be good to keep him waiting." Sebastian smiled, placing the silver platter on the cart. "The young master wishes to leave before noon. It would be best if you are dressed and waiting in the parlor before then," he announced with a closed-eyed grin before heading out the door. Sebastian paused in the doorway. "Ah yes...Miss Louis?" he called, turning back to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"I can see through your nightgown...And I must say the view is quite stunning..." he said with a seductive grin, his red eyes piercing into mine. My face turned bright red before covering my breasts.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT! TO THINK I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT TODAY WOULD BE THE DAY THAT I WOULDN'T WANT TO STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU! WHAT KIND OF BUTLER LOOKS AT A FELLOW EMPLOYEE LIKE THAT!?" I yelled. Sebastian chuckled before walking to Ciel's office.

"AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF THE NEXT WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ARE 'BECAUSE I'M ONE HELL OF A BUTLER' OR SOME SHIT, YOU CAN KISS YOUR MANHOOD GOODBYE!" I could hear Sebastian's bellowing chuckle as he walked down the hall. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as the eggs finished, totally annoyed. Suddenly, my head throbbed intensely, causing me to slide down to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" I whined as my head began to pulse constantly. I dug my nails into my head, hoping to channel the pain somewhere else, but it just got worse. My ears began to ring as if a police car was right next to me. All the blood began to rush to my face as I slumped against the tiled floor, cringed as I involuntarily curled up into a ball. Then it stopped…all at once…I slowly moved my hands away from my head as I gazed around the room. Pushing myself off the cold floor, I set the table to take my mind off of the pain. Just in time too 'cause the 3 stooges are up.

"Mmm, something smells yummy…" Finny said, walking into the kitchen with a glossy look in his eye and drool running down his chin. He was taken aback at the sight of me cooking. "Oh! Good morning! It smelt really good in here so I thought that Sebastian was in here…" he said with a faint blush across his nose, scratching his head sheepishly and looking at the floor. "You actually just missed him…" I said, setting the last plate on the table. "You made all this?" he asked, his face shining. "Yeah…" Tears began to form in his eyes. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Mey-Rin walked past the kitchen carrying a large basket of Ciel's clothing. She sniffed the air and walked back. "Oh my, did you make breakfast, Miss?" she asked, setting her basket down. "Yeah, come join us…" I said, my veins pulsing. Why is everyone so fucking surprised that I made breakfast. What they tryin' to say: I can't fucking cook? They won't be saying that when I kick their goddamn temples off…Yes I know that was violent…

Bard slowly walked into the kitchen, half asleep, smoking, and his stomach growling. "Good morning…" he said to the room, blowing out a large puff of smoke. "?" his hungry eyes scanned over the table. "Did you make this…uh…um…hm…what's your name again, Miss?" I smiled sweetly as more of my veins began to pulse. "My name is Louis and yes I did make this…" I hissed.

"Alright, thanks Miss." Bard said, sitting and swallowing his food with the rest of the staff. Suddenly I felt dizzy and had to grip the counter to hold myself up.

"Are you alright?" Finny asked, pancakes and syrup all over his face.

I laughed to reassure him. "Don't worry I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired…" I smiled. "Well I have somewhere to be so enjoy guys…" I said before quickly leaving. When I got out into the hallway, it seemed like it got longer and windy. I held the wall for support as I struggled down the corridor, digging my nails into the wall for reinforcement.

Oh…My…God…I hope I haven't contracted some 19th century illness that won't have a cure available for the next…what…200 years!? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Calm down Louis…you'll be fine…You haven't contracted the Bubonic plague or anything…I hope…

Finally reaching the bathroom, I pushed open the door and locked it behind me. I slipped off my silk robe and nightgown and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on and let the therapy begin. I leaned my aching head against the cool tiles of the bathtub I was standing in; yet my head was still pounding. My hand slowly reached for the dial and turned the water to the lowest temperature of like -1000. I sighed as the refreshing ice cold water beaded against my skin like crystals. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. I am so not in the mood for anything today…

I felt something warm trickle down my leg before little droplets fell on my feet.

I lazily gazed down at my leg.

Blood.

Oh joy, I'm seeing my period in the 19th century! Isn't the life of a woman fan-fucking-tastic?! (Notice the dense cloud of sarcasm around this."

Hopefully today will be the day we do absolutely nothing.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel tapped his foot irritably on the tile floor of the lobby, his knuckles on his hips and his face in a pout. "Sebastian where is she?" he asked, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Sebastian sighed. "I am not sure, young master. Shall I go fetch her?" he asked.

"Yes," Ciel said, his tapping becoming faster as he grinded his teeth together.

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian said, bowing before heading towards the stairs. Just as he started to come up, I came walking down in my maid's outfit, a pink trench coat with magenta buttons and outlines, a pink sailor-like cap with a magenta bow, and black knee high boots. I looked awesome but felt like something the cat WOULDN'T drag in. I walked down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Sebastian, and stopped in front of Ciel. His face was twisted in a sour way. Behind my back, Sebastian sniffed the air discretely before smirking.

"You're late…" he said. _No shit_…I thought. "Sorry…" I actually said. Ciel's frown deepened.

"Come…we have somewhere to be…"

"Yes, young master…" Sebastian and I said.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_The English summer is brief. _The streets were littered with people and coaches.

_May through August, when the weather is at its best, is known as "The Season"…_ Ciel's carriage slowed into a halt in front of an illustrious town house.

…_And the aristocrats travel from their manors to their London town houses to socialize._

Well…that's what I was told…but we all know that Ciel won't do that. Sebastian hopped down from the front of the carriage to release the stairs and open the carriage door. "It has been a while since the young master last came to the town house," he said, gesturing his hand for Ciel to take.

"But this place is so pretty…" I mumbled to myself as I gazed out the window. Sebastian helped Ciel down while smiling. "It may be beautiful but you should know, Miss Louis, that our poor young master is too much of a wallflower to enjoy coming to the busy center of London." Sebastian informed, taking my hand and helping me down. I smiled at him on the outside but on the inside I was ripping my ovaries out. "Who are you calling 'poor'?" Ciel asked, glaring at Sebastian's head. "I wouldn't be here if not for 'that letter'…There are so many people, you can't even walk properly," he complained, placing back on his top hat.

"Sure…blame it on the people…You look like you're walking properly to me…" Ciel scowled at me. I could only giggle. Sebastian led us inside. "It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes. Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Hmm? Four?" I said, looking up at the giant chandelier and fancy furniture. "Why four? Tanaka doesn't do anything…" I said, vouching for him. Tanaka is really nice and doesn't ruin everything like the 3 stooges. Sebastian's expression went dark.

"Exactly my point…" he said coldly. I could feel a frigid chill entire the room. Okay so…Tanaka is a soft spot for Sebastian…We traveled up the stairs to the lounge for Ciel to debrief us in private but…APPARENTLY PRIVACY DOESN'T EXIST IN THE PHANTOMHIVE HOUSEHOLD!

"For goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house?" A woman in red from head to toe whined, throwing books and papers out of a cabinet. A Chinese man in a Tangzhuang squatted as he peered into a vase (which must be really hard if his eyes are closed…). "I don't see it anywhere." By the way…I am not cleaning this room up. The lady in red turned to the Chinese man and laughed. "You're not going to find it there, ah-ha-ha!" she laughed. The Chinese man laughed with her. "Now now, you never know!" Ciel began to turn pale and blue in disgust/astonishment while Sebastian only smiled as his words from before cracked into pieces. I only wanted to throw myself into a pool of chocolate.

"MADAM RED!? LAU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Ciel hollered. Madam Red and Lau noticed him. "Oh, you got here rather quickly," the woman in red said.

"I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London," the woman in red informed.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered in my ear. "The former Baroness Burnett; Angelina Dalles a.k.a. Madam Red. She is employed at the Royal London Hospital." I nodded.

The Chinese man grinned in amusement. "Why, hello, Lord Earl. I heard rumors that something of interest is afoot."

Sebastian leaned over again. "This is Mister Lau. He is the British Branch Manager of a Chinese trading Company called 'Kon Ron'. He does other shady work but it'd be best not to go in further detail." I raised my eyebrow at that. Sebastian straightened out his posture and smiled warmly with a hand over his "heart". "We apologize for not being able to greet our honorable guests." Ciel twitched behind him. _A most troublesome pair has gone and showed up…_he thought to himself. "I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while. Come along, Miss Louis…" I clicked my teeth.

**(Moments later…)**

I set tea cups in front of everyone, avoiding eye contact. "What a lovely aroma. Especially when prepared correctly." Lau commented while Sebastian poured out the tea. "Today, the tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." I noticed a timid butler standing behind Madam Red…He reminded me of someone…

"Earl Grey can taste this different!?" Madam Red exclaimed. She turned to the butler behind her. "Grell, you should follow his example." Grell lowered his head in sadness "Y-Yes…"

…

OH HELL TO THE NO! IS THAT GRELL AS IN "GRELL-GRELL"!? OOO THIS BOY IS SO LUCKY THAT I AM ON DUTY RIGHT NOW OR I WOULD FILL THIS ENTIRE HOUSE WITH BLOOD! AND NOT IN THE WAY YOU'RE THINKING PERV!

"In any case…" Madam Red grabbed Sebastian's butt firmly before rubbing it continuously. I leaned over and laughed silently, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"…**YOU ARE A MOST HANDSOME FELLOW, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I LOOK AT YOU!** Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house!?" Madam Red laughed perversely while Sebastian flinched and nearly dropped the tea. Ciel only stared with a "WTF" expression. He cleared his throat. "AHEM! Madam Red…"

"Ah sorry," she began, scratching her head sheepishly and drooling. "I couldn't help myself! He looked like he needed a physical! Just a doctor's habit~!" she sang. Sebastian smiled weakly before scurrying over to my side. I wore a cat-like grin and leaned close to his face. "I think she likes you…" I said. Sebastian glared at me. "So you call yourself 'One Hell of a Butler' but you can't even handle a woman groping you? My my, how the mighty have fallen…" Sebastian's glare deepened before he smacked me upside my head. "Ow!" I hollered, rubbing the back of my head. "That really hurt…" I said, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"So is this a new maid?" Lau asked. Ciel crossed his legs. "Yes." Lau's smile widened. "Come here…" he said, motioning me over with his hand. I slowly walked over to him and stood in perfect posture. Lau rose from the cushioned chair and circled me twice before stopping at my face.

"My, what a strong girl! I'm sure she'll be able to bear lots of children." My entire face turned red with a deep blush. "WHAT!?" I yelled in a high pitched voice. Lau leaned past me with a smile. "You better not let a girl like this get away Sebastian!" he said with a laugh. Sebastian smirked. "Certainly…"

"So, how old are you? Where are you from? Are you a virgin? Can I buy you? How much?" Lau asked.

Madam Red sighed as she rested her cheek on her knuckle. "Lau, stop antagonizing the poor girl. You're being rude…"Lau smirked and sat back down.

"I guess you're right…"

I scurried back over to Sebastian and hugged his arm for protection, tears in my eyes.

"I would like to go home now." I said.

He leaned down to my level with a cat-like grin. "I think he likes you…" he said. I stared daggers up at him. "So you call yourself a "woman" but you can't even handle a man's constant flirting and teasing? My my, how the mighty have fallen…" he teased. I stomped on his foot and twisted mine on his. His eye twitched. Dick wad…

Ciel crossed his leg over the knee. "Let's get right down to it…" he began. "A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel."

Madam Red smirked, which made me suspicious. "Ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of it. But…there must be something more to it since **you're **here," she added. Ciel leaned back in his seat. "Yes, this is no simple murder. It is psychotic better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns 'her.'" Madam Red raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ciel stabbed his fork into his cake while Sebastian stood to his right and me to his left. "The victim, Mary Ann Nichols…was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting instrument." Ciel placed a piece of cake in his mouth, leaving the fork there as he gazed into everyone's eyes. "The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer…'**Jack the Ripper**'. I too hurried to London to verify the situation." Lau chuckled.

"And I too am very curious…to see what the Queen's watchdog will sniff out…However…" Lau's grin grew wider. "…**Have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime**?" I glared at Lau from the corner of my eye. Something was off about him…and I didn't like it.

"…What are you getting at?"

"**The darkness and bestial odor that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma.**" Lau began as he pushed himself up from his chair and crossed the room to Ciel. "**You may be trapped in madness should you set foot there.**" Ciel stared into Lau's closed eyes. "**Are you prepared …for that…**_Earl Phantomhive?_" Lau asked, purring Ciel's name as he caressed his face. Sebastian gazed at him from the corner of his eye as well before gazing over at me. He could sense my uneasiness around Lau.

"_**I am here to eliminate the source of 'her' distress. Do NOT waste my time with your worthless questions.**_" Ciel said sternly. Lau paused, pouting like a child, before smiling again.

"—Yes, lovely. Very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours," he said. I narrowed my eyes at Lau.

I smell a rat.

"Well, since that's now been decided, let's be off, Lord Earl!" Lau said with a great big, happy go lucky smile as he grabbed Ciel's wrist and began to pull him away.

I smell a very BIPOLAR rat.

"Now, wait!" Ciel yelled as he sloppily walked behind Lau. Madam Red sighed.

"Men have no patience! At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you too." I raised my eyebrow at that. Why would she want them to relax when there is a woman killer on the loose? Wouldn't she want this murderer found? I put my knuckle to my chin in thought, nibbling on my lip.

"So where is this crime scene, Lau?" Madam asked. "Did you not know…Madam?" Lau asked, pausing. Madam Red raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well I never! Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here." Lau said, sighing with his sleeve covered hands on his hips.

"**YOU WERE BABBLING ON WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOURSELF!?**" Madam Red yelled, veins popping all over. Ciel was just dumbfounded before he simply sighed, exhausted. "Quiet down. No one said we were going to the crime scene."

"Eh?"

"We wouldn't be able to do much anyway because the place is already full of spectators. And the yard won't take kindly to me going there either."

"Then what do you plan to do?" asked Madam Red.

Something dawned on Lau. "**My Lord…don't tell me…!**"

"Yes, that's right. I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. **He **is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this…Sebastian…" Ciel called.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian answered, grabbing his coat and top hat. He dressed Ciel swiftly before putting on his coat. Sebastian noticed that I was still in deep concentration and leaned close to my face, studying it.

"You are quite adorable with that face, Miss Louis," he said smiling. I blushed like a tomato before looking up at him. "Shut up."

I gazed over to see Madam Red glaring at me. I wonder why…

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"—So…Where are we?" Lau asked, gazing up at the sign then Madam Red.

"WEREN'T YOU JUST ACTING LIKE YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT!?" Madam Red yelled. Grell tried to calm her down but was ignored of course. I took out my white gloves from my pocket and slip them on my hands and unconsciously leaning closer to Sebastian for warmth. Sebastian gazed down at me and smirked.

"So…the young master's acquaintance is an Undertaker?" I asked. "Yes," Sebastian answered. "Why doesn't he have any friends around his OWN age?" I asked. Ciel glared at me. "Shut up." I smiled. Sebastian opened the door for us and we walked inside.

"Are you in…Undertaker?" Ciel asked an empty room. The room was really…cool; like those haunted houses I use to go to with my Dad when I was little. There were cobwebs and barrel of who-knows-what, jars with body parts and organs, gothic candelabras, mirrors, and of course coffins.

"…_**Hee! Hee…I…have been expecting you…**_" laughed a creepy, perverse voice. I strolled around the room, touching things and peeking into coffins. I got to a coffin that was leaning against the wall; just a simple one: white with splotches of dirt and a golden cross on the front. I was about to open it when it creaked open itself…and there was a man inside…Okay…

"_**I bid ye welllllllcome, Lord Earl**_…" The Undertaker greeted. Madam Red, Lau, and Grell were shaking in terror, except Grell's legs gave out.

"Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you…!?" he asked, smirking with a glow in his eye. I tilted my head at the man whose face was an inch away. "Do you sleep in there or something?" I asked. Everyone in the room stared at me.

"Oh 'ello there, Miss. And who might you be?" he asked, stroking a lock of my hair. "I'm Louis Maylon, the young master's new maid." I answered with a smile. "Well aren't ye a pretty li'l thing? I may need to make a pretty coffin for you, one covered in lavender and lace…and perhaps pretty black roses. Hee hee!" he laughed, drooling a little. "Thanks…I think…"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I think not. Today, I am…" Undertaker placed his long black nailed finger to Ciel's lips. "You don't need to put it in words. I understand veeeeery well…what milord wishes to say." Undertaker explained, drawing his hand from Ciel's lips. "She wasn't a 'client' in the 'ordinary folk' sense of the word. See. I cleaned her up riiiight nice and pretty." Undertaker explained, wiggling his fingers as he imagined the corpse.

Ciel's face became serious.

"…I want to hear about that."

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?"

The group looked around the room in confusion. There were only coffins to sit on and Lord knows if they were…occupied…I, on the other hand, happily sat down on a black coffin. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me before sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked, noticing his stare. "You seem to not be as uncomfortable as the others…" "Is that bad?" "No…it is just…quite interesting…that's all…" "Um…okay…"

"—Now then." Undertaker began after sharing everyone tea, in beakers might I add. "You want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yessss? The yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but…" he said, opening a jar of biscuits shaped like dog bones. Madam Red and Grell looked down at the beakers in disgust, most likely wondering what use to be in them. "This isn't the first time I've had a client like that."

"!" Everyone in the room began to listen.

"Not the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked, too calmly in my opinion.

"In the past, there've been a number of cases…involving murdered whores." Undertaker explained, biting into another biscuit. He offered some to Ciel, who immediately refused. I took a few out of his jar and nibbled on them. "…Taste like snicker doodles…"

"Snicker doodles?" asked Sebastian. "They're cinnamon and sugar cookies…" Sebastian leaned over and bit the cookie that was in my mouth. "Hm…you are right…" There's this great thing Sebastian called personal space and I think you need to be taught what that is.

"But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate." Everyone looked up in the room at the Undertaker as he spoke.

"The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset...but all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked. "Like what?" I asked.

Undertaker hugged his jar of biscuits closely. "Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" Ciel's face sulked, probably because he knew what the Undertaker wanted. "I see. That's how it is. Being an Undertaker is only his façade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?" Lau asked. Undertaker perked up and froze, his sleeve near his mouth like a child sucking their thumb. "**How much?**" Undertaker asked.

In a flash, Undertaker was in front of Lau, their noses almost touching. "**I do not desire a single one of the Queen's coins!**" Undertaker yelled, smiling perversely. Lau paled at his space being invaded. Undertaker peered over at Ciel, causing him and me to flinch. "**Now, milord…GIVE IT TO ME…**" Undertaker begged, holding Ciel's face in his hands (well sleeves).

"**BESTOW UPON ME THE GIFT OF TRUE LAUGHTER! JUST ONE JOKE AND ALL MY INFORMATION IS YOUR'S!**" Undertaker yelled, laughing and drooling as if he were in ecstasy. My eyebrow slowly rose off my head. I leaned over to Sebastian and whispered, "Are there any mental asylums in London?" Sebastian smirked. "Possibly…"

"That creep…" Ciel complained as Undertaker hugged himself and wiggled his body around. "Lord Earl. Please allow me to handle this." Lau said, stepping forward.

"**PEOPLE HAVE CALLED ME THE SLEEPING TIGER OF NEW YEAR'S PARTIES IN SHANG-HAI…AND NOW, I SHALL…DEMONSTRATE THAT IN FULL!**" he shouted, confetti and Chinese flowers appearing around him.

"**A fool on the futon**," he said.

…

Wow…that joke was so bad that not even the crickets made a sound. At that joke, I covered my mouth to try to contain my hysteric laughter. Ciel gazed over at me. "You find that funny?" I snickered before wiping my tears. "No…ha-ha…it's just the fact that the joke was so bad that it was hilarious! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I laughed.

"…Oh?" Lau said as Undertaker neither snickered nor smiled. Madam Red rolled her eyes and walked over to Lau. "You'll never do, Lau…Very well…" She lowered her head before springing up, full of energy.

"**MADAM RED, STAR OF SOCIAL CIRCLES…SHALL SHARE WITH YOU HER BEST TALE!**" she shouted, Grell cheering in the background for her.

"**His *bleep* was *bleep***!" Sebastian immediately covered Ciel's ears while my jaw hit the floor. "**And his *bleep* was *bleep* too! Gah-ha-ha! And the *bleep* with the *bleep*and *kzzzt*!**"

**(An hour later…)**

"Was she talking about a dil—?" I began.

"Yes…" Sebastian answered.

"…"

Undertaker smiled and linked his fingers together. "That leaves only you, milord. **The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself…but no specials this time.**" Ciel pouted and cursed under his breath. Sebastian stepped forward.

"It appears there is nothing for it."

"Sebastian!?" Ciel yelled. Undertaker tilted his head in amusement. "Ohhh…? Master Butler's having a go, now is he?"

"Everyone…please step outside if you would."

"Sebastian…" Ciel wondered.

"You must not under any condition peek inside…" Sebastian warned, glaring at everyone.

"That's right…because the joke I am about to tell is very inappropriate for a lady so leave!" I yelled, pushing everyone out the door. This whole Undertaker thing is going on for way too long and I need to make sure I didn't "overflow". "Please be patient and wait outside," I said with a sweet smile before slamming the door. Everyone sweat-dropped at the closed door.

I locked the door before turning to face the Undertaker, pulling off my gloves and throwing them on his candelabra. "Ah, so Miss Maid is the true payment…" he said, smirking as he rested his head against the desk. I slowly walked over to his desk and stretched my back like a lazy cat.

"There once was a lady from Que  
>Who filled her vagina with glue<br>She said with a grin  
>If they paid to get in<br>They'll pay to get out of it too.*****" I finished with a bow. Undertaker perked his head up and blinked a few times.

"…"

Ciel stared at the shut door. "I wonder what's taking her so—?"

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!**"

The group flinched in shock as the sign collapsed off the building and fell at the group's feet. I opened the door with a smile. "_Please come in. He has agreed to speak to us_." I announced, moving out of the way so they could pass through. Undertaker had his head down on the desk, twitching and chuckling to himself as if he had just…well…you know…**finished**.

"Hmm…it seems I have a worthy adversary…" Sebastian said, staring down at me. I smiled.

"_Well…to get back to the matter at hand…__**Guh-fu!**__...I'll tell you anything you wish to know…__**Hee hee!**_" Madam Red, Lau, and Ciel sat on the coffins, waiting to hear the information.

"For a while now…I've occasionally had…clients who are…how shall I say, **LACKING**, you see?"

"Lacking?" Sebastian and I asked.

"Yes quire lacking…" he said, searching for his anatomy mannequin. "Their **innards**, that is." A chill ran over the entire room as I gripped my stomach as if to hold my organs in. "Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?" Madam Red, Lau and Grell stared down at their beakers of tea and pushed them away.

"So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch? In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…"

I thought about a little mafia boss yelling at someone on the phone like: "Sell off yer kidney or liver…to make the money!" Ha-ha, I'm hilarious. Undertaker shook his head and sighed as he stroked his anatomy mannequin's head. "Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant." Veins popped on Lau's head as he got annoyed. "**It **is something only a prostitute…a **girl **would possess."

My face became dark with a chill as I realized what he was saying. "You don't mean…" I lead on, gripping my jacket cloth over my stomach. Undertaker lifted up his anatomy mannequin, inspecting its innards. "This little one doesn't have it either…" he mumbled to himself before turning to us with a grin. "**Each was missing…her uterus.**" I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and covered my ears in a flash. Sebastian and Ciel gazed over at me.

"Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such 'clientele' all of a sudden…and their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy." Undertaker complained.

"Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street…moreover in the dead of night…would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" Sebastian asked. Undertaker smiled at his question. "Quite the bright candle, aren't we, Master Butler? I have considered that myself."

"N-No amateur would be able to handle something so foul and not slip up…" I said, shaking.

"That be true, Miss Maid…" Undertaker said, watching me. "**Well, let's see…first, I'd take something sharp**…" he began, walking over to Ciel with all eyes on him. "…And **slash the throat…then I'd cut riiiiight here**…" he said, one hand at Ciel's throat and the other at his lower abdomen. "…**And steal away the little precious**," he finished, poking his long black nail into Ciel's cheek.

"The 'skill' involved…and…'the lack of hesitation' points to a professional as Miss Louis pointed out. And most likely someone of the 'Underworld,' at that." Sebastian concluded. I lowered my head and buttoned the top button of my coat. Sebastian watched me closely.

"**And that is why I knew you would come here, milord.**" Undertaker hissed, twisting his nail in Ciel's cheek. "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the 'Underworld'…I expected you would be summoned here without fail." Undertaker leaned close to the Ciel's face in warning. "Heed my words…another will die. And so will the murders continue…until someone stops them." Ciel gazed up at Undertaker before standing, making Undertaker step back. "Can you stop the killer? Can you sniff him out? Like a good little guard dog…"

Sebastian helped Ciel with his coat. "The Underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason…and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the Underworld." Madam Red walked over to me and rubbed my back to comfort me. "Come along, dear. Everything will be alright," her sweet voice said, but when I looked up into her red eyes, all I could see was hatred towards me. Madam Red helped me up and walked me towards the door.

"_**By our family coat of arms…I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the Queen…by any means necessary.**_" Ciel said, walking to the door. "**Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker**," Ciel said. Undertaker waved goodbye.

"Miss~ Maid~…" he called. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Do be careful…I'd hate to see your pretty face in a coffin sooner than expected…" he said in a foreboding way. My eyes widened in fear as my body began to shake with more vigor. Madam Red hustled me out the door of the shop. "Ignore him, dear. Nothing will happen to you…"

"I promise…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The carriage quaked against the gravel streets as we made our way back to the townhouse. I sat in the corner of the carriage, silently looking out the window. My reflection showed a very pale face with puffy eyes and traces of tears on the cheeks. I hugged my stomach and looked at my feet.

I don't feel like myself.

"Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects." Ciel began, his gaze never leaving me. "Yes, quite…first, we have '**Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy**'. Among them, '**Someone with no alibi on the nights the murders**." And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, '**Someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic**' is also a possibility." Sebastian stated. "Wait, you call this 'simplified'?" Madam Red asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season_!_? Not only must on consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought from the countryside. Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. And the family physicians will return to the countryside—!" Madam Red ranted. I gazed over at her.

Why did it seem like she was trying to push the investigation back or get rid of it completely? I'm watching you, Tomato lady…

"**Then we need only investigate before the season ends.**" Sebastian said with a smile. I blinked in confusion. "Come again…?" Lau asked.

"We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close." Sebastian explained. "**Verify their alibis**_**!**_**? Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet**_**!**_**?**" Madam Red shouted.

"Please leave it to us servants," Sebastian said with a warm smile. "Wait, us?" I asked. He must not realize that I am not in the mood. "Yes, us."

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family as you are its maid. It goes without saying that **we **can manage something as trivial as this." Sebastian assured with a hand over his heart. Lau and Madam Red were stunned. Ciel smiled while I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Sebastian picked me up and tucked me under his arm as if I was luggage or something. "I shall make a list of suspects and call on each of them immediately." Ew, ew, the blood, it's running back up. Ew!

"Hey, you assfucker, put me down! Hey, ugh, hey! I'm talking to you! Hello~! You dill- weed! Ugh…this is so uncomfortable." I yelled, kicking my feet and punching Sebastian's leg."

"Eh, wai—!" Madam Red began. Sebastian threw open the door to the carriage, everyone paling inside except for Ciel.

"Wah!" Grell screamed, being frightened. "Whoa, Sebastian, what the hell do you think you're—_!_?"

"Mister Grell, was it not?" he said, raising his head to look at him. "Please drive safely back to the townhouse."

"Eh_!_? Ah! Yes_!_?"

"Now, if you will excuse me…" Sebastian said, before flying off the door. Ciel waved him off.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_**!**_**!**" I screamed.

Madam Red and Lau slammed their faces on the glass to look. "**Hang on**_**!**_**? But the carriage is still moving**_**!**_**?**" But Sebastian and I were already gone.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"No warning. Just do whatever you feel like, huh? Just an—inconsiderate jerk—that's all…Not like I'm not in enough pain—as it is…" I complained, dusting myself off as carriages and people walked past. Sebastian looked around. "Miss Louis?" he called. I looked up at him with my hands on my hips. "What?"

"A Phantomhive employee does not falter in front of the young master. It causes him to worry…" he said, walking away. I blinked in confusion before following him. "So what exactly is our game plan, Sebastian?" I asked. Sebastian continued to gaze around nonchalantly. "As stated before, we are to gain the suspects alibis."

"But that will take hours!"

"Which is why I will be handling the suspects. You are to do the grocery shopping," he instructed, handing me the grocery list. I scanned over the list. "Can I buy chocolate?" I asked.

"No…"

"Lollipops?"

"No…"

"Gumdrops?"

"No…"

"A doughnut?"

"Whose money do you think you're using? Your's?"

"Please?"

"Miss Louis…"

"But I wa~a~a~a~nt it!"

"Miss Louis, please act your age…"

"But Seba~a~a~a~astian! I want it!"

Sebastian sighed. "Fine, one bar of chocolate…"

"Yay! But I want a doughnut, too…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked away, jumping onto a rooftop and disappearing into an alley.

"I'm gonna buy a box of doughnuts!" I shouted after him before walking off to the supermarket. As I was walking towards the supermarket, I saw a woman that stood out like a sore thumb. She had on a pure white dress, a pure white cloak, and her hair was really really red, like Irish 'Top of the Mornin' to ya' red. I didn't see her face but I'm sure she was really pretty. Something that she had clutched in her hand was dangling before it clattered to the floor.

"Ma'am!" I shouted after her, but she continued to walk off into the alley. I ran up to her and picked up the object on the ground. I tapped her on the shoulder. Her entire jolted before she turned around to look at her. "You dropped this," I said, holding out the object to her. I looked down and realized that it was a red collar, almost like the one I have on Celestial.

"Huh…that's weird…" I twirled my finger on the name tag till I saw 'Celestial' on it. "You know…I have a cat named Celestial." The woman slowly began to back away. "My brother thinks that it's a weird name that no one else would ever think of but, I guess he was wrong." I said with a smile. The woman quickly looked back into the alley before looking back at me. I flipped the name tag over.

"Hey…that's…that's my address…wait a second."

The woman began to back up more.

"Who are you?" The woman quickly dashed into the alley, me not too far behind.

"Wait, stop!" I shouted after her. She quickly turned a few corners and knocked a few trashcans over to block the path. I picked up speed and jumped over the trash cans. Thank you track conditioning! On minute the woman was a foot ahead of me, now it's like 20. How did she get so far?

"Hey!" I shouted, pumping my arms harder to speed up. She accelerated and quickly turned a corner. What I heard was a very loud hiss and a scream of terror from the woman. I turned the corner to see Celestial with her back arched and a piece of the woman's cloak in her mouth, hissing into a very dark alley.

"Celestial!" Celestial perked up and trotted over to me and rubbed against my leg. I slipped her collar back on and hugged her close to me.

"Miss Louis?" that voice that ruins everyone's day called.

I slowly turned to see Sebastian right behind me, his hands on his hips and eyebrow raised in confusion. "What on earth are you doing back here?" he asked. "Did you finish your task?"

"OkaysoIwastryingtodoitbutthe nthisladyinawhitecloackcameo utofnowhereandwaswalkingarou ndwithmycat'scollarsoIwaslike'Whatthehell, lady?'Andshefreakedoutandranoffand thenIchasedafterherand—and—I—mmfff!" Sebastian covered my mouth, a sweat drop on his head.

"Do stop you mumbling. What you are pretty much saying is that you did not finish your task and therefore are incompetent. So I now have to help you with your task since I have already finished mine."

"Aaa ehh ma holate?" I muffled out. Sebastian sighed. "And get your chocolate…" I squealed and clapped excitedly. "Why did I ever convince the young master to hire you?" he said, shaking his head.

"Come along, Miss Louis…" he said, removing his hand and walking away. I looked down at Celestial before running up to catch him.

(Insert awkward silence here)

"Wanna hold Celestial?" I asked, offering her like in the Circle of Life. Sebastian rolled his amber eyes. "Not even a cat as beautiful as that one could ease my growing anger right now…"

"Um…okay…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The carriage finally pulled up to the townhouse. The noblemen and woman stepped out with the assistance of Grell, all completely exhausted. "We've finally made it!" Lau said, patting his back and stretching. Ciel rolled his eyes and lazily walked to the front gate. "**WE HAD TO TAKE THE LONG WAY 'ROUNG BECAUSE GRELL GOT LOST**_**!**_**!**" Madam Red, her wrists on her hips. Grell paled and bowed his head a thousand times. "Beg pardon, beg pardon!" he shouted.

"Come come, Madam Red. Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…" Lau began as he opened the door. "…Break…?" he finished, puzzled at the sight in front of him. At the door stood Sebastian bowing to them. I sat on the staircase with my bag of sweets (Thanks Sebastian's wallet!), munching away on a chocolate bar. My uterus is happy now.

"Welcome home. We have been waiting for you," he greeted. I waved. "Your afternoon tea is ready." Sebastian stated cheerfully with a smile, taking Ciel's hat. "Nn." Ciel answered. "Miss Louis and I prepared a cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries that will be accompanying it today." Sebastian glanced over at me.

"?"

"We also have a large amount of pastries and sweets if you would prefer that." I hugged my bag of goodies close to my body and glared at Sebastian.

"**Wait…WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE**_**!**_**?**" Madam Red shouted. Sebastian looked back at her will Ciel continued to walk towards the main lounge, whispering sweets under his breath in a chant.

"Hm? Ah, yes. We returned in advance because we had finished our assignments." Sebastian said with a holier-than-thou smile. I crumpled up my chocolate bar wrapper and opened the box of mini doughnuts.

"**Our 'assignments'—so you already have a list**_**!**_**?**" she shouted. Sebastian tapped his chin. "Not quite, you see."

"I simply compiled a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and paid each individual on that list **a visit. That was all.** However, it did take some time because I investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well." Lau, Madam Red, and Grell stood stunned.

"Really, Sebastian…That's impossible even for you—" Madam Red said, doubtfully. I narrowed my eyes at her. Sebastian smirked. "Miss Louis, if you would…" I swallowed the doughy goodness before throwing the letter opener, cutting open the parcel.

"Earl Chamber's family doctor, Williams Somerset was attending a party sponsored by Earl Harwood when Mary Ann Nichols was killed. He has an alibi, and is not involved in secret societies…Has an alibi. Wale…was attending a meeting and has an alibi. Not involved in secret societies. Duke Bailey's family physician, Richard Oswal…spent time in the White Horse Pub with his comrades…has an alibi. Royal London Central Hospital…surgery…talking business and has an alibi…Not involved in secret societies…Inton's family physician, Josiah Condor…The day before… Cy Billow was killed. Was at the Ten Foxes Pub…Not involved in secret societies. Head of Baron Darsonton's family Dav…Surgeon at the hospital affiliated with London University. Simon E…Physician at Saint Thomas Hospital…O…Was dining with parents and has an alibi." Ciel and Lau smirked as Grell pretty much fell in love with Sebastian and Madam Red's hat slipped off as her brain rattled. "…Alibi…Not involved with secret societies…Burt's family physician, Nicholas Anthony…Bi. Is involved with secret societies. Physician at Royal London Central Hospital…Surgeon Adam Hayvitt. When Anna Harver was killed…had contact with a boy at Staple Inn and has an alibi…Wellington. When May Ann Nichols was killed…Not involved with secret societies. Duke Russells's family Physician J…Not involved in secret societies…" Sebastian and I said together.

"Based on these results…**I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual**. Let us discuss the details after tea." Sebastian said with a smirk. "How in the world do you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you really only a butler? Are you sure you aren't O.H.M.S.S or something as well?" Madam Red asked, laughing nervously.

"…No. I am…" Sebastian placed his hand over his heart with a closed eye grin.

"…Merely…a butler."

**I finally did it! I iz so happeh cuz I done did did it! Aren't you guys proud of me? So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come and uh…comment or else…Doom to you all and…SEE YOU IN ANOTHER 5 MONTHS! :D**


	16. That Girl, Simply Exquisite

**Hello mien German chocolate strudels! Welcome to chapter 19 of Caught in the Middle! Now my friend that stalks my life and yells at me every time I don't update for a while (see-me-clarely) gave me an interesting thought at lunch the other day. I skipped over to her table and gave her a chokehold hug as we talked about me not updating for a while (I think maybe a month…?) and she told me something odd. She claims that she does not think that Sebastian and Louis will NEVER EVER EVER GET BACK TOGETHER~! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER~! YOU TALK TO UR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME CUZ WE~E—um, you guys didn't hear any of that…Anyway, she believes that Sebastian will never fall in love with Louis/ they fall in love with each other and she doesn't think that Louis will kill Ciel. That got me thinking…what do you guys think? So you see that little button at the bottom; the little speech bubble with the words review next to it? I want you guys to click on it; ALL OF YOU!; and tell me what ya think?**

**Will they fall in love soon?  
>Will they fall in love later?<br>Will they fall in love never?  
>Will Ciel die by Louis's hand?<br>Will Ciel die by Sebastian's hand?  
>Will Ciel die by his own hand?<br>Will he die never?**

**Other than that…Enjoy!**

**Btw Louis's outfit can be found on my profile. (Cuz fanfiction is being MEAN!)**

* * *

><p>"Want a doughnut?" I asked Ciel as the group sat down, waiting to hear our evidence. He gave me an odd look before taking a few and sitting. I stood next to Sebastian, waiting for him to begin.<p>

"'Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy.' 'Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders.' And 'someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic.' Only on individual fulfills all of these conditions." Sebastian began, reading off his notes.

"The Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleister Chambers." I concluded for him. "He graduated from medical school, but doesn't work at a hospital or practice medicine, He has held several parties at his residence during the season…but…" Sebastian continued, his gaze trailing over to me. "There are rumors that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only heard his intimate acquaintances may participate." I finished, wincing and digging my sharp nails into my lower abdomen as a cramp shot through it. Madam Red raised a polished finger to her chin, tapping it gently.

"The Viscount of Druitt, hm…? Now that I think about it, I have heard rumors that he's into black magic or something similar." I gazed at her from the corner of my eye, narrowing them slightly. Why not bring that up earlier?

"So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those 'secret parties'…and the prostitutes may have been used as offerings." Lau concluded, taking a sip of his tea. Ciel stuck a piece of a glazed doughnut in his mouth with a fork.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end…it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in." Sebastian concluded, handing over the notations to me.

"Madam Red," Ciel called. "**That **is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Madam Red gave Ciel a sly smirk. "Really," she began, flipping her short hair back. "Who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play." I narrowed my eyes at her once more. I don't like her even more now.

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party'. But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise." I cleared Ciel's plate off the table and carried it to the kitchen, tossing my coat and hat in my room on the way.

"This is our only chance!"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" I finally asked Sebastian as we stood in silence in the kitchen. Sebastian slowly gazed over at me as he washed the used platters. "Excuse me?" he asked confused, drying off his hands (well gloves actually). "Don't play coy. You're hiding something about this case." Sebastian chuckled to himself before leaning over me, gently placing a hand against the wall to block me. "And why in the world would I do something like that that would harm our young master's success in regards to the case?" I glared at him. "To protect him from something…I want to know what…" I challenged.

Sebastian leaned in close to my face, stroking my chin with his thumb. "Now where's the fun in that, Miss Louis?" he teased, whispering in my ear. He chuckled darkly in my ear before straightening out. I was not impressed. "Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets."

"Come again?"

Sebastian chuckled slyly in his throat. "We both know that you are hiding something as well…"

A lump of spit lodged itself in my throat, halting my "interrogation".

"I can see it in your eyes…You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. I stammered before shutting my mouth, fiddling with my apron.

"You arrived here for a much…**darker** purpose, no?" he asked, moving closer to my body till we were pressed against each other. He smiled darkly as I cowered beneath.

"I—I—I, um—I never—You got the wrong—…" Sebastian laughed before moving away from me. "Just kidding."

Dick.

"Now Miss Louis, your job is to inform the Yard when to arrive at the venue in question when the young master has gathered all the information he needs," he explained, moving back to retrieve his tailcoat.

"Wouldn't I have to call them after the case is concluded?"

Sebastian tilted his head and smiled. "I'm sure the case will be over in approximately two hours."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm one hell of a butler, aren't I?"

"I—Hate—You…"

He chuckled. As he headed towards the door, he froze as if he remembered something. "Ah yes, and although you are no longer representing the Phantomhive name, I would advise that you wear your best dress."

"Fine…" Sebastian nodded and walked out. I chuckled darkly and lifted my hand, bouncing his wallet in it.

"It'll be the most expensive too."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

Madam Red gazed around the ballroom at the hustle and bustle of the noblewomen and noblemen, a confused look drawn on her face. "This is rather grand, isn't it I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?" she pondered, tapping her fan against her blood red lips absent mindedly. Mister Lau, wearing a simple black tuxedo, smiled with his arms crossed. "It would appear that this evening will be most delightful," he said. The young master glanced around the group.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up." One might shake in one's boots if the young master had been wearing his normal attire and had spoken that line. Yet, the young master as wearing something quite special. (Well I think it is quite special…)

"**We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!**" Madam Red stared at him before latching herself onto him.

"**I UNDERSTAAAAND!**" she began, blushing as she rubbed her cheek against his. "Ohhh, my!" **You're just the cutest thing, aren't you!?**" I bit my lip to hinder my hysteric laughter. "**LET ME GO!**" the young master shouted, blushing. "Why must I wear something like this—!?" he yelled. The young master was wearing a pink Muslin-drenched dress decoded in flowers and a matching top hat with black sleeve gloves. I held back another chuckle. Madam Red pouted and stuck out her bottom lip in childish sadness. "What's this? Don't you like your Muslin-drenched French dress?" she asked, tapping her fan against her lips.

"**HOW COULD I LIKE THIS!?**" the young master shouted.

"Now, now. A lady never raises her voice," I warned, adjusting my glasses upon my nose. They were quite irritating. "Sebastian…you bastard," the young master complained. Madam furrowed her brow and waved her finger at the young master as if he were a naughty child (although he can be). "He's riiight, you hear? You have to follow the script…" She rolled her eyes as she began to go over the parts assigned once more. "Lau is my young lover." Mister Lau smiled brightly as if to say 'Lover, reporting for duty.' "Ciel is playing my niece, who has come to London from the countryside." The young master pouted and mumbled very naughty words under his breath, words that not even a high ranking demon such as myself would utter in the presence of the royals. "And Sebastian is my niece's tutor." I adjusted my glasses once more. I believe I was well dressed to play the part. "Oh, and Grell is my butler per usual." Mister Grell wailed in horror as he learned of his role.

"Ah! But what role will that lovely maid play?" Mister Lau asked. The young master stomped his foot on the ground to numb the pain (or possibly break the heel of his shoes). "Since she is fairly new to my staff, she will have no need for a disguise. So…! **WHY MUST I BE YOUR 'NIECE'!?**" The young master hollered to the heavens.

"Because dear, I've always wanted a girl!" Madam Red answered with a enthusiastic smile.

"**YOU'RE KIDDING ME!**"

Madam Red leaned close to the young master, shielding their conversation with her fan. "You don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, do you? If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot!" I raised my brow at that statement. The young master would be recognized because of me? Why, I'm flattered. "Besides, I heard the Viscount likes any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do want to catch his attention, don't we?" The young master blanched at that very…disturbing image. "'By any means necessary'. You do remember saying that, don't you?" I asked, a finger under my chin as I smirked. The young master turned his deadly glare towards me. I grinned.

"Then shall we go…my lady?" I asked with a gleaming smile.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

The group of nobles navigated across the bustling conversations of the lesser important beings. "Now then…we must first locate the Viscount of Druitt." I said, my keen eyes scanning the crowd. Madam Red laughed obnoxiously before blowing steam from her nose in a perverse manner. "**I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my paaart!**" A hint of drool seemed to run down her chin. Lau laughed nervously. "Your eyes are glittering, Madam…" he warned. The young master dragged himself along next to me complaining softly to himself. "_I'm uncomfortable…It's heavy…This dress…They hurt…My feet…I want to go home…_" I chuckled. "Now, now, young master. I do not believe Miss Louis would be too happy if you gave up so easily after all the makeup she used on you to hide your masculine features…well, what little masculine features you have…" I uttered. The young master shot me quite a devilish glare. I smiled sweetly at him before he continued to drag his dying corpse.

"I do not want Lizzie to see me like this…"

"_Oh, that dress of yours is so cute~!"_

"Oh no…I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…"

"_That hat of yours is lovely~!"_

The young master and I quickly wiped our heads towards the sound of that shrill voice to see Lady Elizabeth waltzing around the room admiring dresses.

"**I adore all the dresses here~! They're lovely~!**" she hollered, smiling with her hands clasped together. My Lord stammered in fright as I turned him away from her. "Se—Se-Se-Se-Sebastian," he whispered/shouted. "Young mas—! My lady, please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment." I reassured him in a hushed voice before slowly escorting him to a safe haven away from—

"_**AH~!**_"

Oh…never mind then…

"_**THAT GIRL OVER THERE IS WEARING AN AWWWWWFULLY CUTE DRESS~! 3**_"

We both flinched in fright.

"This will never do, my lady." I complained before grabbing the young mast—I mean young mistress's arm. "This way!" I directed, dragging him (would I be permitted to call him 'her'?) out of Lady Elizabeth's sight.

"Oh?" Lady Elizabeth began as she gazed around. "Where did she go?" she asked herself before trotting off in the opposite direction. Little did she know that the young master and I had hidden behind the decorated cake table. "Why is Elizabeth here!? I must at least get ahold of Madam and the rest—!" the young master complained, peeking up to search for her. He found that Madam Red was lounging in a throne chair, being fanned by Mister Lau and fawned over by "strapping" young men.

"Ohhh-hoh-hoh hoh! _**You are such a dear~!**_" The young master sulked a little. _She seems to be having a grand ole time…_ he complained internally.

I scanned the room for any trace of the golden pigtails. "This is not good. I did not think your fiancée would be here."

"Even though I am disguised…If she were to catch a glimpse of my face…"

"She would recognize you immediately…" I concluded, looking at him from my peripheral vision. "Everyone here would discover that my lady is the 'young master'."

The young master's face slowly drained of its color.

"_**IF IT BECOMES KNOWN THAT THE HEAD OF THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY HAD THE GALL TO DRESS LIKE THIS, WE WILL BE SHAMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!**_" the young master hollered, grabbing hold of the tablecloth. I had to roll my eyes at the young master's behavior. He was overreacting. The young master flipped his head decorated with silverish gray locks towards me, a deep blush adorned on his face. "I would rather DIE than have that happen!" he complained, as if he were a woman. "So she must neve—!" A woman squealed in the background.

"**The Viscount of Druitt is as handsome as always! His platinum blond locks are like spun gold!**"

"!"

"…So he is…" I began.

"The Viscount of Druitt…!" the young master shouted in shock.

"He is quite young…We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him." I pointed out before leaning near his ear. "I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary. Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you." The young master sulked. "…Yes, yes! All right!" the young master swallowed his immense amounts of disgust before walking gracefully over to the Viscount. "_G-Good evening…Viscount of Dru—?_" the young master began before gazing up at the Viscount's eyes. He was gazing up at the stairs with a faint blush across his cheeks.

I raised my brow and looked up at the stairs. Noblemen and women were mumbling among themselves as they gathered closer towards the stairs. Atop said stairs, Miss Louis came gliding down, making all the other women's clothing look like cheap rags in comparison. She was decorated in gold from her head to her toe. She wore a white Lolita dove hat with a dressed styled after Marie Antoinette covered in sparkling pearls and sleeves that hung carelessly off her shoulders. Her bust was being squeezed in a teasing manner in her dress, possibly from the tight corset. Her mahogany hair seemed brighter today since it was curled into a tailed bun for her to flaunt. She nervously touched her ruby studded necklace as she scanned the crowd watching her closely. Her golden manicured nails slid down the railing as her sparkly and golden heels clicked and clacked down the stairs. I myself could not peel my eyes away. She looked quite—

"Exquisite." The Viscount of Druitt finished, clapping as he walked towards Miss Louis. "You are as lovely as a graceful bird in flight, Miss Dove." The young master's eyes widened as he looked upon the Viscount flirting with his employee. This case could be put into shambles if she messes up!

He grasped her delicate hand and kissed it longer than he should have, holding it and stroking it with his thumb. "I do hope you are enjoying the party…" he said. Miss Louis smiled kindly as she drew her hand back. "Oh very much. It's quite…um…grand…"

"May I ask where you come from?" he asked, peering into her eyes. Miss Louis blushed, obviously nervous, and looked to the floor. "I-I-I-I come from the United States…"

"Really? I honestly believed you came from Ireland with your fiery red hair that suits your skin tone…" he began, his hand running down the side of her face to her hips. "…so nicely…" he finished. Miss Louis's blush deepened. I narrowed my eyes before leaning close to Master Ciel.

"What shall we do?" The young master crossed his arms. "..."

The Viscount of Druitt leaned closer to Miss Louis's face, smiling slyly. "Can I ask who you came with this evening?" Miss Louis put her hands on his chest to keep him away. "I came alone, sadly," she answered with a fake chuckle. I could see the Viscount of Druitt's smile turn dark. "Would you like to visit my **private courters** then?" he asked, placing a securing arm around her waist as he lead her back towards the stairs. "Private courters?" "Yes, I feel as if the quiet location will **benefit** us both…" "I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with—" The Viscount chuckled. "You worry too much, my pet."

I quickly gazed down at the young master. "Miss Louis is in grave danger, Master!"

"Then we must hurry towards the—!"

A beautiful concerto interrupted his thought as blurs of blues and greens cluttered the dance-floor with overskirts and laughter.

"Damn…!" the young master hissed under his breath.

"The hall is swarming with dancers…You cannot approach the Viscount now." I pointed out, my gaze never leaving Lady Elizabeth's awestruck face. "…Very well. Let us employ the dance as a means of getting closer to the Viscount."

The young master paled once more. "You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?"

"!?" Before the young master could protest, I swiftly (but delicately) grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance-floor. "**Are you telling me to dance here, in public!? With YOU!?**" he hollered, attempting to make himself heavier. "Have you forgotten?" I teased, halting my footsteps and turning to look at him with a hand over my "heart". "Since I am but your tutor **for** **the present**...I am of a position to dance with you here, in public, my lady. Not as your butler, but as your **tutor**, who also numbers among the upper classes." I informed with a smirk gaining a sulk from my young master. "I shall lead in order to avoid colliding with the other couples. Let us take to the floor." I said, taking his hand and getting into position. _Hopefully Miss Louis has a plan on how to get away from the Viscount_, I thought to myself.

_~End of P.O.V.~_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"So how old are you?" the Viscount asked, leaning against the railway in a semi-dark hallway, gazing down reminiscently at the dancing couples. I slowly removed my hat and undid the bun in my hair, running my fingers through my curled hair. "21..." I said. "What about you?" I asked, in immense pain.

"24." My eyebrows perked up. "You're quite young. Shouldn't you have, like, a wife and some kids by now like all the other rich people?" The Viscount of Druitt laughed. "You may find, Miss Dove, that I am not like all the other well-to-do dwellers. I haven't found the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with..." he began, walking closer to me with his arms crossed. "Well...not until today..." he finished with a smile. Aw, that's so sweet you sadistic murderer. He slowly raised his arm blocking my exit and leaned close to my face, searching over it hungrily like Sebastian would—Whoa there, Brain! Now is not the time to be thinking about that guy!

"What makes you so different from the others?" I asked, my hand creeping towards a vase on a table. The Viscount's face sulked as he walked away from me, looking back at the dancing people. "I never wanted to be rich..." My eyes widened. "Who wouldn't want to be rich? Being set for life and not having any worries...never having to worry about how you are going to get by...I wish I had that..." The Viscount jolted up, as if I insulted him or kicked his cat 15 feet. "Oh no, my Dove, I would not wish wealth upon my **worst** enemy...Or a beautiful woman such as yourself..."

"Why?"

"Wealth brings the biggest fear of all...**Losing it**..."

"That's for those who don't plan ahead..."

"Is it not better to be in the middle-class? Is it not better to live without having to keep up appearances? There are so much more joys available! The little things bring it! The little thing in life are more important for them unlike the big unnecessary things for us...I would give anything to have that...Plus..."

"?"

"It ruins people; makes them corrupt and vile..."

Wow...that's deep, bro.

The Viscount chuckled nervously. "You find me strange, don't you?"

I smiled warmly. "No...Just charming..." The Viscount blushed. I put back on my hat and gestured my hand to him. "Wanna dance?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

My eyes concentrated on the Viscount and Miss Louis as they descended down the stairs, hand in hand. At least she was now in my range of sight. "Young master, Miss Louis and the Viscount have approached the dance floor. Now would be a good time to devise a plan." I instructed. "It will be quite difficult to do so when I'm concentrating on a difficult task already!" the young master hissed through his teeth. I smirked at that. Ah, how the youth entertains...

"Concentrate on the music. If you match your steps to its rhythm, I will take care of the rest. All you have to do is devise a means of saving Miss Louis..."

The young master blushed profusely. "I will never do this again, do you understand!?" I chuckled. "Yes, tonight will be both the first and the last time." The young master and I danced gracefully across. When I occasionally gazed down at his face, he was always in deep thought, gnawing slightly on his lip. "Have you thought of something, Master?" I asked as we turned past a couple who both had two left feet.

"Yes...but—Sebastian..."

"Yes, young master?"

"How much do you like Miss Louis?" My eyes widened at that.

"I beg your pardon, Master?"

"How much do you like her, be honest..."

"May I inquire as to why you wish to know this information?"

"The presence of another man may make him uncomfortable, therefore you could pretend to be her husband, or someone of the sort, and draw her away. I will be able to continue my investigation without interruptions. So...?" The young master looked directly into my eyes, letting me know that there was no way to dodge this question.

"Well, to be honest, I find her to be a good worker...if that satisfies..."

"It doesn't..." the young master answered quickly.

I sighed. "On a more **personal** level," I began, shooting a stern look at the young master. "I find her...**tolerable**..."

"And?" the young master pressed, much to my dislike.

"The rest is none of your concern..." He stomped on my foot with great force, causing me to wince. "She's attractive, she's witty, and...I feel as if I am missing **something** when I am around her...like...I have seen her **somewhere** before..." The young master appeared astonished. "Well, I guess you are the perfect candidate for this task...Let us be off then..."

_~End of P.O.V.~_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The Viscount twirled me around and around as we crossed the floor. I laughed gleefully as if I was a kid in a candy store. Couples dispersed from the dance floor and watched us. The Viscount held me close and whispered things in my ear, making me blush. (Most of them were sex related and **ALL** the different positions he wanted to put me in but we can just look past all of that.) I hit his shoulder playfully and parted our bodies.

"Do behave, Viscount. I've just met you. There will be no time for any of...**that**." I wanted to add "you sick horny bastard" but that would be rude wouldn't it? "Will there be time? I would love to see you again..." He looked hungrily down at my body and then back in my eyes. "**All** of you..."

"Okay, seriously? That needs to stop or I'm leaving." The Viscount chuckled. "I was only teasing. I mean you no harm or offense." Sure...men of the 19th century are a bunch of hornballs. "Can I ask you something?" he began, halting in the middle of the floor. "I guess..."

"What is your name?" I could have sworn I told him.

"My name is—"

"Louis?" a familiar voice called. I gazed over and saw Sebastian gazing at me, very pissed off.

"What do you want?" I said back as he approached me. He grabbed my arm and squeezed it fiercely. "This is where you have been perusing while I was at home worried sick about you?!"

"And...why would you care?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Because I'm your husband, that's why!" he shouted, turning a few heads. I arched my eyebrows. "Um...have you been drinking? Because I distinctly remember that you don't even **like** me..."

"Of course not! I** love** you!" I blushed profusely as my heart began to race. The Viscount, obviously uncomfortable, shifted his weight on his feet. "G-G-Go away! I'm spending the night with the Viscount, not some scumbag liar like **you**!" Playing with my heart guts like their some harp or some shit like that...why does he suddenly care now? Why do **I** care now?!

"**I'm** the liar?! You are the one who has been lying about where you have been going a few days before our wedding...And—" Sebastian's expression went from angry to scared in a millisecond. "You haven't been drinking, have you? What of the baby?" My blush consumed my entire face. "**BABY!?**" I screamed in a very high pitched voice that even terrified the Viscount. He looked for an exit before saying. "I should leave you to...**this**..." he said before walking away. Sebastian watched him leave like a predator before looking down at me and smiling.

"What an excellent performance, if I do say so myself..." he complimented. My face slowly went slack. "**Performance?!** I was dead fucking serious, you ass wipe! You couldn't think of some signal before you threw around all that 'I love you' stuff!? I thought you were serious!" I shouted. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You thought me serious? About you and I being together?" I gave him a 'no fucking shit' look. "Yeah..." Sebastian chuckled darkly in his throat.

"I find it adorable that you believed me..." My heart stung from his comment. "People like me don't love...It is not in our nature."

"And who are these 'people'?" I asked, as if I didn't already know. Sebastian looked back at me. "Someone you would not wish to meet...**in the dark**..." My body shivered.

"O~kay...so where's Ciel?"

"He left the Viscount a few moments ago."

"...And you didn't go follow them?"

"No."

"So~Ciel could be getting raped with a pipe covered in sand paper and you're not concerned?"

"I believe our young master can handle himself, and so should you."

"He can't even tie his own shoes..."

"But dealing with crime is his specialty."

"Does he have a weapon on him?"

"No."

"You do know it is hard to run in heels, right? Let alone fight?"

"Yes."

"So shouldn't you have given him a weapon or something?"

"No."

"...He's gonna die, isn't he?"

"Of course not."

I shook my head and rubbed it. These people are going to be the death of me. Like making your own homemade red paint in your pants wasn't bad enough to deal with...When I looked up again, Sebastian's attention was locked on a woman. It took me a while but it was the woman from the alley. Her bright red hair was twirled into a side ponytail and she wore an olive green dress with pine green outlines and trimmings with a pearl bracelet accompanied with a red ruby in the center, a black choker with another red ruby, and an olive green dove hat. She held a glass of white wine with her delicate hand.

I looked from Sebastian to the woman than back at him. He was practically eye-humping her to the point where it was annoying. I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder. "If you think she's hot, why don't you just go talk to her instead of eye-raping her from afar?" I asked.

Sebastian smiled and gazed at me. "You know what, I think I will." And there he went, walking away. My mouth fell open.

"You know I was just kidding right?!"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I swiftly walked over to that vulture. She has the nerve to show up now after all the horrible things she has done? It raised vile in my throat just thinking about it. She dresses herself up like a goddess who cannot even be had by a god but acts like a leech. I, of all people, know of this first hand. I grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ostendit melius esse nunc abs te.*****" I said sternly to her. She turned slowly with a warm smile on her ruby lips and as her hand touched my face.

"Enim gustus, mi.*****" She retorted back.

_~End of P.O.V.~_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

The Viscount slowly opened the oak door, smirking down at Ciel. "You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going." Ciel flinched as a scent shot up his nostrils.

_What is this? This room smells awfully sweet..._He said to himself.

"A splendid pla—!?" Ciel began before his body faltered underneath him and he could only collapse to the floor. The Viscount watched him fall, a deviant smirk on his face.

_Damn!_

"Yes..." the Viscount purred.

_I have to get out of here..._

Ciel's body slide down the wall slowly.

_...Quick..._

"Oh yes. A very splendid place indeed..." the Viscount narrowed his eyes.

"**My little Robin.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I finally did it and it's only been two or three months instead of five, yay! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride even though I did cut out some parts and swapped some parts. I feel like it was a bit rushed but what do I know? But seriously, what did you guys think of Sebastian's confession? Did you feel like he was being completely honest or what? Click on the bubble thingy and tell me!<strong>

***They are speaking in Latin. Not saying anything else.**

**See you guys next year! (Who knows when I'll update. CURSE YOU TENNIS SEASON!)**

**3/17/13: COME ON GUYS, REVIEWS ARE NEEDED FROM EVERYBODY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT IF NO ONE IS SAYING ANYTHING!? PEOPLE THAT ARE PUTTING THIS STORY ON ALERT, REVIEW TOO! TT-TT**


	17. That Girl, Involved in a Game

**Hey guys! How's it hanging? I haven't updated in...2 months? Maybe 3? I'm really sorry about that...I was taking AP tests and then after that was the most peaceful time of my life; no schoolwork, just watching movies and chilling; until my AP English teacher decided "Hey, let's write more essays and stuff!" I hate that woman...anyhoo! Here's the next installment of Caught in the Middle! This break time has got me thinking a lot about the future! Will there be a sequel? Will there be a sequel's sequel? Will this story even end? I can't tell you! Oh, and this summer, I'm going to Malawi Africa to build a school! I'm so excited! Enjoy!**

**P.S. 8/8/13: I came back from Malawi 5 days ago and it was indescribable! I wanna go back already!**

**P.S.S. 9/24/13: Wow…I still fail…I'M SO SORRY! I'm sorry! I have been with a lot of crap lately so I have been very busy and I was just not in the mood to put my thoughts on paper…I will try to update soon…**

**To see the full cover art go to: h—t—t—p-:-/-/-i—7—7—3-.—p—h—o—t—o—b—u—c—k—e—t-.—c— o—m-/-a—l—b—u—m—s-/-y—y—1—7-/-S—k—u—l—l—Q—u—e—e—n— T—M-/-C—i—t—M—C—o—v—e—r—A—r—t-.—j—p—g (just remove the dashes)**

**9/8/13: Man…I really need to update…I fail…I'm sorry guys…**

* * *

><p>~<em>Sebastian's P.O.V.~<em>

I smacked her hand away from my face, utterly disgusted. "What are you doing here, you monster!?" I hissed at her, my eyes burning as they slowly turned a fluorescent pink. She laughed her charming laugh as she touched my chest. "I was here to visit someone but then I found you...and my whole night just got better..." she cooed, gazing deeply into my eyes. "Who are you here to see?" She rolled her eyes and playfully hit my chest. "Oh, calm down, would you? I'm not going to do anything...I'm actually being a good girl for once...for you, and for her..." My eyes slowly narrowed. "Her?" I thought to myself for a moment. "Do you mean—?" She laughed once more. "Surely you have noticed, right? The resemblance? You knew you had seen her face before...but you just didn't know where..." She had begun to circle me now, her olive green dress trailing slowly behind her. "Well now you know," she taunted, smirking in my face. "Where is she, by the way? I wish to speak to her..." I dug my nails deep into her arm.

"You stay away from her!"

Her eyes widened, a hint of fear and astonishment in them.

"My, my, aren't we being a bit aggressive today?" She tapped her chin playfully with her decorated nail. "Could it be that you're in L—O—"

"Demons can't fall in love...and you know this. We only stay with humans because we have something to gain from them. That's how it's always been." I reminded. Her face seemed to age in reverse. She went from being in her late 20's to her 18th year of life. "After all those years of training with **Asmodeus***, I thought he would have slaughtered the ignorance out of you, but I guess no one can. You know as well as I do that all demons find a soul mate at random moments in their eternal lives."

"Demons of my stature and rank do not need soul mates..." I corrected.

"Just because you own a large proportion of Hell and can have a horde of filthy demoness whores at your nest with a snap of your fingers, **Malphas****, does not mean that you will never find your soul mate," she snapped, her face aging in reverse a few months. My nails dug deeper into her soft flesh. "I do not wish for a soul mate...it only ends in tragedy."

She gazed passed me. "You do not have to worry. That girl is strong and can take care of herself." My grip loosened. "Is she a half-breed?"

"No. I wouldn't allow it. I suppressed my demonic traits in order for her to be mostly human. She doesn't really age much but you can't stop everything," she said with a pout. "Plus, demons love the taste of half-breeds. She would have been dead a long time ago...Well, probably..." My brow slowly raised. "What do you mean by 'probably'?" She hesitated slightly. "If I remember correctly, she was supposed to be born at least **200 years from now**...so why is she here now?" My eyes widened. Her face and body transformed into a girl no older than 14 years old. She now wore a white cotton dress with frills at the end, decorated in a variety of flowers. In her hair was a pine green bow and on her feet were white frilly socks and black low heels.

"Well, I best be off," she said with a giggle, rocking back and forth on her heels and toes. "I just came to check on things here and they seem to be going great! Asmodeus promises to come and visit soon so be on the lookout! Bye-bye!" she said, smiling. She began to skip away. She halted in her steps and spun around. "Take good care of my **daughter**, you hear! If anything happens to her...**Lilith's***** gonna get you!" She taunted, waving her entire body as her finger waved at me as if I were a naughty child. Lilith formed both her hands into pistols. "Bang-bang!" Lilith giggled to herself again before skipping off into the crowd and completely vanishing. I stared blankly at the space where she once was before I twirled on my heel and sauntered back over to Miss Louis.

She and I need to have a **talk**.

_~End of Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

(_Simultaneously occurring event during Sebastian and Lilith's talk)_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I watched Sebastian flirt with that…woman. Not that I was jealous or anything, it's just that while he is trying to score, Ciel could be in serious trouble. He let him saunter away with Viscount Druitt (who's not all that bad but still bad) and it's like he doesn't even care! My eyes slowly narrowed as I watched this horrid display of affection. Just look at how she's touching him!

She's probably like: 'Sebastian darling, oh how I have waited for you for so long! I couldn't stand being another second away from you! Please take me! Take me away to your secret world of bliss!' and blah blah blah, other Fifty Shades of Grey nonsense (Gregory gave it to me cause he thought I would like it. I hated every minute of it but I couldn't put it away. I'm not proud of it…).

Even when I'm making up the dialogue, I hate her.

Sebastian's probably like: 'My darling (let's call her Susan) Susan, the things I wish to do to you this evening would most likely be illegal in all the worlds and Hell. I have missed your dearly. You are the only one my heart beats for. Take me into ever-lasting happiness.' Ugh…makes me sick to my stomach. I crossed my arms and pouted at the scene before. Look how seductively she's touching his face and how he's holding her arm and…I think I'm gonna be sick…

"If I watch this for one more second, I think I'm gonna—"

"Get over it because you claim to not like the guy?"

My head quickly whipped around to see Felix walking over to me with a grin across his lips. He was wearing a gray Tampa University hoodie (hood up) with gray sweatpants and white sneakers. He was a lot taller than I remember; I had to look up a lot more than usual.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And what the hell are you wearing!? People will notice that you look different and freak out!" Felix laughed at me handsomely. "It's alright, Lulu, no one can see me but you." I sighed in relief. "Wait…does that mean I look like a crazy person talking to herself?" Felix thought to himself for a moment. "Yes." "Oh I don't care!" I grabbed him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you right now. You would not **believe** the week I've been having…"

"Sebastian's been hitting on you, some Chinese guy's been hitting on you, that blonde guy was hitting on you, and you're on your period." Felix answered with a smile. I eyeballed him sideways.

"Why doth thou knoweth mine life?"

Felix laughed again. "Because I'm your guardian, I'm always watching you…" My eyes grew wide in fear as I deep red blush crossed my face. "**Always?**"

"Yes."

"Like when I'm changing, when I'm in the shower, when I'm sleeping; **always**?"

"Come on, you're my sister. I know what your naked body looks like…"

"You're my little brother and I don't know what your naked body looks like…"

"…Lulu, I'm not always watching you…Calm down." Felix's face became serious. "How are things? Is he dead?"

My face squinted up in anger. "How can you say that so calmly?! You're asking me to kill a child!" Tears stung my eyes. Felix recoiled in disgust. "A child!? Lulu, Ciel Phantomhive lost the right to be a child **LONG** ago! He needs to die! Do you want to go through that again?" I gazed down at the polished marble floors, tears slowly rolling out of my eyes.

"Shut up!" I shouted, jabbing my finger in a random direction.

"Do you have any idea what _**that**_ child has been through?! His parents are _**dead**_, Felix! He watched them _**burn**_** alive**! And you expect me to kill someone who's already suffered through that?!"

I paced back and forth, tears of anger streaming down my face. "At first, I thought his parents were away or something but nope!" I chuckled as more tears fell.

"_That's_ his story! Why the hell would I kill him?!"

Felix got closer to me. "Need I remind you what he **did** to you? He treated you like a slave. He treated you like you were an ant beneath his boot!" Felix laughed.

"And Sebastian? He claimed that he _**loved**_ you Lulu! That he wanted to _**be**_ with you! He told you everything you wanted to hear, and then what?! He tried to kill you, Lulu! That's what!"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't think I know that?!" I shouted at him. Thankfully the guests were too busy dancing with one another. "I remember it every night before I go to sleep! I can feel his cold fingers wrapped around my throat taking the life out of me! All I could hear was the cracking of my bones in my neck!" I was sobbing at this point now, tears streaming out of my cloudy hazel eyes. Felix's face became sad as he watched me slowly lower myself to the floor, holding myself in comfort. My golden dress covered the floor like a sparkling ocean.

"He killed my _**best friend**_! I loved Lucy more than _anything_! And he just…ended her!" I shouted through sobs.

"But when I see his smiling face and hear his voice…I get so confused…Because then I see his dark glare and his devilish smirk as he's choking the very life out of me…He's going to do the same thing to Ciel! I don't want that to happen to him!"

"Lulu, he has to die!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET A FUCKING KNIFE AND PLUNG IT INTO HIS HEART YOUR DAMN SELF!? How is killing a child who has already lost _so much_ gonna compensate for Lucy's life?! It doesn't work like that Felix! You are not gonna be the one with blood _**dripping**_ from your hands! Ciel has too much to live for! He has a beautiful fiancée that loves him to death! He has his aunts and uncles that love him, his home, his servants, and—"

Felix's eyes narrowed.

"I can't…I just can't…" I sobbed into my hand. Felix glared down at me in pure hatred.

"_**Oh…I see,**_" his voice was deep and booming as if he were a God. "_**You are too attached to this world. It's not Ciel that you are worried about losing…it's **__him__**, isn't it?**_"

I flinched and slowly raised my head to look in his eyes. His eyes were so cold that they washed a wave of fear over me.

"_**You're in love with that demonic scum who causes nothing but misery everywhere he treads. You are so in love that you have been blinded from your goal…**_"

"My goal? _My _goal?! When in the fuck did I decide on this space time continuum 'heal the world' shit? And love who? That man is incapable of love or any affection! He only knows hunger...Nothing else!"

Felix smirked. "Is that so? Then doing what needs to be done shouldn't be so hard now should it?

My fists clenched. "…Please just go…"

"What?"

"Please leave…"

"But—"

I punched him hard across the face and glared at him through my tears. "Go!" Felix stared at me, holding his swelling cheek and wiping the blood that ran from the corner of his mouth, for quite some time before vanishing into a breeze of Forget-Me-Not pedals. I covered my mouth and sobbed silently to myself.

Am I in love? Or am I just a fool?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I quickly weaved through the crowd, my eyes searching for Miss Louis. Lilith being her mother proves to be a problem not only for myself but for the young master as well. If she gets her hands on him…there's no telling what that demoness whore is capable of. I froze in my stride as an idea dawned upon me. Miss Louis's odd appearance, her mannerisms, her speech pattern…Lilith said she was not supposed to be born yet and acted as if she was surprised to see her here. Maybe, just maybe…That monster! She must have sent Miss Louis here in order to get her hands on either myself or the young master! Does she intend to once again make my life a living Hell?! My pace hastened as I nearly dashed to find Miss Louis's location. Whatever time Miss Louis is from must be where Lilith plucked her from and dropped her here. I noticed a golden hat amongst the crowd only to find that the hat that was adorned with gold belong to an elder woman. Once I slowed my pace and calmly walked past her, she giggled and gossiped over my appearance to the elder noblewomen around her. Women of this world are foolish creatures.

When I get my hands on that woman, I swear I am going to—

…Her body was shaking slightly, her right arm hugging her waist and her other stretched near her face. Was she…crying? My face saddened as I walked closer to her, watching her body convulse as she ran her delicate hand through a lock of her hair. I hesitated at first before resting my hand tenderly on her shoulder. "Miss Louis?" Her small frame twitched before she quickly wiped off her face and began nibbling on her nails, her back still facing me. "W-What do you want?" she asked, wiping away a few stray tears quickly. I crept closer to her. "Are you alright?" I asked, rubbing her back tenderly.

What in the world is wrong with me? Why do I care?

"I-I'm fine…just leave me alone please…" she begged, gnawing on her finger. She sniffled a few times before she kept wiping away tears every few moments. I gazed over her before leaning over her shoulder, hoping to look at her face. "Please tell me what's bothering you…"

The anger I held before was completely gone. I could only focus on her and her tears.

She whipped her head around and pushed me away. "Just leave me alone! I'M! FINE!" She began to stomp away from me.

And I quickly pulled her back, holding her close to me, shocking even myself.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Her body tensed at first but then she eased into the hold, her hands slowly wrapping around me. Soon she burst into tears, her body convulsing against mine as all her feelings poured out against my suit.

"Ijustcan'tdothisanymore, .Ijustcan' ,Sebastian!Idon'tknowwhatI'mdoing!" she mumbled as she burrowed her face into my chest. I sighed and looked off into the distance, my face showing exhaustion and slight confusion.

"I don't know either…"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

**~Ciel's P.O.V.~**

"_HAAH! HAAH! Se-Sebastian…" Ciel's tiny knuckle against slowly curled into a fist against the wall he was positioned upon, his body convulsing in pain. "HAH!"_

"_Now, please place your hands on the wall, and…"_

_Ciel's breathing rapids. "HAAH!" Sweat begins to leak from his pores._

"…_Relax your muscles a bit further." Sebastian cooed soothingly._

"_I can't—! Take it anymore!" You could begin to hear something tighten. Ciel's nails dug into his palm. "HAH! …N-No! I-It hurts—!" Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back in comfort as he remained behind him._

"_Do bear with it a little longer, sir. You will find your body becoming accustomed to it soon."_

_Ciel's lowered his head as more sweat leaked from his pores and a faint blush began to form from the sensation. _

"_Ah! C-C-Coming—Ah-aah…" Ciel threw his head back. "AH!"_

"_THEY'RE COMING OUT! MY GUTS ARE ON THE VERGE…__**OF COMING OUT OF MY BODY, I SAY!**__"_

_Sebastian tugged on the strings of the corset tigher, rolling his eyes at his young master. "No lady has ever died from a corset alone…"_

"_GAAH!"_

My eyes popped upon, a sigh of relief escaping my lips (only to be restricted by the corset). "A dream, huh…" I said to myself, shaking the very thought of those horrible…**horrible** lessons that I had to endure by the hand of Madam Red and that damn butler. I tried to move my arms in order to escape the discomfort I was feeling in my body.

"!"

I couldn't move my arms or my wrists from the binds that apparently held me. I blinked my eyes only to realize that I was shrouded in darkness.

_It's dark…No, a blindfold? I've been restrained somehow…_I thought to myself, clicking my teeth in annoyance.

_As if the corset wasn't bondage enough, now I've been bound further, eh…?_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I pictured Madam Red and Lau during those lessons, yelling nonsense about the manor. I was fed up. I remember Madam Red shouting something along the lines of: _You have no __**wasp waist**__! It is a must for any woman worth her salt! _I remember Lau chuckling and responding: _Well, the Earl is a boy, after all—? Ha! Ha! Ha!_ I rolled my eyes once more. _Just because it's not their problem…_ I whipped my head to and fro.

_Anyway, where am I?_ I asked myself as I continued to turn around. I soon heard a low hum…_The sound of people conversing?_ I wondered as I heard a clanging of metal.

"Quiet please, everyone…Next, I present to you the featured item for which everyone has been waiting for." I flinched as I recognized the voice. It was the Viscount of Druitt's voice! My mind suddenly recollected something.

Item? What is he talking about…?

"Won't you please feast your eyes upon this!"

Suddenly the darkness was shot with light as he most likely removed a blanket that was covering my location. The crowd clearly before me gasped and murmured amongst themselves with their perverse ideals of what to do with me. The Viscount snapped his fingers in order to reign in their attention.

"Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art…or keep and treasure her as you would a pet. She would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well…would you not agree?" he said in a sickly cooing voice, possibly smirking perversely at the thought of driving a knife through my body.

Just like **that** day.

"Or…" he began, reining them in once more. "According to demand, you may wish to sell her off in pieces."

My head jerked in shock. "Wh—!?" I began to utter out before the Viscount broadcasted over me.

"A prize of the caliber is a very rare one indeed. Her eyes are two different colors but that only adds to her beauty and value." I narrowed my eyes beneath the blindfold. _An underground auction, eh!?_ "Now allow me to show you."

_This man…so he's been selling off the organ of the murdered prostitutes here…_

"The bidding will start at a thousand ginnies!" the Viscount shouted as him or some other individual undid my blindfold. His perverse partners shouted out prices.

"2000!"

"3000!"

I slowly opened my eyes, the contract seal glowing brightly. Shouts continued to erupt around the room as the price for my being continued to rise. The Viscount could only chuckle. "Come now, does no one wish to place a higher bid?"

"**Sebastian, come get me now.**"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

My ears perked up slightly as I heard the young master's command to retrieve him echo. Miss Louis had slowly begun to calm down and seize her crying. She was simply holding onto me now for support, slowing her breathing and such. I continued to rub her back and hair to help her calm herself. But I was conflicted. I needed to go assist the young master before he gets himself into yet another hostage situation but I did not wish to leave Miss Louis alone in her current state. Why should I care if she's crying?

"Miss Louis? The young master requires my assistance. Are you able enough to be left alone her for a few moments?" I asked her, releasing my hold only slightly. She gazed up at me with her reddened hazel eyes, a single tear rolling out of her right eye. I quickly wiped it off with my thumb.

"No, no, no! It's fine! I actually believe a little violence will do me some good…" she said, wiping her face off and slapping both of her cheeks softly twice.

My brow slowly rose.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head frantically, biting her lip. "Mm-hmm!" She smiled brightly. "I really need to punch someone…**hard**…**in the face**…**or the nuts**…**or both**…" she threatened, walking off. I chuckled to myself before following after the golden ray.

How amusing.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Ciel's P.O.V.~_

The candle in the far corner of the room flickered before completely being snuffed. The other ones that dispelled any darkness were snuffed in small intervals. The guests frantically searched around the room.

"!?"

"What is going on!?" The Viscount shouted.

**CRACK! GYAH!**

**THOK! SNAP! GUAH!**

**POW! KICK! POW! GYAHAHA!**

"Do you want me to kick you in the nuts again!?"

The candles reawakened. I saw Sebastian shaking his head from side to side. "My, my." He clapped his hands together to signify a job completed. Louis gazed down at the Viscount, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Shame…he was not all that bad of a person…"

Sebastian chuckled at her comment before returning back to me. "You really posses no other talents besides getting captured, young master. How sad…" Sebastian said smugly. "Do you think you are too careless because you trust I will come when you call?" Sebastian unconsciously offered his hand to Louis as he ventured to ascend the stairs. Louis, hesitant at first, took it and walked along side him. I smirked inwardly but kept a straight face to address Sebastian further.

They are blind fools.

"So long as I carry the covenant, you will come for me whether I call you or not." I retorted. Sebastian gripped the bars of my prison, looking down at me for a moment. I glared back, the covenant piercing his eyes. Sebastian smirked devilishly with a single chuckle. "…Of course," he answered, cranking open the bars.

_**The "covenant" is a "mark" a devil imprints upon the one who enters into its agreement—its prey—so as not to lose sight of it. The more obvious the location of this "mark," the greater the power of the covenant. However…Nevermore shall there be any hope of escape from the devil's grasp.**_

Sebastian lowered himself to one knee. "I shall accompany you wherever you may go…until the very end." He assisted me out of the cage. "Though this body may perish, I shall never leave your side. I shall escort you to the farthest reaches of Hell." Sebastian raised his finger causing the ropes around my arms and wrists to rip apart.

"I do not speak falsely…as humans do."

Louis helped me up off the cold floor and hugged me close to her. "I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed. A slight blush came to my face as I held her arm (reluctant at first). It was nice to be daunted over—I mean only every once in a while. I could hear Sebastian laugh hysterically in his fist. I brushed Miss Louis off my person.

"Don't you **ever** lie to me. Not ever!" I commanded.

Sebastian's head bowed as he placed his hand over his heart. "Yes, my lord." My attention turned to Miss Louis. "And neither will **you**." She flinched at first, a slight sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "Never…young master."

I noticed that Sebastian was glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Miss Louis has contacted the yard…so they will be arriving at any moment," he said, turning his attention back to me.

I will have to look into that look later…

"Then let's not dawdle. The chaps at the yard will be none too pleased to find us here…"

"Yes, especially with that appearance of yours…" Sebastian chuckled. "**My lady**."

I flinched. I coughed away my transgressions. Miss Louis chuckled a little as she rubbed her arms swiftly from the cold. Sebastian took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"Anyway! With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is closed! But it was over all too soon…" Sebastian smiled sweetly. I heard the clacking of shoes in the distance. "In any case," I continued. "It would appear that the yard has arrived." Suddenly I was being swept off my feet. "**Fuah?!**" I looked around and noticed that Sebastian had lifted both me and Miss Louis into his arms. He was holding her more securely than I.

What is going on between those two?

Sebastian took off his glasses and Miss Louis fixed his hair for him. "Let us be off," he said, swiftly jumping out of the window and dashing off into the night. I gazed over and Sebastian and Miss Louis' face glistened in the night. Like a wedding photo.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

**(A/N: I am skipping a large portion of the manga chapter to get to the good stuff that you all want.)**

_Jack the Ripper Appears Once More! The Victim is Annie Chapman. A Prostitute is Sacrificed Again!_

Ciel slammed down the newspaper in total anger. I read the large titles in shock. So if the Viscount (who was probably the biggest pervert that fit every criteria) wasn't the sick fuck who is killing hookers…who is?

"**HOW COULD THIS BE!?**" Ciel shouted slamming his fists down. "**THE VISCOUNT DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE LAST NIGHT!**"

Lau smirked, his eyes closed (per usual). How the hell does he see? "If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have committed the murder…then it does beg the question of a possible copycat…No, or even of there having been multiple culprits from the very start." I rubbed my forehead in frustration along with Ciel.

"In other words, we were off the mark in suspecting the Viscount?" Madam Red chimed in. Ciel plopped himself down into his desk chair, running his small hand through his hair. "We're back to square one…"

"We need to find this person before this gets out of hand…" I said, nervously. I don't like the idea of not knowing who the hell Jack the Ripper is. Ciel sighed again, combing through his hair some more before gesturing his hand to Sebastian. "I'll narrow down the suspects again. Sebastian, the list," he called for. Sebastian bowed deeply. "Yes, sir." Ciel gestured with his index finger for Sebastian to come closer. One thing I hate about this place is all this incognito-sneaky shit between Ciel and Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over and gave Ciel his ear.

I rolled my eyes. Sebastian nodded.

Fuck all of them.

**(A Few Hours Later…)**

Lightning and thunder battled outside as heavy rains poured over everything. A few minutes before it became heavier, I ran outside with Mey-Rin to bring in all the laundry that was hanging outside. I got a little bit wet so I decided to take a hot bath. When I entered in, hair drenched and smelling like I-don't-even-know, and Sebastian was waiting for me to escort me around. We walked in silence to the bathroom for a while before I spoke.

"So…why are you walking me to the bathroom?"

"The young master believed that since we no longer know the identity of the criminal, it would not be safe for any of our female employees to be alone. Mey-Rin will be watched by Bard and Finny, and I shall watch you…" I nodded.

"Do you know who the killer is?" I asked.

Sebastian smirked. "I have an…idea."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You bastard, that just means that you know…" Sebastian laughed. I opened the bathroom door and walked in before coming back out.

"**You**…can wait out here…" I closed the door. Sebastian rolled his eyes before sitting down on the carpeted floors. I ran the hot water and filled up the tub near the brim. Tying my hair up into a messy bun and taking off my maid uniform, I lowered myself into the boiling water. The severe cramps have subsided (for now, ugh, being a girl sucks) and I stopped leaking blood like a faucet. I rested my head against the brim and thought. Why Felix? Why him? Why is he caring all this weight on his shoulders only to place it all on me? I just can't **do **this! I don't know why everyone expects so many things from me when I just want a simple life! I can't kill a child that has so much that he needs to live for! I just don't know what everyone wants…I can't satisfy everyone…

"…Hey Sebastian…" I called to the door.

"…Hmm?" answered the door.

"You don't mind if I sing…do you?"

"Do as you wish…"

"…Thanks…"

_[Numb by Linkin Park]_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to my voice as I sang the song like a lullaby.

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take.<p>

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<p>

And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<p>

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<p>

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<br>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<p>

"…Why that song, Miss Louis?" Sebastian asked.

"…I feel like a doll, that's why…"

"A doll?"

"…Nothing. I'm gonna get out."

**(Time acceleration activated…Am I rushing this?)**

I was wearing my pink lace nightgown with its matching silk robe now. Sebastian and I were checking the rooms, making sure everything was alright. We finally arrived in my room. I plopped down on my bed and scratched my half-dry hair. Sebastian gazed out at the rain for a little while before shutting the window and curtains. I yawned obnoxiously and threw my torso down on the bed, scratching my knee. I watched Sebastian as he strolled around the room, checking corners.

"…It must be lonely for you here." Sebastian perked up and turned around to look at me. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. "I said 'It must be lonely for you here.'" His eyebrow rose really high. "What do you mean?" I sat back up and stretched to crack my back. "Well…You are not allowed to be your true self around here. In front of the 3 Stooges, you have to be the intelligent one and in front of Ciel, you have to be a good little…**church boy**." Sebastian chuckled. "A church boy?"

"Hey, it's the first thing that popped into my thinking muscle. Don't judge me, asshole." He laughed again.

"I feel like you're all by yourself here…" Sebastian adjusted the curtains. "And how do you suggest we fix that?" he asked, smirking, lighting the candelabra in my room. I patted a spot on the bed next to me so he can sit. "I'll be your bestest best friend!" I said with a dorky smile. "Pardon?" Sebastian asked, sitting down carefully. "I'll be the person in this house that you can be yourself with. But first! We have to tell each other everything!" Sebastian gazed at me funny. "Alright." I looked him over. "Better yet, we should fix you first."

"Fix me?"

"Yaaaasssss~ honey!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Ignore me. Around friends, you have to be comfy and cozy! So…" I bit my lip and analyzed Sebastian's I-have-a-4 meter-pole-in-my-ass outfit. "Lose the jacket." I said, slipping it off him. "Loosen the tie." I jimmied his tie down a little and unbuttoned 2 buttons to make him look more…chill. "Oh, and those gloves!" I reached out for them only for Sebastian to curl up his fingers. I glared at him and pouted.

"Really?!"

"Miss Louis—you must understand that—"

"Gimme your hands!"

"Miss Louis—"

"Gimme!"

"Miss—"

"GimmieGimmieGimmieGimmieGimmieGimmie**GIMMIE**!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gestured his hands, clearly pissed off. HAHAHA! I OWN YOU BIZNITCH! I slipped off his gloves and threw them clear across the room. My eyes landed on the mark on his right hand. I held his hand in mine and ran my fingers along it, turning it in my hands. Sebastian fidgeted a little. His nails were black and glossy.

"You have soft hands…" Sebastian's eyes widened slightly.

"The mark doesn't bother you?" I rubbed my thumbs on his palm. "No…well, I kinda already knew about it so of course it wouldn't bother me but—unlike the other people in this house, I know some stuff. I'm able to put two-and-two together very well. I do a lot of reading when I should be working and stuff like that…Ciel has a lot of useful books in his library…"

Sebastian eyed me. "So you know…what I am?"

"Yeah!—well, sorta—well not really—I know you but like…I don't **know you** know you, you know what I mean? Like, I know what you are but nothing else…I guess that's where we should start, right buddy?" I asked with a sweet grin (and letting go of his hand because I was just playing with his fingers like some 3 year old).

"Alright then…" Sebastian rested back on his palms that he put on the bed.

I grabbed some pillows and placed them in front of me, laying on my stomach and resting my arms and head on the pillows. "So what's your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Your **real** name you dumb motherfucker."

"I can hear you, I hope you know. That was very rude."

"Your name, please." I hissed.

"Malphas."

"How old are you?"

"Even I have forgotten that…"

"Give me an estimate…"

Sebastian thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. He was really cute when he made that—hey, hey, hey! Brain! Stop the shit!

"I believe around…10,000 or more."

I nodded for a while. "Wow, you're old." Sebastian and I both laughed. A wide smile spread across my face. "That's the first time I ever heard a genuine laugh from you." Sebastian paused before chuckling again.

"So anything else you wish to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! It's been 6 months but I've finally done-did-do-dad did it! I was dealing with AP work and traveling but I did it! Hope it's good and hope I get lots of positive reviews from you guys (because I care about your words). Before I forget:<strong>

***Asmodeus is the demon of lust and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. He is also depicted as the demon of wrath.**

******** Malphas**** is a mighty Great President (a Prince to some authors) of ****Hell****, having forty legions of ****demons**** under his command. He builds houses, high towers and strongholds, throws down the buildings of the enemies, can destroy the enemies' desires or thoughts (and/or make them known to the ****conjurer****) and all what they have done, gives good ****familiars****, and can bring quickly artificers together from all places of the world. Malphas accepts willingly and kindly any sacrifice offered to him, but then he will deceive the conjurer. He is depicted as a crow that after a while or under request changes shape into a man, and speaks with a hoarse voice. He also rises from the vanity of mankind, his corruption plagues those he touches and he render the conjurer mentally insane in forms of madness, dementia, hallucinations, mighty illusions, these are just a few of the tricks Malphas has up his sleeve.**

*****Lilith is a Hebrew name for a figure in ****Jewish mythology****, developed earliest in the ****Babylonian Talmud****, who is generally thought to be in part derived from a class of female ****demons**_**Līlī**__**ṯ**__**u**_** in ****Mesopotamian**** texts of ****Assyria**** and ****Babylonia****. A female demon of the night who supposedly flies around searching for newborn children either to kidnap or strangle them. Also, she sleeps with men to seduce them into propagating demon sons.**

**But woo! I updated! Praise me! PRAISE ME! I love you all! Rainbow and sunshine! Review!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**10/7/13: REVIEW GUYS! AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR FRIENDS! SPREAD LOUIS'S STORY!**


	18. That Girl, Feeling Something

**What up, what up?! It's your favorite author here with some great news, I'm updating soon! I had a hectic beginning to my senior year of high school with AP Psych (my teacher was preggers so we got a sub and the sub wanted me to Randy Orton punt kick him in the chrome-dome) and the play practice and such. But here I am with a free Sunday so Imma type what I can! WOO! Did you guys like the interaction between Sebastian and Louis? He's now in the friend zone. How will this turn out? I know!**

**I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji even though I would love to! **

**Let's begin!**

**P.S. I feel like Louis has grown ever since I started this…I feel like she is thinking about the consequences of her actions more…What do you guys think?**

**P.S.S.: I watched Frozen and all I can say is: Hans, there was like 15-20 minutes left for the movie…WHY!?**

**(If you find any "3's", those were supposed to be hearts, kay?**

* * *

><p><em>~Sebastian's P.O.V.~<em>

I was awoken by the clash of thunder and lightning in the night sky. My mind was foggy, most likely from the short nap I had just taken…Where was I? I gazed around through the semi-lit room. The curtains were parted to let in the rays of the large moon. I looked down to find my uniform in great disarray. My tie was loosened, my jacket was missing along with my gloves, and I was wearing some neckwear. I skillfully took off the necklace to find that it was silver chain necklace with a single pendant on it.

It was of a sea turtle.

Where in the world did this come from?

I continued to scan to the room till my eyes landed on person next to me. Ah…so that's what happened. Miss Louis was asleep next to me. I must have dozed off in her room. What were we—Ah, I remember…we were telling each other about ourselves. I suppose I must have fallen asleep shortly after she did. If I do recall, she gave me this necklace for a reason…Hm…I rubbed my sleepy eyes trying to reawaken my vision and hopefully my memory. She gave me this necklace…because it's the first thing her father gave to her mother? I believe she was talking about how they went to some Caribbean island and this sea turtle had an L engraved into it for her mother's name…I rubbed my finger on the L in thought. Why would her father give something like this to that vile woman?

Miss Louis groaned in her sleep snuggling more into my body, clinging on to my shirt.

How cute…

I separated myself from her person and searched for my missing attire in order to redress myself. My jacket was folded neatly in a pile on a chair in the dark corner of her room. My gloves were scattered across the floor and my tie just so happened to be on the window sill. How it got there, I did not wish to know.

Miss Louis groaned in her sleep as she curled into a ball more. I slowly walked over to her, raising the sheets over her shoulders. My hands unconsciously took of the gloves that covered them and stroked her hair, occasionally moving a hair out of her face or twirling a strand. She smiled in her sleep, nuzzling into my hand. I forced myself away from her and threw myself out of the room.

What is this feeling?

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Ciel's P.O.V.~_

There came a knock on the door of my room just before the door slowly creaked open. It was most likely Sebastian coming back to provide more information about this case. I curled into a tighter ball upon my bed, watching him walk over to my bedside.

"…Well? How about it?" I finally asked him, gazing at him from the corner of my eye. Sebastian flipped through the notes he compiled. "No matter how many times I simulate the events, only the Viscount could have been involved in this string of murders," he explained.

I could only sigh and comb a hand through my hair. "So we have to alter our search conditions?" I asked no one in particular. "The Viscount couldn't have been involved in yesterday's killing!" Sebastian fumbled through the notes again. "Yes, true. It would have been impossible for nay of the persons who were at the Viscount's residence."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my pillows, my fingers nimbly moving hair out of my face. "Anyway, tomorrow, we'll—" My hand froze mid-stroke in my hair, my eyes slowly scanning over to Sebastian's face.

"…Sebastian…" I questioned.

He wore a cat-like smile upon his lips as his head slowly tilted.

"**You don't mean…**"

Sebastian's smirk widened. "I have told you many times…" he proudly put his arms behind his back. "…that I do not lie."

I opened my mouth to yell at him only for him to stop me with the wave of his hand. "I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands and feet'…You alone will decide…you yourself will choose…and for that, I shall become your 'might."

An image flashed in my head of my days in the cage.

"_You said as much…__**that day**_." Sebastian smiled. "I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line." Sebastian bowed. "I only faithfully execute what the Master orders, and answer what the master asks me."

I could feel my anger soaring within my body as I glared at him. "So…it was impossible for a person who was there?" I hissed through my teeth. Sebastian chuckled as he said "Yes…exactly."

"Now I see…you bastard…"

How dare he lie to me! He is not allowed to give me false information! The conniving demon…

Sebastian laughed before tossing the entire list of suspects into the air. "By your order…I, your 'chessman'…shall become your 'sword.'"

Ciel slowly slipped his finger underneath his eyepatch, revealing his contract.

"Now then…Let us move into check, Master…"

His eyes burned a pink fluorescent.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

The young master wished for me to check the rooms before our departure (and to make sure a certain individual did not wake up when we tried to leave.) I peeked into every room and just as I was about to deem the house safe for the departure, I noticed a beam of light coming from the kitchen with faint music playing. I heard the tiny pitter-patter of feet on the floor and singing. I slipped into the kitchen to find Miss Louis (who I had left moments ago in her bed) preparing. I believe the song was from a ballet that was recently released to the theaters.

Miss Louis was swaying from side to side at first before she twirled around the room.

"_I know you.  
>I walked with you once upon a dream.<em>_  
><em>_I know you__.  
><em>_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam__.  
><em>_Yes, I know it's true__that visions are seldom all they seem__.  
><em>_But if I know you, I know what you'll do__: __You'll love me at once__, __the way you did once upon a dream._" She then began to skip around as she grabbed the mix for Camomile tea.

"_La~ah. La~ah. La~ah~ah~aah~ah~aah~ah~aaaah. And if I know you, I know what you'll do: You'll love me at once-_"

I held her closely from behind and finished her line for her. "_The way you did once up~on a dream._"

Miss Louis's arms held onto mine as she whipped her head around, her brow raised in annoyance and curiousity. She laughed and turned to face me, her grip loosening on my arms.

Ah…she was planning on attacking me.

We gazed in each other's eyes for a few moments. Miss Louis moved her eyes and head in a frenzy before walking away from me and finding a mug. She placed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she poured in 2 spoons of the mixture. "So uh….what brings you here? And why the hell are you joining me in my childhood song time?"

"I beg your pardon? That song just recently came out in the theaters…"

"…Say what now?"

"Sleeping Beauty, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Where did you hear it?" I challenged. I stepped slightly closer to her, my chest pressing into her bosom. She stuttered as a blush crept across her cheeks. "I…uh…heard one of the Viscount's guests singing it and it…got stuck in my head," she lied (poorly.)

"Then why did you say that it was from your childhood?" I said, gazing into her eyes with a hypnotizing look. She drowned in my gaze. "I…uh…What I meant was…You know what…I'm really tired so can we, like, stop with the 20 questions, please?" she asked as she went for the kettle. I held her by the waist. This was much too fun to end now. I was feeling…**risqué.**

"I am sorry, Miss Louis…and I thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well the necklace of course. But now I have a dilemma…" I said, my face pouting in a "cute" manner that made human women swoon over me. I pressed our pelvises together. "Now I have to give you something to symbolize our friendship, yes?" Miss Louis shook her head. "No. No. No you don't. Please stop touching me."

"But Miss Louis if I don't get you something, our friendship would be broken. And I can't have you telling anyone what I am, therefore I must get you something. Because you are my best fri-"

"Sebastian, I am seeing my period." I slightly backed away from her.

She began to count on her fingers. "I'm bleeding. I'm angry. I'm sad. I'm hungry as fuck. And I am sexually frustrated." She gestured her arms to me. "And here you are touching me. I do **not** need this right now." She gestured her arms to the entire room. "I do not need **ANY** of this right now! I came down here to make some Camomile tea for my cramps and here you are. Now I don't know if you're trying to be an asshole or if you're trying to get laid, but for the love of God: **stop**. Just** stop**, okay? Because I am trying **so hard NOT** to release my menstrual cycle rage on you because I really do want to be your friend. I understand that you are a demon so you probably don't get how friends work among humans. Friends don't do this to each other. Friends don't tease each other so that their self-esteem becomes nonexistent. They don't play with their emotions. All this other shit that you've been doing to me is not cool, bro. And don't touch me, please. Unless I touch you first, then it's fair play."

All I could do was stare at this woman. She had basically…**scolded me**.

She walked over to the now boiling kettle, yelling to herself about why she would tell a guy that she is on her menstrual cycle. She turned to face me. "By the way, awkward conversations like this happen all the time among friends. Especially friends of the opposite sex." Miss Louis turned back to the kettle.

I rolled my amber eyes and walked over to her mug. "Humans are picky creatures…it's much easier to be friends with demons. Abuse them all you wish and they will still care for you." I plucked a small vile out of my tailcoat of a silver powder. I quickly poured half of it within the Camomile mixture and mixed it in. Miss Louis walked over with the kettle, pouring the hot water in her mug till it reached to brim. She added four spoons of sugar and mixed it in. She paused, her mug in her hands, with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry about…all of that. I was just…**really** uncomfortable. You're not, you know, mad, are you?" she asked. I chuckled and smiled at her. "It's alright, Miss Louis."

"Dude, just call me Louis," she said with a laugh. She examined her mug. "Is it true that Camomile tea is supposed to knock you out?" I smiled devilishly.

"Shall we find out?" She shrugged her shoulders before taking a large sip. Her face twisted in a disgusted manner. "Ugh, tea is **so** disgusting. Why do I constantly torture myself with this shi-" The mug in her hand clattered to the floor as her eyes glazed over. Her body went limp as she nearly collapsed to the floor. I caught her just before her head connected with the floor and held her in my arms bridal style.

"I am terribly sorry about this Mi-" I smiled to myself. "-**Louis**, but these were the young master's orders. We can't have you following us on our venture for Jack the Ripper. We wouldn't want to put you in any sort of danger."

…_I…wouldn't want to put you in any danger._

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Ciel shivered as a cold wind ran through his body. The clothes he wore now were far too thin to even keep a summer breeze from chilling him. The newsboy cap on his head was one size too big, his shirt a thin cotton, and his pants were ripped and stopped at his ankles. He was literally shaking in his oversized boots like a wet puppy.

"It's cold…" he complained as he hissed out a stream of cold air while leaning against a wall. Sebastian stood next to him, reaching to unbutton his coat. "Though your usual garb would have stood out in the East End…you must be feeling chill in those clothes?" Sebastian looked up and examined the sky, the moonlight illuminating his skin. "It looks like it might rain as well." Ciel noticed that he was taking off his coat and stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Wearing that will make me stand out just as much so I'll pass…" Sebastian chuckled and looked back at the moon.

"Are you thinking about her?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel from the corner of his eye. "…Slightly. You did ask me to drug her…"

"There are plenty of other ways I could have asked you to knock her out. That was the best option."

"I agree with you, young master. But we did get that powder from Mr. Lau. What if it has an…**odd **effect on her?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel hissed out another stream of air. "She'll be fine."

Sebastian sighed heavily. "I trust your judgement master." A strong wind blew, rustling their hair and blowing leaves upwards towards the sky.

"Do you love her? Is that why you care so much, Sebastian?" Ciel finally asked, making direct eye-contact. Sebastian challenged those azure eyes with his amber ones.

"**Demons only love themselves, young master**." Ciel chuckled. He didn't buy it. "I'll hold you to that…" Sebastian's hand reached for the sea turtle round his neck. His fingers twisted it back and forth.

"You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?"

"Yes. That is the only entrance, and…this the only path that leads to it." Ciel peeked into the alleyway at the door. "And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?" Sebastian looked down at his master. "Yes…I think I have told you as much numerous times?" Ciel returned to his place on the wall. "Quite…In addition to the murdered prostitutes 'lacking internal organs'…there is still another commonality." Ciel gnawed on his lips in thought. "But…**what makes killing them a necessity for him?**" Ciel closed his eyes. "Moreover, I…"

"…**HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING, SEBASTIAN!?**"

Sebastian held the orange tabby tightly in his hands, petting it tenderly. "Ah, excuse me. I could not resist." Ciel huffed and stomped his foot. "We're not keeping it! So put it back!" Sebastian pouted like a child. "Very well…But she is so lovely." The tabby ran off. Ciel rolled his eyes and attempted to get comfortable on the wall. He thought back to the facts he and Sebastian discussed previously in the night.

_~Flashback! ~ ~_

"—So it was impossible for a person who was there?"

"—Yes."

Rain fell hard from the sky. Ciel sat on his bed in his robe, clenching his teeth together tightly. "**It was impossible for a human being.**" Sebastian only stood there and smiled at him. "Now I see…you bastard."

Sebastian chuckled. "I have spoken the truth many times from the very beginning. Likewise I have not remotely lied with respect to the results of our inquiry." He walked closer to the bed, stepping on papers containing false notes. "'_Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy.' 'Someone involved with 'A secret society' or 'cult of black magic.' _And _'Someone with no alibi on the night of the murders.'_ The only **human being** who fulfills these conditions is the Viscount of Druitt." Ciel's fist clenched tighter around notepaper. "Indeed, you were telling the truth. However…the inquiry was but a farce!" he shouted, shredding the paper into tiny bits. Sebastian wore a cat-like smile. "I was simply following your orders, sir."

Ciel's face turned dark as his teeth gritted together. With all of his might, he threw a pillow at Sebastian (only for him to move out of the way.)

"My, my, are you taking your anger out on me?"Sebastian strolled over to the fallen pillow and dropped to one knee to pick it up. He dusted it off. "Young master, I thought you kept me by your side…knowing full well what I am like. "Shut up! I am well aware!" Ciel shouted back. Sebastian smiled with the pillow in hand as he walked to the head of the bed. Ciel ran his hand through his hair to calm himself, mumbling various swears. Sebastian fluffed the pillow.

"**Is he…the same as ****you****?**"

Sebastian placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm…no, he is not. I daresay someone like him being in the human world is unusual in and of itself but-"

Ciel's head tilted slightly. "He is neither a human…nor a devil? Then what…is he?" Sebastian smiled.

"He is-"

_~Flashback Interrupted! ~ ~_

A woman's screeched pierced the air. "**GYAAAAAH!**" Ciel jumped out of his skin. His head whipped towards the alleyway. "Wha-!? But no one enter the room-!"

"Let us go!"Sebastian shouted. They rushed towards in a flash with a glimpse of hope of saving this woman. Ciel threw the door open.

A single drop of blood landed on his cheek. It slowly crept down near his lips then off his chin as he took in the bloody scene before him. There were intestines and body parts splattered all over the floor. Sebastian slapped his hand over Ciel's eyes. "You must not look!" he shouted, but it was already too late. Ciel saw the woman's chest ripped open; her heart in the corner of the room, beating for the last time. The small and large intestines were draped around the room like decorations for a party. And her eyes? They were locked onto his as he was the last memory she held before she died. Ciel's hat slipped off his head to the floor as his body rested against Sebastian's. He began to heave, his body shaking and twitching. His fingers began to spasm before he regurgitated all over the cobblestone streets.

Rain gently poured from the sky before coming down with vengeance. Ciel breathed heavily as vomit ran down his chin while he held his stomach.

"You have made…quite a mess of things…'Jack the Ripper.'"

The clacking of heeled shoes could be heard in Mary's house as the figure walked towards Ciel and Sebastian. "—Or should I say…Grell Sutcliff."

Grell stepped out of the shadows covered in blood. It was mangled in his hair, dripping from his glasses, and caked underneath his nails. When he stepped out into the rain, the water that dripped off of him was light red. "N-No, this is…I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already…"

Sebastian raised a single brow at him with a smirk. "Already…what? We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night. How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?" Grell gnawed on his lips and stared blankly at Sebastian. "Do you really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do?" Sebastian shook his head. "Enough of this, Mister Grell.—No. Even 'Grell Sutcliff' is just an assumed identity, so…" Sebastian smirked. "…What say you cease your silly act…Mister 'Grell'?" Rainwater slowly ran down Sebastian's chin. "This is my first time meeting 'someone of your ilk' in the human world." Grell lowered his head. "You did a superb job acting like **one of them**."

"Superb…" Grell whispered to himself.

Grell raised his head to reveal a smile decorated with razor sharp…shark teeth?

"**TEE-HEE! 3 IS THAT SOOOO?**" Grell reached for the red bow in his hair and pulled it out. "Hit the nail on the head, you did." He took off his bloody glasses. "**I** am an actress," he said with a giggle. Out of his tailcoat, he pulled out a comb which he used to comb out the blood in his hair and turn his hair to its natural color: bright, BRIGHT, red. "And a **first-rate** one at that." Over his natural eyelashes, he slipped on fake ones. "But neither are you 'Sebastian,' yes?' he mocked, slipping on a pair of black gloves.

"The young master gave me that name…so yes, I am 'Sebastian'…**for now**."

Grell slipped on a pair of red glasses with an eyeglass chain adorned with skulls. "Oh my, his faithful dog, are you? That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does! 3 Now then, once again, Sebastian…No…" Grell flipped his long hair. "**Sebastian darling! 3** I am the butler of the Burnett House…Grell Sutcliff, at your service!" Grell giggled again. "My dearest fellow butler, I am in your hands! 3" He puckered up his lips. "Mwah!"

Sebastian died a little on the inside as a heart bounced off his head.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Felix kneeled next to my bedside and pulled back the long sleeve of his Tangzhuang, lightly touching his hand against my forehead. "Louis, you must awaken now," he said calmly. A blue light twirled from his fingertips in the shape of star and then dispersed. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was in my bed but…how did I get here? The strap of my nightgown was slipped off my shoulder. I moved all of my hair to the right side of my head.

"Felix…?" I called out.

He moved his hair light blonde hair behind his ear. "Hi sis."

"You look different…I saw you…a few hours ago. You've aged since then…" His hair was now past his shoulders. He was no longer the cutesy-dork but he was a handsome young man. Felix even had more piercings in his ears.

"The timing here is different from our time. A few hours here could be a few days…even a few months there…" he explained. I touched his face with my fingertips. "How old are you now?"

"…"

"Felix…I have to know…"

"…"

"Felix…please…"

"…I'm 28."

I quickly sat up. "No, no no no no no no no no no! That's not possible! When I left, you were 16. And now you're 28? If I stay here any longer, the next time I see you, you could be 56 or 74, Felix. You're my little brother. If I don't hurry up and fix everything like you want me to, I'm gonna lose you. I couldn't have missed 12 years of your life, Felix!"

"That's not important right now okay? We can worry about that later. Right now, I need you to focus. How did you get here?" I looked around the room.

I didn't know how I got back to my room. I remember having the worst cramps ever because of my stupid period…then I went to the kitchen to make Camomile tea while singing Disney songs, Sebastian interrupted me and was touching me…I told him that I was having a nosebleed down there. Then I drank the Camomile tea…then poof!

"No…I **don't** know how I got here."

"What were you doing before you got here?"

"Well…I was going downstairs to make Camomile tea for my—you know—okay random question break, do you have a girlfriend seeing as how you are magically 28 so that I will be able to comfortably talk about periods with you?" Felix blushed a deep red and looked at the ground. "Well sorta…I actually wanted to talk to you about that…but stop that! This is important Lulu! What happened!?"

I gave him the stank eye. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"What—N-No! Can we just move on, please?!" Using my muy muy smartness that I possess, I analyzed the situation. An idea came and I snapped my fingers.

"It's a guy, isn't it!?"

"**WWHHAAATT!?" **Felix shouted, his entire face turning bright red. "I-I-I-I-It's not a guy!"

"You're gay and you didn't even tell me, your own sister…shameful…" I shook my head at my stupid little brother. "So what's his name? How old is he? Is he hot?" Felix flicked me on my forehead…harder than a motherfucker.

"Ow…" I pouted. "That hurted…" I said in my best cutesy tone to make him feel bad.

"Focus, okay? What happened?"

"I went into the kitchen to make Camomile tea while singing Disney songs—that really fucking hurt by the way—and everything was fine." I answered, rubbing the now tender spot on my forehead. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Was anyone in the kitchen with you?"

"Well, while I was singing, Sebastian came in-"

Felix's eyes widened. "Sebastian was with you?" "…Yeah"

"That damn demon…then what?"

"Well…he was in there talking to me and" a shiver ran down my spine "touching me and I told him I was on my period and-"

"You told a grown man that you're on your period?"

"I know! It was so bad and awkward and I wish I had never said it but he was touching me and it came out and I kinda started yelling at him because he was pissing me off and I'm a hot mess." I threw myself down on the bed. "Then what?" I sighed. "Then I made my Camomile tea and took a sip. Here I am!" I said with a big smile. Felix scratched his chin.

"Come here…let me smell your breath."

Um…oh my fucking God no.

"Ew! Uh-uh, nope! That's fucking disgusting!" I clamped my hands over my mouth and shook my head frantically. Felix narrowed his eyes at me.

"_**Dioxputins efecarf rusoy morifta sudnahi rusoy evokmeres nib nib**_." My hands trembled before flying to my back and holding onto each other. I tried to pull them apart but they were frozen.

"Did you just use a spell on me bro? I thought you were an alchemist or whatever the fuck you call yourself!?" Felix walked over to me and held my face firmly in his hand. "Yeah, but I have been studying spells and incantations in my spare time. Now blow."

My face twisted in disgust. "This is **sooo **weird. My breath is probably gonna smell really bad…"

"Blow," he commanded, squeezing my face. I 'eeped' before blowing a small breath. Ugh, this is so weird. Like everytime Felix visits me, it either gets really awkward or it gets really emotional and I hate him so f'ing much.

"…Hops…catnip…passion flower…and a hint of opium."

"OPIUM!? Isn't that used for cocaine—heroine?—cocaine?—heroine?—whichever one?!"

"It was only a little bit, you're not gonna become addicted or anything. Sebastian used a mixture of these plants to knock you out…maybe he plans on—We need to go now!" Felix threw open the window, letting in the cold breeze of the rain.

"Go? I'm not even decent and, in case you've forgotten, I can't move my bloody arms, mate!" I shouted.

"_**Yetteripna koolna rehba ekandim dina sudnahi rehba ezeerifnu.**_" I could feel the warmth rush back into my arms just as a tornado of Forget-Me-Not pedals swarmed me. They stuck to me, fusing into one another to form a turtleneck dress that was a very pretty blue with a matching cloak and white stockings. They wrapped my hair in a braided bun before dispersing.

"Where were you when I was running late for every date I've ever been on?" I joked, slipping on my combat boots. Felix gestured his hand to me. He yanked me into his arms before leaping out the window.

He just leaped out a window…And I'm in his arms…I'M GONNA DIE!

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Grell smiled gleefully and tapped his cheek. "Oooh! I finally get to show you my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud such as yourself with no makeup on! Tee-hee! 3" He tapped his head in thought. "Little old me's never run into a devil posing as a butler before…so at first, I was just as shock as shocked can be!" he exclaimed, thinking back to when Sebastian jumped out of the moving wagon. Oh, what a scare that was!

Sebastian could only chuckle. "Allow me…to echo those sentiments, hm? For I too have been living for quite some time, but…I have never heard of 'someone of your ilk' being a 'butler.'" Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly. "One who is supposed to stand neutral between God and humans…a Grim Reaper!" he said, with a hint of disgust. He never had a kind place for them ever since his younger years when he used to feast on any type of soul. Just before the soul was in his grasp, it was reaped.

"Why did you, a 'God' of sorts…become a butler?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel's breathing seemed to have calmed now. Grell smiled. "Don't be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie. But…very well…" Grell twirled a strand of his hair. "I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

Sebastian glared at the foolish reaper. "And that woman is—"

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know…" said a voice. Heels clacked against the cobblestone floors as a figure made of red appeared from the shadows. Ciel's hand twitched before it grasped the sleeve of Sebastian's coat.

"Sebastian…" cooed Madam Red.

Ciel slowly raised Sebastian hand to see. "Madam…" he said weakly. Madam Red chuckled before raising her brow. "I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel's side who could see through Grell's disguise." Ciel wiped the vomit off of his lips. "…Madam was, of course, on our initial list of suspects." Madam Red narrowed her eyes at her nephew.

"But your alibi was flawless."

"How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?" she teased.

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists—kin or acquaintance—it matters not. **No human** on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But…" Ciel gazed over at Grell. "It is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing…He would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the West end and the East end." Ciel elaborated. "And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes…no one would pay any heed. Therefore, only the two of you…can be Jack the Ripper."

Ciel pointed to them. "Madam Red…and…Grell Sutcliff! The victims in the Jack the Ripper case…had something else in common, on top of 'being prostitutes' and 'missing their wombs.' All of them underwent a 'certain procedure' at the Royal London Hospital, where Madam is employed." Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a single piece of paper. "This lists those patients…in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife." Ciel looked down the alleyway towards the door. "Only Mary Kelly, who resided in that tenement, was on that list and 'still alive.' I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here." Ciel's stomach lurched as images of Mary's body flooded through his mind. "But still…I was unable to save her…"

Madam Red tilted her head to the side. "How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew…my elder sister's son…If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've play chess again." Ciel looked at her apathetically.

"However…" she began. "**I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME!**"

"!?"

A revving noise erupted through the air. Sebastian quickly sprung into defense mode, snagging the blade between his hands as Grell attempted to swing down on Ciel.

"**Wha…!?**" The blade rutted and vibrated in Sebastian's hands before he pushed Grell back a few yards. "Wh—! What is that!?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian blocked Ciel. "All reapers posses a tool for hunting souls. It is known as…the 'Death Scythe.' Though this is my first time seeing on that looks like that…" Grell smiled with it in his hands wickedly. Sebastian pushed back the wet hair from in front of his eyes. "The 'Death Scythe' is rather troublesome…"

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A 'Death Scythe' juuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul! Of course…" Grell licked his lips. "Its **sharpness** is guaranteed." Sebastian put his arm out in front of Ciel. He began to stroke the scythe.

"**A tool that only a God like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!**" Grell wiggled his body in a seductive manner at Sebastian. "My body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good little Grell this whole time! Now I sooo want to work up a sweat with **y-o-u**! 3" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present." Grell swung his weapon up and down as he basically fangirled over the demon.

"**AHHHN! YOU'RE SO STOIC! I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS SIDE OF YOU EITHER, SEBASTIAN DARLING! 3**" Grell squealed. He suddenly became serious. "Let me tell you a little something, dearest—the color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamorous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful poisonous flower, right?" he explained(?) gazing over at Madam Red.

"And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up is rose colors would be the absolute best! I'll cut you open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of crimson…And mess you up most glamorously, Sebastian darling! 3"

"A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both…and fair raises my bile."

Grell pouted. "I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear make-up or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!" Sebastian tilted his head.

"I am appalled…How can you call yourself a butler?" Of course, Grell had to smirk at that.

"Even so, I am still a butler…" he held up the rock symbol. "for Death!"

"—In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title…I command you!" Ciel stated, slipping off his eyepatch.

"**HUNT. THEM. DOWN**"

"_Yes, my lord._"

The bullet of a shotgun blazed towards Grell. He quickly side-stepped as it collided with the wall.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed.

"**HEY GRELL, REMEMBER ME? YEAH! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU, YOU HUSSY!**"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a wrap folks? I feel like this chapter is a 610. But you're gonna love the next one! Tensions run high, threats get dropped, Sebastian steps out of line, and something terrible happens to our beloved red-head! Bye-bye! Don't forget to REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! Rainbows!**

**2/09/14: I find the lack of reviews...disturbing...Did the chapter suck or something? TT-TT Review please**


	19. That Girl, Fading Out

**I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKK~~~! Hey yall! It's me again! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that but it's COLLEGE SEASON! So I have been dealing with applications and scholarships and essays so I didn't really have the inspiration to write anything…Sorry…But now I am ready to go! So let's continue to write the epic (maybe) battle between Grell and Louis. (No, not really, she would get herself hurt if she fought him for real real, not for play play.)**

**YEAH!**

**(Wow…I haven't updated in like 5-6 months, I am so sorry!)**

* * *

><p><em>I despised my red hair, which was just like my father's. And I loathed the colour red. <em>

"_**An's red hair is truly beautiful. The colour of lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth. Red really suits you."**_

_I began to love the colour red because you complimented me._

_But…but…_

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I reloaded the shotgun while glaring at Grell. "You've got a lot of nerve trying to pull this crap…" I fired at his head only for him to move out of the way. "I'm not angry about you leaving me in a field at night."

_**BANG!**_

Grell stumbled out of the way.

"And I'm not angry that every time you **fucked up**, I had to clean it up."

_**BANG!**_

Grell used his Death Scythe to reflect the bullet.

"I'm just angry at the fact that you actually made me feel…**sorry** for you because…you can't do a damn thing on your own, can you?" I aimed the barrel right at his eye only for Sebastian to lower it. I glared up at him only to see his eyes filled with sadness. "Don't…" he said. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Well I **am** here. I guess your little drug didn't work…" Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. "I was only following the young master's orders. I did not want—"

"If you didn't want me to come, you could've just told me. I would've listened." Sebastian tried to touch my shoulder. I quickly shrugged him off. "Just don't…"

Grell giggled gleefully to himself, a cat-like grin on his face. "_**Tee hee!**_ Are the lovers having a little _**quarrel**_?" Sebastian glared at Grell, his eyes deepening to a blood red. Sebastian spoke in a low voice to me. "We can discuss this later, as of right now I need you to protect the young master."

"**Fuck you**…I don't want to hear your **bullshit**." I whispered back as I continued to glare at him. Sebastian challenged my gaze as he undid the buttons on his coat. "Right then," he said as he broke our gaze. He plopped his coat on top of Ciel's head.

"**WHA—?!**"

"Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ohhh? Do you honestly believe that you will be able discuss later? I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know!?" Grell revved up his scythe, holding it close to his body. "Little death scythe here and I are both full of soooo much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to…" Grell leaped high in the air. I grabbed Ciel and held him close to me.

"…**HUNT!**" Sebastian, Ciel, and I quickly moved out of the way as his scythe ripped up the cobblestone beneath our feet. "**I much prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased, Sebastian darling!**" Sebastian side-glanced to make sure I was okay before looking back at Grell. Grell cackled loudly as he ran towards Sebastian.

"**SO LET'S HAVE OURSELVES A MARVELOUS ROUND OF TAG, SHALL WE!?**"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I have asked you before…to refrain from uttering such vile…" Grell slashed after him, only for Sebastian to back-flip away. Grell ran after him once more. "Don't be like **that**! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste…**I'M SURE!**" Sebastian grabbed a lamppost and used it to block his attack. Sebastian and Grell their weapons against one another, sparks flying. Sebastian squinted from the newfound light.

"Ooh! You don't look it, but you're pretty powerful, Sebastian darling!" Grell complimented with a smile. "That warms my cockles too, it does!" Sebastian's eyes burned a pink fluorescent. "However…**THE REAL SHOW BEGINS NOW!**"

"The death scythe…can cut through a gas lamp…" The scythe dug deep into the post before it snapped in two while slicing through Sebastian's arm. "**LIKE A TWIG!**"

Sebastian gazed down at his gaping wound in his arm as blood spewed out of it. Film reels began to circle around the alleyway. I gazed around in a panic at the memories.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed out.

"**Wha…**" Sebastian began.

"_**From this day forth…you are my faithful dog." A bleeding Ciel said with a blank stare in his eyes.**_

Sebastian began to blank out as he felt a falling sensation. _**This…is…**_

"SEBASTIAN!" I called again. Sebastian's eyes refocused as he looked at Grell.

"—How was it for you, hm?" Grell licked his lips seductively. "The pain you felt must've been rather dramatic, no?" Grell petted his scythe. "That just now was a little talent we reapers have…the 'cinematic record.'" Sebastian clutched his bleeding arm. I squeezed Ciel against my body, making him look up at me. Grell puts his hand on his hip.

"Grim reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the 'record.' We look at what sort of humans they were…and what sort of lives they lived." Grell smiles slyly as he glares at Sebastian.

"_Should we allow them to live? Or should we kill them?_"

Ciel began to shiver against me so I rubbed his arms quickly to warm him up.

"People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they are on the verge of death…but that's just reapers like lil' ole me playing back that human's 'memories.' For those who receive the judgment…'this human should die'…" Grell curtseyed. "…We use our death scythes to sever their memories and souls from their bodies, and…for them, it is '**THE END**.'"

"I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but…a peeping tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low." Sebastian said.

"Non, non! That is our job! But…Yes, all right!" Grell quickly charged after Sebastian, raising his Death Scythe high in the air. "I admit, I am a wee~ bit curious…" Sebastian sped away as he skid to a halt as far away from Grell as possible. "About what lurks in the pasts of fine men like yourself! Especially…" Grell appeared behind Sebastian in a flash, his Death Scythe racing towards his skull. "When they seem to be the bad boy type!"

"Sebastian!" I called out (in some sort of strange reflex that really needs to go away because I hate him.)

Sebastian grasped the spinning blade, barely keeping it off of his shoulder. "_Tee hee hee!_ You can't play make-believe with yours truly like you do with humans, Sebastian darling." The blade of the Death Scythe bore deep into the stone wall behind them. Grell smirked seductively at Sebastian. "The Death Scythe can slice right through..." the blade seemed to lower.

"…memories…" It went lower.

"…souls…" Even lower.

"…dimensions…" Sebastian's eye twitched as they turned a fluorescent pink.

"And even…**devils**!" The blade ripped into Sebastian's jacket.

My heart began to pound against my chest as I saw the pain in Sebastian's eyes as the blade slowly inched into his shoulder. I wanted to help him in any way that I could. Why didn't he trust me?

"Why?" came Ciel's quivering little voice. I turned my attention to Madam Red (the tomato head) and Ciel.

Madam Red smirked. "Why? What is the point of asking me now?" She began to walk closer, causing me to coax Ciel behind me. "When you and I have become…the 'watchdog' and it's 'prey'…If I don't hunt the watchdog,…" she chuckled slightly, pulling a dagger out of her jacket sleeve. "…I will be hunted in which case…" Madam Red ran towards Ciel.

"**THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY OUT!**"

I turned Ciel away from Madam Red, her dagger slicing across my arm. I winced in pain as the blood dripped down my arm. Great, now I'm bleeding in two places…

Sebastian's focus darted over to me.

Madam Red growled in her throat as she glared at me. "_**You…**_" She grabbed me by the throat and began to choke me.

"Louis!" Ciel shouted.

"_**You have been a thorn in my side since I met you. Such a pretty little thing with the one thing that I'll never be able to have.**_" Madam Red rubbed her dagger against my stomach. "_**Why should little whores like YOU be allowed to live such a happy little life, while someone like me who has worked hard for everything she has only suffers!?**_" she hollered as she pressed her dagger point into my stomach. I groaned in pain as the blade pierced into my skin a little, blood dripping down my stomach. Sebastian's furrowed his brow in anger.

"Madam," Ciel began sternly. "You are a physician. Why would you kill—!?"

"_**A brat like you will never understand!**_" Madam Red hollered as she dug the blade deeper into my stomach. She twisted the blade into me. A trail of blood came out of my mouth. "Y-You don't have to do this…" I managed to say. Her eye twitched as she squeezed tightly on my throat.

"_I wish someone like you…" _Madam Red whispered to me. She turned and looked at Ciel, pulling the dagger out of my stomach.

"**That someone like you…**" she sucked her teeth. "_**HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!**_" Madam Red's hand shot up as she reached to stab me and then Ciel.

Ciel looked up at her with wide eyes.

_Sister…_ she thought as she hesitated.

"**LOUIS!**" Sebastian shouted.

A pool of blood splattered into the sky as Sebastian formed behind Madam Red, ready to rip her head off.

"_**STOP!**_"

Madam Red released my throat, my body collapsing to the floor. I coughed a few drops of blood into my hand and applied pressure to my bleeding stomach. Every five seconds, some crazy ass is trying to kill me…I swear to God.

"_**SEBASTIAN, DO NOT KILL HER!**_" Sebastian's hand flinched before falling to his side. Rain poured down from the sky, forcing his hair down across his face. He held his shoulder, blood seeping into his glove. "…Se-Sebastian?" Ciel called.

"_**Why, Sebastian darling! You've got guts!**_" Grell squealed as he yanked the Death Scythe out of the stone wall. Grell looked at the blood dripping down the Death Scythe and smirked. "To think you would sacrifice an arm…to go rescue that brat…" Grell giggled. "Actually, you weren't going for **him**, were you Sebastian darling?"

Sebastian glared at Grell before looking at me, his face laced with concern. He mouthed "I will take care of you later" at me before looking back at Grell.

"But you are a wholly different story…Madam!" Madam Red flinched as she continued to hold herself. I used the wall to help me up.

"Oh my god, it burns like a paper cut…" I complained. Grell walked over to her quivering body. "You just go on and kill that brat now, you hear!?"

"N-No…" came her voice.

Grell tilted his head to the side. "Hunh?"

Madam Red gripped herself tightly. "I cannot…I cannot kill this child…!"

Grell rolled his eyes. "How can you say that now!?...After you've chopped up all those women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead!" Madam Red didn't respond to him.

"And after I've gone to all the trouble of assisting you!" I walked over to Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" I asked sweetly. (Wait, what the fuck?) Sebastian smiled slightly at me. "I could ask you the same thing…" he said with a slight chuckle. Sebastian moved me behind him.

"But…But!" Madam Red clenched her fist. She turned towards Grell. "This child is my—!"

Grell's Death Scythe ripped into Madam Red's chest. Ciel's eyes widened.

"_**I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU…MADAM RED**_." Grell hissed. He ripped the scythe out of her chest and shook off the blood onto the floor. "I can't say I care a shred for…this plain woman you've become." Her body crashed against the ground as her eyes lost focus.

_**(A/N: I am skipping her flashback)**_

"I loved you dyed in the deepest crimson of spattered blood…Madam Red! I haven't the least interest in someone…who gets carried away by silly emotions!" Ciel watched as drops of Madam Red's blood splattered against the cobblestone walkway. "I helped you create alibis, just for you, I **broke** the rules that govern us reapers, killing women not on the list, **ALL FOR YOUR SAKE**! You have disappointed me!" Grell rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his knuckles on his hips.

"In the end, you are no different from the ordinary woman!" Grell kicked her corpse slightly. I clutched onto the back of Sebastian's tailcoat. Look, I wasn't a fan of Madam Red but still…you just killed her and you treat her like that? No, fuck that…

Grell grasped Madam Red's jacket collar and yanked it off her bloody corpse. "You are not fit to wear red. The curtain of this cheap, theatre act of your life falls now!" He slipped the jacket onto his arms.

"Good-bye, Ma-!"

_**KRAK!**_

I presented Grell with the fiercest right hook I think I've ever given anyone. Grell stumbled back, holding his cheek as his golden-green eyes pierced my hazel ones.

"How **DARE **you, you insolent little-!" Sebastian kicked up a wooden crate on his foot and hurled at Grell's face. Grell easily disintegrated it into a million pieces with his Death Scythe. Sebastian took this moment to pull me away and put me next to Ciel.

"I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on either of you!"

Sebastian landed gracefully on Grell's blade. This caused Grell to quickly whip his head around only to see Sebastian smirk a little at him just as his foot shot towards his face.

"Wait a moment…You aimed for my face on purpose! You are not human! You fiend!"

"Oh, you are quite right on that account. For I am one HELL of a butler." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Grell rolled his eyes. "Tsk! Do you really think that a demon can win against a God?"

"I myself do not know since I have never tried it before…However, since my master wants me to win, I WILL win." Sebastian smiled at me sweetly, his eyes locking on mine. "Currently, everything of mine belongs to my **master**, including my **body, **my **soul** and even every single **strand** of my **hair**. Following **his** orders as long as the contract is still in place, is the art of being a butler. If **he** does not want me to die, then I won't die. If **he** wishes my death, then I will disappear."

Grell squealed and shaked his hips from side to side. "I love men who pursue the Arts, Sebastian-darling." Grell dashed over to Sebastian, his Death Scythe ready to crash into him.

"I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold, uncaring face of yours! I want you to lick my shoes clean!"

"What the hell…?" I mumbled under my breath. Ciel looked up at me, a smile in his eyes.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "I would appreciate if you did not speak to me in such a manner. I am Sebastian, who is quite the 'gentleman'." Sebastian landed in front of the moon. Grell chuckled to himself.

"You are a demon whose tainted gaze is devoid of love, accompanied by those shameless hands and lips that have the ability to stain one's soul."

Grell screamed at the top of his lungs. "This is great! I'm getting goosebumps all over my body, Sebastian-darling! If I have your child, I will definitely give birth to it!"

Um…is he not aware that he is male and ew?

"Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting." Sebastian stated, a shiver running through his body. Grell giggled as his Death Scythe sliced through the air. "Eee~~! You are so cold, Sebastian-darling! A beautiful unfeeling monarch! A demon like an angel! A crow covered in the feathers of a goose!" Sebastian and Grell reached to attack each other only to miss by a strand.

"Just like a wolf, my greedy little lamb, Sebastian-darling!" Grell slammed his scythe down only for Sebastian to slam his foot onto his hand, pinning him down.

"Heh heh, Sebastian-darling…it will be wonderful if dawn never comes…the two of us would have been able to continue fighting." Grell rested his forehead against Sebastian. "However, out adventure will have to end now." Suddenly, Grell rammed his forehead against Sebastian's.

"Let us say our goodbyes through the means of a passionate kiss, Sebastian-darling!" Grell swung his scythe over his shoulder like a baseball bat. "Therefore, whatever that I have said to you for a thousand times, a millions times, shall end here! I bid you a thousand adieus!" Grell swung.

Sebastian looked down only to see a large gash across his chest with blood spewing out of it.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed, clutching onto Ciel's shoulders. A strange glow began to beam from Sebastian's chest, his body lurching forward as film reels began to pour out of him. "Come, let me view a 'Cinematic Record' peppered with dramatic memories!" Grell said with a large smile on his face.

But instead he was greeted by Tanaka's charming laugh of a simple "**Ho ho ho**."

"What the fuck?" I questioned.

"**WAAAA! Mr Sebastiaaaan**!" Finny cried.

"**After adding in XXX cups of detergent, the bubbles just overflows**!" Mey-Rin hollered.

"**Cooking is an ART**!" Bard shouted with passion.

"Wait…wait! Wait a moment! Who the hell are they? Your memories are not dramatic at all!"

"Trust me, living with those guys is pretty dramatic in itself…" I mumbled. Ciel smiled slightly. (Heh-heh, nailed it!)

"That's because my life for the past year have been like this…" Sebastian said, wheezing slightly and holding his chest wound.

"I am not interested in these common folks! Show me something more interesting!" Grell hollered, flaring his arms around.

"It's a pity, but you will need to pay to view the rest of them…" Sebastian said, winking and putting a finger to his lips.

Sebastian coughed in his hand. "Oh my…my clothes are all torn and tattered…I initially thought that they would still be salvageable if I just repair the sleeve…but I guess it's impossible now!"

"Are you seriously complaining about your fucking jacket!?" I shouted. Like seriously, if he had just let me handle shooting Grell's brains out, we could have been at home with a warm fire going and I could have been cuddling with Celestial and eating the chocolate I still have, but NO!" Me Sebastian and me handle things. Me take care of bad man for child! Me pretty and strong and roar roar roar roar ROAR!" God I hate everyone. And I'm bleeding from my stomach! Why is no one fixing this!?

"Does this mean that the wound I inflicted on you aren't serious?" Grell questioned, a WEE bit pissed off. "However…" Grell got on guard. "I like guys who pay attention to their clothing, Sebastian-darling!" Sebastian sighed before taking off his tailcoat.

"I was hoping that I would not have to use this method, however…I guess I don't have an option now…"

"Ooohhh…finally getting serious are we?" Grell teased before chuckling to himself. "You know, Sebastian-darling…I see the way you look at her…It was the first thing I noticed when I came into contact with you…That look in your eye when they trail over her body, heh-heh, it's not hunger is it? It's **lust**." Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, you can't fool me darling. It's obvious that you've become smitten with that little **whore**." Grell hissed. Sebastian's eye twitched slightly at the mention of the word 'whore.' Grell peered down at me from the rooftop. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Grell smiled devilishly. "Well…since I can't hurt you **physically** maybe…just maybe…" Grell quickly looked down at me again, looked at Sebastian, looked at me once more, then leapt down towards me, his Death Scythe revving.

"MAYBE I'LL JUST HURT YOUR EMOTIONALLY INSTEAD!"

I stared as the blade came racing towards me. I quickly pushed Ciel out of the way and aimed my shotgun at him. Sebastian's eyes widened with fear.

"Time to be on the death list!"

**!?**

Grell looked down at his death scythe only to see some black fabric trapped inside of it. "Ehh…?" Grell tugged and tugged at the material (he even pinned the scythe to the ground with his foot and yanked on it, it didn't even budge) but nothing was working.

I looked up to see the back of Sebastian head at the end of the barrel.

"…eh?" I said out loud.

"**WHAAAAAAATTTTTT!?**" Grell screamed as he continued to fight the fabric.

Sebastian smirked. "Since that weapon gets its power from its rotation, it can be rendered useless simply by stopping said rotation. That tailcoat is made from the highest quality sheep wool. Sheep wool produces a large amount of static. It will be difficult for you to remove it." Sebastian rested his hand on his forehead before sighing. "That coat was actually provided for me by the master, that I why I was reluctant to use it, however…I had no choice." Sebastian turned to me with a smile.

"Are you and the young master al—"

**BOOM!**

I shot Sebastian in the face. When the smoke cleared, Sebastian (of course) was holding the bullet in his hand. "My my, doesn't someone have a temper…"

"I **hate** you."

Sebastian chuckled before tying the barrel of the shotgun into a bow while I glared at him with all my mighty power. "Just a precaution." Sebastian turned away from me and walked towards Grell slowly.

"Dick." I said before glancing over at Ciel. He was staring blankly at the floor. I stooped to his level and turned him to face me. "Look at me." Ciel raised his eyes at me. I smiled. "We're gonna get out of here soon, okay? I'll getcha cleaned up and we can split my box of doughnuts and bonbons, kay?" I stated, rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

"The Death God's scythe can slice through everything, hmm?" Grell still struggled, trying to pull the coat out. "Grell, can your Death Scythe work on…?" Grell twitched. Sebastian chuckled before cracking his knuckles.

"Now that this is more hand to hand, I believe that I can indeed win."

"Ahh…wait a moment…my face…"

I blocked Ciel's eyes with my hand.

"**AHHHHHH! Don't hit my face! AHHHHH! NO!**"

Sebastian wiped his forehead. "Phew…"

Grell's face was swollen in multiple place, his glasses shattered and I think he was missing a few teeth/fangs/sharkbait uh-ah-ah. "Aaiii cuhn belish you iit mur fursh…"

"Oh my, you really can't be beaten to death? You truly are a Death God…However…" Sebastian ripped the tailcoat out of the scythe. "What if I were to use 'this'?"

"!?"

"The Death Scythe can slice through anything. And that includes Death **Gods**."

"S-Sebasti—ARGH!" Sebastian began to grind his foot into the side of Grell's face.

"Even though I dislike be hurt by others, I do like it when things are the other way around."

"Sebas—AHH!"

"The sounds of you crying in pain is good on the ears." Sebastian revved up the scythe. "As a reward, I shall send you on your way, using the toy you like so much!"

"P-Pleash…Sebastian-darling…stop it!"

Sebastian leaned forward with a large sadistic grin on his face. " I do not want to." Sebastian raised the Death Scythe high above his head just as Ciel moved my hand out of his face. "Oh, and by the way Grell…" Grell cowered and sniffled in fear. "_**Demons do not love**_." Sebastian swung down with all his power.

"S-Stop! STOP IT! AHHHH!"

Suddenly a long staff, shot from the rooftop and blocked Sebastian's fatal blow.

My eyes shot up to the rooftop to see some suit adjusting his glasses. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation," he began in a monotone voice. I am, William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up **that**."

Grell lifted his limp torso and smiled(?) at William. "William! William! You came to save m—GUAAAHH!" William landed right on the back of Grell's head. "Dispatch member, Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. Firstly…" William kicked Grell right across the face. "You have killed people whose names were not on the Death List, and…" William then began to stomp on Grell's face. "Also you used your Death Scythe without permission and it possesses modifications that do not follow the proper procedures." Grell groaned and whined under William's foot.

Normally, I would be laughing hysterically but I am currently bleeding…from my stomach I mean.

"Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." William instructed as he pulled Grell along by his hair. I walked up next to Sebastian while Ciel lingered at Madam Red's corpse.

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was nearly killed just now!"

"**Quiet**." William said sternly, flinging Grell on his face.

William left Grell's carcass and walked up to us, bowing deeply. "I am truly sorry. That **thing** has caused you a lot of trouble….Really, to think that I would actually have to bow to a lowly **demon**…" William glanced over at me over the rim of his glasses for a minute then looked back at Sebastian. (Why do people keep doing that?) "Especially one in your **condition**."

Sebastian smirked. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so he does not trouble a **lowly demon** such as myself. Humans cannot reject temptation, you know. When they are plunged into the depths of despair, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape, even if it is merely a spider's thread." Sebastian glanced over at me, a slight smile in his eyes. (Seriously, him too?)

"_**No matter what sort of humans they are**_."

William adjusted his glasses. "Demons are creatures who use various tactics to poke fun at humans then proceed to leech whatever comes out as a mean of survival, am I right?"

Sebastian nodded. "I do not dismiss that claim."

"Because you are on a leash, it seems you are **slightly** better than the other untamed wild hounds…Alright, let us go Grell." William yanked up a lock of Grell's hair as he lay motionless.

"This is really bothersome, we are already lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to clock out on time today." William mumbled to himself as he dragged Grell.

Sebastian threw the Death Scythe at William with lightning speed…only for William to catch it in between his fingers. William glared back at Sebastian, only for Sebastian to return the gaze. I slowly stepped back a bit. The tension was too much.

"You forgot this." Sebastian said with a bright smile on his face. "—Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave." William continued to walked down the dark alley until he and Grell completely disappeared.

Sebastian sighed before walking up to me. He placed his hand on my stomach and felt the wound a little. "Well, the wound isn't too deep. You should be fine." He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Thank you for taking care of the young master." I shook his hands of my shoulders and walked over to Ciel. Sebastian sighed and followed me. "My apologies, young master, I allowed the other one to esca—"

"Forget it. It's not…important anymore." Ciel continued to look down at Madam Red's corpse. I crouched near rested my hand on Ciel's check and rubbed it with my thumb. I then ran my hand across his forehead, moving his bangs slightly. "You're freezing, we need to get you home." I said, standing up straight.

"I shall prepare some hot milk for you when we arrive." Sebastian told him.

"Yeah...we don't want you to get—urgh." Suddenly, I felt extremely lightheaded, like I just inhaled some helium. I was wobbly on my feet and rested my hand on the brick wall to keep myself upright.

"Louis?" Sebastian called, his face full of concern.

"I don't feel right." My body lurched forward a little. I clasped my hand over my mouth to hold it in, but I couldn't. I threw up all over the floor. Just over and over and over again. My throat began to burn from the stomach acid.

"Louis!" Ciel called in a panic.

When the vomit finally stopped, I dropped down to my knees and then the world went black.

_**~Sebastian's P.O.V.~**_

I quickly ran over to Louis held her in my arms. Her cheeks were a bright red and she was sweating slightly. Her breathing was very heavy. When I touched her skin, it was boiling hot. This was no ordinary fever…

"Hmm, seems that you were right Sebastian…She must be having some sort of allergic reaction to the drug Lau gave us…" the young master stated.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly, young master? We do not know what is wrong with her! This is your entire fault, **CIEL**!"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at me for a moment. Louis groaned in my arms before her breathing hastened. She began to cough loudly.

"Fine let's bring her back to the manor…" the young master gazed down at Madam Red's corpse. "And bring her as well."

I nodded my head before picking Louis up bridal style. When I turned around, the young master was standing before me, his eyes filled with anger. "Do not call me by name **again**. I am your **master**, that's **it.** Nothing more, **nothing less**."

I nodded my head. "**Yes, my lord.**"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

**_~The next morning in Louis's room~_**

"Oh my, this is terrible. The poor little thing." Mey-Rin said, as held a tray with a bowl of soup upon it. "She didn't even take one sip, no she didn't." I dipped a rag into cool water and wrung it out slightly before placing it on Louis's forehead. She squirmed under the sensation before easing into it.

"Has she awoken at all yet, Mey-Rin?"

"No, sir."

Louis breathing was choppy and she would cough occasionally. It was awful.

"Hand me the water," I said, gesturing my hand. Mey-Rin handed me the small saucer. I placed the nozzle in her mouth and squeezed the top, hoping she would drink all the water. Louis drank a small amount before turning away from it.

"Oh dear…" Mey-Rin said. The young master strolled into the room, adorned in all black.

"How is she?"

"She barely consumes anything, only taking a little bit of water at a time and she won't eat. Hopefully she will recover soon…"

The young master nodded.

"Take care of her for us." Mey-Rin nodded to the young master.

"Sebastian come…"

My eyes were locked on Louis's face.

"We have a funeral to attend."

Slowly, I rose from the chair at Louis's bedside. I looked down at her face once more before following the young master out of the room. For some strange reason, I felt uncomfortable. I looked back at the bed before slowly closing the door shut.

"_I'll be back soon._" I whispered…to no one in particular of course.

* * *

><p><strong>And ta-da! I did it! I'm so sorry for not updating in like 5, 6, or 7 months but you know that last bit of high school and college applications and stuff are the hardest parts and I was swamped! Also I recently started an internship at a farm and it is BRUTAL! But here ya go! Don't forget to comment and favorite! Love ya!<strong>


	20. That Butler, Watching Over Her

**Hey hey guys! How's it going? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I had so much fun writing it! All the emotion and tension between Sebastian, Ciel, and Louis is just DELICIOUS! I'm so excited for what's gonna happen next! Enjoy!**

**Also, and I know I always say this, but I am sorry for not updating for a really long time! I started college and my life has become really hectic (especially with all of my film courses)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later that evening~<strong>_

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

It was a rough day for the young master and for myself, I must admit. Madam Red's funeral went quite well according to his desires. I am still concerned for Louis though. She has not awoken at all yet. Not even a single stir.

"Sebastian."

I gazed up to see the young master's face illuminated by the candelabra in my hand. There were bags under his azure eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Yes, young master?" I asked, walking over to his bedside. He wrapped his sheets around him, turning it into a cocoon. "Stay here…till I fall asleep." I smiled at the statement.

"I will always be here, young master."

_**~In the kitchen~**_

I waited patiently as the phone continued to attempt to reach Mr. Lau. I needed to collect more information on this drug that he gave to the young master. I gazed out the window as rain trickled down the glass. My fingers began to tap the table in a rhythmic manner.

"_Hello~?_" Mr. Lau purred into the phone.

"Good evening, Mr. Lau."

"_Ah! Well hello, Mr. Butler! How did my little 'concoction' work, hmm?_" he asked.

"It worked well, Mr. Lau. However, L—Miss Louis has fallen ill due to it."

"_Oh dear, the poor thing…What happened?"_

"I am not entirely sure. She was fine for quite some time and then suddenly she began to vomit uncontrollably until she passed out. I would appreciate it if you visited the manor tomorrow in order for us to create some sort of antidote for her illness."

"_Anything for the Phantomhives, Mr. Butler. See you tomorrow then._" Mr. Lau agreed, a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Thank you, Mr. Lau."

***CLICK***

Mey-Rin walked into the kitchen with a bowl full of soup and half a glass of water, a sad look upon her face. My face saddened at the sight of the full bowl. "She did not eat anything, did she?"

"No…she can only hold down water."

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "Mey-Rin, you've done enough for the night," I began, filling a bowl with water. "You can rest while I continue to look after her. You have done well, Mey-Rin."

"Yes, sir," she uttered, her face in a pout as she walked off to her room. Thunder and lightning battled outside. I watched them for a while, contemplating what to do. I had never felt this helpless before...it was strange for me. I heated up water and selected a fresh rag before carrying on to her room.

**(A few minutes later)**

I knocked politely on her door before slowly pushing it open. Louis was on her side, her face towards me. She had slight perspiration on her forehead and her cheeks were a bright red. Her breathing was quite heavy as well. I pulled up a chair close to her, moving hairs out of her face after sitting down. She was boiling hot to the touch. I rubbed her forehead with my thumb, causing her to nuzzle into my hand. I dipped the rag into the hot water and rubbed it slowly on her forehead.

Louis slowly opened her eyes and looked up at my face. Her hazel eyes were now a dark brown and clouded. For some strange reason, her eyes were wet with tears.

"Sebastian...am I gonna die?" she asked, a tear rolling out of her eye.

My eyes widened slightly at the thought. "No, Louis. I would never let my _friend_ die." I assured, wiping away her tears. She smiled slightly before falling back asleep once more.

"Sleep well."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

**(SEVERAL MONTHS AFTER THE DEATH OF MADAM RED)**

_The incident occurred on a particularly stormy night around midnight, it stole all my hopes and dreams. I was face to face with death when I noticed a black crow fly over my head. The crow that held me with its gaze seemed like an illusion but it spoke to me…"The Dead can never come back to life."_

_NEVERMORE!_

"-aster…"

Ciel slowly opened his eyes at the voice. All he saw were black shadows reaching out to him with devilish smirks upon their faces. "Young master, **young master**." they beckoned in an evil manner. Ciel screamed out in fear as he reached under his pillow and brandished a gun. He pointed it directly at a confused Sebastian. Sebastian stared at his young master's face as he pressed the cold barrel deeper into his skin. Ciel's breathing was heavily and shaky as he gripped the gun tighter. "Don't you...touch me!" Ciel warned. Sebastian stood back and smiled sweetly at Ciel.

"This morning's tea is Assam Black with added milk. It's a milk tea that I have personally prepared." Sebastian informed as he poured the hot liquid into a cup for his young master. Ciel held the gun close to his chest, shaking and panting. "Milk is good for soothing the nerves...and calming one down." Sebastian continued.

Ciel lowered the gun slightly.

"_Especially after having a nightmare._" Sebastian finished with a wide smirk. Ciel breathed out a deep sigh before taking the saucer and cup from Sebastian. As Sebastian was getting the young master's clothes for the day, he noticed a book laying on the edge of his bed. He picked it up and flipped it over in his hands. He smirked. "Perhaps you are having such dreams due to reading the work of Edgar Allan Poe before sleeping."

Ciel scoffed. "I can do as I please," he stated, sipping his tea. "What is on today's schedule?"

Sebastian tucked the book under his arm. "Other than the fact that you will never read an Edgar Allan Poe book ever again-"

"Wha-!"

"Today, you need to asses files sent by the company. You have another meeting with Mr. Lau about Miss Louis' condition. Also this afternoons gueests will be Marchioness Middleford and the Lady Elizabeth. Also young master today is-"

"AH DAMN NO!" Ciel suddenly shouted out. Ciel hopped out of bed and began to take off his nightgown. "Quick! Get started with preparations. Hurry!"

"?" Sebastian took the young master's saucer. "Why are you so anxious? Marchioness Middleford won't be her until the afternoon…"

"YOU MORON! You realise it's **Aunt Frances** you are talking about here!?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Woo...yeah! The young master and Sebastian are back! This is awesome!" Finny sang as he walked through the snowy garden. "But poor Miss Louis has been terribly sick ever since she returned here. I don't even think she has gotten better yet." Finny continued to skip around the garden.

"OOOH! The Christmas roses are blooming! It's nearly Christmas time…" Finny said out loud, thinking of the amazing feast that Sebastian will most likely cook for them.

"AH!"

Finny sprinted into the house all the way to the kitchen. He kicked the door open (very gently) and rushed to the table where all his friends sat.

"HEY EVERYONE! EVERYONE LISTEN! We've got a problem!" Bard rested his head on the table, barely awake. "Finny, it's too early." Mey-Rin rubbed her eyes. "What's the matter?" Finny slammed his hands on the desk. "Seriously...did everyone forget? Today is a very special day!" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka all looked at each other before gazing up at the calender.

"Special?"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"It's been too long since we last met, Marchioness Middleford. As always you have arrived earlier than expected." Ciel greeted, his hair a mess and his suit in great disarray.

"Enough with the formal greetings. So Earl Phantomhive, with that bed hair of yours is it safe to presume that you only just crawled out of bed?" Middleford said sternly, a smiling Lizzie standing behind her.

"EEEE~! Ciel with bed hair is sooo cute!"Lizzie screamed, hugging Ciel and rubbing her cheek hard against his skin.

"**Elizabeth!**" Middleford shouted sternly, causing Lizzie to jump. "**Such actions are ****extremely**** improper! You should at least greet him first! I know that in the past this place was once my home but may i remind you ****again**** that while here, you must act like a refined lady.**"

"I'm really sorry mother!"

Middleford glanced over to Sebastian. He placed a hand over his heart with a smile. "It's been quite some time. Welcome Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." Middleford was staring hard at him. "I thank you for taking the time to travel all that way to…?" he stopped speaking once he noticed her stare.

"Might I ask...if there is something on my face?" he asked once she got closer to him.

"Your face is **lecherous**!" Ciel chuckled at the statement while Sebastian simply stared.

"I-I was just born like this is all…"

"ALSO!" she began, grabbing hold of Sebastian's bangs. "Both the master and his butler are clearly male yet they sport long bangs! It's disgusting! Take a lesson from Tanak!" she hollered. Middleford withdrew a comb and went to work.

**(Moments later~)**

"Sorry to cause so much trouble...Aunt Frances" Ciel apologized, his forehead now exposed (and quite shiny as well). Sebastian simply smiled with his forehead exposed as well.

"Much better." Middleford commented.

_The sister of the late Earl Phantomhive, Lady Frances. She is someone who strictly abides by te rules and abstains from desire and temptation. She is highly respected and never hides her actions. Rumor has it that she married the Lead Knight Marquies Middleford...after defeating him __using her super human strength__ in a fencing tournament held by the Queen. She continues with her extreme physical training even after marriage. She is currently classed as a noble __monster__ lady whose ambition and beauty are the same as in her youth._

"I came to hold a surprise check up and it seems you are lazing about as usual. On top of that, your butler is still indecent as ever. Even worse, this new maid Elizabeth has spoken fondly of isn't even **here**! Keep in mind that you are the man that my very own daughter will marry in the future. Re-training shall begin today!" Ciel stiffened at that. "I shall begin with the inside of your manor!" Middleford yelled, waving her finger at Ciel as if he were a naughty child.

"If that is what you wish, then allow me to lead the way." Sebastian said with a smile. "Hey!" Ciel whispered, grabbing onto his sleeve.

"Stay calm, young master. I made sure that all was ready and in order yesterday," he whispered back with a wink. Sebastian went to the door that led to the gardens. "First, let's examine the garden...the winter roses sent from Germany are especially beautiful…" Sebastian pushed open the door...only to see Finny slicing every single rose while singing.

Sebastian squished the door handle till it bent slightly before shutting the door. He turned to Middleford with a great big smile. "_My mistake_." Sebastian quickly shuffled by them and walked to the opposite end of the manor. "It was actually the main hall I wanted you to visit." Ciel sulked at the statement. _Something must have been wrong. _he thought to himself.

"Why? We are already here so we might as well look at the garden." Middleford wondered.

"No, please come to the main hall. It's just this way please." Sebastian insisted. "Currently it is the season that the Christmas roses bloom as well as the ones sent from Germany. As we can see the garden from the main hall the view will be better from there. Today we would like to provide you with the best view possible." Sebastian walked over to the door of the main hall, smiling back at Middleford.

"The main hall was refurbished just a few days ago. I took the liberty of ordering a lovely wallpaper from France." Sebastian opened the door only to see another disaster...Mey-Rin had dropped an entire stack of fine china and silverware onto the floor with a screech. Sebastian slowly closed the door, resting his head against it with sigh before brandishing a fake smile to Middleford. "_My mistake_." Ciel sulked even more.

"I actually think it is best that we proceed to the greenhouse for tea." Sebastian suggested.

"But didn't we just come to see the hall?" Middleford asked.

"No, we are going to have tea first. You were both in that cramped carriage for so long. I should have realized sooner that you must be so tired! I already prepared a corner for resting in the greenhouse. Please proceed there and enjoy some tea and refreshments." Sebastian instructed as he quickly walked towards the greenhouse.

"It's a bit of coincidence but I have purchased some tangerines from Spain and planned to serve them with Ceylon tea from Dimbulla. So you can have orange flavored black tea."

An explosion erupted behind Sebastian as he smiled sweetly, his hands slowly curling into fists. Middleford placed her hands on her lips with a sigh.

"Let me guess...You made another mistake…"

"I apologize for the way I'm handling things…" Sebastian said with a bow.

"Ohhh, actually I just remembered a plce I have been meaning to let the Marchioness explore." "?" "I may not be an appropriate for ladies however...Let's proceed to the stables!" Sebastian quickly suggested.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"So what do you think?" Sebastian asked, rubbing the snout of Blacktide. "I bought this horse with it's black-blue coat especially for the young master. I had been hoping to show you for a while now, Marchioness. His name was originally Alacer, but our new maid Miss Louis, renamed him Blacktide for his gorgeous mane."

Middleford's eyes sparkled as she looked over the beauty horse. "Wow. She was right! It really is magnificent. A nice build and a good look about it…" A devilish smirk spread across her lips. "Ciel…" she beckoned. Ciel gazed up at her, uninterested. "How would you like to come hunting with me now?" she asked him. Ciel was taken aback at this. "With you, Aunt Francis?" Middleford placed her hands on her hips confidently. "This is a good chance for me to see what kind of man my daughter is going to marry...but maybe...hunting is **too much work** for Earl Phantomhive, who is incredibly feminine?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. "Very well then! Sebastian, make the necessary preperations!" Sebastian bowed slightly with a smirk. "Certainly."

"Ciel! Why don't we make this a bit competitive!"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

I limped and swayed down the hall, clinging onto the wall as I made my way to the bathroom. I felt dirty and really light headed so maybe some hot soothing water would do me some good. I held onto a dresser, wheezing and resting my head against the cool surface.

_Fuck. Am I gonna die? Why do I feel like this?_

My legs gave out and I collapsed onto my hands and knees, the wheezing getting stronger. I coughed roughly before curling up into a ball on the carpet.

"Oh dear, Miss Louis!" Mey-Rin cried out, rushing to my side. She helped me up to my feet. "You really shouldn't be out of bed yet!" she exclaimed. I grasped onto Mey-Rin tightly and pointed towards the bathroom, my breathing getting heavier. "Would you like to go bathe?" Mey-Rin asked, following my finger. I nodded rapidly before passing out.

Mey-Rin screamed. "Oh no, oh no! Don't die, Miss Louis!"

**(~Moments later~)**

I sank deeper into the hot water of the tub, smiling to myself as I wrapped my hair up in a messy bun. I could actually breathe through my nose again. I looked over at Mey-Rin and smiled with a nod. Mey-Rin popped open a small bottle.

"Here, dear. These herbs should make you feel better," she explained, pouring the liquid into the bathwater. Mey-Rin sat at the side of the tub, fiddling with her thumbs. I looked over at her.

"...Mey-Rin...is there something you want to ask me?" She jumped a little. "Well-I-I was wondering if...you knew Mr. Sebastian before coming to the manor, that's all…"

I rubbed my neck, thinking back to when Sebastian tried to kill me. "A little…Can I ask you something…" She nodded. "Do you like Sebastian?" I asked.

Mey-Rin's face turned a bright red, steam flying out of her. "N-N-N-N-No! I wouldn't say 'like'!" she began, rambling and making excuses. I laughed a little.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Lizzie, please stay here with Sebastian, it's too dangerous. I hope you understand…" Ciel instructed as Sebastian helped her down. He nodded to her before quickly riding off into the forest. Lizzie watched him go, a great smile on her face.

"It's a relief…" she began.

"!"

"Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madam Red...I was worried." Sebastian gazed down at her.

"I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up. It hardly ever works though. I kinda overdo it and end up making him mad instead," she finished with a laugh. Sebastian smiled down at her. He dropped to one knee with a hand over his heart. "I am certain that the young master...always considers your concern for him."

Lizzie giggled. "Thanks. You're so nice, Sebastian."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Easy now." Mey-Rin instructed, helping me into my bed. She tucked me in and fluffed the pillows for me. She is too sweet. "Now, if you're up for it, I can go get you some soup or perhaps some tea…" I shook my head. "Thanks, Mey-Rin." She bowed and left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Felix appeared in the room. He was glowing like an angel in those really crap 80s movies (no offense to any fans of the one where there are like angels at the baseball game...is that called Angels in the Outfield? I don't remember...that's not even the point!) Anyway, he smiled at me.

"_Are you okay?_" he asked in this distant/synthetic voice.

"Why do you look like that?"

"_I kind of can't physically be here right now so I just projected my spirit._"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"_Very. My spirit could be forever trapped here if I don't concentrate._"

"Why can't you physically be here? Is your boyfriend staying over or something?"

Felix's spirit blushed. "_F-F-For the last time, I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not GAY!_"

I tilted my head and give him the Look. (Ladies, you know the Look.)

Felix bit his lip for a while. "_Okay, yes, he's staying over but that's not the point right now._"

"What's he like? Does he have a big-?"

"_OH. MY. GOD! We are not talking about THAT right now! Look, I came here to apologize for the other day. I said some horrible things to you...I understand that I gave you a lot of responsibility without even telling you why but...I trusted you with this task because I know that you're stronger than I am. I mean, Sebastian tried to kill you and now you're basically friends with him now. You are able to give people second chances. You're friends with a conniving, apathetic, sadistic demon...maybe even more than that…"_

"Whoa...Sebastian and I are just friends, strictly platonic."

"_And you're not afraid of him...You can still focus and look past all the crazy stuff. I could probably never do that...So me calling you 'weak' and 'blind' and all the other bullshit things I said were really uncalled for and I'm so sorry."_

"Thanks, little brother...Am I able to hug you or…?"

"_No, but I can feel the love._"

"...So are you top or bottom?"

"_OH MY GOD! That is literally NONE of your BUSINESS!_"

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"Marchioness has a total of 15 animals: 10 pheasants, 2 foxes, and 3 rabbits. The yougn master has: 11 pheasants, 3 foxes and 1 rabbit. This also makes a total of 15 animals." Sebastian counted. "I guess we must make it a draw. How do you feel about that?"

Middleford crossed her arms with a pout. "I won't take it lying down. I will not be happy until someone is declared victor." Ciel smirked, resting his chin on his hand. "I agree, Aunt Francis. Even though we rarely agree." Electricity shot between them as they stared each other down.

"If that's the case...we can decide the winner in another contest this afternoon." Sebastian suggested.

"Sounds good!" Ciel said.

"No problem!" Middleford said.

"Though it seems we have hunted all the prey this area has to offer. We best change locations." Middleford suggested. Sebastian looked up and sniffed the air. "Hmmm...Don't worry, Marchioness. There is still some larger prey lurking," he informed, pouring out wine for her.

"Well now that the afternoon events are sorted...Let's eat!" Lizzie suggested with a smile. "It smells so yummy!" A shadow loomed over her.

"?"

There stood a black bear, standing tall with drool dripping from it's lips.

Lizzie screamed as everyone gasped in shock. Ciel lunged to her side, holding her tightly.

_**BANG!**_

The black bear froze before falling backwards, dead. Middleford stood posed with her rifle, smoke oozing from the barrel of it.

"Aunt…" Ciel began. He smiled to himself. "16 to 15. It seems you have beaten me...Aunt Frances."

Middleford stood shocked before smiling back at him. "Hmph! It will be at least 10 more years before you can beat me. Though, you are worthy of my praise after such a display of bravery. You gave your all to protect my little girl. So…" She bowed to him. "I owe you one."

"!"

"You are worthy of being my son-in-law...Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Now that the contest is over...Let's go home."

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

"WELCOME HOME!" Finny yelled along with Mey-Rin and Bard. They all looked like...well...crap, for lack of a better word. "Why do you all look like this?" Ciel asked.

Finny held up a cake (?) with sparklers in it. "We all chipped in and made this!" Ciel looked at the cake in disgust.

"We even used some of those pretty roses to decorate it!" Finny explained, showing them the room. "I made a donburi! It's filled with master's favorite foods!" Bard said, holding onto his crutch. (How did that even happen) "T-The table layout was done by me. I copied Sebastian's style!" Mey-Rin said, touching her fingers together.

Sebastian and Ciel stared on, completely frozen. They felt a dark energy behind them and turned to see Middleford.

"Hmph. They beat me to it," she began, walking closer to them. "I came here today especially to say…" She placed her hand on Ciel's head. "Happy 13th Birthday, Ciel. By the way, I will be counting on you all to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future." Everyone nodded with smiles. "Thank you...so much!" Ciel said with a smile.

"Sebastian, thanks for all you did today." Middleford complimented. Sebastian bowed to her. "You're very welcome."

"However, there are a few things I still need to fix."

"!?"

"The smashed tea set, the bare garden, and also the dinner that was burnt to ash. Will you take care of it?" she teased with a wink.

Sebastian smiled with a chuckle. "Oh, of course."

"LET'S PARTY!" Finny exclaimed.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen nearby. He unveiled a beautifully decorated birthday cake. "Seems the cake I made will go to waste," he began, fixing his hair to its original form. "Hmph…" Sebastian slipped off his glove. "It's hard to comprehend the way these humans think." He took a bit of chocolate off the cake. "They actually think this stuff is..._delicious_…" Sebastian paused as he licked off his fingers. He grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer and proceeded to walk upstairs.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

Felix rubbed my forehead as he sat on my bed. I coughed slightly.

"_...and that's how we met. Mike and I have been dating for about 2-3 years now_."

"That's so cute." I said, slowly drifting. Felix's eyes snapped towards the door. "_Someone's coming so...goodbye, big sister...Oh! And uh…_" he leaned and whispered in my ear. Felix smiled and waved before taping my forehead, knocking me out.

**t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t**

_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_

I politely knock on Louis's door before slowly opening it. Beside her stood a white creature, rubbing her cheek. My eyes burned a pink fluorescent. I placed the cake on the table in the corner of the room. The creature turned to me with a grin on it's face. "_Hello, demon scum. Have you come to kill my __**big**__ sister or are you going to fuck her like some low-leveled incubus first?_" A fire rose inside my chest before I quickly threw myself at the creature, tackling him out the open window and into the courtyard. I pushed his skull into the ground and we flew across. The creature kicked me off and kicked me hard in the face. I stumbled back, blood trickling out of my nose. The glow around the creature disappeared and I learned that it was in fact a young man. He patted dirt off of his person.

"Ah, my body has returned. I guess that means Mike went home."

We circled each other, our eyes never averting.

"Are you the one who has been silently threatening me?" I asked, taking 3 knives out of my tailcoat. He chuckled to himself. "I wasn't threatening. I was making **promises**." he hissed. "Also, it's nothing personal-well for me, at least. You see, that young lady up there…" he began, pointing up at the window. I followed his finger. "That young lady is my big sister. And I have been watching over her this entire time and...I may be blonde, but I'm not **stupid**."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot no one makes blonde jokes here so you have no idea what I'm talking about...Anyway, I see the way you look at my sister, the way you are so concerned for her well being, and I am trully greatful for ALL of that, but then you started touching her and making passes at her and that's when I realized…" he stopped. "That you could possibly be a threat to my sister's...**mission**. Now, I get it. You're a demon. Having sex is kinda your guy's **thing**...and, I mean, we've all got needs. You need to eat souls and...my big sister _is_ pretty but how about you just...leave her alone, kay?"

"Do not act as if you understand me, **boy**." I spat.

"Hey, there is no need to be so fiesty. I'm-"

_**SPLAT!**_

I threw a knife directly into the young man's forehead, piercing his brain. He tipped back slightly, staring up at the sky. I turned and began to walk back to Louis's room.

"You are very rude, you know that?" came his voice.

I quickly turned. The young man reached up and grabbed the knife, slowly pulling it out of his skull. He dropped it on the ground as blood spewed out of the wound.

"And now...you have made it personal…" He disappeared in a flash, a Forget-Me-Not pedal floating down to the ground.

I looked around the courtyard. "Heed my warning, creature. Threaten me or come near this manor again...and I **will kill** you."

I jumped back into Louis's room and locked the window. I turned to find her cutting a slice of the cake for herself. I quickly walked to her bedside. "Are you alright?" I asked, sitting down near her side. "Yeah, I am...you got a little somethin' under your nose." Louis pointed out. I turned away from her, wiping away the blood. Damn creature…

"What's the cake for?" she asked, taking a large bite.

"Today is December 13th, the young master's birthday."

She looked down at the cake and smiled. "Hmm...today's my birthday too…" I gazed up at her in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea...I-"

"It's okay Sebastian. You brought me cake, so thanks."

I smiled at her. "It's unfortunate that you are sick. I would prefer if you could spend time with family and friends on your birthday instead of being stuck in bed."

She took another bite of cake. "Well, I'm spending it with you...and you're my friend."

"..." I felt a fire in my chest.

Louis rested her head on my right shoulder as she ate more cake. I stiffened as I felt her warmth.

I was very...uncomfortable…

"...You're a good friend, Sebastian."

I smiled genuinely.

"_...You are too kind..._"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that I have been delaying so much but adjusting to college is not an easy task so...I'll try to update quicker but I make no promises. I love you all. Bye-bye!<strong>


	21. That Girl, Lending an Ear

**Hey guys! So it's been a while! ...5 months I think...I'm so sorry I keep doing this to you guys but I have been contemplating a lot about this story. I want to try something out. I want to try writing the story in the 3rd person. Just for this one chapter! I just want to test it out. Sebastian's POV will still be in first person. So prepare for this test run!**

**/sprinkles fairy dust**

**POOF!**

**(BTW the chap is like 17 pages)**

* * *

><p>"Fuck...I wanna play in the snow…AH-AH-ACHOO~!" Louis sniffled and wrapped her blanket tighter around her body as she watched the other servants play around. She rubbed her nose and tucked her toes into the blanket as she sighed.<p>

A chuckle echoed in the room. "You know, pouting over snow will only make your sickness worse." Sebastian informed, pouring hot milk into a mug for her. Louis looked at Sebastian before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the window.

"Oh shut up," she said, smiling slightly. She wiped the mist off the window and peered out.

Finny was running through the snow, spinning around. "Whoa~It's snow!" he said with a laugh. Mey-Rin was trying to make a snowman. She screamed out as the head started to fall on her. "It's too big!" she shouted. Tanaka sat inside an igloo that he made, sipping on tea as he usually did. Bard sat in the cold snow, forming snowballs with his hands while smirking to himself. "With a stone inside, it will become lethal!"

Louis sighed again, resting her chin in her palm while she watched. Sebastian poured cocoa mix into the mug and swirled the contents around with a silver spoon before gesturing the mug to her. Louis looked up at him and smiled before taking the mug and blowing on it, taking a sip.

"Thanks…" Louis said, looking up at him again and smiling slightly, sipping more. Sebastian smiled down at her and nodded his head. "It's the least I can do…" he gazed out the window.

"The young master and I will be heading out soon…" he shifted his gaze down to her. Louis coughed for a bit before clearing her throat and sipping her hot cocoa, sniffling.

"For what?"

Sebastian smiled devilishly at her.

"To investigate."

**t-t-t-t**

_Watch this, you wild, pathetic, chosen children of sloth and depravity.  
>England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten, and decadent culture on you instead.<em>

_To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven!_

_Now the Day has come!_

Lord Randall tightened his grip around the disrespectful note before he crumpled it up, grinding his teeth. "Damn it! This is the 20th one now," he complained. He turned his gaze to Aberline quickly.

"You haven't apprehended the culprit yet, Abberline?!" he shouted, causing Abberline to stiffen in posture. "M-My apologies!" he uttered.

"Feh!" Lord Randall twisted his face in anger. "And the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little..._brat…_" he spat.

A heel clacked against the cobblestone floor. "Sorry to be such a brat…" Lord Randall choked.

"E-Earl Phantomhive!"

Abberline gritted his teeth and stepped forward slightly. "Hey you! How the hell did you get in here?!" Lord Randall put his arm out, quickly stopping him.

"Lord Phantomhive, why are you here?" he asked politely. Abberline gave him a puzzled look. Ciel and Sebastian walked over to them. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old _pathetic _hunting dog," Ciel said with a slight smirk.

Lord Randall twitched from the remark. Abberline looked down at his hands to find them empty of the documents he was holding. His face went blank as he looked between his hands and the documents that were now in Ciel's hands. "WHAT THE-!"

Ciel rested his finger against his lip as he looked the documents over. "Hmmm...is that so? A crime targeted only at people have returned to England from India….I see the victims are not dead."

Lord Randall gritted his teeth. "! Don't just-!" He was cut off when Ciel shoved a letter into his face.

"If it was just a highway-man, I wouldn't get involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the Royal Family be insulted," Ciel informed, smiling. Sebastian smiled down at his young master, pleased. Lord Randall looked away from the letter, clearly annoyed. Ciel smirked and tucked the letter back into his cloak before handing some of the documents over to Sebastian to read.

"The criminals are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." Ciel smirked at his own statement.

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of them are upper class people in this so-called Great Britain." Lord Randall clenched his fists tightly. Ciel tilted his head while examining over the evidence. "Upperclass...How worthless…Anyways…" his eyebrows furrowed. "What is this mark?" He copied the document and stuck out his tongue.

"HE'S MAKING A FOOL OF US BRITS AND THE QUEEN! WHAT AN IDIOT! TARGETING THOSE WHO RETURN FROM INDIA MEANS THAT THE CRIMINAL CAN'T BE ANYONE OTHER THAN A VULGAR INDIAN BARBARIAN!" Lord Randall shouted, his fists clenching tighter as the veins in his head pulsed from his rage. Abberline tried to calm him down.

"So that's the reason you called me out here?" Ciel asked while smiling. "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in the East End. I can see that even city Yards don't know what to do with a dark street like the East End. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right?" Sebastian took the documents from his hands and attached them back to the clipboard.

"So...I shall make a move in my own way...I want to return to the manor as quickly as possible." Ciel gazed back at Sebastian. "Did you memorize the documents?" Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Yes." Sebastian walked over to Abberline and plopped

Ciel turned on his heel and began to walk away. "Let's go then Sebastian."

**t-t-t-t**

Louis shuffled around the manor, still wrapped up in her blanket. Her stomach grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. No need to get so whiny," she yelled at her stomach, sniffling.

"I can't believe I'm still sick...I mean I-" she paused, her body lurching. "AH-AH-ACHOO!" Louis blinked a few times to regain herself before shuffling on to the kitchen. "I mean I've been sick for like 2 months!"

She froze.

"Oh my God, I caught some 19th century plague that the history books and science books never talked about. Soon I'm gonna start losing my hair and then my teeth and then I won't be able to eat," she shuffled over to the window to look at her face, rotating her face to look at it from different angles.

"I must remain BEAUTIFUL!" she declared before laughing at herself. "Who am I kidding? I have bags under my eyes, my nose is red like Rudolph's!" she squeezed her belly fat. "AND I gained weight because of all the sweets I ate while on my period!" She puffed her cheeks before shuffling on to the kitchen.

Louis pushed the door open with her foot and shuffled around, clenching her blanket while looking at her options. "Hmm...On a scale of 1 to 10…" she opened a pot and peered inside to find it empty. She pouted and closed it, shuffling on. "How willing am I to actually cook something?" Louis bit her lip, thinking.

"I mean I have many options and I've talked to my good old buddy Sebastian-Ooo bread!-About some really quick recipes…" She paused in the middle of the kitchen, doing one last sweep with her eyes.

"Nah, fuck that. I'll just ask Sebastian to make me something when he comes back."

Louis shuffled back to her room.

**t-t-t-t**

"Young master, we have arrived." Sebastian announced, looking at the stairway that led down to a door. Ciel placed his wrists on his hips. "Is this the right place?"

"Yes my Lord…"

Ciel nodded and descended down the stairs. "Please watch your step." Sebastian warned before slowly opening the door. Ciel's face twisted in disgust before he covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve. "What an _awful_ smell," he declared.

"So~you finally found this place..._Earl~~_" cooed a voice from the shadows. The voice belonged to Lau. He blew out a stream of smoke as the women surrounding him cuddled closer. "It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way...However...I always _knew_ the day would come."

Ciel twitched as veins pulsed all around. "And what kind of day is **this**?"

Lau smiled brightly as Ran-Mao turned to look at them from her position on his lap. "Welcome Earl~! Long time no see!" Lau rested his cheek on his knuckle. "How you been?" His eyebrows perked up. "Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats."

Ciel blushed from the position Lau and Ran-Mao were in. "I don't really care about such things!" he shouted back. Sebastian rolled his eyes in the background with a smirk.

Ciel cleared his throat. "I have something to ask you."

"Ah~~!" Lau cooed, resting his head against Ran-Mao's chest. "The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about _that incident..._Am I right?"

A few of Lau's "aids" walked over to Sebastian, offering him a pipe. "Would you like some, brother?" one of them asked, her eyes glazed over and a drunk smile on her face. The other girl held onto Sebastian's arm, pressing her chest against it. Sebastian smiled and waved them off slightly. "No thank you," he said.

"The news spread to you already? You sure are fast...I have been investigating _that incident_. If it's about Orientals, the fastest way to find out is to ask the one who has a strong influence...The President of the British Branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun-No-Shanghai Mafia Qingbang Executive-Lau."

Lau slowly opened his eyes. "Oh~So formal…" He shut his eyes again and held Ran-Mao's chin. "I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right, Ran-Mao?" he rubbed her chin with his thumb.

"I'll leave the East End in your care. The number of people who move in and out of this street are in your control right?"

Lau slowly placed his pipe down in its resting place. "Of course, I have done as you asked." Lau ran his finger up and down the engravings on his pipe. "It's the bribe that allows me to do _business_ in the underworld of this country."

"So-" Ciel began.

"Well first I also want to ask you one thing."

Ciel raised a brow at this.

"What exactly is _that incident_?" Lau asked.

Ciel blanched. "**You…**" Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Ah yes, I forgot he does that…"

**t-t-t-t**

Louis sat on the kitchen counter, flipping through a cookbook while swinging her legs to a song stuck in her head. Her stomach raged within in. She slapped her stomach and continued flipping.

"Shut up! Who's the real one suffering here? Me or you?" she yelled back. She paused and squinted at the cursive writing.

"...Roasted...Cheese?" she tilted her head. "Hm...I'll keep that in mind."

Mey-Rin walked past the kitchen door, holding a basket of sheets. She quickly backtracked and looked at Louis, baffled.

"M-M-Miss Louis!? What are you doing out of bed!?" she shouted, putting down her basket and rushing over to her, checking her over to make sure she's alright. Louis smiled.

"I'm doing okay, Mey-Rin. I just got a little hungry...Do you know when Sebastian will be back? I'm gonna make him make me dinner…"

"Eh?! Y-You can't order Sebastian around like that! He'll punish you!" Mey-Rin warned. Louis giggled before closing the cookbook and tucking it under her arm, securing her blanket around her tighter. "I'd like to see him try…" she hopped off the counter.

Above them, the sounds of heels clacked over and over.

"Speak of the devil…" Louis smiled at her joke. Mey-Rin flared her arms. "I haven't finished my chores!" she shouted before grabbing her basket and fleeing all in one motion.

"Now we can get Sebastian to feed us!" she said, patting her stomach and shuffling upstairs to greet them.

**t-t-t-t**

Ciel frowned as Sebastian removed his coat, their hair splattered with snowflakes. "How tiresome...The criminals may be among them. Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall." Sebastian suggested, hanging their coats on the wall. Ciel stomped around.

"FEH! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" he complained, veins pulsing everywhere. Lau followed him, his arms interlocked in his sleeves as he chuckled.

"Well, you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful Watchdog, isn't it _Earl~~_?" he teased.

The three stooges (and Tanaka) peered from a wall with bright smiles. "Welcome back~!" they sang. Lau tilted his head at them. "I see you brought all the servants this time…" Sebastian's expression darkened. "Yes, they would be more of a burden if we left them at the manor," he said, envisioning the house being destroyed. He plastered on a smile and clapped his hands together.

"Well now. You must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately."

Ciel sighed. "Fair enough…"

"Instead of _English_ tea, let's have _Chai_! That would be better!" came a voice from behind them.

Sebastian, Ciel, Lau, and the servants quickly turned to find the young Indian man with his butler they had met earlier during a series of events standing in their doorway.

"**ERR...WHAT THE?!**" Ciel quickly hollered.

Ciel stuttered, not really knowing how to react yet.

The pair slowly looked around, intrigued. "It's a lot smaller than my palace," uttered the young man.

"**WHY THE BLAZES ARE YOU HERE?!**" Ciel shouted finally. The young man tilted his head. "Oh? But we met earlier today…"

Bard leaned close to the other servants. "They just met…?"

"Besides, I _saved_ you!" said the young man, crossing his arms. "In India, it is common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying! 'Entertain your guests even if you must sell your treasures.'!" he explained before looking around in bewilderment. "Oi, where is the bed?"

Lau tilted his head. "Why are you looking for a bed?" The young man's butler walked past them, searching. The young man placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his cheeks. "In my country, we sit together on a bed…"

"_PRINCE~! _ " his butler called, descending the stairs a little so he can be seen and waving his arms. "_PRIIINCE~! I FOUND IT!_" The young man-I mean Prince-nodded his head and followed him.

Veins pulsed all around Ciel's head. "Oi~!" he shouted after them. The prince placed his arms behind his head as he walked around. "Hm...However narrow it is, I've decided to stay here." Ciel chased after them. He skid to a halt in the doorway of a spare room.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys!?" he shouted at them. The butler took off the prince's cloak and draped it over a chair. The prince plopped down on the bed. "I did not consider staying in an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?" he teased, laying down on his stomach, kicking his feet. "Ah~~comfy, comfy!" he purred.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ciel shouted, Sebastian frowning behind him.

"Oh? Me? I am a _prince_…" he purred, glancing back at Ciel. Sebastian perked up slightly at this. "A prince?" he asked. The prince's butler gestured to him.

"This person is the 26th child of the King of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal." Prince Soma smiled from his introduction. "I am going to stay for a while, okay midget?" he teased, causing Ciel to twitch in annoyance.

Louis came shuffling in, her blanket draped around her shoulders. "Mm...Sebastian~I'm hungry," she complained, shuffling over to him and resting her forehead on his arm. Sebastian looked down and sighed at her. "Is that any way to greet your friend?" he teased. She dug her forehead into his arm. "Feed~~me!" Sebastian smiled. "I-"

Soma's butler interrupted him. "As a symbol of our new friendship, I, Agni, shall serve you Chai! On a cold day, Chai tea with ginger is a wise choice!" he began to scurry to the kitchen. Louis plopped down on the bed near Soma, sitting criss-cross on the bed and wrapping the blanket around her.

"Okay~~..." she said, sniffling.

Sebastian went after Agni. "Er, wait. Let me assist you!" he called, fearing what this stranger may do to the kitchen. Finny's eyes sparkled. "Amazing~! Are you really a prince!?" he asked. Mey-Rin held her cheeks, blushing slightly. "A...prince?" Bard nodded, his arms crossed. "Hmm, this is my first time seein' a real prince…" Ciel stood still, twitching. Soma smiled smugly. "I shall allow you to come close." The three stooges immediately went over to him, fawning over him like a newborn puppy.

"So what kind of place is Bengal?" Finny asked. "It is a holy country that received the blessing of Kali, the Goddess and the Ganges River." Soma rested his head in his palm as he lounged, his smug smile still intact. "We have tigers…" he continued. Finny's eyes exploded. "TIGERS!?" Bard rubbed his scruffy chin, thinking. "I don't think I've ever eaten one of those…"

Lau laughed and shrugged. "Yah~, it seems as if there are going to be some lively times ahead, eh Earl~?" Ciel broke.

"_**GET OUT!**_" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Soma laughed. "I saved you, remember?" he sat up, wiggling his toes. "In England is it common to kick your benefactors out in the cold?" Ciel's brow twitched. Soma laughed again. "Therefore, I shall stay!" he stated, smiling mischievously. He noticed Louis and tilted his head. Louis turned and looked Prince Soma up and down. Soma blushed.

"U-Uh…"

"Do you have any food on you?" she asked bluntly, hair falling into her face.

Soma gulped. "N-No…" Louis huffed, blowing some of the hair out of her face. She looked him up and down again.

"...I like your bindi…" she smiled slightly before getting up and shuffling out to get some food. Soma watched her, blinking in confusion.

**t-t-t-t**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

"Open."

"No."

"Open."

"No."

"...I am not asking you, I am telling you. Now, open."

"And I'm telling you 'No'!"

"You are making this quite difficult. This medicine will help you get better."

"That medicine looks like it will kill me! ...Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, it would have been done already."

"...Very true…"

"Now open!"

"NO!"

Sebastian sighed, his brow twitching and his hand that held the spoon of medicine was trembling. "Why must you make everything so difficult?" he asked, putting down the small jar of medicine and walking closer to her. Louis crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. "Because I don't want your nasty ass remedy!" Sebastian's eyes glowed a pink fluorescent, his anger growing. Louis's eyes widened as she leaned back slightly. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, moving the spoon close to her lips. "Open. Your. Mouth," he hissed. Louis looked up at him and then back at the spoon.

"N-No…"

Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter as his anger peaked. Using his free hand, he pinch her nose and pried her mouth open, force-feeding her the medicine. Louis moaned in disgust as the taste hit her tongue and she tried to smack the spoon away. Sebastian pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Now swallow," he commanded. Louis slowly swallowed. Sebastian's eyes returned to red as he smiled. "Good girl," he let go of her nose and patted her head. Louis gasped for air and fanned her mouth. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew ,ew~!" Sebastian chuckled at her, pouring another spoonful. "You are such a child…" he gestured the spoon to her. "Say ah~" he cooed, teasing her. Louis looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I despise you…" she opened her mouth. Sebastian put the spoon in and then out. He tilted his head.

"See, was that so hard?" he teased again. He turned to pour another spoonful. Louis made a stupid face and waved her hands around. "Meeh, meh meh-meh meh?" she said, mocking him before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Sebastian chuckled at her and handed the spoon to her.

"I'm sure you can administer this yourself…" Louis narrowed her eyes and took the spoon. Sebastian turned his back to her, closing the jar and assorting his things. Louis smiled mischievously and moved the spoon over the plant on her nightstand.

"Pour it in the plant and I _will_ hurt you…" Sebastian warned.

Louis froze. "H-How did you-" she pouted and put the spoon in her mouth and left it there, drinking the contents of the spoon and crossing her arms as she pouted. Sebastian turned to her and chuckled, plucking her spoon from her mouth with a _POP!_ and placing it on a napkin on the cart. Louis licked her lips, looking at the clock.

"Aren't you late to waking Ciel up?"

Sebastian tilted his head at her. "Hm?" he looked at the clock. "Ah...it seems that I am…"

"You don't even care, do you?"

Sebastian smiled. "It is my duty as a butler to wake up the young master."

"Then why aren't you running off to go do that?"

"Because you haven't thanked me yet."

"I didn't ask you to bring me medicine!"

"That didn't sound like a 'Thank you'."

"You did this on your own! I didn't ask you for anything!"

"Say it with me now. 'Thank you'."

"Oh fuck you…"

"Louis."

Louis sighed and crossed her arms tighter. "Fine. Thank you." Sebastian waved his finger at her. "Be more sincere," he said, winking at her. Louis threw her arms down "Oh come on!" Sebastian chuckled. "I shall return again in a few hours to give you more medicine," he informed, holding the cart and pushing it. Louis laid back against her pillows. "Yeah, yeah," she scooted deeper into the pillows.

"Bye Sebastian."

Sebastian stopped and looked back at her, smiling.

"Goodbye Louis." He left.

Louis smacked her lips and then licked them again, her face scrunching up in disgust.

"Bleh...tastes like cod liver oil and anchovies…"

**t-t-t-t**

"Master Ciel...It is time to wake up," said a cheery voice. Ciel groaned and rolled to the other side, rubbing his eye with his knuckle. "Mmm...Master...Ciel?" he questioned before opening his eyes. Literally 2 inches away was the face of Agni, smiling down at him.

"Good morning~!" he said with a bright smile. Ciel's eyes widened.

"**!?**"

Agni clasped his hands together as he smiled. "Namaste, Master Ciel!" Ciel sat up and quickly covered his right eye. "Wh-Why are you in my room!?" he shouted. Agni tilted his head, an adorable smile on his face. "Breakfast has already been prepared!"

Sebastian opened the door. "Good morning, young-" his sentence trailed as he saw Agni hoist Ciel in his arms and hold him like...well, a child.

"The food will get cold if you don't hurry!" Agni informed. Ciel struggled and pushed against Agni, trying to get away. "Wait a second! What the hell is this!?" he shouted. Sebastian slowly raised a brow as he watched the scene before him. Lau peeked in from the doorway.

"Oyah~! So lively already…" he cooed. The three stooges came bolting down the hallway. "Sebastian~~~!" they called. They skidded to a halt in front of him, trying to catch their breath. Sebastian put his hands on his hips. "Need I remind you that we have guests? Do not run in the halls…" he scolded. Sebastian sighed. "What did you three do now?"

"I-It's weird! The food! The yard! The clothes!" they shouted together.

Sebastian's brow slowly went up again. "Weird?" Meanwhile in the background, Ciel was carried off by Agni. The three stooges lead him around the house. Everything was so...clean and not reduced to ashes. The sheets smelled like spring morning. The garden was neat and symmetrical. And the food made your mouth water from just a small whiff of it! Sebastian was nearly brought to tears.

"W-What happened?" he asked, looking around in bewilderment. Agni raised his hand. "Ah! It was presumptuous of me, but I have prepared all of this myself!" Sebastian turned to him, shocked. "You should not have! Please, you must relax! You are our guest after all!" he insisted. Agni waved him off nervously. "Oh, but it is nothing!" Agni smiled somberly.

"I am a mere butler. The least I can do is lend a hard-working man such as you Sebastian a hand."

Sebastian's bottom lip began to tremble slightly for he was so moved. He glanced back at the other servants before smiling sarcastically at them.

"Why don't you all kneel down on the ground and beg for a mere scrap of Agni's talents? Perhaps you would even improve!" The three stooges blinked before pouncing on Agni.

"GIMME THE DIRT!" they yelled. Agni panicked and waved his arms around. "Eh!? What is wrong?!" Sebastian walked away, grumbling to himself.

**t-t-t-t**

"...So?" Ciel tapped his fingers against the table. "How long do you intend to stay in my manor?" he asked bluntly.

[_Today's Breakfast: Prawn Curry and French toast with Ginger._]

Soma chewed on his french toast happily. "We will leave once our work is done." Veins pulsed all around Ciel's head. "And **that** is-!?" Sebastian smiled to himself as he placed some food in a bowl for Louis. He covered it with another bowl and laid it on a tray along with silverware. Agni noticed and pour a teacup full of Chai tea and placed it on the tray for him. "Who is this for?" he asked. Sebastian nodded in appreciation for the tea. "This is for one of our servants. She is quite ill." Agni clasped his hands together. "Oh~I wish her well," he bowed slightly.

Lau picked up a spoonful of curry. "Aren't you two looking for someone?" he asked. Ciel scowled. "So what if they are? Why do they need to stay here?" Soma spoke with his mouth full. "Oh!" He dug through his pocket. "We are looking for a woman." Soma pulled out a piece of paper and showed them.

"This woman!"

It was a very crude drawing of an Indian woman that would honestly not help in a search whatsoever.

Ciel, Lau, and Sebastian all looked at the picture baffled.

"Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace." Soma chewed loudly. "I drew that." Ciel gazed over at Sebastian, basically giving him a 'Humor me' look. "Sebastian, can you find her with this?" Sebastian raised a brow at his young master. "Even for me, that's…" he sighed. "I will try my best…"

Ciel put some food in his mouth. "So...why is this woman in England?"

In a flash, a giant statue had appeared and Soma and Agni were sitting on their heels praying to it. Veins pulsed all over Ciel's head. "**LISTEN!**" he shouted. "What the hell is this all of a sudden? Where did you get this statue?!" Sebastian rested his finger on his chin, his other fist under his elbow, thinking. "It seems they are praying but that is such an awful surreal figure of a God." Lau said, tucking his arms in his sleeves.

Sebastian tilted his head. "A figure of a God?" he moved closer to the statue. "It is just a statue of a woman holding the heads of men and wearing a necklace of men's heads all while dancing on a man's stomach…" Sebastian blinked.

Agni turned to them and smiled while Soma furiously prayed. "This is a statue of Kali the Goddess from the Hindu religion that we follow." Ciel blinked. "Our Goddess Kali is the wife of our God Shiva and is also the Goddess of Power." Agni stood.

"_A long time ago...A demon recklessly challenged Kali to fight him. Of course, the victory went to our Goddess Kali. However, her destructive urge was not settled. The Goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres._" he explained, clutching his heart.

"The damage she caused was much worse than what the demon did eh~?" Lau commented.

"_Other Gods couldn't stop Kali so they decided to destroy the world at any cost. HOWEVER!_" Agni wiggled his fingers from such a riveting tale, a faint blush on his cheeks. "_In order to protect the world, the God Shiva laid down at her feet!_" Sebastian nodded, his mouth forming an O. "Oh~! So that is why he is being trampled upon!" he said, dropping his fist in his palm, understanding. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Maybe he should have done that before so many were killed…"

"_After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty feet, Kali returned to her peaceful state along with the world_." Agni explained, smiling adorably. He clasped his hands together. "In other words, Kali is the great Goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle. She is holding the head of the demon she defeated as proof," Agni finished, pointing at it. "So you say…" Ciel commented, looking up at Sebastian. "If such a strong person exists, I should be careful when I go to India…" Sebastian commented. Agni tilted his head at the statement.

Soma stood up, dusting off his robe. "I have finished praying now." He quickly snatched up Ciel. "Let us go out, midget! You will be my guide!" he declared. Ciel flared his arms. "Why me!?" Ciel squirmed in Soma's arms. "Besides, I am not 'Midget', my name is Ciel!" he shouted. Soma began to walk towards the door. "Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way." Sebastian stuck his arm out, stopping them.

"I am deeply sorry but, the young master already has a full schedule," he explained smiling (mostly at Ciel's predicament). Ciel finally escaped Soma's grasp and dusted off his clothing. "As you can see, I am very busy. If you want to look for that person, then do it yourself." Sebastian picked up the tray for Louis and led the way. Soma put his arms behind his head and puffed his cheeks out.

**t-t-t-t**

Louis planked on her bed, wrapped up in her blanket like a burrito. "Ooooh myyyy Godddd I am SOOOOO bored~~!" she complained, staring at the floor. "Why did you have to get sick you dumbfuck!?" She kicked herself. Her room door opened slowly, Ciel and Sebastian walking in. Sebastian raised a knuckle to his mouth and chuckled at her.

"I do hope you are not taking advantage of your sickness in order to get special treatment," he teased, placing the tray on a table in front of her. Ciel looked around her room slightly. Louis rolled onto her back. "I won't answer that question without a lawyer present," she retorted back. Sebastian chuckled again, uncovering the steamy bowl of food. Louis's eyes lit up at the bowl.

"You made CURRY!?" she snatched the bowl and quickly began to eat with her right hand (like you traditionally would eat curry). "Mmm~! So good!" she squealed. Sebastian smiled at her display. "I actually did not make the curry. It was the butler of our guest Prince Soma's doing."

Louis looked up at Sebastian, starry eyed. "Tell him I love him." Sebastian chuckled. "I shall."

Ciel leaned against the doorway. "Sebastian told me that your birthday was also on the 13th…" he stated, crossing his arms. Louis looked up at him with stuffed cheeks. She nodded.

Ciel smiled slightly. "Happy Belated Birthday then…" Louis nodded in thanks before going back to eat her curry happily. "Are you feeling any better?" Ciel asked. Louis sucked off her fingers and sipped on the Chai tea. "Hm...I can move around now. I still have a stuffy nose though!" she explained. Ciel nodded, waving at her slightly as he left the room. "Get better soon then…" Louis waved awkwardly as he left, placing the teacup back on the tray.

"Do not feel bad. The young master actually is concerned about you and wish for you to get better." Sebastian reassured, picking up the tray.

"And I do as well," he smiled with his eyes. Louis blinked.

**t-t-t-t**

Bard rested the skillet against his shoulder, smiling smugly. "Alright~~! I can't lost to that guy from India! I shall display my wonderful skills today!" Sebastian quickly snatched the skillet from his hands, walking to the stove. "There's no need for that! I shall take care of the preparations. Kindly stay away," he said. Bard looked at his hand in confusion. "O-Oi~!" he shouted.

"Hey! What was that all about?! Today, your's truly was gonna prepare his specialty dish!" Bard yelled after him. Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance but it was not entirely because of Bard. Soma was constantly interrupting the schedule for Ciel's lessons. He ruined his violin lesson with the beating of some instrument, he disturb the young master's art lesson by trying to force Mey-Rin to disrobe, and then he tried to pitch an idea for a terrible toy idea! Then he had the audacity to challenge the young master to a fencing tournament!

_In the end, we were behind schedule for more than 30 minutes..._he thought to himself.

"SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU LISTENIN'?" Bard hollered. Sebastian clicked his teeth, glaring back at him. "Can you please be quiet?" Agni peeked from the doorway, a bright smile on his face as usual. "Mr. Sebastian, I do hope I am not interrupting…" he walked into the kitchen shyly, bowing his head in apology. "I was just wondering if there was any way I could assist you…"

Sebastian waved his arms as he smiled. "Mr. Agni, there is no need for you to-" Agni smiled again. "Two pairs of hands are always better than one! Feel free to give me orders!" Sebastian smiled sweetly, his head tilting slightly. "In that case, may I trouble you with the task of preparing the berry sauce for tonight's seafood dish as well as the cottage pie?" Bard blanched, in disbelief that Sebastian would replace him so easily. Agni rolled up his sleeves. "Of course!"

Sebastian walked over to a drawer and opened it. "The recipe is placed here. We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken." Agni blushed slightly. "Oh! Thank you for being so thoughtful!"

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LETTIN' HIM HELP OUT WHILE TREATIN' ME LIKE A NUISANCE!?" Bard hollered in Sebastian's face. Sebastian waved him off. "Bard, you will only get in the way. Kindly step back," he said, walking out of the kitchen muttering 'Busy busy' to himself. Bard plopped down on a barrel, pissed off. Agni looked over at Bard, concerned.

A light bulb went off in his head.

Agni shook Bard lightly while he slumbered, calling out to him. "Mr. Chef...Mr. Chef?" Bard smacked his lips and slowly opened his eyes, scratching his stomach. "Huh~~Chef?" he sprung up.

"CHEF!? You talkin' to me!?"

Agni smiled. "Yes! You are the chef!" Bard's eyes sparkled, wet with tears. "I am not familiar with English cuisine. Do you mind assisting me?" Agni asked. Bard cheered. "LEAVE EVERYTHING TO ME!"

"In that case, would you help to chop up the onions?" Bard nodded rapidly, putting his goggles on and chopping like a mad man.

"_What a delicious smell~~!_" Finny cooed, peeking into the kitchen and sniffing the air. "What's for dinner today?" he asked, drooling slightly. Agni smiled at him, holding a soup pot. "Are you willing to assist us with dinner?" he asked. Finny pointed at himself. "Eh?! ME!?" he questioned. He pushed his pointing fingers together.

"Um...I-I don't have much control over my strength so Mr. Sebastian forbids me from touching anything in the kitchen…" he warned. Agni perked up. "It is good that you are strong! In that case, please use the spoon to smash these potatoes before sieving them!" he showed him the bowl of potatoes and the spoon. "This is a job that is extremely taxing on one's strength. Can I count on you to do it?"

"Y-YES!" Finny shouted, getting to work. "Thank you for the trouble!" Agni said.

The last to arrive was Mey-Rin who peered in the kitchen, her finger at her lips. "W-Where is Mr. Sebastian?" she asked nervously. "Ah!" Agni walked over to her. "Mr. Sebastian is off doing other tasks." Mey-Rin perked up, blushing. "Then I shall help to set the table!"

Mey-Rin placed a chair in front of the china cabinet, balancing on it as she reached for the "good" plates.

"Uh...the big plates and the salad plates-WAH!" she began to fall backwards. Agni quickly rushed out and grabbed her, hoisting her back up. "Miss maid, I hope you are not hurt…" he said. Mey-Rin nodded rapidly in embarrassment. "Y-Yes! I am okay!" Agni gave her a refreshing smile.

"The big plates must be rather heavy for you! When taking the plates down from such a height, it would be best to take one down at a time. Especially for you own safety. It would not be good if you were to fall and injure yourself." Mey-Rin blushed slightly, staring at Agni. "Y-Yes…"

**t-t-t-t**

Sebastian came walking back into the kitchen, drying off his gloves with towel. "Mr. Agni, how are things?" he called before walking in. He blinked in shock. Everyone in the kitchen was working together. Nothing was charred or reduced to ashes. There was no broken glass or wasted food. He blinked again before his head slowly tilted. Agni turned to him while rolling out dough, smiling. "Yes! There is no problem!" Finny ran over to Sebastian, showing the mashed potatoes. "Mr. Sebastian! LOOK! The potatoes that are going to be in the pie were smashed by me!" he said, giggling. Tanaka was in a chef outfit, juggling vegetables while laughing.

Bard lifted his goggles. "As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions! I'm preparin' the vegetables now!" Mey-Rin blushed, her hands on her cheeks while she looked down at the sparkly plates and silverware. "I-I have prepared the cutlery!" she said. Agni smiled at Sebastian. "Thanks to everyone, we will be having a delicious meal tonight!"

Sebastian blinked again. Agni tilted his head. "Mr. Sebastian?" he called. Sebastian walked over to Agni's side, looking at the three stooges as if they were aliens. "I-It is nothing...It is just amazing that you were willing to let **them** help you." Agni laughed. "Everyone worked very hard!" Sebastian sighed. "They are not bad by nature but-" he had flashbacks of the many times they ruined things around the house. Agni smiled somberly. "Everyone is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by God," he smiled again, rolling the dough out some more. "We humans just need to abide by God's will. Naturally and slowly in order to complete what we have to do." Sebastian blinked once more. "Mr. Agni...You are truly remarkable.

Agni blushed. "That is not true! I was a sinful person in the past. I abused my social status to obtain things. I would constantly hurt people and go against God. Soon my crimes and sins were noticed and I was to be hang in the city center. Right before my death, God appeared and cut me down. He said that I was reborn as a new, honest man. When I gazed up, it was Prince Soma. He gave me my new identity…" he said, smiling to himself. Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly and went to the pot. "Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling over…" He took it off the stove and placed it on the counter next to Agni.

"I served the Prince ever since that day...The Prince is my God and my King!" he interlocked his fingers. "Even if at the cost of my life, I will do anything to protect the Prince who gave me a new life…" he smiled shyly. "I hope to help fulfill his wishes in anyway I can!"

Sebastian raised his brow at him.

**t-t-t-t**

Louis looked up at the moon before returning to her book. It was some self-help book called The Secret to a Good Life. She rolled her eyes as she continued to read.

"Not every woman wants to get married, honey!" she shouted at the book. Her bedroom door swung open and Sebastian came strolling in, stretching.

"...Yeah sure, come on in, you piece of shit…" she said sarcastically, not looking up from the book. Sebastian sat on her bed and took off his jacket, folding it neatly and putting it next to him. He then began to work on taking his shoes off.

"Yeah sure...just make yourself comfortable…" Louis said, flipping the page and coughing into her elbow crevice. She snuggled further into her pillows as she read. Sebastian planted his feet firmly on the ground, falling back against her bed and looking up at the ceiling. He sighed.

"So…" Louis flipped the page. "How was your day? Since you obviously want me to ask you…" Sebastian glanced at her, clearly not in the mood. Louis glanced up at him before going back to reading. "Are you going to vent or just lay there?" she asked, licking her thumb so she can turn the page. Sebastian glanced at her again, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh by the way, Agni gave me my medicine already…" Sebastian's eyes narrowed more. Louis smirked, flipping the page. "Bingo." She put a bookmark in the book and closed it, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them, her elbows planted on her legs.

"So what did he do to make you upset?"

Sebastian sighed. "I am not upset."

"Then what's up?"

"I…" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Do not know…"

Louis fake gasped. "Sebastian doesn't know something? This is the find of the century…" she teased, smiling to herself. Sebastian glanced at her again.

"I am going to punch you one day…"

"You'll have to buy me dinner first, buddy…" she winked at him.

Sebastian smiled slightly, snuggling into her mattress and resting his hands on his stomach, interlocking his fingers. "Well...Agni is..._interesting_…"

Louis raised a brow. "Interesting?"

"Yes. He was able to get the other servants to work...efficiently. It was surprising…"

"That's because...he doesn't seem like the type to constantly point out what someone has done wrong but what they have done right. That's your problem." Sebastian looked at her. "My problem?"

"Yeah...You're a demon, Sebastian. That means you're naturally supposed to be an asshole. You can't help who you are. You enjoy bringing people down. Agni's not like that...He is a very sweet person. I mean, I only talked to him for like 5 minutes and it was awesome…" she shrugged.

Sebastian blinked before looking down. "Hm…"

"Yeah, the other servants respect you, but that respect comes from you striking fear into the them. Also you never give them a chance. For example, when the three stooges decorated the house for Ciel's birthday! You didn't even praise them!" she sat up and crossed her arms.

"What they did was a sign that they are capable of doing good here! You just have to give them a chance!" she finished, looking down at him. Sebastian blinked before looking back at the ceiling and shutting his eyes, smiling.

"Hm...Agni said something similar…" he snuggled into the mattress more. Louis picked up her book and snuggling into her pillows, going back to reading. "That's cause he knows what he's doing…"

"...Do I...frighten you…?" Sebastian asked carefully, turning his head to look at her. Louis looked up at him for a few moments before going back to reading.

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p' in the word. "You're even more harmless than a newborn kitten…" she teased, flipping the page. Sebastian chuckled. "What do you think of Prince Soma?"

She shrugged. "He's cute." Sebastian raised a brow. "Cute?" he repeated. Louis nodded. "But I heard him bitching and moaning downstairs about the person he's looking for and complaining about being alone and all this other crap…"

"...So?"

"So~~He's a spoiled brat." Sebastian blinked before laughing loudly, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. Louis closed her book, using her thumb to mark the page as she watched him in shock. Sebastian covered his mouth until he stopped. He inhaled and exhaled before looking up at her. She slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just laugh? Like...genuinely laugh?" she asked. Sebastian blinked. "I think I did…" he smiled. Louis looked him up and down. "Never do that again...That was so scary…" she teased, going back to reading. Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes, his breathing slowing. Louis blinked and looked up from her book.

"Are you falling asleep?" Sebastian opened one eye, peering at her. "Shh~" he closed his eye again.

"...Bitch who's room is this?"

"SH~!"

"Oh fuck you…"

Sebastian's chest slowly rose and fell as he slept. _Do demons need sleep?_ Louis thought to herself as she slipped her bookmark in and put the book on the nightstand. She smiled at Sebastian's sleeping face and turned off the lamp.

"Night…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! I did it! I hope you enjoyed it! Um...tell me if you liked it all in 3rd person. I also skipped over a lot of parts...Um..review, favorite and follow! 'Kay bye!<strong>


End file.
